Bound to Happen
by Intoxicating.Whispers
Summary: Orochimaru has his sights set on the destruction of Konoha & Amegakure.They join forces.Konoha gains fresh enemies.Akatsuki & 14 leaf shinobi are split into teams of 5. Wait, Why is Sakura stuck with 4 Akatsukis? SakuXItaxDeixHidaxKisa... HidaxSakuxDei & KisaxHina *Hidan talks. Therefore, there's swearing. And lots of it!*
1. Prologue: Bound To Happen

**.::.**

**Summary:** Orochimaru has his sights set on the destruction of Konoha & Amegakure. They join forces. Konoha gains fresh enemies. The Akatsuki males & 14 leaf shinobi are split into teams of 5. Wait, Why is Sakura stuck with 4 Akatsukis? SakuXItaxDeixHidaxKisa *Rated T for language.*

Hello. This is my first fanfic! ^^ I hope you guys enjoy it~!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**Prologue: Bound to Happen**

"It was bound to happen eventually. Declaring war against his old village was bound to happen." Tsunade chanted continuously to herself,lounging back in her desk chair as she sipped her favorite drink from a paper cup. Orochimaru was due to attack Konoha in three years, or so he told the Hokage little over a week ago via messenger bird. Tsunade still regretted the second she untied the damn thing. At the moment, she was trying to round up some allies to help fight alongside them.

She sent all her available jounin ninja to do so. Tsunade hated to admit this but she was desperate for anybody's help. Of course, they had to be at least chuunin if not jounin level. As well as.. No wait! It didn't matter who they were... well actually, Tsunade supposed it did matter. She wasn't accepting help from the village hidden in the Shadows. Why? Because they had a reputation of backing out of fights to join the winning teams side or to just run away. Other then them, anybody was appreciated.

"Fucking cowards." Tsunade hissed under her breath to no one in particular, while sipping her sake.

She knew that they would have at least a little chance against Sound but she wasn't willing to risk lives by just charging into battle. As much as she wished that they would be able to finish Orochimaru off, she was having doubts. She really needed help. She jumped when she heard static from her walkie-talkie, signalling an incoming call.

"Hokage-sama._"_Genma's voice was transmitted through her walkie-talkie.

"What is it Genma?" Tsunade barked back, annoyed.

"Ten unidentified figures are being seen at the gates, Ma'am."Genma announced. Tsunade cursed.

"Well, what are you waiting for? A pair of binoculars? Identify them!" she snapped back.

"Trying to, Ma'am. It seems like black cloaks... no,black with red..." Genma seemed to have trailed off. Tsunade's heart seemed to stop in shock for a few seconds due to the fact that her brain already knew who the intruders were.

"It's the Akatsuki!"Genma's voice exclaimed. Through the walkie-talkie, Tsunade could hear the sound of several other shinobi stationed out by the gates whipping out their kunai in defence.

_'Shit!'_ Tsunade cursed inwardly.

Despite what was going on, she was going to have to deal with this. If they were planning on attacking...Konoha would be screwed. What if Akatsuki joined Sound? No fucking doubt they would.

Tsunade let her breath roll out from between her teeth. "Genma, ask what they want." Tsunade demanded. All she heard was a muffled voice as she tried to identify the speaker. Was it their leader, Pein? or...

"They're asking your permission to have a meeting with them."

Well damn. She didn't want S-Rank Criminals inside Konoha frightening her civilians, But...she guessed that she would have to agree but just so she could find out if the Akatsuki were choosing sides or not.

"Escort them to the tower... no wait, get Sakura to. She's already over there, isn't she?"Tsunade asked, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Actually, we sent her back. But we will send someone to get her back here."

"Good work Genma. Over and out."

* * *

"For Fuck sakes," Sakura cursed to herself. "They send you out there to stand guard at the gate for 8 fucking hours and when you finally think you can go home and shower they make you come back! This better be good." Sakura grumbled to herself.

Sakura came to a halt when she spotted Genma. "Why was I called back, Genma?" Sakura said through clenched teeth. Before Genma could respond to her question, Sakura shifted her gaze over to the ten figures clad in black with red clouds.

"Sakura. The Hokage has declared for you to escort these Akatsuki to the Hokage's tower immediately." Sakura didn't respond. Her eyes were studying each of the figures before her. She blinked, thinking it could all be an illusion. Clearly her eyes weren't deceiving her.

"What the _hell?_ Is this some kind of sick joke?" Sakura glared as her hand itched towards her kunai pouch.

"Sakura, calm down. The Hokage's orders are to send them to her office." Genma tried to reason with her. She still didn't move.

"Hokage's orders." he repeated forcefully.

She sighed while flicking her eyes over to the Akatsuki and back to Genma.

She took a deep breath, then let it out.

"Fuck my life." she said,walking over to the Akatsuki.

"Way to be a trooper." Genma said while punching her arm. She growled but made the hand motion to follow her, as she lead a group of S-Rank criminals through the streets of Konoha.

* * *

After they each told her their names, despite her previous comments of not wanting to know, she ignored them, not expecting them to talk to her more than they needed to. But, not even 10 seconds afterwards, someone decided to get all chit-chatty.

"So, your name's Sakura." Kisame stated.

"Kind of suits you, yeah." Deidara commented.

"I get that a lot." Sakura grumbled.

"Hey! Does It get drafty here in Konoha, Sakura-chan?" Tobi asked, childishly.

_'Jesus. How old is he? Three?' _Sakura asked herself as she regarded this 'Tobi's' happy go lucky attitude.

"Why?" she asked, clearly uninterested.

"Because Tobi forgot to bring a sweater, Sakura-Chaaan!" Tobi sang, stretching out the 'A'.

Suddenly, Sakura heard a thump and a "Ow,Senpai!" as Deidara hit Tobi on the head.

_'God, he sounds like Naruto.' _Sakura complained silently.

They continued walking through the streets as everyone turned to stare at them frighteningly, but more specifically her. They were probably wondering what she was doing guiding a bunch of S-rank criminals through the village.

Her thinking was cut short when they reached the Hokage's tower. She could still hear Deidara and Tobi arguing. she rolled her eyes, but opened the doors.

That idiot with the mask was giving her a headache.

"Hey, Kid with the swirly mask." Sakura said

"Tobi's name is Tobi. What is it Sakura-Chan?"

"Shut the hell up." she grumbled before stomping up the stairs to the Hokage's office. They all followed. Everyone seemed pretty amused, except for the Itachi Uchiha who was emotionless and Tobi who was sulking.

When they reached the Hokage's office, Sakura knocked on the door. With a grumpy "Come In." from Tsunade, she walked in and immediately fell on the sofa. Tsunade sighed. She should definitely stop giving Sakura double shifts, even if she was the best medic-nin in the entire village. As Sakura took a nap, Tsunade motioned for the Akatsuki to come into her office. Each one glancing at the pink haired kunoichi with rather interest, disgust or in Tobi's case, apology.

"Thank-you for meeting with us on such short notice." Pein's demanding voice said.

"Why is it you are here?" Tsunade asked, cutting right to the chase. She just wanted this meeting to be over. She also wanted Orochimaru to be 6 feet under and for all the elders to rot away...but nothing seems to swing her way lately.

"I want to discuss the war that has been issued against us." Pein said.

_"Us?" _Tsunade asked in disbelief.

"Yes, Orochimaru has declared war against us as well."

"Well, that certainly changes things." Tsunade pinched the bridge of her nose once then dropped her hand and picked up her cup of sake, taking a sip.

"Yes, I'm here to ask of an alliance." Pein finished with his hands folded together. Tsunade choked as her sake went down the wrong hole due to the surprising news.

Pein sat back and watched as she cleared her throat.

"Hell, no." Tsunade's raspy voice answered. He frowned.

"Maybe you should think it over. Your reasons are probably not good. You should say yes."

"I have very good reasons. One, you are hunting after Naruto and you planned to wipe us off the fucking map! Why should I say yes?" Tsunade yelled.

"We know we haven't been your favorite people." Konan tried to reason. "But we also know that you need us just as much as we need you."

"You need us?" Tsunade echoed.

"We have no allies. We are the Akatsuki. Thus, creating an alliance would benefit us as well as you. You have allies with Sand for certain, Yet, you do not have us." Pein finished, folding his hands on his lap.

Tsunade pondered that. They did need allies. She was informed recently that the allies they had were the Land of Grass, Snow and Sand. But it couldn't hurt to have Rain also.

"What are the terms?" Tsunade asked as she narrowed her gaze in suspicion.

"We won't hunt the Jinjuriki through the entire war. We will fight against Orochimaru with your shinobi respectfully. All we ask for are accommodations and for myself to have a desk somewhere to do work I've yet to complete. Oh,and a training ground."

Tsunade thought about it. The agreements were manageable. She could let them live in a nice house across the way. Until new apartments were up and going anyways. But was this really her last resort? She did say she would take anybody. Ha, how ironic. Well you know what they say.

Irony was a bitch.

"The terms are agreed to. I'll ha-"

"SAKURA-CHAN! I'M SORRY!" Tobi cried, lunging himself at her sleeping form. It seemed as if he just couldn't hold in his regret any longer. He hung onto her waist and nuzzled his cheek against her chest area.

"Someone restrain that boy." Pein's voice commanded, making the Akatsuki spring into action. They tried to pry Tobi off of her before she woke up. Tsunade knew that if Sakura was awake,She would be shitting bricks so to say. Two jade eyes cracked open and everything seems to go in slow motion.

Tsunade had her mouth wide while Deidara and Kisame were still trying to pry a crying Tobi off of Sakura while the rest of the Akatsuki stood and stared. She looked confused at Kisame and Deidara as they finally realized she was awake and backed away. She felt a slight pressure against her chest. She looked down and saw a sniffling Tobi. A vein throbbed on her forehead as her eyes narrowed.

"Lucky bastard." Hidan mumbled with a smirk as Kakuzu slapped the back of his head.

"Kakuzu! You bitch!"

Sakura smiled sweetly at Tobi. A little too sweet. Tsunade groaned,slapping her forehead. Sakura, shockingly, started petting Tobi's hair. The Akatsuki let out a breath they didn't know they were holding,thinking that she thought he was too 'cute' or whatever reason to hurt him and screw with the alliance they just made.

Sakura's hands twitched as she pulled roughly on Tobi's hair,standing up in the process. Tobi yelped,reaching towards his hair.

"What _were_ you doing?" Sakura seethed.

"Tobi was hugging Sakura-chan cause Tobi was sorry!"

"Did you realize where you were hugging her Tobi?" Zetsu tried to reason with him.

"No,Tobi didn't Zetsu-san. Tobi thought he was hugging her tummy 'cause it was so flat."

Sakura stared at him in shock then anger. She then picked him up by his hair again and walked him to the window. She opened it up and threw him out the Hokage's window. She started smiling as she turned around,then her smile turned into a frown.

Tsunade-sama and the orange haired leprechaun, _Pein,_ were shaking hands. _What? Why?_

What the hell did she miss?

She stared,confused at there hands until she heard a whine. She sighed,walking over to the window.

"Sakura-chan! Why did you do that to Tobi?"

"I can't believe that hurt you! I barely threw you!" she argued.

"It still hurts, Sakura-chaaaaan!"

"Aren't you in Akatsuki for fucks sake? BE A MAN!" She yelled out the window then shut it quick,locking it.

Tsunade sighed. "Sakura.."

"Hmm?"

"That was not necessary."

"Oh, I know that."

"Your healing him."

"... Are you fucking kidding me." Sakura stated to herself as she stormed out of the room and down to where everyone could still hear her yelling at Tobi while Tobi was begging for forgiveness.

"She certainly is...interesting." Konan said.

"Indeed." Pein replied.

"That is only the beginning of Sakura Haruno." Tsunade smirked.

"I can't believe that shithead Tobi said she has no fucking boobs, Man. She has boobs." Hidan whispered to Kisame,who nodded in agreement.

"Anyways, It's a done deal. I'll get somebody to escort you to your new house,I'm sorry you'll all have to live there until i can find rooms for each of you as soon as possible."

"Thank you." Pein inclined his head.

Sakura suddenly walked in. She had Tobi attached to her leg. She grumbled, setting him down on the couch as she reviewed the damage caused to him. All he had was a bump on his head. What a wimp! But to keep her Hokage happy, She wrapped gauze around his head and mask with a pad of cooling cream underneath. Tobi sighed happily and laid fully on the couch.

"So what did I miss?" Sakura asked.

"Konoha has officially stated an alliance with Amegakure."

"No way in hell!" Sakura exclaimed in shock.

"And...They will be attending our Shinobi annual bonfire tonight!" Tsunade announced, earning several stares and glares.

"No way in hell!" Hidan repeated with anger.

* * *

R&R. :) I would like your feedback to see if you enjoyed this chapter~


	2. Bonfires & Crazy Eights

.::.

Thanks for the feedback! :)

I hope you enjoy!~

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Bonfires and Crazy Eights**

"Yes way in hell." Pein declared as they walked through the woods, following the smoke and laughter from the Konoha shinobi.

"I can't believe we're attending this." Sasori mumbled.

"Danna's right,yeah. I would rather smash my face against a wall." Deidara agreed.

"It's not like your face would look any different." Itachi replied emotionless.

"You damn Uchiha!" Deidara growled,lunging himself at Itachi.

"Enough foolishness. We are almost at this gathering." Pein hissed, sounding like a snake which made everybody shut up.

"There you are! Come!Come!" the voice of a drunken Tsunade was heard through the trees.

And there she was. Pride and all... Clutching a sake bottle to her chest.

"Who gets drunk at a shinobi bonfire,yeah?" Deidara whispered to Tobi.

"I WOULD SEMPAI!" Tobi screamed in his ear, making Deidara bonk his head.

"That doesn't surprise me." Kisame mumbled before heading after Leader-sama.

"Come meet your fellow allies A-kats-uki!" Tsunade sang while running ahead of the group.

"That's it, I'm leaving." Kakuzu said while turning around.

"No,No,No. If I have to fucking stay,you cheap bastard, then you have to stay as well!" Hidan glared while grabbing the back of Kakuzu's collar. He dared a glance at the bonfire.

Surprisingly,It didn't look that bad. Except for the drunk Hokage rolling on the ground, of course.

There was a clearing with a fire pit in the middle. Nine shinobi were sitting on logs around the pit while four were sitting on the ground a few metres away. There was music playing from a radio. Suddenly, all activity stopped and the Konoha shinobi were all looking,no,glaring at the Akatsuki. Tobi was the only one who turned around trying to see what everybody was staring at.

"What the hell are the Akatsuki's doing here!" Naruto growled.

"There has been some kind of an alliance, Naruto." Kakashi reasoned.

"Ha. Alliance my ass." Naruto growled.

"Naruto, don't mind them. They have been invited. I'll talk to you in my office tomorrow." Tsunade hicupped, wagging a finger at Naruto.

"So Guys! I'll introduce you to everybody!" Tsunade said,swaying back and forth.

She pointed to the four on the ground.

"The ones on the ground are Team Gai. They have a mission so they will be leaving shortly. The tall guy with spandex is Gai,Then the twin of him, but smaller, is Rock Lee. The girl with buns on her head is Tenten and the scary one is Neji." Tsunade sang,dancing around. The previously introduced glared at her as she danced her way over to the logs.

Then she pointed to Kakashi.

"Over here we have Kakashi, Naruto, Hinata and Kiba on this bench." she introduced.

"There's Shino,Ino,Chouji and Shikamaru on that bench." she told them as she sat on the ground.

"That's Kurenai on that chair.." Tsunade mumbled before burping,then passing out.

"Well, as fun as this is..." Sasori started backing away.

"You are ALL staying." Pein said while striding forward to sit on one of the empty benches.

"Wait a second! Where's Sakura-chan?" Tobi asked, looking around.

"S-She w-went to go get m-marshmallows." Hinata said,pointing her index fingers together.

"OHH! TOBI LOVES MARSHMALLOWS!" Tobi screamed while jumping up and down.

"Wait a second, How do you know Sakura-chan you monster!" Naruto stood up, pointing a finger at Tobi, accusingly.

"We are best friends! BEST FRIENDS FOREVER!" Tobi sat down on a bench clapping his hands.

"No! YOU CAN'T BE! I thought I was her best friend..." Naruto pondered.

"He was only kidding Nar-"

Naruto was now huddled underneath a tree,sulking.

"-uto." Kakashi sighed.

Everyone was quiet. The Akastuki seemed tenser than usual. In this due time,Team Gai had already left for their mission. Suddenly, Sakura appeared with 3 bags of marshmallows and a card table.

"I'm back!" Sakura exclaimed.

Naruto was about to hug Sakura but Tobi beat him to it.

"I MISSED YOU SAKURA-CHAN!" Tobi yelled,making her drop the card table on Naruto's foot.

"Ow!" Naruto screamed,clutching his foot while hopping up and down.

" I thought I was your best friend, Sakura-chan! Not those damn Akatsuki's!" Naruto accused her.

"Calm down, Naruto." she said. She side-stepped Naruto and Tobi while walking over to the campfire.

"Hey Forehead! We only asked for 2 bags,why did you get three?" Ino huffed.

"One's for me, Ino-pig!" Sakura smirked while sitting on the bench. She opened up her bag and plopped one in her mouth.

"What a fatty." Hidan whispered thinking that Sakura wouldn't hear him but she sure did. And she did the most mature thing possible. She threw a marshmallow at his head.

And another.

"Would you cut that out, bitch!"

Sakura looked around innocently. "Cut what out?"

"The fucking marshmallow throwing!"

"You started it by calling me a fatty."

"So?"

A vein in Sakura's forehead throbbed as she took one of the unopened bags and threw it at him,landing across his chest,making him fly backward off his bench.

"The fuck?" He was surprised. How much shit was in these marshmallows?

They were heavy for fucks sake!

"Ha." Sakura laughed then plopped a marshmallow in her mouth.

"What are in these fuckers?" Hidan asked.

"They're ones that have iron in them to strengthen bones." Sakura answered.

"Iron as in the mineral, or iron as in steel?" Sasori asked as he just witnessed what happened to Hidan.

"Our team will go get some sticks for roasting." Kiba said, standing up. Shino,Kurenai and Hinata stood as well and made there way into the forest as fast as possible.

"So... Sakura. How did you meet the masked Akatsuki member anyways?" Naruto questioned with narrowed eyes, His Kyuubi chakra was going out of control but he tried to hide it.

"Lemme see... I was sleeping and he was clinging to my chest.." Sakura remembered.

Everyone was in shock,except the Akatsuki & Kakashi who was smirking.

"...And I grabbed him by his hair... "

"What a vivid imagination Sakura...Have you've been reading my books?" Kakashi smirked knowingly.

"And then I threw him out the Hokage's window." Sakura finished.

"Okay! Forget I asked Sakura if all your going to do is lie to me!" Naruto huffed,crossing his arms.

"What the hell? It's the truth! Ask Tsunade when she wakes up!"

"Sure..When that grandma wakes up, I'll be talking about the Akatsuki." Naruto said, swatting her answer away.

Another silence followed.

"Who wants to play a card game?" Sakura asked, holding up a deck of cards.

"I will,yeah."

"Count me in, bitch!"

"I WILL SAKURA-CHAN! THANKS FOR ASKING!"

"I will too."

So Sakura, Hidan, Deidara, Tobi and Kisame made their way over to a secluded area where Sakura set up a card table and grabbed four chairs. Naruto quickly pulled another chair over by Sakura to keep an eye on the Akatsuki males. He had to tolerate them before Tsunade talks to him. He'll just have to keep his cool. If he could.

"The name of the game is crazy eights." Sakura declared,shuffling the deck.

"What kind of pansy ass game are we playing? I thought we were playing strip poker!" Hidan yelled.

"We don't have any chips, you ass!" Sakura yelled at him.

"Oh, but we do have marshmallows, don't we?" Hidan smirked.

"Hey, just start passing out cards." Kisame grumbled.

"Tobi wants to play go fish!"

"Hey you loser! Nobody plays go fish anymore!" Naruto said.

"TOBI IS NOT A LOSER! RIGHT SAKURA-CHAN?"

"Uh...

"I can't believe your taking his side, Sakura-chan!" Naruto accused.

"She isn't, yeah. She didn't say anything."

"Shut up! I wasn't taking to you, Ino!"

"What the hell is an 'Ino'? I'm a boy, yeah!"

"Doesn't look like it."

"Will both of you pansies.."

"Shut your mouths." Pein demanded from across the clearing. Everyone stopped talking.

Tsunade shot up from her position on the ground. She groaned, clutching her head. She felt dizzy. Kiba and his crew decided to come back at that exact moment carrying sticks.

"Tsunade, May I have a word with you." Pein asked,standing off to the side.

Tsunade made her way over to Pein while everybody watched. "They haven't been getting along. We might have to deal with those arrangements for teams we were discussing."

Tsunade looked over at everyone and looked back at him. She sighed, her previous state from the sake seeming to wear off.

"I was hoping we wouldn't have to do this. We should be getting new missions from neighbouring villages tomorrow. Now, lets you, Konan and I head back to the tower and arrange the groups now then."

All three of them headed back to the Tower while everyone else continued what they were doing. Everyone around the campfire starting roasting 'Iron-Mellows' (AN: You can probably tell I came up with that myself) while Sakura,Deidara,Hidan,Tobi,Kisame and the watcher Naruto were playing Crazy Eights.

"Last card,yeah."

"Haha you shithead! I blocked it!"

"You can't place that card down, Tobi."

"But Tobi likes that the colors on the king and the queen match!"

"Doesn't fucking matter if it matches! Play right dumbass!"

"SAKURA-CHAN!"

"What?"

"Your turn,yeah."

"Queen of spades against you Kisame. Pick up five."

"Those aren't the fucking rules, bitch!"

"Yes they are!"

"My ass!"

"I win,yeah."

"No you don't! You cheated."

"Oh? How did he cheat, Fish-face?

"I saw you take an eight from the deck and hide it in your hand mouth!"

"You must be going blind, Fishy!"

"I saw you!"

"For fucks sake.."

"I'd rather play Candy Land." Sakura grumbled, regretting ever bringing out the deck of cards in the first place.

"WHAT'S CANDY LAND SAKURA-CHAN? IS IT YUMMY?"

"I win." Sakura smirked.

"No, I won already,yeah."

"The bitch won. I saw it shithead."

"Yep."

"For crying out loud,yeah!"

"We're leaving." Sasori stated, having enough of the Konoha brats staring at him.

"Don't worry, There will be a rematch." Kisame smiled showing his razor teeth.

Deidara jumped up and headed with the rest of the Akatsuki back to their temporary house.

Sakura sighed. Thank god _that_ was over. After cleaning up, her and Naruto sat down on one of the benches by the fire beside each other and they each grabbed a stick to roast with.

"Sakura-chan,I don't trust them!"

"Who does? but until Tsunade talks to us, we're in the dark."

Another silence. Sakura took this opportunity to shove a marshmallow in her mouth. Then another.

"Hey! Sakura! Slow down!" Naruto insisted.

"But I love marshmallows!"

"He was right. Forehead is a fatty."

"What did you say?"

And so, this continued into most of the night. Until someone actually had the bravery to removed Sakura's hands from Ino's throat and walked them all back home,putting out the fire in the process.

They had no clue that this would be one of the last outings they were going to have in a long time. They should have just enjoyed it. Oh well,They were in for hell anyways.

* * *

hehe; I had fun writing this one!~ :)

R&R.

If you'd like to see a specific pairing throughout this story, just tell me ^^


	3. New Teams and Bloody Noses

.::.

Rawr! Thanks for reviewing! Here is another chapter.

disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**Chapter 2: New Teams and Bloody Noses**

Bright and early the next morning,Tsunade and Pein posted the groups that they spent all night organizing.

_'Finally.' _Tsunade mentally sighed. They worked all night comparing which shinobi would support the others skills and vice versa. Creating these teams should make things easier but the entire idea was starting to piss her off. Or more importantly,It was pissing her off thinking about what was to come when the ones that are actually in the groups found out.

_'Well, we'll certainly find out. Here they come now.'_

She had reported for all shinobi from Konoha 11 to report to her office as soon as possible. Even if it was eight in the morning. She was going with the term 'The sooner the better'.

Hearing the echoes of several complaints throughout the hallway, she realized Pein must've told the others to arrive here too.

"I was fucking sleeping!"

"TOBI HEARD IT WAS VERY IMPORTANT!"

"Shut up,yeah."

"Stop being annoying, Brat."

"Sorry, Danna."

"**I'm going to eat the first person I see**." "That wouldn't be very nice." Zetzu argued with himself.

"I was dreaming of a Samehada that actually cuts!"

"With you swinging that fucking sword around like it was a kunai, You'd be fucking fish sticks."

"What was that?"

"TOBI SAYS GOOD MORNING ITACHI-SAN!."

"Hn."

"Stop talking to that bastard,yeah."

"Enough with your idle chitchat." Pein commanded, leading them down the hall.

Coming up the other hall, Tsunade could see an even angrier group of shinobi.

"I didn't even have time to fix my hair!"

"So troublesome."

"Shut your mouth, Ino-pig! We all just woke up."

"I'm hungry. Perhaps the Hokage has a food stand set up in here."

"W-Where's N-N-Naruto-kun?"

"Dunno. He told me he would meet up with us after."

"Probably stopped for Ramen."

"Oh,So _he_ gets to eat?"

The mention of Naruto made Tsunade think back to her meeting with the blonde earlier this morning.

_Flashback _

_Tsunade was just finishing up the groups when Naruto burst through her door looking angry and confused. She even saw a hint of betrayal lying beneath his anger._

_Tsunade knew she couldn't make everyone happy. "Naruto. How may I help you?"_

_"You can help me by telling my what the hell is your problem!" Naruto snapped back._

_"Don't you yell at your Hokage, Mister! I have reasons behind this and you have no need to know them."_

_"I will never become allies with them. They're monsters! They killed Gaara!"_

_"I realize that Naruto bu-"_

_"What do you think Gaara would think of us becoming allies with his murderers! It's sick if you ask me!"_

_"Well,nobody asked you now did they," Tsunade glared. Sighing she explained it more to him. "The decision was for the village. Orochimaru will come,and we need anyone we can gather. Now you are going to have to suck it up because in a few hours I will be putting up new groups of Konoha ninja and Akatsuki to ensure safety and teamwork for when Orochimaru attacks._

_"What? You can't be serious Granny Tsunade! Sakura,Kakashi and I are the perfect team!"_

_"Well, not anymore your not. Live with it."_

_With that,Naruto slammed her door shut,almost ripping it from its hinges. She sighed._

_"That boy's gonna be troublesome."_

_End of Flashback_

Shaking her head to rid herself of those thoughts, She gazed around the hallway to see that everyone was bickering.

"Shut your damn mouths!" Tsunade declared, making everyone shut up and look at her and Pein.

"Now that Tsunade got your attention, We have decided, since you can't get along with one another, that we are putting you all into groups of 5 to make you all in sync to each others skills and so you get along and fight like a team when the time comes. And don't bother arguing because it's already been decided." Pein finished,glaring at Hidan who was about to comment.

"Also, We don't care if you hate you groups because you're not switching them." Tsunade concluded.

"Shit.." Hidan cursed,crossing his arms.

"Grou-"

Suddenly, Naruto burst through the door at the Hokage's stairs, looking at everyone briefly before leaning against the wall.

"Thanks for joining us, Kyuubi. Anyways, I'll continue. Group one is Kakashi Hatake,Naruto Uzumaki,Zetsu & Konan. You will be our head group. You will wear headsets that report to us at all times." he said looking around for any objections which he knew he wasn't going to get.

"Group two is Shino Aburame,Hinata Hyuuga,Chouji Akimichi, Kakuzu and Sasori."

"Wait just a damn minute. Why am I not with Danna,yeah?"

"Don't be sad, Deidara-sempai. Your probably with Tobi!"

"Hell no, yeah."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SEMP-"

"I told you not to talk." Pein ground out through clenched teeth.

"Tobi's sorry Tobi talked Leader-sama! Tobi didn't mean to cause Tobi is a good boy. A GOOD BOY!" Tobi sang.

Zetsu whispered in Tobis ear,making him fall silent. He motioned Pein to continue.

"Group three," Tsunade started. "will be Shikamaru Nara,Ino Yamanaka,Kiba Inuzuka,Kurenai Yuhi and...Tobi."

"WHAT? TOBI'S NOT WITH SEMPAI? TOBI WANTS TO TRADE! TOBI WANTS TO TRADE!"

"You can't trade, Tobi." Sasori sighed.

"WAAA! TOBI WANTS TO TRADE!" Tobi cried,rolling on the floor.

As he continued, So did Tsunade.

"And the last group is Group 4. It consists of Deidara,"

"As long as I'm not with Tobi,yeah."

"Hidan,"

"Fucking hell!"

"Itachi,"

"What the hell,yeah!"

"Hn."

"Kisame,"

"What fish face too? All were missing is some pansy ass female!"

"And Sakura." Tsunade finished.

"For Fucks sake! You Konoha ninja are fucked up!"

"Seriously, yeah!"

"I'll repeat it again. You can complain until your balls fall off. We're NOT changing your damn teams!" Pein stated.

"These groups, As I've already mentioned, Are so you can become allies with your fellow teammates so when the time comes and by that I mean when Orochimaru attacks,There wont be a problem. We've paired you with the people you probably don't get along with the most, but clearly we don't care. Your skills combined with your teammates could be deadly for the enemy. Oh, And you'll be sharing an apartment with your teammates." Pein finished.

"APARTMENTS!" Everyone screamed out.

"Hell,no."

"I'm not going anywhere near the Akatsuki!"

"They probably piss on the seat!"

"They're troublesome."

"They'll eat all my chips."

"You have no idea how much this will cost..."

"I'm not sharing an apartment with guys, Tsunade-sama!" Sakura yelled above the noise.

"Look Sakura. This was arranged so you get the better team in all of this." Tsunade tried to reason, noticing her mistake right away.

"The better team?"

"What the hell does she mean by that!"

"Is her team better, Hokage-sama?"

"How is it better, yeah? We've got the damn Uchiha!"

"Well, we've got a wussy wimp on our team!"

"TOBI'S NOT A WIMP!"

"They weren't talking about you Tobi." **"But now that your mention it..."**

"ZETSU-SAN! YOUR MEAN!"

"But he's right,yeah."

"SEMPAI!"

"I'd rather read a book then listen to this!"

"Kisame-san! Have you've ever read Icha Icha Paradise by any chance?"

"Stop trying to rub off on people, Sensei."

"Your harsh words attack my soul, Sakura!"

"This is it. I've had enough. You haven't even started bonding yet and your already fighting. Just go get all your belongings and meet me at the new apartments up the hill in two hours." Tsunade snarled before walking into her office.

"Meet me there as well, Akatsuki." Pein said before shutting the door behind him.

Everyone groaned and headed to their rooms to collect their stuff. All except Sakura's team.

'This." Kisame said.

"Fucking." Hidan said.

"Sucks." Sakura said.

"Shit, yeah." Deidara finished.

"You're all wasting my time." Itachi spoke,walking off in the opposite direction that everyone else did. They glanced at him then left to go gather their stuff as well.

* * *

_We will be following Sakura home today! (No,were not stalking her..)_

* * *

"This is the worst thing to ever happen to me!" Sakura yelled as she slammed her door.

"I hate them all! Especially Itachi! After what he did to Sasuke, I will never ever forgive him!" Sakura growled,throwing her clothes into a duffle bag.

A duffle bag for her ninja wear and equipment and a rolling suitcase later,She was done packing.

So she looked at the clock. She finished packing earlier then she expected. She still had 40 minutes left. So she went to go take a shower. She thought maybe the hot water would relax her a bit,and it did,just not as much as she wished.

She stepped out,wrapping a towel around her body before stepping into her room. She pulled on some faded jeans and a white tank was starting to get hungry but she had to go. So she put her hair up in a messy bun and grabbed a tub of strawberry yogurt from her mini fridge. She pulled on her flip flops and grabbed her bags,walking out the door.

Sakura arrived at the Apartments in 5 minutes. Only one of her 'teammates' were there but he was arguing with the guy with the stitches. Hinata,Shino,Kiba and Kurenai were there too. She dropped her duffle bag and left her suitcase standing before opening up her yogurt and taking a spoonful.

"Hey, Bitch." she heard.

Sakura rolled her eyes and continued eating as Hidan walked up to her.

"Still hungry, Fatty?" Hidan asked her, smirking.

Sakura growled.

"Why do you keep calling me fatty asshole!"

"Cause i know it pisses you off...Fatty."

"Shut up! I like to eat. Is that a crime? You should be happy you actually can find a girl in this fucking village who actually eats!"

"Does it look like I'm stuck with any other girl on my team? No,I don't fucking think so. I'll have to carry your fat ass back from missions, Bitch!" Hidan burst out laughing.

Sakura narrowed her eyes and swung at Hidan's nose. Hidan flew back 10 feet, landing on the ground. Blood was gushing out his nose. All eyes we suddenly on them.

"You broke my nose, Bitch!"

"Your deserved it, Asshole!"

"Get your fat ass over here and fix it!"

"Sakura-chan is not fat!"

_'When did Naruto get here?'_ Sakura wondered.

"It's a fucking joke you dumb blonde!"

"Blondes aren't dumb!" Ino, Naruto and Deidara defended.

"Doesn't fucking matter! Get over here, Bitch!"

"I'm not coming over there." Sakura stated taking another spoonful of yogurt.

"SAKURA-CHAN, PLEASE FIX HIDANS NOSE! TOBI DOESN'T LIKE BLOOD!"

"How could you be in Akatsuki and not like blood?" Sakura asked.

"TOBI'S SCARED! TOBI'S SCARED! TOBI'S SCARED!" Tobi screeched.

"Shut up,Tobi!" Kisame growled.

Sakura took another spoonful of yogurt.

_'Not bad.'_ She complimented as she took another spoonful.

"What's going on here!" Tsunade asked.

"That fat ass punched me in the nose!" Hidan yelled holding his nose.

"Chouji! Why did you punch him?" Tsunade bellowed.

_'Ouch.' _Everyone thought as Shikamaru tried to contain an angry Chouji.

"He means Forehead, Hokage-sama." Ino explained.

"Oh..."Tsunade realized. She quickly turned around to Sakura.

"I punched him cause he called me fat for eating yogurt!"

"And marshmallows." Sasori pointed out.

"Enough. I will ignore this for now. Hidan your nose is already healed it looks like so go wash your hands off in that fountain over there and we can finish this meeting. You probably need the rest of the day to get settled anyways. Here is the key to each of your apartments. Yes, you're all in the same building but if you travel up the stairs each team has a different door." Tsunade said holding out keys.

"Each team will have a color. That color is the color that represents their team." Pein explained,moving up beside Tsunade.

"No fucking shit." Sakura mumbled under her breath.

"We will draw names out of a hat. The one member from your team whose name is drawn gets to pick the color for their team. Any questions?" Pein asked.

"Actually I have one..." Shino said raising his hand.

"No questions? Good. Now Tsunade you pick the names." Pein said completely ignoring Shino.

Tsunade placed her hand inside the hat. She picked up a folded piece of paper and unfolded it.

"Naruto. You pick Group One's color."

Naruto didn't even have to think about it.

"Orange." he replied smiling.

Kakashi,Zetsu and Konan groaned.

Pein wrote that down on a piece of paper before motioning for Tsunade to pick another.

"Sasori. You pick one." Tsunade said.

Sasori thought for a minute or so.

"Rust." Sasori answered.

"Rust isn't a fucking color you fucking piece of wood!" Hidan said, coming back from the fountain.

"Rust is rust. It's...I can't even describe it." Kiba said.

"TOBI THINKS RUST IS A HOBBY FOR A NAIL! DON'T YOU THINK SO SEMPAI?" Tobi yelled in Deidara's ear who glared.

"A hobby for a nail,yeah?"

"Hell no! you piece of shit!"

"If you question my choice, Just put down Burgundy." Sasori grumbled.

Pein wrote that down before Tsunade drew again.

"Shikamaru." Tsunade read.

"This is so troublesome."

"Just pick a color Shikamaru,or we'll be here all day!" Tsunade yelled.

"Transparent."

Everyone looked at him.

"Okay Ino,You pick a color." Tsunade said,sighing.

"Purple!" She exclaimed, jumping up and down.

"TOBI LIKES PURPLE! YAY! TOBI IS ON THE PURPLE TEAM!"

"Purple is a freakin' girl color!" Kiba complained.

"TOBI LIKES IT AND TOBI ISN'T A GIRL!"

Everyone was silent.

"Just draw another name, Tsunade." Pein said,pinching the bridge of his nose.

Tsunade put her hand in and drew it back out.

"Sakura. Hurry up."

"I choose grey."

"You can't pick grey, yeah."

"Why not?"

"Cause grey's a shade, yeah."

"for fucks sake. Just fucking pick grey."

"I agree with grey." Itachi said.

"I'm fine with it." Kisame nodded.

"I guess it's only you who disagrees, Pansy Boy." Hidan said.

"Its good to know you guys agree with it but it doesn't fucking matter now does it? I get to decide. I could choose fucking PINK and it wouldn't be a..." Sakura trailed off getting an incredibly evil idea.

_'Shit'._ Her teammates cursed mentally.

"Haruno. What will it be?" Pein asked.

"Pink." Sakura smirked.

Pein wrote that down. With a pen. A waterproof ink pen. A natural disaster surviving pen. A fire resistant pen. In other words,the ink wasn't coming off.

So Team Four's color was officially, Pink.

"NO! YOU BITCH!" Hidan growled.

"Oh,do you have a problem?"

"Why didn't you pick grey, yeah?"

"Cause it's a shade."

Sakura then went over to a trash can, tossing her yogurt out. She picked up her bags and plucked her teams key from her master's hands. She then unlocked the front door, waved at her fuming teamates, and trudged up the stairs and down a narrow hallway to room 1-D. This was it.

She unlocked her door and peeked inside.

"Holy shit! This place is a dump!"

and so it was.

* * *

R&R.

Pairings voted for so far:

Deidara & Sakura:2

Hidan & Sakura:1

Itachi & Sakura:0

Tobi & Sakura:2

Pein & Sakura:1

Kisame & Sakura:1


	4. Bonding and Erased Allies

**.::.**

Sorry if it took long. :)

DISCLAIMER: I do not and never will own Naruto. (sniffle sniffle.)

* * *

**Chapter 3: Bonding and Erased Allies**

Sakura dropped her bags as she stood,gawking widemouthed at her new apartment. The couch was shredded,The curtains were splotched with a purple substance,the table in the kitchen was turned over, spilling rotten fruit onto the floor and it smelt like shit.

"Holy fuck." Sakura sighed.

"What's your problem,yeah?" Deidara asked,coming up from behind her. She jumped in surprise.

"You scared the hell outta me!"

"That's what I intended to do,yeah." Deidara winked before taking a look inside their place. Sakura looked at him weirdly before gazing inside with him.

"This place is pathetic." Itachi stated.

"I grew up in a shit place like this!" Hidan said gazing at the 'view'.

"I figured as much Hidan. It must be where you got your language from." Sakura stated.

"What fucking language? You curse more than fucking me!"

"I do not you fuckhead!"

"Hell yeah you do!"

"Why don't you fuck off?"

"I didn't think it was possible for someone to swear as much as Hidan." Kisame sighed.

They all went into the apartment,trying not to imagine what the rest of it looked like. Tsunade came up to there apartment door and smiled.

"Do you like your new apartment?" she asked.

"Are you kidding me Tsunade-sama! It's a dump!" Sakura fumed. Tsunade sighed, nodding.

"No shit. I paid people to do it. It used to look really nice,but since your group was the worst in the 'getting along' category, I thought that you guys wouldn't mind bonding. This place could use a little T.L.C." Tsunade said.

"More or less." Sakura sighed looking at her group.

"T.L.C? What the fuck does that mean?"Hidan asked.

"Tender Loving Care,Hidan." Tsunade explained.

"The FUCK?"

"Anyways, I will send someone up with gloves,garbage bags etc. so you guys can clean up this mess. Later, you guys can go shopping for new furniture. Don't worry, I only messed up the kitchen area and the living room so the bed and bathroom are nice and tidy. Hop to it." Tsunade smirked before shutting their door.

"That woman is going to wake up with my scythe shoved halfway down her fucking throat!"

"So, we're going to have to sit on the floor,yeah?"

"I'm not fucking sitting on the floor!"

"If you imbecile's even thought about it for one second you'd realize we could sit in there." Itachi stated coldly,pointing towards the bedroom.

Sakura ran to the bedroom,opening up the door in a hurry.

Inside were 2 bunk beds shoved up against each wall and a double bed in the middle.

All jaws dropped.

"No fucking way..."

"I'm not sleeping in a bunk bed!"

"I call the double!" Sakura exclaimed in a rush as she ran to jump onto the double bed. Her plan would have gone perfectly had Deidara and Hidan not tried to make it there as well. They all ended up on the bed in a mess of limbs. Sakura's foot was in Hidan's face and Deidara was squishing Sakura.

"You can't fucking call a bed, Bitch!"

"Yes I can. I just did!"

"I guess your sharing with me,yeah."

"Just sleep in the bunk bed. Your all men!"

"But if you grab a top bunk then I can have the double,yeah!"

"NO FUCKING WAY AM I SLEEPING IN A BUNKBED WITH HER ABOVE ME!"

"She won't break it, Hidan." Kisame tried to reason.

"Hello? Have you seen how much that bitch eats?"

"You gotta problem, Pal?" Sakura screeched.

"Your breaking my eardrums, Haruno." Itachi stated.

"We wouldn't want that to happen,yeah.I heard you were basically blind anyway." Deidara muttered quietly yet Itachi still heard. The two males were now involved in a glaring contest. During this contest, there was a knock at the door.

"For fucks sakes..." Sakura cursed before dragging her ass to the front door,leaving the four men in the bedroom.

"Yeah?" Sakura asked,opening up the rusted door.

Outside stood one of the sexiest man Sakura ever laid her eyes on!

He had dark brown eyes that Sakura felt drawn to. He had black hair and a smirk to top off his look.

"Hey, Beautiful." he winked.

Sakura almost got a nosebleed.

"Hey." Sakura smiled back,completely ignoring her nervousness.

"Hokage-sama asked me to bring this equipment to room 1-D...Sakura Haruno?" He questioned.

"That's me." She smirked back, taking the box of materials.

"You mean us,yeah." A voice whispered in her ear, accompanied with someone else's arm slung around her waist,drawing her to their side.

"I-I didn't know you were seeing someone..er.. some_ones_." the guy stated, his confidence vanishing as he glanced at the two men behind Sakura.

"I'm not!" Sakura reassured, removing Hidan's arm from her waist.

"Don't be like that baby,yeah." Deidara cooed in her ear.

Sakura almost knocked the two fuckers both out. A light blush was applied to her face as she shoved them back.

"I'm seriously not!" she reasoned.

"Okay then maybe you'd like to have lunch sometime?" he smirked.

"Um.. Yeah. That would be-"

Suddenly the front door slammed shut and the arm connected belonged to the Sharingan user himself.

"-cool." Sakura finished, sweatdropping.

"If I must share a shack like this with you three nuisances, I must inform you that there will be rules." Itachi said.

"Um,there's four."

"Kisame does not bother me." Itachi answered before starting his list of rules.

"How about instead of you barking out all the rules,we can each say a rule and the rest get to decide if it stays or not." Sakura said.

"Listen here Blossom Bitch,I know you grew up in a "We live for peace environment" and shit but in my religion,If you talked like that,I'd be paid to slice you into fucking pieces!" Hidan declared.

"I suppose we could _attempt_ your idea." Itachi reluctantly agreed. Everyone gathered around a different part of their destroyed living room.

"Rule Number One," Itachi began. "Nobody is allowed to date. If your sorry ass is dragged back here due to the fact that your lover dumped you for some other lover,I'm not comforting you. I wouldn't even bat an eye."

'_Oh sure that's the reason...' _Sakura rolled her eyes mentally.

"Hey! Tha'ts bullshit. I was about to land a date right now!"

"It was clearly a pity date,yeah."

"What did you say, Asshole?"

"Rule Number Two is that your not allowed to cook fish or sea creatures in this kitchen." Kisame chided.

"Why not?"

"It's cause he's a fish, Blossom Bitch."

"Would you stop calling me that? If we're going to be teammates call me Sakura."

"I'll call you Pinky." Kisame laughed.

"Pinky? How would you like it if I called you Fishy?" Sakura taunted making Kisame fall silent.

"Exactly."

"I'm calling you Blossom Bitch 'cause I'm fucking allowed to! Also, it pisses you off." Hidan smirked in satisfaction as Sakura's eyebrow twitched in irritation.

"Fine then. I'll have my own nicknames for you." Sakura smirked.

"You can be Deidei-chan." Sakura pointed at Deidara.

"You can be Fishy-chan." Sakura pointed at Kisame.

"You can be Hida-bastard-chan." Sakura flicked her finger at Hidan.

"And you can be Ita-chan."Sakura smirked,knowing this was the ultimate way to piss them off.

"NO FUCKING WAY ARE YOU CALLING ME THAT!" Hidan roared.

"I hate DeiDei-chan,yeah." Deidara pouted.

"I don't fucking care!" Sakura retorted in annoyance.

"Would all of you..."

"TIME TO GO SHOPPING TEAMS!" Tsuande's loud voice echoed through the walls from the hallway.

"Aw,man! Shopping is for girls!" Sakura heard Kiba complain from down the hall.

"TOBI LIKES SHOPPING AND TOBI'S NOT A GIRL!" Tobi responded, drawing an awkward silence from everyone.

"Just gather everyone around, Tsunade." Pein sighed.

"SAKURA! GET YOUR TEAM OUT HERE! I KNOW YOU GUYS NEED THIS SHOPPING TRIP MORE THAN THE OTHERS!" Tsuande yelled.

"Stop fucking yelling woman. My god damn ears can't take it!" Hidan growled,stepping out behind Itachi.

Sakura came out and locked their door. Clearly, there was no reason to,due to the fact that it was a dump in there and who would want to steal rotten fruit?

She handed the key to Tsunade who put it on a key ring with the others, as they all headed out to the village's shops.

* * *

They arrived at the shopping district of the village. It was decent. To _Konoha_. But to outsiders like the Akatsuki...Well, that's a different point of view entirely.

"Fuck! These stores look like shit!"

"Is every store having a yard sale or something, yeah?"

"Shouldn't they be having a yard sale on a yard, Sempai?"

"Tobi! Get your ass in your own group,yeah."

"Hahaha."

"What's so funny, Kakuzu?"

"They expect me to pay twenty seven dollars for a hat."

"That's actually a steal here.." Ino stated.

"What the hell is wrong with all of you?" Kakuzu questioned in horror, making everyone fall silent.

"Okay this is the chance to bond with your team! If we see an argument we might make your apartments look a little like Sakura's groups," Tsunade smirked. "Get anything you want. Sakura's group I suggest furniture. STAY WITH YOUR GROUPS!"

"You might even want to get something as a team for the bonding experience." Pein added.

"You mean they can all wear orange suits like me?" Naruto jumped in excitement.

After a brief vision of that image,Kakashi,Konan and Zetsu groaned in horror.

"Uh...the group needs to agree with it, of course. Now beat it." he finished as Tsunade and himself walked off.

Sakura decided that she was going to start an argument anyways, despite Tsunade's warning. She smirked.

_'Haha! I know how to push their buttons. Also, it's not like our apartment could look any worse.'_

She ran to Deidara and clung to his arm. "Deidei-chan! Let's go look at the sofas!" she smiled sweetly,dragging a shocked Deidara and Hidan,a confused Kisame and a knowing Itachi along.

Everyone watched in shock as they left.

_'Sakura Haruno. If only we were on the same team. It would make this a lot easier.'_

Tobi quickly pulled together his act and ran after Sakura.

"SAKURA-CHAN! WAIT UP!"

"TOBI! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE! STICK WITH YOUR TEAM!"

Everyone went off to do whatever it is they wanted. Sakura and her team went to look at the sofas.

"I like this one,yeah." Deidara stated,pointing at a red one.

"That looks like fucking shit! This one's better." Hidan smirked, pointing at a black leather one.

"I honestly do not care what color the couch I sit on is."Itachi boredly commented.

"Well I do! I'm going for the blue one!"Kisame grinned.

"I like the black one Hida-bastard chan picked out, actually." Sakura pondered.

So they agreed on the black one. Everything they bought was sent to their apartment to be set up. Other than the sofa, they bought a fridge, a stove, various pots and pans and cutlery, living room accessories including a T.V, blankets and comforters and towels.

As they made their way out of the last store, they walked in front of a glove store to see Ino's group.

"Hey Forehead! Our group's bonding so well! We're all getting matching gloves!PURPLE ONES!" Ino bragged with a smirk,making Sakura narrow her eyes in distaste.

"Che. _We're _bonding more than you guys!"Sakura exclaimed.

"I doubt it!"

Yeah well, we're...GETTING TATTOOS!" Sakura exclaimed in the heat of the moment.

Everyone froze.

_'What in the hell was I thinking?' _Sakura thought as she saw the murderous glare she was receiving from Itachi.

"Excuse us one second." Itachi's monotone voice stated as he dragged Sakura away from Ino. Hidan,Deidara and Kisame followed.

"There is no way..." Itachi trailed off.

"Please Ita-chan? I need to beat her at her own fucking game!"

"Can't you do it in a way that wouldn't involve needles,yeah?"

"Take the fucking pain, Pansy ass!" Hidan taunted.

"I'm not a Pansy ass,yeah!"

"It might be fun. Hell, count me in."Kisame grinned.

"Me too Blossom Bitch!"

"Would you stop calling me that." Sakura growled underneath her breath as they all headed back over to Ino who watched the entire thing with a narrowed gaze.

"We are getting them!" Sakura beamed.

"Fuck yes we are!" Hidan cheered.

"Y-Yes, we are. I can't wait for the needles," Deidara stated, nervously. "Because I just love pointy objects stabbing into my arms,yeah." He finished, sarcastically.

"I've never been so excited in my life." Itachi boredly stated, making Hidan roll his eyes.

"Oh really Sakura? Well, I'll believe it when I see it." Ino smirked.

"Better start believing in it, Bitch!" Hidan growled, startling Ino.

With that, Sakura ran to the nearest tattoo parlour,with 2 ecstatic,1 nervous and 1 completely pissed Akatsuki walking behind her.

* * *

They walked down the street of vendors. Sakura impatiently dragged them to the last tent on the street. They headed inside the little tent where a large man completely covered in tattoos was sitting at a small desk.

"I'm leaving." Itachi said, turning around. Sakura quickly grabbed his arm making him look back at her in shock. Nobody had ever stopped Itachi Uchiha from exiting a room. They'd be glad he was leaving. He quickly covered up his surprise.

"Team PINK are getting tattoos Ita-chan," Sakura smirked. "And your a part of this kick-ass team rather you like it or not so your getting one."

"Don't threaten me." Itachi glared.

"Don't be a wimp,yeah." Deidara smirked, barely covering up his own anxiousness.

"For once, I'd wish you'd shock me by saying something intelligent."

"Excuses now,Itachi,yeah?"

That's about all it took for Itachi to head over with everyone else to pick out a design.

"Hello Sir! We want tattoos!" Sakura exclaimed to the large man.

"Doesn't everyone? You need parents permission, Little girl." The man grumbled,reading a magazine.

_'Little girl?'_

"Um, I'm sixteen." Sakura reasoned.

"That's what they all say. Stop being a whiny bitch and leave."

Sakura growled, lunging at the man. Kisame held her back with a nervous laugh.

"Actually we're her guardians,yeah."

"Really? Your all related _yeah_?" the man said, mocking Deidara.

"Yes. We are." Deidara said through clenched teeth, clearly pissed off.

"I'm joking, Kid. You can get a tattoo if you want. But, If I get sued cause of you fuckers I'll beat the shit out of each of you."He threatened.

"You against 5 ninja...the outcome?"Sakura asked the man but looked at Hidan who glared at the man.

"You have no chance in hell, Asshole."Hidan smiled evilly as he cracked his knuckles.

The man was a little intimidated now.

"Just pick a design." He muttered.

They all looked at them.

"I want something colorful and exploding,yeah!"

"I'm not wearing something like that!"

"Bitch is right...Lets get the Jashin symbol!"

"I'm voting on a fish."

"Anything practical, but small." Itachi instructed them.

"Let's just get a Kunai or something, yeah." Deidara reasoned.

"Agreed." Kisame,Itachi and Hidan said as they all walked into four different rooms behind curtains while Sakura went to tell the large man their order.

"What design?" he asked.

Sakura had another brilliantly evil idea.

"We will have that one over there." Sakura pointed.

She then walked into a different room,closing the curtain behind her.

Tsunade and Pein walked back to the Hokage building and were organizing missions for the new teams to complete.

"Team four is still fighting! I checked their place and it is still a dump!" Tsunade seethed.

"Give them a while. The Akatsuki _are_ S-class criminals and they're used to being by themselves." Pein said.

"I guess.." Tsunade sighed,pinching the bridge of her nose.

Suddenly,a carrier pigeon came and settled onto Tsunade's ledge. and another. and another.

She stood up,puzzled and got the first two messages from the animals. She then gasped.

_What?_

The Land of Grass and the Land of Snow were not their allies anymore...?

Both letters basically stated the same thing.

_**Dear Hokage of the Leaf,**_

_**It has come to our greatest concern that the Akatsuki have join forces with you. We are aware of our alliance with you but that was before you betrayed us all. **__**Good luck against Sound. **_

_**Sincerely, The Land of Grass/The Land of Snow.**_

"WHAT THE HELL?" Tsunade bellowed, making Pein look over at her from his desk.

"What is the matter?"

"Our allies..." Tsunade trailed off. She thrust the letters at Pein before looking back at the third bird. _No..._

She quickly tore threw the binding before reading the letter quick.

The Sand village also...

_'Damn it, Gaara.' _Tsunade cursed while thrusting the other letter at Pein also.

"What are we going to do?" Tsunade mumbled.

"Continue with what we are doing now. We will send three teams to these villages tomorrow to reconsider their opinion. One other group will head out to find more allies." Pein finished.

"I hope that works..."Tsunade wished.

* * *

"Now, Keep the ice pack taped to your tattoo until tomorrow morning." The large man instructed.

"Aw, but I wanted to look at it,yeah." Deidara pouted.

"If you fucking look at it now, It'll probably turn out like shit."

"Please put this on the Hokage's bill." Sakura smiled sweetly.

"Will do. Now get out of my parlor." The intimidated man ordered.

"Quit ordering us around, asshole." Hidan cursed before walking out the tent. They all followed, Sakura smirking internally.

"Can't wait to see what these babies look like. You feelin' it Kisame?" Sakura asked.

"Feelin' what?"

"The rush of adrenaline you got when you were getting one of these!"

Kisame laughed and ruffled her hair. "Sure,Pinky." making Sakura frown.

"Sakura!" Shizune was running up the street,waving to Sakura and her group.

"What is it Shizune?"

"The other allies have cancelled our alliances with them! Tsunade and Pein are sending each group to reconsider their choice. You guys will leave tomorrow but meet in Tsunades office at nine." Shizune stated,disappearing suddenly in a patch of smoke.

"Damn, Gaara too?" Sakura questioned.

"That redhead did get intimidated easily,yeah." Deidara said.

"Huh. Well _he_ didn't have to get his fucking arm regenerated." Hidan smirked.

"What did you say?" Deidara growled.

"Enough." Itachi said,making his way back to their apartment. By the time they all made it back,and unlocked their door (grabbing the key from Tsunade) it was dark outside. They looked around inside and gasped. It was clean! Even the things they bought were installed and styled.

"Tsunade-sama must have saw that we didn't do a damn thing about the mess and ordered someone to clean it up." Sakura explained.

"Score! Not like I was fucking going to do it anyways." Hidan said,flopping onto their new black sofa in the living room.

"Now get lots of rest! Our first mission is tomorrow." Sakura ordered.

"You aren't our mother,yeah." Deidara complained.

"And you sure as hell aren't my sons!" Sakura yelled before going into the bathroom to change.

"She's a weird one.." Kisame said.

Deidara nodded while Hidan snorted.

Itachi,silently mused to himself the exact same thing.

Well,other than the tattoos,Which he must admit didn't feel too comfortable, He had an okay day...If you minus Deidara,Sakura and Hidan. But only if you do.

Sakura stepped out of the bathroom in a tank top and shorts. The boys all looked over at her and blushed. Even Itachi,who tried to hide it.

Sakura yawned. In the spur of the moment,they all thought that it was pretty cute.

"I'm going to bed." Sakura stated before leaving and crawling into the double bed.

"Ha." Sakura laughed that things were going her way...for at least today anyways.

She began to relax,making her eyelids get droopy...She fought against it,but then remembered the mission tomorrow and let sleep engulf her.

She couldn't wait til they saw there new tattoos tomorrow...

* * *

Done. Well,Not one of my best chapters but I tried.

~hehe.~

R&R.


	5. Team Pink Heads Out!

**.::.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. =(

* * *

**CHAPTER 4: TEAM PINK HEADS OUT!**

Sakura awoke the next morning to a loud,outrageously mad voice screaming from the bathroom.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS,YEAH?"

Completely scared shitless, Sakura rolled out of bed,falling to the floor on her head.

"Ow." Sakura complained,rubbing her throbbing head.

"BLOSSOM BITCH!" another voice yelled,equally outraged.

Sakura looked around the room,seeing that Kisame and Itachi were both sleeping. Or they were,that is.

"Huh?" Kisame cracked an eye opened and Itachi groaned,completely pissed off.

Sakura looked over at the clock. It read 7:30am.

"Shit." Sakura yawned,stretching her limbs.

"SAKURA!" Deidara screeched,clearly upset over something.

"What the hell are you bitchin' about?" Sakura yelled back as Deidara and Hidan walked into the bedroom.

"WHY DO OUR TATTOOS LOOK LIKE THIS, BITCH!" Hidan questioned,pointing to his upper arm.

Sakura gazed at his tattoo then she burst out into uncontrollable giggles. Then she flat out laughed.

"A-Ha-Ha-Ha!" Sakura laughed pointing at his arm.

"THIS ISN'T FUNNY,YEAH!"

"Wait! Do all of ours look like that?" Kisame questioned,wide eyed.

"What do you fucking think, Fish Face?"Hidan growled.

Sakura quickly ran out of the room and into the bathroom,locking the door. The murderous auras from the 4 men in the bedroom were growing fast. She glanced into the mirror and looked at her ice pack.

_'Time to take it off.'_ Sakura inwardly smirked.

She peeled back the ice from her arm,gazing at her new tattoo.

She laughed again.

It's not that they looked bad. Hell, far from it! The guy did an excellent job on them.

She guessed that when Deidara and Hidan woke up to expect a kunai inked onto their arm,to find this would be a little...shocking and...pink.

She opened the bathroom door. She could sense their chakra in the kitchen at the moment.

Sakura took that chance to rush into the bedroom and lock the door. She looked over at the clock once more and she cursed, seeing as it was already 8:15am. They only had 45 minutes to meet in Tsunade's office.

Sakura quickly discarded her nightwear and put on her ninja attire. While she was adjusting her pink med skirt she was also packing her ninja tools in a small backpack. As she pulled on her red shirt she was quietly thinking to herself about their mission.

_'I hope were not assigned to Suna. If the Gaara saw Deidara show up there,THAT alliance would be __officially be screwed. Naruto should definitely go...' _Sakura pondered,tying her Konoha headband securely to her head.

She opened the bedroom door and quickly made her way into the living room.

_'Shit.'_

They were all in the living room now. For fucks sake...once again.

They all glared upon her entrance.

"Look guys..." Sakura tried to explain.

Deidara huffed,strolling past her,his destination the bedroom.

Hidan growled,shoving past her,his destination the bathroom.

Itachi sighed,walking past her to get his bag from the closet.

Kisame bit his lip,striding past her,then he looked at her while he contemplated where to go. She laughed,walking into the kitchen. He followed her.

"Kisame,I seriously didn't mean any-"

"Calm down, Pinky.I find mine pretty cool. In a messed up,retarded kind of way." He reassured her,peeling a banana.

Sighing, Sakura looked at the clock. They only had 10 minutes!

"Hey,Fishy! We're gonna to be late!" Sakura yelled,grabbing her things before bursting out the front door.

Kisame sighed. Deidara,Hidan and Itachi all came out to the kitchen.

"You know,changing the clocks wasn't the nicest thing." Kisame reasoned.

"Hell,She fucking deserved it!"

"Yeah,yeah!"

Silence followed Deidara outburst.

"What,yeah?"

"Nothing." Itachi stated,walking over to the couch gazing at his watch. it read 8:15am.

He fought a smirk.

* * *

"Im sorry I'm late, Tsunade-sama!" Sakura panted as she fought for breath.

"Late?" Tsunade questioned,sipping her coffee.

"Yeah.I know the whole group was supposed to come and they were going to but I saw the time first and well I just ran because I know you hate it when people are late so-"

Quit your babbling." Pein grumbled.

_'Someone's grumpy this morning.'_

"What he means is, your early." Tsunade tiredly smiled. Sakura's expression changed to one of confusion.

"What do you-" Sakura started before glancing at the Hokage's clock that read 8:23AM.

Sakura's anger was obvious. How could those fucking assholes...

"Hidan..." Sakura cursed his name as she trudged over to Tsunade's couch and plopped down in a very unladylike manner. She mumbled angrily to herself while Tsunade sighed.

"Sure take a seat. I know you must of been through hell these last 24 hours or so. I mean,it's not everyday you have backstabbers on your enemies team and they won't stop sending you hate mail.." Tsunade trailed off,stealing a glance at Sakura.

Sakura ignored the guilt trip, mumbling about killing a certain silver haired bastard.

Suddenly Tsunade's door swung open and in came Deidara,Itachi,Kisame and Hidan. Sakura glared at their arrival. Tsunade didn't notice it on Sakura because of the girls backpack strap,but for those four, without their cloaks on,you could see up to their shoulders so she could see their tattoos perfectly.

"Hm.I didn't know pink was your color,Hidan." Pein stated,looking bored but you could see the amusement in his eyes.

"It ain't my fucking color! That fucking bitch over there went behind our backs!" Hidan pointed at a very pissed off Sakura.

"Oh yeah? Well,You're the one who changed the clock! How childish can you get?" Sakura screamed.

"Your both childish." Itachi said.

"Shut up, Uchiha!" They both yelled.

"What did you-" Itachi started.

Pein interrupted before it got out of hand.

"You five will be headed out to reconsider the choice of one of the Leaf's allies," He explained. "All you need to do is convince them to stay with Konoha and that the Akatsuki aren't that bad."

"How will we do that,yeah?"

"You'll think of something." He stated,nodding towards Sakura.

She nodded back,smirking at the boys.

Tsunade looked up from her paperwork then,noticing something on Sakura's arm.

"What's on your arm, Sakura?" Tsunade asked. Sakura smirked and showed her teacher.

"It's my,or should I say _our_ tattoo!" Sakura exclaimed.

_'Oh My God. It **was** Sakura who got those boys to...Ah little Sakura probably tricked them. She still takes after me.'_

"They are creative and dazzling. What else should I say?" Tsunade starting snickering.

"That's not funny,yeah!"

"We agreed on kunai's."

"But that bitch had to have her own way."

"It actually is our faults." Itachi added.

"How?" Kisame asked.

"We trusted Sakura to place our order which we never should have done,clearly." Itachi reasoned staring at Sakura.

A slight ping of guilt entered Sakura but was quickly wiped away with cockiness.

"Clearly. For once your right, Weasel." Sakura said.

"Okay,the mission for you guys is to travel to..." Tsunade started.

_'Please don't say Suna..'_ Sakura pleaded.

"Suna." Tsunade finished,looking for a response. She didn't have to look too hard.

Deidara was equally pissed as Sakura. Itachi didn't care,neither did Kisame abut Hidan didn't want that dumb blonde complaining the entire time so he was angry too.

"For FUCKS sake!" Sakura yelled,surprising them all.

"Are you crazy Tsunade-sama? Deidara tried to KILL the Kazekage! Kill him! Actually they all did! What makes you think that this alliance will stay in tact?"

"Make it,Sakura. We need Suna the most so you guys will show up with Deidara and he will have to prove to Gaara by not attacking him..." Tsunade voiced her opinion.

"What makes you think I won't attack him,yeah?" Deidara bit out.

"You won't attack him." Pein voiced.

"Yes,Leader-sama." Deidara answered in a quiet voice.

_'Someone's obedient.'_ Sakura thought.

"Make your way over there right now. Naruto will meet you at the gates with a scroll to deliver to Gaara once you arrive in Suna." Tsunade ordered.

They all left to the gates. As promised,Naruto was waiting.

"Oi,What took you so long Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

"I was...held up." Sakura lied partly.

"Ha. Nice tattoos boys." Naruto chuckled.

"Shut it,Fox." Kidame grumbled.

Naruto went over to take a better look at them,on Sakuras arm of course.

"I like it Sakura! The guy did a good job!" Naruto praised.

"I think so too! But they think it's too girly though." Sakura stated.

"Well,not all guys get tattoos of a cherry blossom on their arm!" Naruto chuckled.

"I think it's awesome that they have something to remember me by later in life. And if you don't want it, you can always have it removed." Sakura mumbled.

"Why did they have to be fucking pink though?"

"Well,They could of been grey if it wasn't a shade!"

"That wasn't meant to discourage you,yeah." Deidara replied sheepishly.

"Well it did, Asshole."

"Look-"

"Just give me the damn scroll, Naruto." Sakura snapped.

Naruto quickly dug through his bag to pull out the scroll for them. He waved as Sakura and the Akatsuki walked towards Suna.

"Good Luck Sakura-chan!Your gonna need it!" Naruto vaguely saw Sakura flip him the bird. He chuckled.

"DID SAKURA-CHAN LEAVE ALREADY?" Tobi asked,coming up behind Naruto.

"Um,Yeah." Naruto replied,refusing to give much information.

_'Damn it.'_

"TOBI REALLY WANTED TO SAY GOODBYE!"

"Why say goodbye?She's coming back right?"

"UM...YES!YES!YES! AND IF NOT TOBI'D GO AND FIND SAKURA-CHAN!"

"Yeah! I Would too! BELIEVE IT!" Naruto cheered with Tobi before heading off.

_'Almost screwed up...Quick save though.'_

Tobi continued gazing after the direction Sakura went in,even though she was clearly,out of view.

* * *

They walked until they came to a stop and decided to set up camp for the night,seeing as they were all pretty beat,even though you wouldn't be hearing that from an Akatsuki member now would you?

"Okay,there are only two tents. One sleeps three and the other sleeps two. What are the sleeping arrangements?" Sakura asked looking at Kisame.

"Don't look at me, Pinky!"

"I wasn't Fishy. I was thinking and my eyes just happened to rest on you."

"If that's your excuse,yeah."

"What did you say? You might have to speak up."

"Listen here, you bitch-"

Suddenly Itachi threw Hidan,Deidara and Sakura all into trees. They gasped.

"What the hell?"

"What's your problem?"

"Somebody better fucking restrain me before I fucking serve this bastard to Jashin-sama!" Hidan growled.

"Do it!" Sakura and Deidara cheered.

"Oi,Enough." Kisame grumbled,clearly beat.

"Itachi and I will take the three man tent with somebody else. Any takers?" Kisame asked,getting ready to step into the tent.

_'Oh no,he doesn't.'_

"Hey you!" Sakura growled. Kisame stopped and looked at Sakura as she ran towards him at top speed to drag him by his neck out of the three man tent.

"You're the only one who likes that dickhead so you two are sleeping in the other tent. Got that?" Sakura ordered,throwing Kisame into the entrance of the other tent. She climbed into the three man tent and crossed her legs,digging through her bag.

_'Damn it,I know it's in here..'_

Sakura looked until she found what she was looking for. Hidan and Deidara climbed into their tent as Sakura bit into a juicy apple,making the juice fly onto Deidara's hand. The mouth licked up the juice.

"Can't you eat less barbaric,yeah?" Deidara asked.

"Nope."

"Of course not. She fucking can't cause she's a fatty." Hidan smirked.

"Actually I'm eating an apple. Hello,It's good for you!"

"Your point,yeah?"

Sakura grumbled as she got out a blanket from her bag then she grabbed an oversized black shirt from her bag and pulled it on over her clothes. In a matter of seconds,all the clothes Sakura was wearing were piled up in her arms,being placed inside her bag.

"How did you fucking do that Blossom Bitch?"

"Do what?"

"You know,change so quickly. We didn't even take our eyes off of you and you already had your other clothes in your hands,yeah." Deidara stated,amazed.

_'Che, what perverts.'_

"When you go on missions and share one tent with two guys,you gotta learn somehow."Sakura said,slipping under her blanket. She looked back over.

"Didn't you idiots bring blankets?"

"Nope,yeah."

"Huh?"

"Never mind,yeah."Deidara sighed.

"We don't have fucking blankets. We're the Akatsuki! Did you think we carried around portable 'Snuggies' in our pockets for fucks sakes?"

"Geez.I'm gonna regret this later but here,take some of this blanket. If you two retards get sick then I'll never hear the end of it." The medic side of Sakura kicked in. The other side just wanted them to shut up.

Both guys looks at her,Then at each other. They both shrugged and grabbed some covers before Sakura changed her mind. Sakura was about to fall asleep when she heard Hidan whispering to Deidara. She strained her ears.

"What was that Hidan,yeah?"

"That bitch so wants me."

Sakura suppressed a growl.

"Go to sleep you fucking morons!" She whispered violently.

And they did.

Somewhere in the trees, a group was regarding their campsite with little to no interest.

"So,they're here."

"Appears so.."

"Orochimaru stated to ask the Akatsuki to join us and fight against Konoha."

"Who's the girl?"

"Sakura Haruno. From 7."

"And you know this how...?"

"That was my old team."

* * *

R&R.

*Okay, so I changed the tattoo. If you had read this chapter before, you would know that the tattoo was one of a shuriken. But, I changed it. (Moo haha :D)

Because now, the tattoo makes sense, unlike the one before.

Anyways, thanks for reading! as always~


	6. We've Got Company

_******.::.**  
_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Only**_** Iron-mallows. **

* * *

**CHAPTER 5: We've got company!**

The next morning Sakura was kicked awake by yours truly,Hidan.

"Oi! Blossom Bitch! The Uchiha is making us head out now." he grumbled, clearly pissed about having to go so early.

Groaning,Sakura cracked open her eyes and sat up. She yawned,glancing at her watch.

"But Hida bastard-chan! It's only 6 in the morning!" Sakura complained.

"Hey,Tell it to the fucking dickhead outside,not me." Hidan angrily told her as he laid down.

_'Geez, Someone's in a pissy mood.'_ Sakura thought to herself as she walked out of her tent in her 'pyjamas' that she wore for the night, consisting of a black oversized t-shirt that reached her mid thighs.

"Ita-chan,It's too early." Sakura whined as she stomped her foot a little. Itachi rose his eyebrow at her display.

"_No_ it isn't. Plus,refer to one such as I as Itachi or don't even talk to me at all." He glared,crossing his arms.

"What a bastard." Sakura snorted as she glanced at Deidara briefly who wiggled his eyebrows at her current attire.

"Nice shirt Sakura,yeah."Deidara purred with a smirk.

"Shut up,yeah." Sakura mocked,sticking her tongue out as she stomped back to her tent.A few moments later,she came out dragging Hidan by his collar.

"OW! BITCH!" Hidan screeched.

"I'm getting dressed." Sakura declared as she went back into the tent.

"Damn bitch, I hate her." Hidan continued muttering to himself.

"I hate you too!" She yelled making him jump slightly.

After a while,Sakura emerged from her tent in her pink medic skirt and red top. They all stared at her as if she'd grow an extra head.

"What are you idiots staring at? I thought you wanted to go!" She glared as Itachi sighed, standing up from his sitting position. Once everyone grabbed their bags...well, once _Sakura_ grabbed her bag, they headed out.

* * *

In the Hokage's building,Tsunade and Pein were finishing up their paperwork. To Tsunade, It only seemed like the paperwork was getting more and more higher these days.

So...Tsunade," Pein started.

"Hmm?"

"What's the information on Haruno?" Pein asked.

"Why,you interested?" Tsunade wiggled her eyebrows,suggestively. Pein had a strong urge to roll his eyes.

"Your hammered,right?" Pein asked her with an annoyed smirk.

Tsunade laughed,shaking her she sighed,frowning.

"Well,Sakura was an orphan and was raised by an elderly couple that passed away in a fire about a year ago. She is deathly afraid of fire,even though she resides in the Fire country. She always strived to become strong so she could bring back...you know."

"The Uchiha lad?" Pein asked.

"Sakura came to me asking to become my apprentice and well,here we are." Tsunade motioned to all of Konoha from her window.

"Wait a second,You stated that she was an orphan, correct? What happened to her parents?"

Tsunade suddenly opened her drawer and grabbed a cup of sake, proceeding to drink from it. Pein sighed in annoyance, mumbling _'Drunkard.'_ underneath his breath.

"Clearly,I'm as shocked as the next at how quickly Sakura's been able to adapt to you guys.I thought that she would be the most distance from all of you." Tsunade hinted.

"Hm? What's that supposed to mean?"

"Sakura's parents were killed by S-rank criminals. More specifically,the infamous Akatsuki."

* * *

"How much longer?" Sakura had been walking all morning in the hot weather. She was thirsty,and Kisame drank all her water. Well,he absorbed it.

"Stop talking Haruno."

"Stop ordering Uchiha." Sakura said. Itachi turned around halfway before shaking his head,and continuing forward.

_'What a prick.'_

"Enough of this shit,yeah." Deidara stated,digging through his bag for his clay. He grabbed some,chewing it before spitting it back out. He enlarged his new creation and hopped on. Sakura saw this as a kickass opportunity and hopped on as well. And for the hell of it,Hidan hopped on the back too.

As Deidara took flight,Sakura was chanting _'Don't look down,Don't look down,'Down look down.'_ in her head.

She gasped and cling to Deidara who was shocked to say the least.

"What the hell,yeah?"

"Slow this motherfucker down!" Sakura screamed.

"The bitch looks like she might fucking puke!" Hidan smirked.

"You'll make the clay soggy,yeah!" Deidara protested.

"Please...go...slower." Sakura mumbled into Deidaras back.

Deidara sighed, taking pity on her lithe form as he slowed the bird down, jerking it forward.

"FOR FUCKS SAKES!" Hidan growled,almost being thrown off the bird.

"Hehe,opps." Deidara feigned innocence.

"WHY YOU LITTLE-"

"Stop..." Sakura mumbled.

"You airsick or something,yeah?"

Hidan rolled his eyes.

"Oh no that's not the fucking reason! She just was fucking clinging to you hoping that you would fucking think she was feeling you up and by that blush on your motherfucking pansy ass face,I'm guessing you were thinking that!" Hidan roared.

"WHY YOU LITTLE-"

"HEY! STOP ROUGH HOUSING UP THERE!" They heard Kisame yell.

"Back the fuck off, Fish Face!" Hidan yelled back down.

All of a sudden several kunai were thrown from the treeline, just missing the bird.

"Deidei-chan! Were under attack!" Sakura yelled.

"No really,yeah?" Deidara rolled his eyes sarcastically.

Sakura stood up shakily on the bird and threw several kunai back in the direction of the attackers. Shuriken came at her abruptly but she jumped over them,losing her balance and fell into Hidan's lap.

"What the fuck? You weigh a lot, Fatass!"

"Stop being an asshole and help!" Sakura stood up again but this time Deidara made the bird do a quick jerk making Sakura almost tumble off the creation. Hidan grabbed her hand before she fell.

"Your more trouble then I fucking bargained for,Bitch." Hidan huffed,dragging her back onto the bird. Sakura looked down below to see Itachi and Kisame in the same condition that they were in, dodging kunai and shuriken.

She gazed into the trees,trying to find their enemy. She saw a girl with glasses,and a shimmer of black hair and red eyes..._Sasuke?_

It was definitely him.

"Oi,Uchiha! Come on out a fight!" Sakura yelled,cupping her hands around her mouth.

It took Itachi a moment to realize she wasn't talking to him. So he looked up surprised at Sakura,then directed his gaze to the treeline...

And out stepped Sasuke. His smirk was directed at Sakura and Deidara, but as his gaze travelled downward,he saw his older brother and became furious.

He was gathering a Chidori when a girl clamped a hand down on his shoulder,making him calm. She whispered something which made him calmer.

"Orochimaru ordered you not to fight with your brother. Ignore him Sasuke-kun!"

Sakura smirked and leaned down to Hidan to whisper something in his ear.

"Wow. If a nerdy whore like that can calm Sasuke down were in for a real shitty fight." Sakura giggled.

Hidan straight out laughed,which made Sasuke and the 'nerdy whore' annoyed and Deidara pout. He wanted in on the joke too.

Sakura became serious."Why the hell are you attacking us,Sasuke?"

"We're not attacking you _per say_,We're drawing your attention." Suigetsu answered for Sasuke.

"Well it's been drawn,yeah."Deidara replied sarcastically.

"Good to know,yeah." Sasuke mocked making his 'whore' giggle.

"Why does everyone mock me?" Deidara mumbled,pissed off.

"Cause your retarded!" the girl replied.

"And your a slut." Sakura stated to the girl.

"OMG! SASUKE-KUN DID YOU HEAR THAT?" she yelled in Sasuke's ear.

_'Man,She acts like I used too.' _Sakura internally cringed.

"How ironic." Sakura mumbled to herself,smirking.

"Why are _you _here? Looking for something?" the girl asked innocently, as if she was actually curious about where they were going.

"None of your business,whore."

Deidara and Hidan both smirked.

Karin was pissed.

"Calm yourself, Karin. They are not worth your anger." Juugo told her as Hidan growled.

"You piece of shit! You will be sacrificed to Lord Jashin-sama!"

Sasuke suddenly jumped onto the tail of the bird.

"Hey! Get off my art,yeah!"

"OH PLEASE! THAT ISN'T ART! RIGHT SASUKE-KUN?" Karin yelled back.

"IT IS TOO ART,YEAH!"

"IT IS NOT!"

"Shut up you fucking prostitute! My fucking ears are _bleeding!"_ Hidan yelled back at Karin.

"And I didn't think that there was anybody in this whole world more annoying then Sakura,yeah."Deidara said. Hidan nodded.

Sakuras eyebrow twitched.

"I'm not that annoying you assholes!" Sakura cursed while stomping her foot.

"Are you PMSing Sakura-san?" Karin faked innocent.

Everyone stared at Karin in shock,even Sasuke slightly.

_'Bitch...she must have a death wish.' _Hidan thought to himself.

"You fucking bitch!" Sakura leapt too quickly from the bird for them to see. Karin didn't even see it coming...no shocker there.

Sakura pulled back her fist and slammed it into Karin's face,making them both plummet to the ground.

Itachi,seeing that coming, rushed quickly over to them.I mean,What good is Sakura to this mission if she's dead?

Answer: Not good.

Itachi jumped up,catching Sakura before landing gracefully on the ground. Karin however...

That's another story.

She landed face down in the dirt.

"How do you like that you bitch!" Sakura sneered. Itachi rolled his eyes slightly and placed Sakura onto the ground.

Deidara landed the bird and blew it up before Sasuke jumped off,making him plummet to the ground as well.

"Foolish little brother. Trying to fool me." Itachi sighed.

Sakura looked at him strangely then shrugged.

"Sasuke-kun!" Karin screamed running to him.

"Serves him right,yeah." Deidara nodded in agreement.

"PLEASE PLEASE SAVE SASUKE-KUN!" Karin screeched at Sakura.

"Why? He isn't dead."

"But,but,but,but,but,but,but,but,but-"

"For fucks sakes!" Hidan sighed,taking a little walk away from the mental shithead.

"As Deidei-chan said,serves him right!" Sakura cheered with Deidara.

"That isn't even the real Sasuke." Itachi stated.

Then Sasukes clone poofed away, leaving nothing but dust in his wake.

Sakura and Deidara blinked. Itachi sighed. Kisame chuckled. Karin screeched.

"_WHAT?_ So he sent me off to battle and even if I died he wouldn't of cared because he wasn't here-"

"SHUT UP!" Hidan yelled. It was surprising that Hidan hadn't lost his voice already.

"Don't think this is over! Konoha has a death wish as well as you damn Akatsuki! Don't think you've won personally either, Sakura!" Karin defended as she backed away from them.

"Just get out of my face whore!" Sakura snarled.

Karin disappeared.

"Thank fucking Jashin-sama! That whore is history!"

"Just shut up,yeah. I have a feeling we haven't seen the last of either of them." Deidara said. With that,they all made there way, on foot, to Suna.

**10 minutes later:**

"So, who's hungry?" Sakura asked,digging in her bag for something.

"Holy Jashin! You really don't fucking stop do you?"

"As long as it's not those horrible 'Iron-Mellows',yeah." Deidara shivered.

Sakura was about to pull out a bag of Iron-Mellows too.

"Um...No?" Sakura questioned.

"Did you bring anything else?" Kisame asked.

"Lemme see...Uh,no."

"So you were going to live on a diet of marshmallows?" Itachi asked her in slight disbelief.

"_Iron-mellows_,Ita-chan. _IRON-MELLOWS_."

"Whatever,yeah"

"Don't you 'whatever,yeah' me,They happen to be high in calcium,fibre and-"

Let me guess...Iron?" Kisame blurted out with a chuckle.

They all started laughing. Even Itachi cracked a smile.

"Screw you guys." Sakura stated, a small smile on her face as she rushed ahead to Suna, hugging her bag of Iron-mallows for dear life.

* * *

R&R. I give Iron-mallows to reviewers.

You know you want one! They're high in calcium, fibre and iron! What more could you desire in your life? :D

Until next time my awesome, epic, reviewers!


	7. Meeting with the Kazekage 1

**.::.**

Here is the next chapter.

DISCLAIMER: I dont own Naruto or the characters.

* * *

**CHAPTER 6: MEETING WITH THE KAZEKAGE PART 1**

They arrived in Suna by nightfall.

"Before we enter the village,Tsunade asked me privately to put a henge jutsu on you for safety." Sakura whispered to each of them. Hidan snorted.

"I don't need no fucking jutsu! Who the hell am I hidin' from?!"

"We have to get this done as soon as possible." Itachi mentioned, clearly in no mood to put up with shit.

"Pfft. My apologies,_Princess_."

"Stop pissin' off Itachi and hurry the hell up! C'mon, do the jutsu." Kisame looked to Sakura.

Sakura snorted, as she quickly completed the hand signs. By the time she was done,they all looked like a couple of lazy ass Shikamarus.

"This is the best I'm doing. You're unrecognisable from the book so unless it's Gaara, and he's trying really hard, it'll be fine." Sakura explained. _'Hopefully.'_ she whispered in her mind.

They walked up to the entrance of Suna 20 minutes later. Sakura could see all the guards eye her warily, even if they knew her from her constant visits beforehand. "Let me do the talking." Sakura told them before stepping forward.

"Who goes there?" a guard from Suna grumbled, clearly hoping his shift tonight would be trespasser free.

"Sakura Haruno, apprentice of the Hokage. Resident of Konoha." Sakura stated, watching the guard's eyes narrow.

"What business does that place have with one such as the sand village?" the guard growled. _'Ah, so he's heard of our agreement with the , who hasn't?'_

"We actually are here by the order of the Hokage,yeah." Deidara explained suddenly, earning a look from Sakura.

"We wish to speak with your Kazekage." Itachi spoke up as well.

_'Clearly, in Akatsuki language, No talking means the opposite.' _Sakura sighed internally.

The guard eyed them warily. He glanced at Sakura then back at the four males.

"If you've got something to fucking say then say it." Hidan mumbled,glaring. Sakura slapped his arm, making Hidan look at her in disbelief and anger.

"He's kidding! Honest..." Sakura laughed guard was shocked at the display. He looked at Sakura and then talked to someone over his headset. They heard a muffled voice from over the headset respond to the man. Sakura recognized the voice on the other side.

"Hey is that Kankuro?" Sakura questioned suddenly, watching the guard's eyebrows raise.

"That's Kankuro-sama to you!" The guard proudly declared as Sakura grabbed the guys headset. She put it on, despite his protests.

"Kankuro...Hi it's Sakura," she started. " Yeah,we wish to speak with Gaara...Yes,I understand but...No I don't...Please?" Sakura begged. Hidan snorted at her begging technique.

"I knew you were a begger." Hidan smirked at his own innuendo as Deidara rolled his eyes.

"Okay." Sakura smiled as she handed the headset back to the guard who looked at her in shock, then put the headset back on his head and listened to Kankuro's orders.

"Yes,I understand." The guard nodded, his eyes shifting ever so slightly back towards Hidan.

"Right this way Miss Sakura." the guard stated,motioning the way into Suna with his hand.

"Thank-you." she bowed her head slightly.

They followed him on a path between two huge rock chunks where they could see the village on the other end. Suddenly, the guard looked back at her group.

"You know the way,Miss Sakura." the guard grumbled slightly as he gazed in uncertainty at Hidan before turning around and heading back to his post. They continued on, heading deeper into the village.

"How many times have you've been here, Bitch?" Hidan asked,slightly interested. Sakura narrowed her eyes at the name before answering him in a clipped tone.

"Quite a few. Usually they call me here due to my medic skills."

"You're a medic,yeah?" Deidara asked as he glanced at two little kids who had just ran past their group.

"Clearly when Leader told you to research the Konoha ninja, you did absolutely nothing." Itachi commented, avoiding the looks the civilians gave him.

"I did _research_ you damn Uchiha! All I did it for was the tailed beast kid and a few others...All you ever do is put me down,yeah!"

"Well it really isn't that hard."

"Stop it! Damn it you guys are making this team even less bearable then it was before," Sakura fumed,looking at Kisame. "Wouldn't you agree?

"Uh.."Kisame trailed off as he suddenly clued back into the conversation at hand.

"Ugh...nevermind. The sooner this is done the better." Sakura sighed as she continued walking toward the Kazekage's building. It was a short walk, one that Sakura had memorized from her past experiences. She smiled slightly at the familiar stands currently selling fabrics and weapons. Before Sakura knew it, they were standing outside of the Kazekage's building.

"Okay so the plan will be that I-" Sakura started.

"Go." Itachi stated as he and the others proceeded to follow her inside. Sakura turned around quickly.

"Wait! What if he recognizes you guys?" Sakura whispered urgently.

"Then we will probably be chased out of Suna,yeah." Deidara joked.

"I would've assumed be killed." Kisame added on ad Deidara's lips curved up into a smirk.

"That's not even a least bit funny. Why don't I go in and you guys stay put?" Sakura reasoned.

"I thought this was a _team_, , If you go alone and get attacked, or whatever shit happens at this truce meetings, and they execute you or something then Leader would probably have our heads." Hidan explained with a sadistic smirk. Sakura frowned slightly, rolling her eyes.

"They wouldn't execute me! I'm on good terms with them but you guys aren't obviously! Seeing as how you tried to _kill_ the Kazekage. But whatever! Do what you want just try not to stand out!" Sakura demanded before turned back around and heading into the building that would decide Konoha's fate.

* * *

They walked inside the building, eyeing the countless different weapons hung on the walls.

"These look fake as hell. You couldn't even shatter any bones with these shitty things." Hidan commented as Deidara walked up and poked one of the fans on the wall.

"The colours of these fans are atrocious,yeah." He commented in slight disgust.

Rolling her eyes, Sakura looked straight ahead, spying the receptionist glancing at her group with unease. Putting on her best smile, Sakura walked over to the girl who instantly recognized Sakura.

"Hello,Miss Haruno." she greeted, her eyes darting between Sakura and her group.

"Hello! We are here to see the Kazekage." Sakura explained, watching the girl at the desk's eyes go large upon seeing Hidan smirk at her.

"I'm sorry but he is currently busy."

"But I spoke to Kankuro-"

"Sakura-san!" Sakura heard a voice call out. She turned to her right and saw Kankuro jogging down the stairs with his arms spread wide.

"Thank you for helping," Sakura told the girl before running over to Kankuro.

"Kankuro!" she squeeled rushing to him for a hug. The four Akatsuki rolled their eyes. His eyes clashed with Deidara's who gave him a small smirk. He quickly averted his attention back to Sakura.

"Who are this guys, Sakura? I didn't know you were bringing company."

Sakura's smile faltered a little. "I'm sorry, Kankuro but Tsunade-sama desired that I bring them along for what I have to talk with Gaara about."

"Ah right. Well okay then. Gaara is waiting for you."Kankuro said with a small wink, earning a small squeak in response.

"Eh?" Sakura said confused.

"Forget I said anything. For now anyways, just focus on your 'business, Sis." Kankuro laughed.

"_Sis_?!" Sakura screeched into Kankuros ear, making him cringe.

"Easy on the ears there. You're gonna have to learn to control that pitch a bit before the wedding but that's okay!" Kankuro chuckled once more, patting Sakura's head.

"W-Wedding?!"

"These guys are Konoha shinobi right?" Kankuro's eyes narrowed slightly. Deidara coughed to hid his grin as Kisame rubbed the back of his neck.

"Um about that-" Sakura started before Itachi cut her off.

"Yes we are. We cannot speak much of it due to privacy concerns, but we act alongside ANBU and a few others." Itachi stated calmly as Kankuro's eyes widened in surprise before a smile graced his lips.

"Cool. Now let's go Sis before Gaara gets annoyed." He winked once more making Sakura's moment of victory turn back into confusion.

_'At least he didn't recognize them.. but what the hell does he mean?'_

"What do you mean wedding, Kankuro?" Sakura asked, confused as ever.

"Well..I'm not supposed to say anything yet but we can just say the cat is outta the bag." Kankuro hinted,stopping at the Kazekage's door. Hidan's nose scrunched up at the hint.

"What the hell? What cat? What the fuck are you even talking about?"

"Who's cat,yeah?" Deidara asked, even more confused.

"Are you sure it wasn't a fish? Hidan pointed towards Kisame who rolled his eyes.

"Enough." Itachi stated coldly before walking into the office behind Kankuro. They all quickly followed. As they entered they saw an empty office chair.

"Gaara is in a meeting with the elders so make yourself comfortable and he will be along shortly." Kankuro concluded and stepped out of the room,shutting the door.

"What wedding?" Sakura whined in distress.

"I would be fucking surprised if anyone in their damn minds married you,Blossom Bitch." Hidan commented as he reached out to touch a statue of a pyramid sitting on one of the Kazekage's small tables. As soon as Hidan's finger touched it, the sand quickly fell to the floor, ruining the statue.

"Uh..." Hidan trailed off in disbelief.

"Why would you touch that?! Are you an idiot?" Sakura sighed in frustration, hurriedly kicking the sand underneath the Kazekage's carpet.

Deidara sat down on a chair in the corner, appearing to be rather upset at something.

"Oi,What's eatin' you?" Kisame asked.

"The walls don't match."

Suddenly, the door slammed open and in walked Gaara,Kazekage of the Sand. His hair was dishevelled, as he appeared to be awake for four nights straight. He did look pretty intimidating at the moment, Sakura would give him that.

_'I guess his meeting with the elders didn't go well..'_

"Sakura." Gaara stated, a headache looming at the back of his mind.

"Hmm?"

"Why are you here?" he bluntly asked, as he made his way over to his desk and sat down in his chair.

"Well..I guess the reason-"

"We are here from Konoha." Itachi said quickly, not allowing Sakura to finish her statement.

"I assumed...that is your nation, correct?" Gaara rolled his eyes, glancing at the men suspiciously.

"Look, Gaara I'll explain it to you-"

"We came to discuss your recent withdraw from our forces,yeah." Deidara interrupted this time, intending to not let Sakura get a word in at all.

_'Wait a second.'_ Sakura's eyes went wide, as she saw the look of recognition flash over Gaara's eyes. _'That idoit!' _He knew who Deidara was so he would be able to recognize his-

_Thunk!_

A kunai came out of nowhere, hitting the wall behind Deidara as it missed his head by inches.

"What the hell are you doing here...You think you can fool me!? Do I look like I am a complete idiot?!" Gaara roared, a feral look crossing his face.

"Gaara please calm down," Sakura panicked as Gaara stood up. "We just want Suna back as our allies!"

"Back as your _allies_? Are you crazy? Your nation is rumoured to be teamed up with Akatsuki! Everyone is aware of this and have been! The elders have been giving me orders to do even worse then what I already have had to do-"

"Not as crazy as you're being, Kazekage-sama." Sakura tried to reason, inching ever so closer to the door.

"Me? Crazy?I'm not the one siding with my parents murderers,Sakura and you are damned if you think that they will protect Konoha from anything!" Gaara answered her. multiple emotions flashing over his face.

All eyes suddenly came to her. She swallowed harshly before meeting the Kazekage's gaze.

_'You may know about the issue, Gaara but you don't have a right to say what you want.'_

"Can you guys step outside for a moment?" Sakura asked in a low tone. Deidara ran out of the room as the others quickly followed. Once they were gone, Sakura took a deep breath.

"Look Gaara, I admit it's one of the hardest things I ever had to do. I wake up in the middle of the night screaming due to this organization.I can't stand to even look at their cloaks without cringing but hear me when I say this Gaara _I will do anything for my village_! For Tsunade-sama and for Naruto. You can sit here and lecture me but it isn't going to make a difference!" Sakura yelled, adrenaline rushing through her body. For a moment,everything was silent. Gaara walked around his desk to meet her.

"You told me you dreamt of killing off this group..." Gaara trailed off, cupping her cheek with his hand.

"Not the group. The person who did what they did to my parents." Sakura answered, pleading with her eyes.

"...I see."

Again,another silence.

"Even if I wanted to consider becoming allies again,I have to do what's best for my people." Gaara responded, making eye contact with Sakura.

"Becoming allies with us is the best way. You can't join Orochimaru!"Sakura reasoned. Gaara snorted slightly.

"I can tell you now Suna will never be joining Orochimaru. Not now, not ever."Gaara huffed in disgust, removing his hand from her cheek as he moved to go sit back down at his desk.

Sakura sighed happily at the news Gaara had just presented her with. Gaara turned to look at her pointedly.

"But,I'm not saying a positive 'Yes' on this just yet.I want to discuss this more tomorrow so-"

_'Oh don't give us a hotel room.' _Sakura pleaded silently_._

"I'm giving you a hotel room," Gaara finished, a slightly disturbed look entering his eyes. "Make sure you get a separate room." he added.

_'Well shit. This sucks.'_

Sakura politely thanked Gaara and got the directions to a close hotel from him.

* * *

The entire walk to the hotel was silent but Sakura could feel stares drilling into her back.

"Would you stop staring..." Sakura sighed,picking up her pace. At the mention of being caught,they all looked away,except Itachi. He wouldn't let a pink-haired girl tell him what to do.

As they entered the hotel,the receptionist gave her group a once over and grunted. Sakura hated her already as the girl finished up painting her nails before waiting on them.

"Sorry but this isn't a sex hotel. If you want one, you won't find one here." The girl stated, glancing at the clock.

Oh I'm sorry.I got that wrong didn't I? Sakura didn't hate her. She _despised_ her.

At that statement, Sakura's cheeks flushed as pink as her hair as she glared hatefully at the receptionist. Hidan's eyes narrowed in distaste as he crossed his arms over his chest and started to murmur about sacrificing a certain prissy bitch to Jashin. Deidara's cheeks flushed red as he avoided eye contact with everyone in the room, finding the painting of a wilted flower on the wall much more interesting. Even Kisame's face was sporting a blush, as he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. The only one not outwardly affected by the statement was Itachi, who's face held it's ground to be dubbed the 'pokerfaced captain'.

"Look lady-" Sakura started to say in a pissed off tone until Itachi put his hand out,stopping her. He stepped forward,leaning against the counter.

"I can assure you Miss, that your assumptions are incorrect. I wouldn't even touch this ragdoll's body if the world depended on it and as for those guys, I am not of homosexual nature and they quite simply are not anything to look at."He explained in a cold,frightening way. Sakura turned to glare at him.

"Ragdoll? Pfft what an ass." Sakura murmured to herself, crossing her arms over of her chest. She could see Deidara nodding from the corner of her eye.

The lady nodded quickly, suddenly speechless for words as she searched for a room key.

"I-I'm sorry but there is only one room left...I-It has two beds."She stuttered, her cool attitude from a few moments ago completely gone.

"That's too bad. Guess we will have to go elsewhere." Sakura said as she and Deidara turned around and started to walk out of the hotel. Suddenly, two hands grabbed their collars and began to drag them back. By the monstrous laugh they received, they assumed it was Kisame.

"I'm not sharing a bed with one of you!" Sakura yelled,kicking to be freed of the shark man's grasp.

"I'm with her,yeah!"

"You two seem to misunderstand as usual. You won't being sharing with someone,You will be sharing with two someones." Itachi stated cooly as he held the room key.

"Two someones?" Sakura questioned.

"Yes. You, Deidara and Hidan."

"What?!" The outburst came from all three of the mentioned shinobi. Sakura's eyes were wide in panic as she tried to talk Itachi out of his disastrous decision.

"He'll sacrifice me in my sleep!" Sakura protested, still trying to wiggle her way out of Kisame's hand.

"There is no _fucking_ way I am sharing a bed with two kids. One probably still wets the fucking bed and the other will be PMSing everywhere." Hidan rolled his eyes at the pissed off look he received from Sakura.

"I need my own bed. Besides, Hidan isn't a someone, he's a something." Deidara smirked which earned him a slap to the back of the head.

"It's been decided. Resistance is futile so grow up and act like the ninja you are supposed to be." Without another look, Itachi started walking towards the elevator. Wrenching herself free from Kisame's monstrous hand, Sakura took off after Itachi, trying to beat him to the elevator. Unbeknowst to her, Deidara and Hidan had the exact same idea as all three sped past Itachi into the elevator. Before he could even step inside, Hidan shut the doors.

"What the hell are you kids doing?" Kisame asked, banging on the door.

Hidan started to laugh, a laugh that made Sakura shiver slightly.

"You fuckers! If I get there first then I'll have my own fucking bed!" The elevator suddenly took off to whatever floor Hidan directed them to.

Sighing, Itachi smirked as he changed directions towards the stairs. Kisame started walking beside him.

"Um..Aren't we gonna go after them?"

"Kisame. They cannot get far due to the fact that one, Hidan is guiding them and two, we have the room number and key. They can waste all the time they want, it'll be futile in the end."

* * *

Sakura watched as Hidan pressed random buttons on the elevator key pad. She was so engrossed in her activity that she didn't hear Deidara or Hidan ask her a question. When she clued back in, she felt eyes on her.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Jesus fuck, can you hear?! We've been askin' you a question all this time and you're just sittin' there staring into space!"

Sakura huffed, crossing her arms. "Tell me what you said then."

"What floor are we on, Bitch?"

"You know what? NO! I won't tell you! If you're going to call me names you can rot in hell for all I care!"

"You better fucking tell me! I want my own goddamn bed!"

"Until you stop calling me a bitch, I will not answer to your questions." Sakura stated as she avoided his gaze.

"C'mon, just apologize or something. I have things I'd rather be doing and I don't wanna share anything with _you_ ever, yeah." Deidara said, watching as the elevator took them to another floor of Hidan's choosing.

"No! I have rights and shit to call her Blossom Bitch!"

"Rights and shit? _Please!_ Are you an idiot?! You know what, Hidan?"

"What bitch?"

"You're nothing but a bully!"

Hidan took a step back,clearly not ready for such a weak comeback.

"_Really_,yeah? He's been calling you a bitch and you call him a bully? Is that suppose to insult him into silence, yeah?" Deidara rolled his eyes at the two in front of him.

"Yeah, really. I could have you arrested Hidan! Don't you forget that your crappy life is in my hands and I could have you confined for your assholeness."

"Assholeness? Now you're blowing this way out of the water, Bitch!"

Sakura didn't answer him as she averted her gaze towards wall.

"Bitch." Hidan addressed, urging for an answer to his first question. No reply greeted him.

"Blossom Bitch." He tried again yet still no reply. Grumbling in anger, Hidan sighed.

"Okay okay _fine_! You can have your fucking way this time and only this time. I want my fucking bed so I'll settle for Pinky but that's all I can fucking do!"

Sakura snorted. Pinky? How original. Clearly she was trying to save her nation with a bunch of preschoolers. Sakura supposed it was better than nothing.

"Fine. I'll agree to it, although I obviously would prefer my name."

"Too bad, you don't gotta choice in the matter so answer my question."

"What question?"

Hidan growled in anger as he started moving over towards Sakura, fully intending on strangling her. Deidara sighed, maneuvering between Hidan and Sakura, as to avoid getting blood on the nice decorating done to the elevator.

"What floor is our room on,yeah?"

"Oh.I have no idea. Ita-chan has the key obviously. Dumbasses." Sakura sighed, as if the answer was obvious if you had brains.

Hidan glared, banging his fist against the wall of the elevator. _'How much money would I get for silencing this annoying bitch!'_

Deidara sighed in distaste, watching the elevator reach the last stop on the buttons pressed by Hidan._ 'This mission is already a failure, yeah.'_

The elevator stopped suddenly and started going back down. The doors opened at the sixth floor, making Sakura look up in surprise. _'We already passed the sixth floor before...clearly we stopped cause somebody on that floor wants to get on.'_

She was dreaded the confrontation between a citizen of Suna and the other men in the elevator when the door opened up and there stood Itachi, who was holding the room key in his hand.

"Oh, there you are. We've been waiting quite awhile for you." He stated, jingling the key.

"Did ya guys get stuck or somethin'? Looks like you passed your own floor quite a few times!" Kisame laughed, pushing his way into the elevator. Itachi walked in beside him.

"So clearly this isn't our floor either." Sakura pointed out. "Why wouldn't you just walk to our floor?"

Itachi looked at her from the corner of his eye before pressing the eighth floor button. The doors suddenly closed and up they went.

"You guys just wanted to gloat!" Sakura accused, eying the sharp rows of Kisame's teeth as he laughed at her accusation.

"Did I ever mention how much I hate Uchihas,yeah?"

"I'm with you there."Sakura grumbled. Hidan nodded, still pissed off from before.

* * *

Done =D, hope you liked that one =)

Please R&R. I wanna know if it's good so far.

See ya,

-I.W


	8. The Elevator, 8th Floor Blues

**.::.**

**DISCLAIMER: i don't own Naruto :'''''''''''''''''''''''''(**

**Thanks for Reviewing! :** KagomeAngel91, XXXAxelleXXX, Yuti-Chan, Sakura-wolfgirl, Geanymaus, Narutoshugofan1, cherryblossom27a, santa clause is a stalker, takara410 and Shinku no tamashi ! You guys and others like you are the reason I keep posting! thanks!

* * *

**CHAPTER 7: THE ELEVATOR 8TH FLOOR BLUES**

The journey from the sixth floor to the eighth floor was silent. Itachi was still smirking,Sakura and Hidan were still annoyed and Deidara was still angry.

"You know,we would've found that floor eventually,yeah." Deidara pouted.

"Sure, Whatever gets you goin'." Kisame sighed.

Deidara glared then remained silent. Sakura glanced around at the faces of the males currently in the elevator with her.

_'This silence is awkward as hell.'_

"So-" Sakura started.

"Stop trying to make conversation, Bitch." Hidan interrupted before she could even finish what she was going to say. Sakura huffed in annoyance.

"Stop calling me-"

Suddenly, the doors to the eighth floor opened and just as they were about to leave,A shitload of people entered. Sakura groaned at this, silently hoping they could escape the crowd of people. There was an old geezer with a cane who stood beside a glaring Hidan, A couple making out as soon as they got on the elevator standing next to Deidara,who was annoyed as fuck, A little boy who was standing next to Sakura and a weird lady with two hairless cats on each shoulder standing between a nervous Kisame and an emotionless Itachi. Five other adults were on as well.

"Excuse me,yeah." Deidara shoved slightly, trying to get out of the elevator.

"We have to get off this fucking thing before it crashes into the fucking basement!" Hidan roared,shoving people out of the way. Before Hidan could make it the doors, they closed and the elevator started going towards the lobby.

"Shit." Sakura cursed, crossing her arms. The head of the little boy beside her snapped up.

"Mommy! This lady said a bad word!" the kid next to Sakura screamed to one of the women who glared at Sakura and pulled her boy over to stand by the adults. Sakura sighed at the attitudes displayed by the civilians.

"Damn rich people." she mumbled. The old lady, who was watching her in disapproval, started to glare.

"What did you say in the presence of my innocent kitties?!" the cat lady asked,outraged.

"All I said was 'damn'." Sakura reasoned in surprise.

"HOW DARE YOU!" she screeched, petting her kitties in distress.

"_Enough_."Itachi said with enough malice to make everyone,even Hidan,want to get off the elevator.

"Um,not to ruin any moments yeah," Deidara said,pushing the couple making out apart, "But,The capacity of the people in this elevator is supposed to be nine people. We have 15 people plus two almost dead cats."

"My kitties are as healthy as-"

"Excuse me,ma'am...but your kitties are making Kisame nervous." Sakura said in her sweet voice as to try and make the old bat forgive her.

"What's a 'Kisame'?" The old lady asked, sticking her nose up in the air.

"...I'm Kisame." Kisame said,rubbing the back of his head.

"Hm. My kitties didn't even eat today,what a surprise!" the lady said,smirking in triumph.

"Shit!" Kisame screamed while running over by Hidan who was having a conversation with the old man.

"I find it nice sharing an elevator with another senior like me." the old man gushed.

"Senior? You must be doin' your mom you old man!" Hidan growled.

"Now now, I know that the color of our hair changes. I mean, take a look at mine!" He stated as Hidan looked at the old man's head.

"You're bald you old fucking lunatic!"

"No. I had hair this mornin'." He reasoned, as if it was perfectly normal to loose all your hair in less than a day.

"Holy Jashin! I need to get the fuck outta here." Hidan threw his hands up in exasperation.

___Ding!_

The Lobby opened up and 4 of the five adults (plus the kid) got off. The kid turned around to face Sakura before the doors closed.

"See ya,Ugly!" he said smirking. Sakura's four companions started laughing (well Itachi smirked).The old lady got her purse and whacked it at the closest person laughing,which was Deidara.

"Ouch,yeah! What's your problem?"

"Don't make fun of that beautiful lady over there!" She said,pointing at Hidan who's eyes widened in disbelief.

"Hahaha! Hidan you're such a beautiful young lady!" Sakura laughed as did Kisame.

"_Lady_?! Well,you sure as hell won't look like one when I'm done with ya!" Hidan grumbled,stomping over to the lady.

___Ding!_

They were too busy to notice that the elevator had opened up to the second floor. The old lady jumped out before Hidan could reach her.

"And here I was defending a girl like you! Next time I see you my kitties will attack!" She yelled as the doors were closed. Sakura sighed.

"I wanna go to sleep. Go to our room, take a big bed all to myself and sleep." Sakura mumbled,leaning her head against Deidara's shoulder.

"What? Get off me! Sakura! Wake up!" Deidara started shaking her but was stopped by the other males.

"I don't know about you, but I could use a few minutes without that mouth of hers flappin'." Kisame laughed.

"If Pinky wakes up then all hell will break loose." Hidan sighed as he watched the scene with disinterest.

"She's gonna fall down though, yeah!"

"Just pick her up then," Kisame grumbled,leaning back against the elevator side. "Unless you ain't strong enough to carry one little girl."

"What an abnormal hair color..." A voice said curiously. They all looked over at the man, one of the adults that had stayed on the elevator. Deidara pulled Sakura onto his back with her arms dangling over his chest and her face resting on his shoulder for a once in a lifetime Piggy back ride: Deidara Style!

"What do you want civilian?" Hidan barked in annoyance, eyeing the strange guy.

"I want to touch her hair." he stated suddenly, making the Akatsuki men narrow their eyes.

"Eh?" Kisame asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"That's so creepy, yeah." Deidara voiced, moving ever so slightly away from the man.

"We don't see hair like this in Suna, no we don't. Due to the weather, yup. The weather." the main continued to go on, inching closer.

___Ding!_

The old man, or Hidan's companion who was standing quietly over in the corner, walked out as the elevator stopped at the 4th floor.

"I'd love to chat with you again sometime, my age-comparing fellow!" the guy voiced to Hidan before the doors shut on him. Hidan fumed. They turned their attention back to the guy who moved to touch Sakura.

"Back off,yeah." Deidara said.

"If you touch Sakura,you'd be in for a earful." Kisame added.

"It's just her hair! It looks like cotton candy!"

"Yeah,yeah that's what all the perverted motherfuckers these days say." Hidan grumbled,crossing his arms while standing next to Deidara. He glaced quickly at Sakura then averted his gaze.

"I seriously just like hair of different colors okay?! I really just wanna touch it!" The man insisted, as the doors to the fifth floor opened up. Hidan silently shoved the man into the hall and shut the doors, sighing.

"This place is full of fucking idiots and creeps."

"Creepy? Yeah right, you guys are the creepiest people in Suna." The teenaged girl who was making out with her boyfriend before commented.

"You're right,baby." He said,nuzzling her cheek.

"I think I'm gonna throw up." Hidan complained as they glared at him.

"You've just never been in love!" the girl declared as the guy smirked.

"I don't need love. I'm a loyal follower of Jashin-sama. Have some fucking respect!" he growled in distaste.

"You're not such a_ tough guy_." the boy suddenly moved to stand in front of Hidan, making his girlfriend gasp in excitement.

"You're so hot when you take charge!" She exclaimed, making him smirk at her. Forgetting what he was doing previously, the couple started to make out once more.

Sakura shifted on Deidara's back as he froze in horror. When she stilled, he sighed before looking at his shoulder.

"You guys! She's drooling all over me!" Deidara whined.

"New experience for you, Blondie?" Kisame joked.

"Cease your whining. It's annoying." Itachi commented as he externally patiently waited for their floor.

"Oh my apologies your Highness! Would you like me to polish your shoes too?" Deidara stated, rolling his eyes. They all talked in silent tones now that Sakura was close to waking. Nobody wanted a headache that badly!

"Could you two get off this damn elevator?" Hidan mumbled with narrowed eyes. The couple looked at at each other and continued making out.

"HEY! I'M TALKING TO YOU!" Hidan roared, walking over to them breaking the couple apart and the girl rolled her eyes.

"STOP LIKE TALKING TO US, YOU FREAK!" she screamed at Hidan, twirling her hair around her finger.

Suddenly the girls eyes were wide in shock. A red hand print was visible on her cheek. Her boyfriend looked on in anger and shock. She looked at the person who slapped her and saw an angry,tired,pink-headed girl.

"Hey you, Some people are trying to sleep," Sakura mumbled. "And I don't appreciate you yelling at my teammates." her eyes flashed dangerously as she sifted a yawn.

Hidan smirked, watching the scene unfold before him. Deidara and Kisame watched as well, wishing they brought popcorn to eat while witnessing this catfight.

"I'm like aloud to like talk." She stated,while her boyfriend pushed her aside and stood tall against Sakura.

"I'm gonna bitchslap you, Bitch." He laughed, cracking his knuckles.

"That slap was nothing. You can't walk around like you own the place. We were here first so you need to learn to respect other people.. Beisdes,You don't need to get all pissy." She reasoned, watching him get even more mad. He walked over to her quickly, snapping his fist behind him with the intention to hit her.

As he was going to punch her, a punch which Sakura intended to block, she was pushed to the side and his fist was caught in midair. The guys' eyes went wide.

Hidan held his punch with narrowed eyes. He threw back the guy's fist and brought his own to his mouth. Hidan's hand met flesh as the guy flew back against the elevator wall. The girl screeched, running over to her boyfriend's side.

"Just wait until he gets back up! Me and him are an unbeatable force!" she cradled his head.

"Him and I." Itachi corrected in a monotone voice, clearly disinterested with the whole situation.

"Whatever." She whined. Her boyfriend pushed her hands away from his face,as to keep his dignity, and stood up to face Hidan. His girlfriend posed beside him as well.

"Let's go. C'mon! You can't expect me not to knock you fucking flat now!" The man declared,holding up his fists.

"Why should I waste my time fighting a pansy like you?" Hidan asked him, glancing towards Sakura. "Nobody's got the fucking time for that."

"So true. I don't have time to beat up a bunch of idiots as well." Sakura smirked while fist bumping Hidan. Deidara and Kisame smirked.

"I'll bring my friends and we'll fight on the eight floor." The boyfriend announced suddenly.

"What a coincidence." Itachi stated with a sigh, he really wanted to get away from the idiots in the elevator.

"Ehhhhh?! Don't tell me you guys are on that floor too!" that girl screeched. Her boyfriend looked at her in annoyance before looking over at Sakura in slight disgust and interest.

"It will still happen." He finished dangerously, as he smirked.

Hidan snorted while Sakura sighed. She leaned against Hidan suddenly, making his eyes narrow in question. When she yawned, he caught on and quickly looked to Deidara.

"I dont want her, yeah." He quickly stated. Hidan grumbled in annoyance.

"Only this time. To save myself from a headache." He murmured in disgust as he threw her onto his back, feeling her quickly dose off.

"Better here with me then with your pansy ass anyways! Those hands of yours were probably trying to bite her pants off." Hidan accused with a smirk. Deidara turned red in anger and embarrassment.

"Was not,yeah!"

"Let's think this through...Is she safer with the immortal Jashinist who sacrifices people for fun or with the guy who's middle name is practically 'pervert' and who has trained his hands to eat through woman's underwear?" Kisame asked Itachi who shrugged.

Deidara and Hidan were both red now.

"How am I a pervert?! Because of my hands, yeah?!"

___Ding!_

"Finally!" Deidara quickly changed attitudes and awaited the opening of the door.

"Damn, and it was just getting to the bloody part." Hidan glanced to the couple who grimaced.

"Don't like talk to like us!" The girlfriend cried in annoyance.

"Talk right you pathetic excuse of a human." Itachi demanded before Kisame,Deidara and Hidan with Sakura left. He was leaving when he thought of something he had to do. Now he wasn't an immature person but he just couldn't resist.

He hit all the buttons in the elevator and hit the close button. Those two idiots were in for a round of stops tonight.

"What the hell-" A voice rang out before the doors closed.

He was evil.

* * *

When Deidara first opened the door to their room at the end of the eighth floor hallway,He rubbed his eyes to see if he was dreaming. Shit, he wasn't.

"This is worst then the apartment!It's even worse then the bunkbeds!" Kisame groaned.

"Extremely worst." Itachi commented behind him.

There were two beds shoved up against each wall. The walls were grimy and yellowish while the floors were dusty and scoffed. They had a bathroom which didn't have a shower, but a small bathtub. Sakura could fit in it maybe but Kisame was a definite no. The sink had hair in it and the towels weren't clean as well.

"NO! I thought this was a fucking hotel!" Hidan cursed in disgust.

"It is a hotel. It clearly looks like a motel though." Deidara sighed in defeat.

"Wait a second." Kisame said while checking the front of the door again. There was a plaque drilled overtop of the door, something Kisame had noticed when Deidara moved past the door. He could see words poking out from underneath the plaque. Once Kisame ripped it off, he saw two words scratched into the wood.

**JANITOR'S ROOM.**

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" Hidan questioned as he shoved Kisame out of the way with his shoulder to read the words.

"I know why our place is a dump." Kisame stated, clearly unimpressed.

"Care to share, yeah?" Deidara asked as he walked out of the terrible excuse of a bathroom.

"It used to be the janitor's room."

"This is just fucking fantastic."Hidan cursed while adjusting Sakura on his back. He looked around the room with a sigh before walking over to the bed.

"Deidara, pull these fucking sorry excuses of bedcovers down. My back is killin' from this potato bag I have lounging back here." he ordered, nodding his head back at Sakura.

Deidara grumbled underneath his breath before walking over to where Hidan stood with Sakura and pulled down the bedcovers. Hidan then dumped Sakura on the mattress, semi-surprised when she was still fast asleep. With a sigh, Deidara shook her to wake her up. It took three minutes of shaking before a pair of jade green eyes blinked up at him. She then took a pillow and whacked him with it.

"What's your problem?" she asked him,annoyed that he awoke her from her peaceful slumber.

"We're at the room,yeah."Deidara rubbed his forehead in annoyance. Sakura looked around and blinked.

"_Room_?!This is worst then the bunkbeds!"she exclaimed in horror.

"That's what I said!" Kisame agreed as he opened the closet and frowned in dismay at the arrangement of cleaning supplies it stored.

"It will have to do." Itachi stated, obviously as upset at the arrangement as any of them.

Sakura whined in disappointment before getting up from the rock hard mattress and went to her bag. Grabbing it, She walked back over to the bed and dumped all of her bag's contents onto it. Deidara and Hidan's eyes widened.

"Geez Pinky! Did ya think we were going to get lost and have to survive on our own or somethin'?" Hidan asked, eyeing her stash.

"I always come prepared," she stated. "Unlike you." she motioned towards his luggage which consisted of his scythe.

"I'm fucking immortal! I don't need...How many packs of these did you bring?" He asked,holding up a package of Iron-Mallows.

"I dunno." Sakura sighed looking for her pyjamas in the mess. Snatching them up, she peeked into the bathroom, noticing the lack of a shower in dismay.

"No shower? Are you kidding me?" She asked herself as she shut the door.

She changed into black stretchy shorts that went mid thigh and a white tank top. Usually, she would have donned a sweater as well, but seeing as how Suna was very hot, it displeased Sakura to wake up all sweaty.

_'Besides, I don't wanna hear complaints from my two...bedmates.' _Sakura shuddered.

She walked out of the bathroom and stopped to look at the scene in front of her. Itachi was sitting on his and Kisame's bed, leaning against the wall. Kisame on the other hand was spread out on the floor in a star position and Hidan was looking through the items she had on her bed. Sakura rolled her eyes, noticing one of them wasn't in sight.

"Where's Deidara?" she asked nobody in particular.

"We sent him down for ice with a bucket across the street. I noticed a little store on the way over to this hellhole. I saw that you brought cream soda. Well, Hidan did. Nice choice." Kisame nodded, fanning himself with his hand at the heat.

Sakura laughed softly. "Mm-hm, Keeping hydrated is essential. I figured I could get water here so I brought something good. Haha, I love that stuff." she walked over to the window to open it.

The noise of the window being opened caused the rooms occupants to turn towards the sound. Their eyes widened at the sight that befell them. Well, except Itachi, he mainly just stared at her actions.

"What the hell are you wearing?" Hidan smirked as she ignored him.

"What the hell are you _doing_?" Kisame rephrased as Sakura crouched to open the window and stuck her upper torso outside,breathing in the fresh air. Outside their window, there was the roof, probably belonging to the hotel gift shop levelled with their window so Sakura decided to step out onto it.

As she had one leg out the window,somebody grabbed onto her other leg,making her stop. She tried to look back through the window but there was a curtain.

Suddenly, Sakura saw strands of black hair poke their way out of the opened window.

"Seeing as how your intellectual capabilities barely go beyond Deidara, You may not understand the apparent danger of jumping out a window." Itachi stated as he proceeded to pull her inside.

"Hey! There is a roof here. I'm just getting fresh air, you don't have to worry about me." Sakura said, trying to shove his arm off her leg.

He looked around and spotted the other roof she was talking about, which was within jumping distance of their window.

"Rest assured, I am merely avoiding being blamed and punished for your death." With that, he let go of her leg. She didn't say anything but continued to get across to the other roof.

She stepped onto the window ledge and jumped. She made it and crouched from the impact. Sakura glanced back at her window, seeing Kisame and Hidan now both watching her as well. She gave them her victory peace sign as she stood up.

She continued walking across the roof with her bare feet, enjoying the cool sensation of the smooth roof. Sakura glanced back at Hidan's gaze and waved. Hidan narrowed his gaze and gave her the middle finger, to which, she stuck her tongue out.

She looked down over the edge and saw sand which clearly didn't surprise her. The civilians were long since gone as the night twinkled above her. Sakura saw the flashing **'OPEN'** sign from the store across the street.

Leaning over more, Sakura trained her eyes on looking for Deidara. While waiting, she leaned over more and closed her eyes to enjoy the wind in the cool night.

"Oi! Are you an idiot?"

Sakuras eyes cracked open as she glanced back at Kisame,still leaning over the edge. He was leaning out the window while Hidan was stepping out onto the roof.

"You must be fucking stupid, seeing as how you're leaning over the fucking edge!" Hidan scoffed at her stupidity as he stood up and glanced at her.

Sakura narrowed her gaze. _'Well geez if they just want to insult me then fine! It's not like they could be worried or anything anyways!' _

Were they worried? Pfft. No way they could be.

No fucking way.

Sakura shook her head and glanced back at Kisame who was eyeing her dubiously.

"What?" She asked, nerved by his gaze.

"I'm not one for bossin' people around, especially little kids, but be careful. Itachi in here is about to have a heart attack!" Kisame's loud,nervous laugh echoed into the night.

Sakura heard a grunt and a slap, as Kisame rubbed the back of his head at the recent assault from Itachi who glared at him then looked back at Sakura. She laughed, closing her eyes and leaning back.

Clearly she had momentarily forgotten her current predicament. Screwing up her balance, she tripped over her own feet,arms flailing. She reached out to grab onto the side of the building but cursed when she realized she wasn't near the building anymore. The suddenness of her tumble caused her to be an arms length away from the wall. Her eyes widened as she plummeted down into the night, hearing a loud curse from Hidan flood her ears.

* * *

_R&R. :) your guys reviews make my day._


	9. Catch Me If You Can

**.::.**

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

_Wait..._

_Why am I trying to save her?_

_Why should I care?_

_Isn't she supposed to be a fucking ninja? Clumsier than shit that bitch._

_What if I don't catch her?_

_I don't give a rat's ass anyways_

_It's only because Leader-sama would have my head..._

_Right?_

* * *

Hidan rushed to the edge of the roof,reaching out over the edge. His fingertips just brushing hers as she fell. Kisame cursed, running over to where Hidan was crouched. Her scream echoed in the air.

"For fucks sakes! What a fucking idiot." Hidan said, pissed off beyond belief.

"Did I not provide a warning of this? I even mentioned the consequences of Leader's punishment." Itachi stated as he ended up behind them.

"You morons only wanted to save her for Leader? Pfft, yeah right. Haha, you must think I'm dense." Kisame bitterly commented, as he peered over the edge.

Hidan glared at him quickly before gazing down into the darkness.

* * *

Sakura's mind went blank as she felt her fingertips brush something momentarily. Deciding it was her imagination, she focused on the task at hand.

Not dying. Or falling unconscious.

"Shit." She cursed as she tried drawing chakra into her hand to grip onto the wall of the building. But,lady luck wasn't on her side as her fingertips scraped against the rough, jagged bricks that made up the building.

Sighing in defeat, and hoping she wouldn't be too badly injured so she could just apply chakra to her wounds. So she shut her eyes,awaiting her greeting with the pavement.

She supposed that anyone should always expect the unexpected because she sure as hell wasn't expecting to be caught. Sakura nearly shit her pants when two hands caught her by her ass and steadied her. Sakura's eyes widened as she took a look at the crazy bastard who dared to hold her up like that. She was even more surprised when her arms were held up by a swirl of sand, making it look like she was being lifted up by her armpits.

Sakura peered down in surprise, expecting to find some hobo or something who just so happened to have broken arms from the impact of her fall. She was even more shocked to find two saviours.

The Kazekage was just as surprised as Sakura was, his arm outstretched as he called upon his sand to prevent her from hitting the pavement. His sand coiled underneath her arms, making her look like a ragdoll.

Peering down even more, Sakura noticed that the one holding her up by her ass was Deidara, who appeared to be just as amazed and surprised as she was that he had caught her.

Annoyance at her position flooded Sakura suddenly as her eyes narrowed. Gaara was now passed his moment of surprise as he narrowed his gaze towards Deidara as well, who was relieved he had caught her in the first place.

Lowering her slowly, Deidara adjusted her in his arms until he was carrying her bridal style. Sakura sighed as the adrenaline slowly left her body and she sunk into Deidara's arms. A voice made her tense again.

"Are you stupid?"

Sakura looked over at Gaara in surprise.

___'What did he just say? Stupid!?'_

Sakura glared in annoyance.

"Excuse me?" she wiggled out of Deidara grip and stood,shakily, to her feet.

"Excuse _you_? For what exactly? Jumping off a building?" Gaara asked her, taking a step forward. "Why did you jump off the building?Are you upset about something Sakura?"

Sakura growled and looked over at Deidara who looked like just as interested in the answer as Gaara. She fumed.

"I didn't jump off!" Sakura yelled as Hidan,Itachi and Kisame suddenly appeared behind her.

"Sakura! You aren't broken!" Kisame joked as he patted her on the shoulder.

"What the hell is your problem?! Do you get a kick out of falling off buildings or something?! How did you even come out of that unscathed?" Hidan asked her as he eyed her undamaged form.

They sure weren't expecting the answer they got.

"I was caught by my ass and my armpits..."

Hidan twitched.

"By Deidara...and Gaara." Sakura finished lamely

Oh,the reactions to that were pretty priceless.

Kisame's eyes widened in surprise, as Hidan's narrowed. Itachi's face was monotone.

Deidara looked nervously at the three Akatsuki males, noticing the bag of ice he had bought, which was melted from the heat, already on the ground.

Kisame finally broke out of the trance and tutted.

"I'm ashamed Deidara.I knew you were a pervert but to take advantage of a female in this state..."

Hidan agreed, tutting as well. "You sick fuck."

"What the hell! I saved her life! Where is my thanks?!" Deidara yelled outraged.

Sakura smirked then directed her gaze back to Gaara who was watching her. She mentally rolled her eyes.

"Seriously Kazekage-sama,If you want to know why I 'jumped off a building' as you put it just ask politely." Sakura smiled as she saw Gaara visibly twitch in annoyance. Oh how she loved pissing people off.

"Tell." he demanded,crossing his arms. She rolled her eyes,but gave into the Kazekage's request despite his shitty attitude.

"I stepped outside of the window of our room to the ledge and stepped over the gap between the gift shop roof and the window. After a few quick chats with Hida-bastard-chan and Ita-chan,I was looking over the side of the hotel,trying to spot Deidei-chan."

Sakura stopped in her story to view Itachi,Hidan and Deidaras expression of the nicknames. Deidara was blushing. Sakura continued,smiling.

"So Hidan and the guys were watching me from the window and I was going to just spend a few more minutes watching the street, 'cause Kisame was talking about Ita-chan having a heart attack, and then I tripped and fell off the roof." Sakura finished,looking fully at Gaara.

Gaara was trying to see the truth in the little tale by reading her eyes. She spoke nothing but the truth so he turned around to leave for his office.

"Kazekage-sama." Sakura said.

Gaara turned around halfway,showing that she has his attention.

"What was that wedding that Kankuro was talking about?"

For the first time ever, for Sakura anyway, Gaara smirked. It seemed like he knew some sort of inside story but his smirk only seemed to piss Sakura off even more.

"Care to share?" Sakura asked, annoyed at being out of the loop.

"I told Kankuro not to mention anything." Gaara stated heading back.

"Gaara! That doesn't answer my question!" Sakura whined.

"You will find out sooner or later." he said before leaving in a whirlwind of sand.

"Geez! What a frustrating guy!" Sakura stated, pulling her hair in mock frustration.

Itachi silently strode up to Sakura and crouched down by her leg. He bent her knee to pick up her foot to roll her ankle. He did this with both ankles before checking her arms.

Sakura,at first, thought he was going to inject her with some strange liquid like in those creepy ass shows that she had seen once before. She suddenly realized with awe that he was checking her for injuries from her fall. She watched,as did the others as Itachi stood up and started walking back into the hotel. Kisame followed him as did Hidan with one glance back at Sakura's shaky form.

Deidara sighed and glanced at Sakura.

"So,you're okay,yeah?"

"Um...yeah I think," Sakura smiled wearily. "I guess I'm just shaky from shock or something." Sakura looked around then her eyes dropped to the bag of ice Deidara recently placed in his hand. Or should I say,bag of water.

"Hahaha! Deidei-chan! The ice melted!"

Deidara sighed and nodded. He smirked suddenly though,untying the bag of water as he got in a ready position. Sensing the plan,Sakura bolted into a random direction, Deidara quick on her heels.

"AHHHH!" Sakura screeched as Deidara almost poured ice water onto her as he caught up.

"Deidei-chan you prick!" she screamed in laughter.

After a full bag of ice water,Deidara actually was the only one who got wet,They trudged upstairs using the elevator and knocked on the door of their room. Hidan opened the door and laughed.

"Haha! You fucking idiot! You look like shit!"

"Better than how you look on a regular basis." Deidara replied. Hidan huffed but let them in regardless. Itachi eyed the current state of Deidara in displeasure.

"This room will smell bad now." Itachi stated.

"What? Did it rain in Suna?" Kisame joked, making Sakura laugh.

"Sakura poured water on me,yeah." Deidara pouted, making Sakura laugh once more.

"You were gonna do the same to me! Don't make me look like the bad guy here!"

"I'm taking a shower,yeah...or I guess a bath." Deidara mumbled,closing the bathroom door.

"Must you announce that?" Hidan sighed laying on the bed.

Sakura got a blanket from a closet and wrapped it around her. She heard the water running in the bathroom and decided that she would go to sleep. She trudged over to Hidan.

"Oi,Hida-bastard-chan."

"Hm?What?"

"Move over." Sakura said through a yawn.

"Pfft, aren't you full of fucks and demands tonight, Princess. Why don't you just climb over me or something?" He replied, rolling his eyes.

With a frown, Sakura climbed over his body and situated herself on her portion of the bed. She was closest to the wall.

"We meet with the Kazekage tomorrow. No more rooftop visits or anything that will jeopardize this mission." Itachi stated, clearly displeased with what had happened that night.

She closed her eyed and hummed in a tired way. Kisame laughed softly at her.

A few minutes later, Deidara came out of the bathroom clad in a towel. Sakura opened her eyes slightly and smirked, deciding to have a little fun. She wolf-whistled for a reaction, knowing him a bit too well. He blushed and mumbled words under his breath while he grabbed his clothes from his bag and trudged back into the bathroom,locking the door. She started laughing.

"What a fucking prude." Hidan stated, as he casually watched the display before him.

"That's not nice Hida-bastard-chan!" Sakura reprimanded, testing her new nickname for him once again.

"Life isn't nice, Bitch!"

"I'm pretty sure life doesn't have feelings."

"Shut your fucking mouth, Uchiha!"

"Haha! You're upset aren't ya?" Kisame prodded, intending to piss Hidan off even more.

"Oi Fishy-chan! This old man might not of heard you,you might have to speak up!" Sakura laughed, cluing in that everyone was trying to piss off Hidan tonight.

"HEY! I'm not fucking old! You're such a spoiled bitch!"

"How am I spoiled? If I was spoiled you'd be sleeping on the floor tonight."

"Hidan just got told."

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO SHUT IT UCHIHA! FUCK!"

"_What did you just say?_" A pair of red eyes blazed in the faint lighting.

"Maybe you should get your ears checked while you get your eyes checked,yeah." Deidara smirked as he walked out of the bathroom. Itachi sighed, not believing he actually let those idiots rile him up as his deactivated his sharingan.

"Enough guys!I'm really tired and we have a long meeting tomorrow!" Sakura declared as she rubbed her sleepy eyes. Deidara nodded and climbed over,well Hidan pushed him over him, and he crawled over Sakura as she pulled the covers up around her and snuggled in. Sakura intended to sleep near the wall but clearly nothing she wanted was occurring lately.

A few minutes passed by as everyone settled in, but it wasn't long into the silence that someone decided they couldn't sleep.

"Who wants to tell secrets,yeah?"

"Shut your fucking mouth."

"I'm just not tired!"

"Go to sleep or die, whichever gets you to stop talking."

"Nobody asked you,Uchiha." Deidara mumbled in annoyance.

" At least he's trying to get you idiots to shut up!" Sakura sighed, hitting her head against her dusty pillow.

"Let her sleep guys. She's already cranky enough with sleep so without it she must be-"

"KISAME! GO TO SLEEP!"

"Y-Yes Ma'am."

* * *

Sakura was having a lovely dream. It involved fighting Sasuke's team and boy, was her's winning. Kisame had just sliced through the orange haired member's arm when a shadow came up from behind Sakura. She turned quickly, stopped Sasuke's girlfriend's attack with ease. As her dream got quite graphic, all that will be mentioned is that her team ultimately won. And his bitchy girlfriend was impaled. And then Sasuke cried. The End.

Sakura was brought back into the world of the living, and away from Sasuke's crying, by the lovely smell of bacon being cooked somewhere near her. Being a glutton for the meat, Sakura cracked open her eyes and glanced around the room. Itachi wasn't in his bed and neither was Kisame, but the positon the other three were in (including her) was a different story. Her head rested on Hidan's stomach while her legs were tangled with Deidara's and his mouth hand was chewing on her hair. At the moment Deidara reminded Sakura of a small child which made her giggle despite herself.

It was like a relaxing morning anyways. The birds were singing,Kisame was gone,Tsunade wasn't here,Naruto wasn't here,Hidan's hand was groping her chest...wait what?

Sakura twitched and with a smack Hidan was on the floor,clutching his head.

"What the fuck?BITCH!"

"That's Pinky to you!"

"Why did you hit me!"

"Cause you were groping me, you PERVERT!"

Hidan rubbed the back of his head and then stood up,trotting to the bathroom as he mumbled about pink haired bitches. Deidara sat up in bed, yawning as his hand mouths yawned also.

"You're so adorable in the morning." Sakura beamed at him. He looked like a little kid in the state he was currently in. He blinked at her and smiled,laying back down.

Sakura looked around the room in boredom, thinking it was about time to stir up some trouble.

"Ita-chan!" Sakura yelled in a sing-song tone.

Itachi walked into the room from the hall wearing an apron.

"Hn?" he grunted.

"Nothing.I was just wondering about breakfast."

"Almost done. Our neighbours have a full kitchenette so I decided to borrow it."

"Did you ask?"

"They aren't there."

Sakura laughed nervously and sighed.

"Anything else you wanted?" Itachi asked.

"Nope,carry on." Sakura grinned then whispered "Ma'am." Deidara flat out laughed.

Itachi's eyes darkened. "You'd have to be a complete idiot to not wear the apron when dealing with messy things so stop trying to embarrass me because that feat will never be accomplished." Itachi stated before walking over to the neighbours kitchenette.

"We'll see." Sakura said with a sigh.

"You better get dressed, yeah. Breakfast is almost ready and we got to head over to the Kazekage's office then head back to-"

"Home." Sakura finished for Deidara. He blinked.

"Um,yeah." Deidara half smirked. Hidan suddenly came out of the bathroom.

"That was certainly a fucking triple flusher! Don't go in there for your own safety." Hidan warned, laughing sadistically at himself.

Sakura cringed, holding her nose. "Ew! What the hell is wrong with you, Hida-bastard-chan!"

"You're gross,yeah."

"Whatever, you fucking dumbass." Hidan waved nonchalantly.

Then to top the mood,Kisame came into the room.

"Okay so Itachi is done with the food and after we are done eating,we're heading over to the Kazekage's building." Kisame stated,bored.

"Sure thing,Fishy." Sakura said, skipping into the neighbour's room.

"Ladies first." Hidan joked to Deidara who gave him the middle finger.

"You coming Kisame,yeah?"

"Sure but I need to use the bathroom."

Hidan suddenly burst out laughing as Deidara half grimaced and half smirked.

"What?" Kisame asked, not cluing in on the joke.

"Oh, nothing. See you at breakfast." Hidan waved.

"Maybe,yeah." Deidara added, following Hidan out.

Kisame shrugged and stepped into the bathroom,locking the door.

"WHAT IN GOD'S NAME IS THAT SMELL!?"

Kisame was clawing the door,trying to get it opened with his hands over his nose. You could hear coughing.

Kisame never hated the person who invented locks more than at this moment.

* * *

So,Theres another chapter.

Reviews make me happy so don't be shy! :)

And I'm sorry for not posting quick.I was away so...yup.

Again I apologize! :( I know what it's like waiting for new chapters to come out. It kind of blows chunks.

R&R.


	10. Meeting with the Kazekage 2

**.::.**

***Oh My God! I can't believe that I have OVER 100 reviews! I'm so happy I could jump off a Ferris Wheel! But that probably wouldn't be fair to my amazing reviewers... So the ferris wheel idea is put on hold for awhile...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...but it's okay,I'll live. :]**

* * *

**CHAPTER 9: MEETING WITH THE KAZEKAGE 2**

After Kisame finally clawed his way out of the bathroom, with a little kick of the door from Itachi, they all were joined together in the neighbour's kitchen to enjoy cereal,toast and bacon. Sakura was chowing down happily as Deidara and Hidan fixed their gaze upon her in amusement. Itachi's gaze was one of mild disgust.

"Stop eating like a pig." Itachi declared, wiping his hands on his napkin.

"Stop ordering me around. We may be teammates but I'll have you know that I can eat however I want! I like to eat! Is that such a crime?" Sakura asked him through her slurps of cereal.

"It is if you're making others around you throw up due to the fact that-" Kisame added.

"Just back off,yeah." Deidara muttered to Itachi and Kisame.

"Hn." Was all Itachi stated as he focused on wiping his hands clean of crumbs.

"So you guys have your cloaks with you,right?" Kisame asked, starting a new topic.

"Yup."

"Hn."

"Of course I fucking have my cloak."

"Wait a second! _Cloaks_!?" Sakura screeched,standing up as she gazed at each of the males before her.

"What about it?" Kisame raised an eyebrow, clearly surprised at her outburst.

"You can't wear your cloaks around Suna! People will get scared!" Sakura reasoned while rolling her eyes, as if they were complete idiots for not knowing.

"Oh cry me a river, Bitch! Leader-sama asked us to after we left." Hidan huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You're communicating with him? During this mission?" Sakura asked the four men. Kisame shrugged.

"No, not at the moment."

"But you have been?"

"Well, You see-"

"Hand it over." Sakura demanded, holding out her hand for whatever device they were using to communicate with.

"It's not a device,yeah. It's our rings." Deidara explained before covering his mouth with his hand. Each of his teammates glared at him.

"Then hand over a ring." Sakura demanded with her arm still outstretched.

Deidara hid his arm, shaking his head as he focused his attention on the puke-colored walls. Itachi got up from his seat and started to make more bacon, seeing as how Sakura had eaten a lot of the pieces already. Kisame grinned nervously, peering down and studying a piece of his soggy toast. Hidan chuckled under his breath, still crossing his arms.

"Pwease." Sakura asked Deidara with puppy dog eyes. He tried to ignore her so she looked over at Itachi who was making some more bacon.

"Ita-_kun_." Sakura pleaded to Itachi. He stared at her and huffed, continuing his task at hand. Suddenly, he slipped off his ring and and chucked it at her.

"Merely due to the reasoning that if I do not give this to you now, which you will give back to me, you will not refrain from asking for it the entire way back." Itachi explained with a small grimace.

Kisame,Hidan and Deidaras eyes were wide with shock at Itachi's semi-kind gesture, until a glare made them all turn around.

Sakura smirked and put on the ring. Her eyes went wide when she heard voices in her head.

"You have to pick a line, yeah. You can't listen in on other peoples conversations." Deidara explained.

"Well you can. Who gives a shit, if they don't want anyone to hear they can put that shit on private." Hidan huffed. Sakura rolled her eyes, listening in.

**_'_**_****__How's the mission?'_

**_'It's coming along.'_**

Wait a second...Was that Pein? and...who was that also? ...

**_'Do your teammates suspect you?'_**

Suspect? What?

**_'No. Not yet'_**

**_'That's good. Do you have any information on the subject I asked about?'_**

**_'You mean the Haruno's?'_**

Sakura kept quiet but her eyes widened. Itachi looked at her in question but she held a finger to her lips to kept herself from thinking or saying anything. If he talked,and she thought about it,with her mind of course,she would be discovered.

**_'Yes.'_**

**_'I know that Sakura Haruno of Team Four is not the last remaining Haruno in her clan.'_**

**_'Yes.I am aware of that.'_**

Sakura tried to keep quiet but her thoughts were straying. She WASN'T the last?

**_'And her family?'_**

**_'Her parents were killed by our organization none the less.'_**

**_'Hm.I was aware of that too. Tsunade informed me.'_**

___'Tsunade knows about me? About my clan?My family? My parents?'_Sakura pondered, being careful not to reply to the conversation.

**_'Also I was going to tell you about her.'_**

**_'Proceed.'_**

**_'She is afraid of fire, although I'm sure she already is aware of this. Her parents gave her up for adoption before we had killed them. She also has a little brother..But he's blind. And a cousin and an uncle.'_**

_What?!_

Sakura's bottom lip trembled as she processed this. Deidara was also looking at her concerned but she held a finger to her lip once more to keep them silent.

**_'Interesting.I will have a chat with her when she comes back from her mission.'_**

**_'Also...'_**

**_'What?'_**

**_'I know who killed her parents.'_**

Sakura held a hand to her mouth as she listened to the next piece of information.

**_'Who was it?'_**

**_'More like who were they.'_**

**_'Proceed.'_**

**_'It was-'_**

Static silence followed. Sakura was almost jumping in anticipation.

**_'Well?'_**

**_'Sorry Pein.I am needed. One of my teammates who looks like Deidara is here.'_**

**_'The girl?'_**

**_'Yeah. Ino I think it is...And that Kiba guy.'_**

**_'Understood. Report back to this line when you're alone.'_**

**_'Tonight at 7:00pm.I'll be in a hotel.I'll contact you.'_**

**_'Agreed.'_**

**_'Over and out Pein.'_**

Then only Pein remained.

**_'Talk to you soon...Madara.'_**

Then silence.

Sakura shakily took off Itachi's ring and flung it back at Itachi who caught it with ease, giving her a questioning glance. So did Deidara. Now that she was seeing straight,She realized they were all looking at her.

"Um...I'll go get dressed." Sakura stated as she flew out of the neighbour's room.

"Wonder what that was all about." Kisame asked,taking a bite out of his toast.

Deidara's gaze was locked onto the seat where she was recently. Itachi was gazing at his ring. He put it on and realized it was on line one. Pein's line.

___'What could Pein have said?'_

* * *

_What in the hell was that?!_

Sakura paced her room,running her fingers through her hair. She glanced at the clock and saw that it was only 9:30AM so she continued pacing then flopped down suddenly onto the bed.

Sakura knew some things that she was certain of.

Peins line was line one. That much she was certain of. Itachi had probably programmed it to that for her, seeing as how she was so obsessed with the idea of talking to their Leader via ring.

The second thing was that Pein was talking to a man named Madara.

Third, This 'Madara' is on Ino and Kiba's team.

Fourth, 'Madara' knows alot about her clan and her parents.

Fifth, 'Madara' will be talking to Pein again tonight.

but the only Madara she knew of was Madara Uchiha.

And to top it all off...He was supposed to be dead.

"This is so frustrating!" Sakura stood up suddenly, having the urge to punch the wall. Instead, she decided to get dressed, hoping she could de-stress herself by focusing her mind on something else.

She wore her signature red tank top and black stretchy shorts that went mid-thigh. She had bandages wrapped around her left upper thigh for decoration and she put her hair up into a messy bun,holding it with chopsticks. She pulled on her black heeled ninja boots and picked up her weapon pouch. She fastened it on and pulled on her black gloves. She made her way into the neighbour's room,where a lovely couple were looking at Itachi with a look of disbelief and anger. She stopped at the door,peeking around it.

"Why are you using our kitchen?" The man asked in surprise.

"We don't have one in our room." Itachi simply said. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"That doesn't mean you can use ours! And without asking nonetheless! This is trespassing!" The woman declared. Sakura decided it was about time she stepped in. She used a henge jutsu to look like a little girl.

"Ma'am." Sakura stated,shuffling her foot. The woman looked at her.

"What can I do for you,sweetie?" The woman asked, uncertainly but not able to resist the face of a cute little girl.

"Um,We're sorry to um,use your kitchen but we were hungry and we haven't eaten in days..." Sakura mumbled to the woman who smiled brightly at her, tears forming in her eyes.

"OH! NONONONONO! It's okay! Really! What,you couldn't be more than 6 years old right? So cute!" The woman gushed.

Sakura twitched but kept her cool. Clearly, this woman was a softy.

"You see, My dad didn't want me so 'Tachi-ni and Deidei-ni and Kisa-ni and Hida-ni took me in." Sakura blushed for show and winked at the four surprised males.

"Oh My goodness! And instead of going around and getting drunk and having sex you wanted to take in a little girl? So sweet! You are idea brothers!" the woman smiled with pride at the four smirking males.

"You boys did good." The husband of the wife stated,slapping his hand down on Deidara's back who jumped at the contact.

"I love my brothers!" Sakura jumped over to Hidan and hugged Hidan who was surprised for a minute, grumbled but patted her head.

"Oh My Goodness! BOB! GET THE CAMERA!" the woman told the guy who rushed off to grab the camera. He came back and snapped a photo of mini Sakura hugging Hidan.

"Another!" the woman stated. She cleared off the table and placed Sakura on the table. She took the picture of four males huddled around Sakura as Sakura was smiling.

"Another!" the woman screeched and the camera snapped again.

"Um, We have to go soon..." Sakura tried to reason.

"Just three more photos!" the woman begged.

"Fine." Kisame sighed. Itachi grunted,crossing his arms.

The woman snapped a photo of mini Sakura on Deidara's back in a piggy back ride,A photo of mini Sakura on Kisame's shoulders and a photo of mini Sakura holding Itachi's hand,smiling up at him. The woman sighed happily and was about to put her camera away.

"Wait!" Sakura said.

"What is it,dear?"

"Will you take one more photo?"

"I thought you'd never ask!" The woman declared, looking at her husband to ready the camera.

"But instead of me, could you get a photo of my sister instead?" Sakura begged the woman.

"Oh of course! I didn't know you had a sister!" the woman stated in surprise before a smile graced her features once more.

"Neither did I." Kisame whispered to Hidan. Sakura stepped on his foot before she left to get her 'sister'.

The henge popped and out came the older version of Sakura. The woman immediately smiled.

"Oh my! You look exactly like the little girl who was in here."

"Yup. She's my sister. We look a lot alike." Sakura replied.

"Okay then,Before you go lets get a group photo!" the woman instructed,motioning for the guys to stand up. They didn't. the woman frowned and Sakura frowned. Then said through clenched teeth:

"It would be an awful shame if we were LATE to the meeting because of an accident...right boys?" Sakura said sweetly.

The frown turned into wide eyes as they stood up quickly.

Itachi crossed his arms and stood next to Kisame.

Kisame gave Itachi and Deidara both bunny ears.

Deidara was pouting and had one of his arms around Kisame's shoulder and Sakura's waist.

And Sakura was in a headlock performed by Hidan but she was smiling nonetheless.

"Say Cheese!" Bob said.

"I never understood that,yeah."

"That doesn't fucking surprise me."

"Does anything surprise you?"

"I still wanna know who stunk up the bathroom earlier today."

"It was Deidara."

"NO! IT WAS NOT,YEAH!"

"Yeah,It was you."

"What,yeah?"

"Actually,It was Hidan."

"You pink haired bitch!"

"I ratted you out because you're not being fair!"

"No fucking shit! Once again,LIFE ISN'T FAIR!"

"And once again,life doesn't have feelings."

"_Motherfucking_ Uchiha!"

"PLEASE NO SWEARING!" The woman counselled suddenly, surprising everyone.

They looked over as Bob took the photo. He then took another and everyone sighed in relief and stretched their tense limbs.

"Okay dear! Tell your little sister that she was a dear! And I'll send these photos to your home when they get developed!"

"Thank you."

The four males exited the hotel room to go get ready for the meeting as Sakura told the lady her address in Konoha. She waved goodbye to the woman and shut the hotel room door. She made her way over to her hotel room and watched as Kisame and Deidara got ready for the meeting. Hidan was already ready and Itachi just finished.

"Wait a second! Are you fools wearing those cloaks?" Sakura asked them.

"We were going to." Kisame sighed.

"We shouldn't draw attention." Sakura warned.

"We'll transport to the Kazekage's office okay?" Kisame tried to reason.

"No." Sakura huffed.

"Look,just because we have an alliance with you guys doesn't mean that we stop being Akatsuki,yeah." Deidara said. Sakura stuck her tongue out at him.

"Fine. But you'll be sorry..." Sakura trailed while walking over to Itachi. She stood next to him as he was dressed in his cloak as well as Hidan.

"Why will we be sorry?" Hidan asked her.

"Just 'cause." Sakura answered,crossing her arms.

Hidan snorted.

"That's not a good fucking reason."

"Well,I don't explain myself to idiots."

"You bitch-"

"Time to go." Itachi stated as he pulled Sakura along behind him away from an angry Hidan. They also decided that it was check out time so they gathered up all their belongings.

With Itachi in the lead, they all made it to the front desk where the snotty receptionist from earlier eyes were wide with shock. Sakura smirked.

"Thanks for the room." She said,flinging the keys at the front receptionist. She fumbled with the thrown keys and ended up dropping them on the floor.

"Nice catch,yeah." Deidara laughed as they all made it outside the hotel and transported to the Kazekage's building.

As they climbed the stairs,Sakura's stomach was doing flips. She couldn't get that conversation from the ring that morning out of her head. It frustrated her to no end. She had to know what it meant so she can get revenge for her family!

___'Jesus.I sound like Sasuke.' _Sakura thought bitterly.

Okay so Sakura won't kill the dudes from this hellish organization who murdered her parents. She'll just send them hate mail and give them dirty looks...Very very dirty looks. She grinned._ 'Yeah right, they are so dead.'_

They came to a stop in front of Gaaras door. Sakura knocked on it three times as Kankuro opened the door.

"Sis! I can't- Akatsuki!" Kankuro screamed. Suddenly, sand wrapped around his mouth before Kankuro could spout anything else. Sakura blew a sigh of relief.

"You fools feeling sorry yet?" Sakura grinned.

Gaara motioned them inside. Kisame and Deidara stood at the back,closest to the door and Hidan,Itachi and Sakura sat in the vacant chairs.

"How are you this fine and beautiful morning Kazekage-sama?" Sakura smiled brightly.

Gaara snorted.

"How's your condition?" he asked her. She could see the amusement in his eyes.

"Condition? Did you think I went into a coma after that or something?" Sakura asked him.

"Hm. Hard to tell with spunk like yours, though I'm pretty sure you could fight an incurable disease." Gaara said. Sakura smiled with pride.

"That's me,alright!" Sakura pointed to herself.

"Yes. Well as we were discussing yesterday,Before your clumsy error of course,I have come to the conclusion that our alliance can not be as it once was."

"Eh?" Sakura was shocked, tears starting to form in her eyes. _'If it was going to be a no, we wouldn't have had to have stayed at that shitty hotel!'_

"Let me finish.I mean to say that we _will_ become allies with you once again just not like we used to be,you know." Gaara tried to reason with the tearful Sakura. Itachi didn't seem to pleased with her condition. Neither did Deidara, although who knows if it was due to the headache of her whines or actual concern.

"S-So W-Were A-Allies?" Sakura sniffled,looking up at Gaara through her eyelashes.

"Yes. Until further notice." he sighed.

All that was heard was a squeal as Sakura jumped up and ran over to Gaara to squeeze him to death.

"Enough." Gaara tried to pry Sakura off of him.

"No! Loosen up Kazekage-sama!" Sakura laughed, hugging him tighter.

"Just go back home and eat three tubs of yogurt like you did last time you were here." Gaara told her, a slight smirk on his face.

"_What?_You mean to tell me that Pinky here ate three tubs of yogurt? Can somebody spell Fatty!"

Sakura growled and threw Gaara's stapler at Hidan. It smacked him in the head.

"Ouch! Bitch!"

"Enough." Itachi stated as the two calmed down. Gaara was amazed at how quickly Sasuke's brother could calm them down.

"Oi! I see who wears the pants in this fivesome." Kankuro joked. Sakura beat him upside the head and glared at him.

"So Kankuro...Explain to me about this wedding." Sakura demanded in a soft voice but Kankuro could tell that she sure meant business. He gulped.

"Um...You see Gaara here has-"

"Kankuro! Enough!" Gaara demanded his older brother. Kankuro looked between Sakura and Gaara but couldn't decide who was the scariest. Gaara was scary but Sakura was... Sakura. No farther definition needed. He took a deep breath and proceeded to spill the beans.

"Gaara has taken-"

Then the door slammed open and a woman looked up at her with a slight smile. She then turned her attention towards the Akatsuki and screamed, running away. Gaara cursed as he sent Kankuro after her. Sakura recognized her as the receptionist for Gaara downstairs.

"I would suggest you head back to Konoha. You have your bags and checked out of your hotel,correct?" Gaara told them,not looking Sakura in the eye.

_'____I wonder why?'_Sakura pondered. Before she left she went up to Gaara and kissed his cheek making the four Akatsuki males turn around.

"Thank you Gaara-I mean Kazekage-sama." Sakura smiled then all proceeded out of the room and back home to Konoha.

Kankuro came back into the room holding an unconscious receptionist. He wiggled his eyebrows at Gaara.

"Just call me cupid." he smirked.

"OUT! NOW!" Gaara demanded,shutting his office door. Kankuro smirked knowingly and travelled down the hall.

Meanwhile in his office,Gaara was blushing up a storm.

"Geez." He sighed,sitting down at his desk to finish some paperwork of his.

* * *

I'm sleepy. (z_z)

Please REVIEW. (^-^)V

Until next time my amazing readers! (;_;)/~~~

My Reviewers of Chapter 8 :

-super1,Mermaid Caren,Ghostly Teardrop,KagomeAngel91,PaInTiNg-ThE-ApocAlYpCe,Sakura of Darkness,takara410,Narutoshugofan1,colourfulgurl,Fail Haruno

,Akatsuki Sakura Uchiha,AnimaniacXoX,Yuti-chan,deadpeice6868, santa clause is a stalker,cherryblossom27a

You are amazing! :P


	11. The Agreement

**.::.**

Never will and never have owned this epic series. XD IF ONLY. I'd have so much fun with pairings :

* * *

**CHAPTER 10: THE AGREEMENT**

Sakura and the Akatsuki males followed back along the path they came, heading towards Konoha. Sakura sighed,dragging her feet behind her. Kicking a rock that had the unfortunate fate of gracing her path, she suddenly wondered if she could possibly get another piggy back ride...

Itachi, who was following close behind her, nudged her back,motioning her to pick up the pace. With a grumble, Sakura sped up while looking to the side in hopes of catching the eye of a certain blond individual.

"Deidei-chan,Could we ride your bird?" Sakura's eyes sparkled at her suggestion. Deidara snorted in amusement.

"No way, Last time you almost, no scratch that, you DID fall off." Deidara scoffed.

"I jumped off after Karin, plus I don't see those pansies anywhere."

"Good. Let's fucking make sure that it stays that way." Hidan grumbled.

"Why are you so grumpy?" Kisame laughed, scratching the back of his head.

"It ain't funny fishface.I fucking hate walking in this damn heat!" Hidan growled.

"We are almost out of the desert. Calm yourself." Itachi stated in his signature monotone voice which was strained from the constant annoying voices surrounding him.

"Let's just say the fucking obvious why don't we? Oi! Why don't _you _calm down Uchiha? HUH?"

"I am calm."

"Ha. Calm my ass."

"Hn."

"Okay,lets just get home so I can take a nice shower!" Sakura sighed. Kisame chuckled,ruffling her hair.

"Pinky,You've got to understand those two. Itachi doesn't care and Hidan doesn't 'give a fuck' as he would put it so stop wasting your breath."

"Oh,shove it up your ass Kisame!" Sakura grumpily barked out before stomping ahead,leaving the guys behind.

"And there she goes,yeah." Deidara sighed, shaking his head.

"Hm. Better up there then back here complaining." Hidan pointed out, earning a nod from Kisame.

"That was you complaining." Itachi pointed out.

"AIIEEEEE!" they all looked ahead to see Sakura twirling around in a circle, a huge smile on her face.

"Is she woozy or something?"

"I think she's fucking hammered!"

"When would she of got hammered,yeah?"

"Probably when that Bob guy took our photos."

"She was in them too, you dumb fuck!" Hidan yelled.

"Cease this constant chattering. Idiots."Itachi simply stated as he quickly walked over to Sakura.

"How old does he fucking think I am? Treatin' me like a fucking child, I will sacrifice you!" Hidan defended as they all made their way over to Sakura who was on the ground in a star position giggling.

"Are you on drugs?" Kisame asked her, watching as she rolled her eyes as his question.

"Hell no, Fishy!" Sakura sighed,looking up at the clouds.

"It must be the heat." Itachi said suddenly, prodding her arm with his toe. Sakura grimaced slightly.

"I thought you wanted that shower! Lets go,yeah!" Deidara declared,tugging her arm. She shook her head and sighed.

"Let's go."

"No."

"Sakura-"

"Beat it Hida-bastard-chan."

"I'll show you a bastard!"

"Hn."

"Enough Sakura."

"Don't talk to me like you know who I am." Sakura sobbed dramatically through closed eyes, opening one slightly to see the reactions she was getting.

"Okay,She is officially hammered," Itachi sighed, resisting rubbing his temples. "I'll ask you one more time."

"More like you'll tell me one more time." she reminded, fanning her hand with her hand.

"Okay then. I will tell you one more time."

"No."

"You leave me no choice." And with that,Itachi Uchiha officially started carrying Sakura Haruno all the way back to Konoha,slung on his shoulder.

Sakura smirked. That was easier then she thought. Hidan and Deidara saw her smirk and sighed,shaking their heads. She winked at them.

* * *

It took them all day to even see the gates of Konoha in the distance, but they had finally made it back home. As they were approaching the gate,Itachi dropped Sakura onto the ground and kept walking.

"What the hell?" Sakura grumbled, rubbing her behind which fell gracelessly to the ground.

"That's what you get for trying to trick me." Itachi shook his head, letting everyone know he knew of her plan from the start.

"I didn't try to trick you, Itachi." Sakura feigned innocence.

"I'm sure."

"Let's just head over to Leader-sama to report,yeah." Deidara reasoned.

"And Hokage-sama." Sakura added on.

"Yeah yeah let's go!" Kisame pushed them in the direction of the Hokage building.

They made their way over to the building five minutes later,hastily climbing the stopped at the office door and knocked, They heard a tired voice mumble 'enter' as they made their way into Tsunade and Pein's office.

"We're back Hokage-sama!" Sakura waved, , who was staring at her pile of paper work with a frown, smiled at the victorious aura emitting from her apprentice.

"Sakura! Was your mission a success?"

"Yup! Gaara will send you a letter rather tomorrow or the next day after explaining it all." Sakura nodded. Tsunade nodded back, very pleased with the outcome.

"Excellent. Sakura, I was meaning to ask you something before you left..."

"Yes Tsunade-sama?"

"WHERE DID YOU HIDE MY SAKE?" Tsunade wailed to her,making Sakura's team and Pein's eyes widen.

"Well,hehe...you see Shizune broke your last four sake bottles and-"

"SHE WHAT?"

"And I didn't have time to replace them." Sakura rubbed the back of her head,sheepishly avoiding Tsunade's furious gaze.

"Sakura.I need my sake. I have gone so long without a glass!" Tsunade stated.

"I-I know but-"

"Tell Shizune to get me more."

"But Shizune is-"

"I DONT CARE! I WANT SAKE AND I'M NOT GOING TO WAIT ANYMORE!" Tsunade bellowed,furiously.

"Sheesh." Hidan mumbled.

"I'll tell Shizune to come up when I pass her downstairs," Sakura stated."That's my report! Bye!" Sakura waved,rushing to the door.

"Hold it." Pein said,looking at her.

"Hmm?" Sakura innocently hummed, her eye twitching slightly.

"Would you mind accompanying me on a stroll? I have something I'd like to discuss with you." Pein smiled.

___'Oh yeah. Because that smile looks sincere.'_ Sakura noted with a hesitant smile back.

"I guess.. Although I'm tired as hell and I want to go home and sleep and have a shower and eat and-"

"The sooner you go the sooner you can." Itachi sighed, not bothering to glance at the lightly glaring girl. She sighed.

"I guess so." Sakura walked out the door with Pein. The four males remaining were thinking about three things. If Sakura would be okay, Who would get to the shower first at their apartment and if they could secretly get the key to the apartment from Sakura without interrupting Leader...

_...Oops._

"Shit! Pinky has the key!" Hidan cursed.

"Well, it's clear that if you interrupt their little meeting your asses will be kicked so until they come, play a round of cards with me." Tsunade laughed,shuffling the deck.

"No." Itachi stated,sitting on the couch. The rest shrugged and made their way over to Tsunade.

Hidan smirked.

"So you know how to play strip crazy eights?"

Deidara and Kisame sighed.

* * *

Meanwhile with Sakura,They were making their way out to the training grounds. No one was around as Sakura sat down onto the dewy grass and watched the horizon turn pink.

"What did you want to talk about?" Sakura asked,looking at him.

"What makes you think I want to talk about anything really?" Pein asked her nonchalantly, glancing up towards the sky as well.

Sakura stared at him.

___'Is he serious?'_

"Well,You said that you had much to talk about with me and if you don't start talking, I'm going to leave." Sakura smiled. She wasn't as stupid and naive as her aura gave off.

"Well.I wanted to know more about you actually." Pein studied her for a second before walking over to a tree.

"Well,I think that everything about me should stick with me don't you think Pein-san?" Sakura questioned. His eyes narrowed, a light smile gracing his features.

"So, it was you." he stated.

Sakura's eyes gave nothing away due to the fact that he was clearly talking about the conversation from before.

"And if it was?" She questioned yet again.

"Oh, you heard something that you shouldn't have heard that's all, but I did think that it was Itachi.I continued on with the meeting,thinking that it would do no harm but I was mistaken."

Sakura cut right to the chase.

"I want to be at that meeting with 'Madara' tonight. Or should I say, I want to hear it." Sakura declared. He eyed her then sighed.

"I can give you details when it's over."

"Yes,details.A shitload of edited chewed up crap you mean." Sakura crossed her arms. Pein laughed but his eyes narrowed.

"Listen here.I'll agree to this as long as I can ask you anything I want about you. And you have to answer truthfully." He finished,watching the sun lower behind the hill.

"Agreed." Sakura stood up.

"Oh and Madara is cancelling for tonight's meeting as his mission is being prolonged. So we will be talking tomorrow morning." Pein told her. Realizing that this was the only opportunity she had, Sakura grasped it.

"Understood." Sakura nodded as well.

"Now then," Pein started." Lets head back before those bastards of teammates you have use up all your hot water at your apartment." Pein told her,souring her mood.

"Geez,Way to ruin a mood _Leader_." Sakura nudged his shoulder. His lips tugged at the corners.

When they arrived back at the tower, they opened the office door to await a sight that made their eyes want to fall out of their skull.

Tsunade had no shirt on!

Deidara had no pants on!

Kisame had nothing on!

But Hidan still had all his. Sakura suddenly got a nosebleed and fell to the floor. Pein sighed,clutching his head. Spying her, Hidan turned towards Sakura as she was getting up off the floor with a grin.

"Oi Pinky! I fucking rock at this game!" Hidan proudly commented.

"You clearly were cheating,yeah." Deidara mumbled,embarrassed.

"Oh! So if somebody else is winning it's called cheating, Deidara?" Kisame questioned.

"How can you be on the side of the guy who got you naked?" Tsunade asked, avoiding her apprentice's shocked gaze.

Kisame shrugged. Hidan laughed and laid a card on top of another.

"Pick up five! QUEEN OF FUCKING SPADES PANSY! AHHAHAHAHAHHAHAA!" Hidan laughed.

"You are so mean,yeah." Deidara grumbled,picking up five cards.

"Lets go home guys. I need a shower." Sakura said,getting ,every male (Aside of Pein) to stand up and follow after her. Tsunade's face blinked in surprise. When they were almost out the door, Pein spoke up.

"Don't forget our deal,Haruno." Pein smiled towards Sakura.

___'Totally fake!'_

"Wouldn't dream of it." Sakura grumbled,stomping out the door.

___'Deal?' _Itachi thought, gazing at his ring.

"What deal?" Tsunade narrowed her gaze at Pein, putting her shirt back on.

"Oh, You'll find out sooner or later. This village is big on gossip." Pein sat down in his seat as he finished his paperwork.

* * *

**I should mention this at the beginning, but if you see a chapter with .::., it means I've gone back and edited/perhaps changed a bit so it flows WAY better than it did before XD**

**R&R :***


	12. Hidan The Water Stealer?

**.::.**

**herro herro herro my lovelies!~**

**DISCLAIMER: Naruto isn't owned by me! **

* * *

**CHAPTER 11: HIDAN THE WATER STEALER!**

"I can't believe she forgot the way back to the apartment,yeah." Deidara scoffed, crossing his arms as he glanced at Sakura who scowled.

"Clearly,We all knew she was clueless! Shes a _woman_-" To this, Sakura punched his arm. "Fuck! That hurt!"

"I bet even Itachi knows the way back but he's too mean to show us,yeah! He just follows us and makes comments-'

" Well sor-ry! I'm used to leaving in the village! Our apartment was just built so it's on the outskirts...Anyways, I think we should ask someone."Sakura tiredly whined,rubbing her eyes.

Deidara rolled his eyes and looked back over at the leader for the moment,Sakura.

"You fucking _think_?!"

"Shouldn't you know where your going?Aren't you from here?" Itachi asked, making them all turn to look at him.

"Aren't you,yeah?" Deidara stated.

"Oh yeah. I'm bound to remember every road,street and lamp post in this village." Itachi commented dryly.

"I dunno Ita-chan. You probably did in your jounin days." Sakura laughed as she continued trying to find the way back to their apartment.

"Yeah, back when you were twelve." Hidan smirked.

"Well,we had to know our way around for safety condi-"

"Do you know the way back or not?" Kisame sighed.

"Somebody's cranky." Sakura sang in a know-it-all tone.

"Shut up." He mumbled,fighting back a yawn.

"I guess I could find a way back but I'll need assistance. It will require blood,sweat and tears."

Four pairs of eyebrows rose at the demand and an awkward silence fell over the group.

"Lets continue going straight." Sakura pointed. Deidara and Hidan picked up the pace,away from a now smirking Itachi.

* * *

"Yay!There! There it is! I knew I'd find it!" A confident Sakura proudly clapped twenty minutes later. Marching up to the apartment, she unlocked the outside door.

"Yup. It only took us 45 fucking minutes to find it." Hidan rolled his eyes.

"Don't start with me now, Hida-bastard!" Sakura pointed before stepping inside. They all followed and made their way up the stairs.

"I'm just saying...fuck." Hidan sighed,stopping with his hands in his pockets in front of their door.

"I'm just saying...fuck." Sakura mocked in a whiny tone then smirked,opening the door.

Within a blink,Hidan rushed into the bathroom and locked the door,right before Deidara. Speaking of the blond artist, he was competing for the bathroom also. His face slammed right into the wood of the door and he fell to the ground with a bloody nose.

Sakura rolled her eyes,placing her hands on her hips. She felt a smudge of sympathy towards the pouting male on the floor so she grabbed a cloth and crouched down beside him. She proceeded to tell him with a slight blush how retarded he was to compete in a game with Hidan. Deidara was just sitting there with a blank look on his face.

"Bitch! There's no towels in here...I need a towel!" Hidan yelled through the running water. Sakura rolled her eyes,handing the cloth to Deidara who was still looking at her. She stood up and grabbed a towel from the closet and chucked it through the unlocked door.

"Hurry up! If you use all the hot water I'll kick your ass right out of this apartment." Sakura told a laughing Hidan.

"Yeah, If you could Pinky!" Hidan yelled through the water running.

"Well,I certainly could." Itachi smirked, sitting down on a chair in the kitchen.

"...That was fucking Itachi wasn't it?"

"Yup."

"Shit." Hidan cursed,speeding up his shower. Sakura smiled thankfully to Itachi before sitting on the counter in the kitchen,waiting for her turn.

"Who wants to play a game?" Sakura asked with a smile.

"What game?" Kisame mumbled, sifting a yawn.

"The 'Let's get to know your teammates better so that you won't fight with them and get to know about them so you know alot about them' game!" Sakura smiled.

"I can see you made that up yourself." Itachi stated. He usually tried to ignore stupidity but he just couldn't help it sometimes, especially with his teammates.

"Shut up! Okay,I will answer a question with something about me then we will go around the circle. Okay?" Sakura explained, already getting excited. _'I wonder what they'll share.. maybe Itachi will share embarrassing stories of Sasuke!'_

"I guess so,yeah." Deidara said nasally through the cloth.

"My name is Sakura Haruno.I like rain,sleep,food,Iron-mellows and smiling. I dislike Hidan's mood,stupid fights,Naruto's hyperness,Sasuke,Orochimaru,spiders,anteaters...ugly little shits...Where was I? OH! Raspberry yogurt,um..."

"I think we get it,yeah," Deidara chuckled. "You dislike a lot."

Sakura blushed and looked over at Itachi.

"My name is Itachi. I killed my family. I spared my brother. I like...I won't tell you and I hate...being asked about what I like." Itachi concluded.

_'Thanks for the choppy sentences.'_ Sakura internally commented.

"Eh? Okay then... you're up Dei." Sakura looked at Deidara who shrugged.

"My name is Deidara.I'm from Iwagakure.I like creating art because art is fleeting! It's a masterpiece! ITS A BANG,YEAH!" Deidara stood up to dramatize what he was speaking of. Kisame rolled his eyes as Sakura and Itachi looked at him blankly.

"Okay,then. Thank you for sharing, Dei." Sakura then looked at Kisame.

"My name is Kisame Hoshigaki.I like sushi-"

"Isn't that cannibalism?" Sakura whispered to Deidara who nodded. Kisame sighed in annoyance at the interruption.

"As I was saying, I like sushi,picking on Deidara,being Itachi's partner and Samehada and fighting people. I hate crafts, loud people and cats."

"Very descriptive."Sakura concluded before Deidara picked up where they left off.

"Okay back to the sushi thing,yeah. How could you eat sushi?"

"What's wrong with sushi?"

"You're a fish!" Sakura pointed out.

"Why does everyone think that?" Kisame wondered, running his hand through his hair.

"Do you own a mirror?" Hidan joined in,stepping out of the bathroom. Sakura and Deidara raced to the bathroom but Sakura got there before him as he slammed into the door again,earning another nose bleed.

"Sorry Deidei-chan." Sakura apologized through the door.

A few minutes later they heard a "HIDAN!"

A Sakura,clad in a towel was out in the kitchen,pointing a finger at a smirking Hidan.

"Yes?"

"I can't believe you used all the hot water!You're a water stealer!" Sakura whined.

"Well,believe it,honey. I'm the water stealer! HAHAHA!" Hidan laughed sadistically. Scowling in anger, Sakura continued to glare at him until she got an idea and smirked.

"Okay then.I guess I'll have to go use Jiriaya's shower.I have a key so he'll let me." Sakura innocently stated,strolling to the door.A few seconds later two hands clamped down on her shoulder. One arm belonged to Deidara and the other Hidan.

"Are you a total fucking idiot?!"

"That idiot is a freakin' pervert,yeah."

"So? It's your fault for using the water up." Sakura stated, looking at Hidan.

"I'm sorry! There! Is that what you wanted to hear?" Hidan scoffed, dragging her back into the kitchen.

"Sure. I want a bath now though. As punishment, for using all the water, I want one of you to give me a bath...I guess it'll have to be in the sink."

At the mention of a bath, Deidara got another nose bleed and Hidan's eyebrows rose.

"What the fuck?! The sink?!"

"Yes, It's the only place with hot water left. I'll be wearing a bathing suit of course...pervert." Sakura narrowed her eyes,walking into the bedroom to get her suit on.

Deidara groaned at Hidan as Kisame glared. Hidan, who recently was sporting a smirk, started to frown.

"Hidan, Why did you get her upset?" Itachi sighed in annoyance.

"Why did you have to use up all the hot water? WHY!" Kisame asked. He glanced at the clock and saw that it was almost midnight.

Sakura came back out in a black bikini with cherry blossoms on the sides. She smiled at them,motioning to get the sink ready. Fortunately for Sakura, They had a big sink so she could sit on her butt and slide her legs out front of her. She smiled,once they filled up the sink ,Sakura got Kisame to lift her into it. She squealed in childish delight.

"Kisa-chan,could you go get my rubber ducky,please? And Hidan,go get a towel." She smirked at their angry faces. Once they left,Sakura smiled up at Deidara and Itachi.

"Wash me boys." Sakura ordered, watching their eyebrows raise at the demand.

"Hn." Itachi stated,dumping a bucket of the water onto her head. She hummed happily. Deidara watched Itachi pour the water and tried to copy. Key word being 'Tried'.

He ended up pouring it way to fast and Sakura got some up her nose and started coughing.

"Sorry,yeah!" He panicked, dropping the bucket into her lap.

"Deidara,you fool."

"Sorry! I've never washed a girl before,yeah!"

"You idiot, it's the same as washing any other human."

"Then you wash her!" Deidara fumed,stomping away.

Itachi looked at her and grabbed a shampoo bottle and poured some onto his hand. He started lathering it into her hair and she hummed again,closing her eyes. Itachi sort of smiled at her content state.

Hidan and Kisame came back and Kisame dropped the duck into the sink and mumbled a 'goodnight' and went to bed. Hidan dropped the towel onto the counter and left as well.

"Imbecile. He should be the one doing this." Itachi stated,clearly unamused.

"Yeah but Itachi,we never get to spend any time together." Sakura looked up at him with sudsy hair.

"Hn. It could be because I don't want to spend time with you." Itachi stated.

Sakura pouted which made Itachi laugh sofly. She gaped at him then smiled,closing her eyes as he poured a bucket of water slowly onto her hair.

"Hehe...Quack." Sakura smiled,petting the duck.

"Where did you even get that? You're immature." Itachi rolled his eyes.

"So? It's okay to act this way. Everyone should be able to act childish." Sakura smiled sadly to Itachi in understanding.

Itachi stared at her then shook his head,pouring some conditioner onto his hand. As he started lathering it into her hair,He thought back to all the immature things she had done so far.

___'So that's why..'_

"Itachi!You're lathering my head off!" Sakura laughed,flicking some soap at the male. He blinked, flicking some back.

Itachi poured another bucket of water onto her hair to clear the suds then got a towel and started rubbing her hair dry with the towel. Once he was done he placed a kiss on her forehead. She gasped and Itachi pulled back in shock.

"Sorry. Force of habit." Itachi managed to say, his action even stunning himself.

"What?" Sakura whispered.

"I used to do that to Sasuke when he was little." Itachi shrugged,hiding his face from her curious eyes.

"Goodnight." Itachi mumbled before going into the bedroom.

Sakura was still shocked.

___'Holy-'_

___'Shit.'_Itachi concluded in the bedroom where Deidara and Hidan were looking at him curiously.

"Are you fuckin' blushing!?" Hidan yelled at a glaring Itachi.

Hearing that,Sakura smiled and got ready for bed.

* * *

******BUZZZ!BUZZZ!BUZZZ!BUZZZ!**

Hidan awoke the next morning to a buzzing sound, one that was insistently bugging the hell out of him. "What the hell is that?" Hidan growled.

"I think it's a bee." Deidara mumbled,rubbing his eyes.

"It's my phone,retards." Sakura stated, as she yawned. Getting up from bed, she walked over to her phone and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Yo! Sakura-chan!"

"Naruto?"

"Your best friend!"

"...What do you want?"

"Oh! I was by Tsunade's office and The Akatsuki leader told me to tell you that the 'meeting' or whatever was about to take place."

"The meeting?..."

"Yup."

"...HOLY SHIT!" Sakura hung up and jumped out of bed and started getting dressed. She was wearing her underwear and bra underneath her sleep clothes so she quickly stripped and pulled on some jeans and a black t-shirt. To piss off the guys a little before she left,she give them each a quick peck on the cheek before running out of the bedroom. Deidara started blushing immediately.

"Why did she do that,yeah?"

"Crazy bitch must be PMSing." Hidan shook his head, a small blush covering his cheeks.

* * *

Sakura was in front of the office door within ten minutes. She was out of breath but still standing as she barged right into the office to find Pein talking with a male.

"Oh Sakura,welcome." Pein smirked, seeing her out of breath state.

"When's the meeting?" Sakura demanded,trying not to sound desperate.

"Right now. Here is somebody-"

"That you want me to meet right?" Sakura finished for him.

"No.I'm sure you've already met. He decided to come back to do the meeting." Pein motioned towards the male cast in shadows. The man stepped out,revealing himself.

"Sakura-chan! I missed you so much!"

"Tobi?"

"We have-"

Suddenly,Tobi took off his mask. Sakura gasped at what she saw.

"-alot to talk about." he finished,The darker and deeper voice was what scared Sakura the most.

___'Madara.'_

"Tobi? What...Who are you?..Are you Madara?"Sakura managed through her confused state.

"Clever girl. She seems to listen to conversations well. Funny how I couldn't detect you listening in...right Pein?" 'Madara' looked over at Pein.

"Yes, weird." Pein concluded himself.

"I want answers and clearly you have them." Sakura bravely stated.

"Yes, we will have to bargain for it 'cause I want information too." Madara said.

"I have no information whatsoever on what you want."

"Yes you do. I want you to grab your 'guys' as I'll put it and bring them plus me,being Tobi of course, to your old apartment where I know some of your stuff still lies,correct?" Madara said. Sakura fidgeted at his request.

"So,If I do that will you tell me who killed my parents?And where my brother and cousin and uncle supposedly are?" Sakura asked him.

"Yes I will, I'll tell you all I know." Madara concluded.

"Agreed then." Sakura mumbled.

"Now,do you still have the things your old guardians gave you before they passed?"

"My old...guardians?"

"The people who adopted you."

"Uh...why?"

"Answer."

"Yes."

"Perfect."

"Why is that perfect?"

"Nevermind, Pein. I take it the girl isn't as clever as I thought." To that,Sakura stuck her tongue out. Madara chuckled.

"But shes useful for a good laugh."

"It's perfect Sakura because that stuff didn't belong to your guardians. It belonged to your clan. Your parents. And that stuff was made especially for you."

* * *

**R&R )**

Byebye.

PS* Updates & added chapters are added to my profile so if you'd like to see if a chapter will be up soon,I'd go there. :)


	13. Tobi Loves The Park!

**.::.**

**Hello my darlings. **

**(Btw I know about the whole Obito and Tobi thing and I just made it the way I did for the story with Madara) XD**

**Disclaimer; we know I don't own Naruto. :) or Pocky.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 12: TOBI LOVES THE PARK**

"What?" Sakura said,as the previous information processed through her brain.

"You heard me. Whatever they gave you,or whatever is still left to give you, is something that is wanted by many. You'll have many people coming to get it eventually which will lead to battle."

"A battle? Hell, I can do that now! How many? 20?" Sakura laughed.

"No. Try 200 at the least." Pein smirked at her sudden downcast and shocked expression.

"Shit." she mumbled,biting her thumbnail.

"Indeed." Madara nodded.

Deciding that the conversation would end there, Sakura thanked Pein for allowing her to take part in their meeting and left. She was now walking silently beside 'Tobi' back to her apartment to talk to the guys. Or more like 'Make them come for a walk and see where the road takes us' as Sakura named it.

___'Very poetic'_ Sakura snorted silently to herself.

"Today is gonna be fun,right Sakura-chan?" Tobi innocently asked Sakura.

"Sure,_Tobi._" Sakuras eyes narrowed in displeasure.

"I can't wait to see Deidara-senpai! Remember when we played crazy eights Sakura-chan?" Tobi chided happily.

"Yup.I'm pretty sure you cried." Sakura pointed out,smirking. Sakura could see him glaring through his eye-hole.

"I don't remember that,Sakura-chan. Cause TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!" he sang.

Sakura sighed at his singing.

___'Nice acting, but someday your gonna slip up Madara. Just you wait.'_

* * *

"Sakura,yeah!" Deidara greeted her as she walked through the apartment door. 'Tobi' and herself separated 10 minutes ago as he had to go check out his teammates and such. Sakura didn't care,as long as he was away from her. Oh how she wished he was actually the smiling,cuddling,loud Tobi she once knew.

"Hey Deidei-chan!" Sakura smiled as he waved at her,the tongues on his hands flopping.

_'____That's...weird.'_ Sakura concluded giggling mentally.

"Where have you've been, Pinky?" Hidan demanded from his perch on the living room sofa.

"Oh. I was hanging with Tobi after the meeting with Pein." Sakura mentally cursed at her screw up as all four pairs of eyes suddenly went to her.

"Pein had a meeting? Was it for Akatsuki?" Kisame urged,rushing towards her. They all were looking in her direction.

"Uh..no. Just me and...uh..M-Tobi." Sakura smiled wearily.

"Hm. M-Tobi eh?" Itachi asked to no one in particular. Sakura sighed.

"I meant Tobi. Now, who's hungry? Later, I was thinking that I would go for a walk with Tobi. Does anyone want to come?" Sakura asked innocently.

"Ugh, No I don't but now I have to go,yeah! Why do you always have to hang around perverts,yeah?" Deidara grumbled., flicking her on the forehead.

"Sorry, He asked me and I felt rude to decline." Sakura shrugged.

"Well whatever. What can you do? Clearly,we all don't need to go though. I'll go with Sakura so you guys can stay." Deidara reasoned with a smirk.

"Yeah right you creep! I'm sure as hell going!" Hidan matched Deidara's smirk with one of his own.

"I could use the exercise." Kisame thought aloud.

"You got that right Fishy." Hidan snorted,making a hand gesture towards Kisame's gut. Kisame glared at the male.

"Alright. I will accompany you morons. If I don't come you'll be wandering around town like last time." Itachi casually stated.

"Well if you'd just tell us the damn way then we wouldn't of had any problems,now would we?" Sakura told Itachi. Itachi 'Hn'd' and walked away. There wasn't many places to go so Sakura just thought he strolled into the bedroom to look cool.

Sighing,Sakura dug through the fridge,looking for something to eat. She shut the fridge,finding nothing to her liking and dug through the pantry. She smiled. Oh how Tsunade loved her!

"What did'ja find?" Kisame smiled at Sakuras ecstatic look.

"Pocky!" Sakura smiled and through the box up in the air,catching it as gravity took its toll.

"Pocky,yeah?"

"The fuck?"

"What's pooky?"

"Pocky,Kisame not 'pooky'."

"What is Pocky then?"

"Pocky is a stick of like graham wafer kinda. And it's dipped in chocolate or strawberry or whatever! I happen to have chocolate because-"

"You're a pig?" Hidan questioned.

"No! Because I love chocolate!" Sakura giggled at her display of affection towards the treat. Deidara smiled and shook his head.

"I wanna try it." Kisame said.

"You've never TRIED POOKY?"

"I thought it was Pocky,yeah."

"It is. I just was caught in the shocking moment."

"Haha,funny." Kisame replied,rolling his eyes.

"Here." Sakura said,handing a stick to Kisame. She handed one to Deidara and Hidan as well. They each looked at one another then back at the stick. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Oh my god! Would you just try it you idiots?" Sakura yelled,crossing her arms.

Glaring,they each munched a bit on the treat, their eyes widening. Within 10 seconds they were demanding more.

"Whoa! We can get more later! Calm down." Sakura pouted.

"But if you have more then why can't I at least have one more?" Deidara asked. "Screw these two, at least give me more."

Hidan glared at him.

"Is that what you would call taking one for the team shithead? That's what you were doing?" Hidan growled. Deidara shrugged,glaring back.

"If anybody deserves a box later... It's certainly not you,yeah!" Deidara pointed at Hidan.

"AND WHY THE HELL NOT!" Hidan snarled to Deidara.

"Because...you're a crazy foulmouthed asshole!" Deidara yelled. Hidan growled and turned towards the living room.

"Who needs you motherfuckers?" He growled,heading towards the living room.

"Wait! I still love you Hida-bastard-chan!" Sakura called after him with a mock tone. She heard a brief 'Shut up' before she continued eating her pocky with a shrug.

"He's too dramatic." Kisame laughed, grabbing a stick of pocky quickly.

Deidara nodded as he heard a knock at the door. Sakura went to answer it, groaning internally when she saw who was behind the door.

"I'M HERE!" Tobi smiled, immediately hugging Deidara.

"You idiot." Kisame groaned as Deidara tried to pull Tobi off of him.

"DEIDARA-SENPAI!" Tobi snuggled into the pissed off clay artist.

"Tobi..." Deidara snarled.

"Deidei-chan.." Sakura warned him. Deidara took a deep breath and calmed down. Deidara probably thought that Sakura just didn't want Deidara to hurt Tobi. In reality, It was the other way around. Who knew what Madara could do to Deidara in a full blown fight! Being shocked to discover Madara instead of Tobi would be enough of a few shocked seconds of not paying attention. And Sakura would bet that's all that Madara needed. A few seconds of his opponent off-guard. He could release his secret identity any day.

"SO LET'S GO SAKURA-CHAN!" Tobi starting pulling Sakura out the door. Deidara grabbed her wrist,preventing her from going any farther.

"We're coming also,yeah." Deidara glared at the 'innocent' Akatsuki.

"REALLY SENPAI! YAY!" Tobi jumped up and down. Sakura almost starting laughing at seeing Madara in such a state.

"Yeah,really. Now,don't start being all retarded like you normally are." Deidara demanded of Tobi.

"WHEN AM I RETARDED SENPAI?"

Next, you could hear Hidan laughing like a maniac in the living room which made Sakura giggle also.

"Nevermind,yeah. Let's just go." Deidara stomped out into the hallway,followed by Tobi.

Kisame went out after them. Hidan reappeared from the living room and started to follow the crowd before stopping and turning to Sakura with a sigh.

"No more planning fuckin' strolls with him, okay?" Hidan lectured her as she pulled her boots on.

"Sure." Sakura muttered.

"What the hell is wrong?" Hidan prodded, glancing at her.

"Geez,I didn't know attending to my problems was that bad." Sakura smiled halfheartedly.

"Listen kid. I'm not fucking stupid. You're upset over something that has to do with Leader, right?Or is it _Tobi_?" he asked her in a 'I-know-everything' tone.

"Wow. Does Jashin tell you everything he sees?" Sakura teased.

"Eh...Sometimes." He smirked at her.

"Should've figured. Getting help from the big guy." Sakura feigned sadness before breaking out into a grin.

Hidan laughed. "You're quite the girl,_Sakura_." He walked over to her, placing a quick kiss on her cheek. She looked at him with a shocked and curious gaze.

"To repay you for your quick kiss this morning, sunshine." He winked,laughing as he exited the door to the hallway before Sakura could blink.

Surprised,Sakura brought her hand up to her cheek,feeling his lips still there. At that direct moment,Itachi walked out of the bedroom,his eyes not giving away anything. He looked at Sakura's flustered state and continued out the door.

___'He obviously saw...or heard.'_Sakura thought,going out the door. Nobody was in the hallway. Sensing that they were outside,Sakura locked the door and headed outside.

"FINALLY SAKURA-CHAN! YOU TOOK FOREVER!" Tobi whined at the narrow-eyed Sakura.

"Well,I was held up." Sakura cast a side-glance at Hidan who was smirking at a tree.

"LET'S GO SAKURA-CHAN! WHERE DO YOU WANNA GO?" Tobi asked her.

___'You wanna play Madara? Okay then...let's play.'_Sakura smirked inwardly.

"Uh...How about the training ground? Or the park? To start off I mean." Sakura smiled sweetly to Tobi.

"WELL,I WANTED TO SEE WHERE YOU WERE LIVING BEFORE THE APARTMENT!I BET IT WAS A PRETTY PLACE!" He gushed to Deidara who pushed him away.

"No,It wasn't really."

"I STILL WANNA SEE IT!"

"Stop being selfish Tobi,yeah!"

"Sorry! Deidara-senpai."

"I guess we should just see where our legs take us." Sakura said smiling as she started walking in the opposite direction of her previous home. Madara,thinking that she was headed to her previous home,followed closely behind her.

Sakura wandered over to a stall in the village and bought 5 boxes of pocky. Handing one to Deidara,Hidan,Itachi and Kisame,Sakura quickly dug into her box.

"I figured since you have money from your last mission Tobi-chan, You could buy a box for yourself,hm?" Sakura innocently told Tobi who was fuming behind his mask.

___'What insolence.'_Madara thought.

"Hey! Who wants to go swinging in the park?" Sakura asked the five Akatsuki's.

"No." Hidan sighed,clearly unamused.

"Seriously,You guys have got to loosen up. You've been in Akatsuki for how long? And I doubt you've ever gotten to have any fun whatsoever. Come on!" Sakura jumped excitedly.

Deidara smiled.

"Deidei-chan! You coming?"

"Sure,yeah."

"Hidan?"

"I guess I have to now." He sighed,walking towards the small group of Deidara and Sakura.

"Anybody else? Kisa-chan? Ita-chan?"

"I guess so." Kisame concluded.

"Hn." Itachi said,walking over to stand behind Sakura.

"But I really wanted to see where Sakura-chan lived." Tobi pretended to make it sound like he was pouting. Knowing him,Sakura knew he was probably pretty frustrated.

"I thought Tobi would like the park.." Sakura trailed off smiling inwardly.

"TOBI LOVES THE PARK! ITS JUST THAT-"

"How about we visit my old place after the park? Okay?" Sakura winked,making a peace sign at the boys.

"OKAY!" Tobi feigned excitement.

So they made their way to the park. Sakura was skipping ahead of the group as Itachi watched with a small smile. Once at the park, the males concluded that the park had a slide,a play gym with wooden plank bridges and monkey bars. Over on the right side had swings and benches. Sakura squealed with excitement.

"Why are you so childish?" Kisame asked her suddenly.

"I dunno." Sakura shrugged,looking at the monkey bars sadly. Itachi glanced at her expression and sighed.

"Let's go swinging." He suddenly stated

Sakura smiled at him as she grabbed his wrist,pulling him over towards the swings.

Sitting down on the black metal swing,Sakura patted the one next to her for Itachi. He sighed and sat down on the swing.

"Why the sudden change of excitement Ita-chan? I didn't think you liked parks."

"I've never been to a park."

Sakura's eyes widened a bit as she listened to Itachi.

"Why?"

"Because my father would never let me. I was already at jounin level by the time I was fourteen."

"You don't have to explain Itachi. I understand. By the time you became interested in parks you were treated as if you had to be the responsible one. You never got to act up or be silly." Sakura looked at him to see he was looking back at her.

"Hn." Itachi agreed.

"Well,I personally love parks! They always have created a nice silent place where I could go to think. When I was younger, kids used to make fun of my forehead. I used to cry and cry. But one day,I realized that it was time to stop crying. And I was pretty sure my eyes couldn't leak anymore." Sakura joked.

Swinging back and forth,the two ninjas just listened to the sound of the creaky swing as they pushed off the ground to soar up high.

"SENPAI! THAT HURT!" Sakura heard. She looked over to the slide to see Deidara at the top and Tobi at the bottom of the slide upside down,clutching his head.

"Oops,yeah." Deidara smirked. Sakura laughed at the childish display she just experienced from Deidara.

"What a bunch of children. I'm surprised they got into the Akatsuki." Sakura said. Itachi snorted.

"I'm surprised they even survived this long." He said. Sakura burst into fits of giggles.

"Now,Now! I'm sure they're very good at fighting and can survive on their own...one at least could." Sakura reasoned.

"Sure. Deidara couldn't live on his own though. He'd get lonely and die."

_'____Oh. So He thought I meant that Deidara could survive...Oops.'_

"Hey Sakura! How do you swing?" Kisame said,running over with Hidan.

"You're serious?"

"No. Because clearly I've been swinging before." Kisame stated,being sarcastic. Sakura stuck her tongue out.

Kisame sat down on the swing beside Itachi as Hidan sat on the one by Sakura,smirking all the way.

The reason behind the incident with Hidan was finally dawning upon her.

___'I can't believe him! Toying with me! No wonder he's smirking.'_

Sakura looked at him in pure distaste.

"Hey Pinky! Come fucking push me!" Hidan told her.

Suddenly,Sakura starting smirking.

"Okay Hida-bastard-chan." She smiled and stood up,walking behind him.

She started pushing him slow to get him started. He was still smirking,probably from pride of getting Sakura to push him. As Sakura started pushing him harder,She started to put her plan into action. She grabbed the chains on the side of the swing as his swing came back towards her and with her chakra enhanced strength, she threw the swing. Not expecting the sudden push, Hidan flew off the seat and onto the ground. Sakura had pushed him so hard that the chains broke and Hidan went flying past Deidara and Tobi who were laughing.

Sakura giggled as well. This was awesome.

"How...Sakura-ish." Kisame smirked at his 'word'.

Sakura snorted. "Sakura-ish?"

"Hell ya Saku!" Kisame yelled,slapping her on the back.

"You Bitch!" Hidan yelled, face down in the dirt.

"You certainly deserved that. I knew what game you were playing." Sakura smirked at his confused then furious reaction.

"Like that matters! You could've killed me!"

That's where Sakura burst out laughing. Hidan sighed as a small smirk graced his features.

"Hahahahaha! But-But Hidan! Hahahaha!" Sakura couldn't stop laughing.

"But I thought you couldn't die Hidan-san!" Tobi wailed with an unushed,teared up eye.

"Uh..Tobi."

"Yes Kisame-san?"

"Hidan can't die."

"Oh."

12 seconds later...

"Then why did-"

"Just SHUT UP Tobi!" everyone yelled in unsion.

"BUT TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!"

"Yeah,Yeah we know Tobi." Sakura sighed. After that incident, they decided to continue on and were now on their way to Sakura's old home.

"Ne Sakura-chan?" Tobi asked.

"What Tobi?" Sakura said with a sigh.

"I like your hair." Tobi commented,picking up a few strands and rubbing them with his fingers. Sakura giggled nervously but honestly felt like shivering. She was getting really uneasy and nervous with Tobi now that she knew of his identity.

**SLAP!**

Suddenly,Sakura's hair was out of Tobi's grasp. In its place was an angry Deidara.

"Don't touch people that don't wanna be touched,Tobi." Deidara glared.

"Sakura-chan didn't say anything!"

"Actually Tobi.."

"See,yeah!"

"No!"

"Then look,yeah!"

"TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!"

"Yet again,We know Tobi." Kisame grumbled.

"Yay!" Tobi sang,skipping up to their next stop. Sakura's old house. Well,The house of her guardians,anyway.

Sakura took a deep breath then let it out. Looking around at her companions,she sighed. Oh how she wished that she didn't have to do this right now. But...If it means getting answers...Okay. It was settled. She _needed _answers.

"C'mon,yeah." Deidara pulled her wrist up the steps of her old home. Sakura blinked,unaware of the fact that the other boys already went ahead. Stopping,Sakura grabbed his hand and placed her hand inside of his. He jumped,trying to pull his hand away from hers,but she wouldn't let him.

"What's wrong?" she asked, not expecting him to want to pull away so quickly.

"I was surprised."

"I'm sorry! I'm a bit nervous.." Sakura trailed off.

"It isn't that. Well...You know about my hands right?" Deidara blushed,looking away.

"Obviously. Can we go?" Sakura impatiently jogged in place.

"You're not bothered by it?" Deidara asked shocked.

"Hell no. Why would I care? I think they're pretty fucking awesome! But..That could just be the medic side of me talking." Sakura smiled. Deidara was shocked, but then he burst out laughing.

"What?"

"Oh nothing! Nothing,really." Deidara snorted and giggled all the way up the steps to Sakura's old house.

* * *

R&R~ I love hearing from you guys!

byebye. :P


	14. Home Sweet Home

**.::.**

**I'm back! (not dead,injured,poisoned,sick,etc.) Sorry about the loooong wait for the update of this story. :(**

**And.. thats all I have to say. On with the story!**

**Disclaimer*: I don't own Naruto. Or the songs used in this chapter. (Hint of whats to come!* but you still probably couldn't guess!)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 14: HOME SWEET HOME**

**As they stumbled into Sakura's old home, Kisame looked at the interior with shock.**

"Uh, Sakura?" he questioned as Sakura made her way through the crooked, half un-hinged door.

"What?"

"Did you actually live in such a shitty place?" Hidan cut right to the chase.

"Glad to see you like the place." She commented sarcastically.

Kisame laughed halfheartedly as Deidara closed his gaping mouth.

The outside of the house,being a pale gray color, completely hiding the inside of it well. Once you walked inside, there was a huge straight staircase. If only the staircase didn't have cobwebs and half the banister hanging in the air if might of looked...decent. A step up if you asked Deidara. He looked at Sakura from the corner of his eye. She looked disappointed that we didn't think as greatly as her childhood home as she did.

"So..you didn't live here before you moved into our apartment right? Just before you became a ninja?" Deidara asked as Sakura nodded.

"Tsunade-sama got me a single apartment like Naruto had." Sakura sighed, glancing around the inside.

"I like it." Itachi stated. Sakura smiled at him.

Hidan and Kisame looked at him in shock as Deidara did in anger.

"It's obvious that he's trying to cheer her up! To make her think that the guy who murdered his family didn't have to go to therapy!That he was nice! Ha! What a jackass!" Deidara muttered to himself as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Okay, Let's go!" Sakura took a deep breath, smiling. Hidan tried doing that as well but ended up coughing and gagging as he choked on dust. Kisame whacked him on the back.

Sakura started into a room on the bottom floor, distinctly knowing where her room was,but saving that for last. She wandered into the old kitchen. Reminiscing in her memories, she almost missed the "Shit!" from Hidan as his foot made a hole within the floorboards. Sakura rolled her eyes, clearly unamused as Hidan sent her the finger from across the room. She laughed and started searching through cupboards and drawers. Deidara started helping her.

"So, This where you ate and stuff?"

"Yup. I can still picture Ann and Kenji making me dinner, or lecturing me on my behaviour." Sakura smiled as if she was visualizing her memories.

"Ann and Kenji? What the fuck!" Hidan commented, leaning against the kitchen table,very carefully.

"Did you not expect her guardians to have names, Hidan?" Itachi sighed at the fuming Hidan.

"Well, I wasn't fucking thinking." Hidan crossed his arms.

"When are you?" Deidara laughed.

"You fucking pansy ass!" Hidan lunged but was stopped by Sakura.

"No fighting in my house. Understood?" Sakura commanded Hidan and Deidara.

"Understood SAKURA-CHAN!" Tobi sung as he hopped up and down.

Sakura sighed,crossing her arms.

"I wanna see your room Sakura-chan." Tobi chided.

"Tobi...you animal." Hidan smirked as Kisame coughed into his hand to hide his laughter.

"Grr?" Tobi questioned before getting hit on the head by Deidara who was mumbling about a certain 'retarded masked man'.

"Oi! Is that a radio?" Hidan asked as he grabbed an old box from the top of Sakura's old fridge.

"Don't break it! It was mine when I was little!" Sakura protested against Hidan's careless attitude, trying to pry the radio away from his fingers.

"Hold up." He smirked,turning the dial on the radio to ON.

___..Welcome back! You are listening to the Konoha Radio Station! And now a word from our sponsors.._

___Do you feel sluggish?_

___Sleepy?_

___Drowsy?_

___Hungry all the time?_

___Need to lose some weight?_

___Need to keep yourself away from junk food?_

___Need to sell your house?_

___Need to get a girlfriend?_

___Want to buy a cat?_

___If you answered 'yes' to any of these questions then listen up because you need a bag of Iron-mellows!.._

"What the hell is that asshole on! Crack? Only a pink haired bitch or a retarded mask wearing buffoon would buy Iron-Mellows." Hidan grumbled before changing the dial to a different station.

"Doesn't Sakura-chan have pink hair?" Tobi wondered.

"I rest my case." Hidan sneered as he turned the dial.

_"____100 bucks if you call in! Be caller number 10 and you get 100 bucks! 100 smackeroos! 100 big daddies,100..."_

_"____I'm pretty sure they get it,Dave."_

_"____Aw, You never let me have any fun,Mitch!"_

_"____Anyways as Dave put it, If you can name the three Disney songs you get 100 dollars. Be caller number 10. Our number is 123-4567!"_

_"What an original number,yeah." Deidara dryly commented._

"Call in motherfuckers!" Hidan screeched in Sakuras ear. Sakura growled.

"I don't even know the songs you idiot. I bet that they won't even play them!"

_"____And the songs will be played shortly."_

"Do you bet 100 bucks on that?" Itachi asked as Sakura glowered in his direction.

"TOBI'S THE BEST AT DISNEY SONGS!"

_"____Here we go!~_

___A whole new world  
A dazzling place I never knew  
But when I'm way up here  
It's crystal clear  
That now I'm in a whole new world with you  
Now I'm in a whole new world with you "_

"I fucking hate musicals!" Hidan fumed at the radio.

"Most Disney movies have songs,Hidan." Sakura pointed out.

"Most pink haired bitches keep their mouths shut. Why aren't you one of them?" Hidan spat back.

"I bet you that I'm the only 'pink haired bitch' as you put it, that you know." Sakura smiled in victory.

"Stop betting Sakura. Fuck. It's surprising you're not in debt." Deidara and Kisame nodded in unison.

"It's surprising that your mother never taught you manners."

"What _mother_!"Hidan bitterly commented.

"Hn. Mama's boy."

"Shut up Uchiha!"

"He has daddy issues too,yeah.."

"YOU have daddy issues!"

"Nice comeback,yeah."

"I wasn't talking to you asswipe! I was talking to fishface!"

"What is with that nickname!I didn't even talk and I'm not even a fish!"

Silence.

_"____Okay, song number two!~_

___Small, to say the least  
Both a little scared  
Neither one prepared  
Beauty and the Beast"_

"I wonder which one that is senpai?" Tobi asked Deidara. Deidara groaned.

"Are you a dumb shit?! I don't even watch these pansy ass movies and yet, I KNEW THE DAMN NAME TO THE SONG!" Hidan yelled at Tobi.

"Wow! You must be telepathic or something, Hidan-san!" Tobi awed.

"The damn title of the damn movie is IN the damn song!"Hidan gritted his teeth.

"Really? So the name of the movie is... Both a little scared? Ah! Is it a horror movie Hidan?"

**THUNK!THUNK!THUNK!**

Hidans continued to bang his head against the table, even as the third song came on.

_"____This ones tricky folks. Here ya' are!~_

___Look for the bear necessities_

___The simple bear necessities_

___Forget about your worry and your strife_

___I mean the bear-'_

"Necessities! THE SIMPLE BEAR NECESSITIES!" Tobi sang as he danced around the kitchen. Hidan groaned.

"This is so not fucking worth 100 bucks. Bitch, change the channel."

Next, the dial was turned in a complete circle until Hidan stopped Sakura's movement and smiled.A creepy ass smile. A smile that basically states, 'Hey! I'm going to go slaughter my family and maybe, If I feel up to it, taunt my brother until he's blue in the face and then I'll run away from home and give my brother a full plan of where I'm going in case of an emergency and go have tea with a new evil group I joined.' Yup, That type of creepy ass smile. Sakura was pretty sure Itachi had one of those...but she could be wrong.

"Why did you want to stop at this?"

"Because good ass music plays on this channel all the freakin' time!" Deidara looked over at Hidan's semi-happy expression.

"Like?"

___'Yo yo yo! A new clip is comin' up home boys!'_

"Holy shit." Sakura sighed.

___I like big butts and I cannot lie_

___You other brothers can't deny_

___When a girl walks in with an itty bitty waist_

___and a round thing in your face you get sprung_

Sakura blushed at the meaning to the words as Deidara groaned and Itachi sighed. Hidan laughed as Tobi tried to cover up his ears.

"TOBI LIKES THE BEAR NECESSITIES!"

"Well Hidan likes big butts." Kisame joked.

"Damn straight!" Hidan high fived Kisame.

"So, where's your family at? I'm assuming nobody really lives here anymore." Deidara asked looking around the kitchen.

Sakura instantly froze. Kisame, noticing this, went over and smacked Deidara upside the head. " !"

"My guardians you mean? They passed away about a year ago,actually." Sakura shrugged,grabbing the radio from the table and putting it back on top of the fridge.

"But Sakura-chan, Who lives here now?"

"Well, I clean the place up every once in a while but other then the occasional me,no one."

"Oh my goodness Sakura-chan, we should have a sleepover!" Tobi jumped.

"What the hell! We already live together!" Hidan grumbled.

"I don't! I wanna see Sakura-chan's room also!" Tobi giggled,running out of the kitchen to one could only assume Sakura's room.

"Shit! Tobi!" Sakura ran after him.

It was too late.

Tobi bounded upstairs and into the first room on the left. As soon as Sakura stepped foot into her room,Tobi had her pinned up against the wall.

"Sakura..." he grumbled. Sakura peered up at his glaring eye.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Stop stalling. Where are the items?" Madara growled into Sakura's ear.

"I-I..."

"Hmm?"

"I don't know. You know that I have no idea what they are."

"You're telling me you don't even have any idea!" Madara roared,flinging Sakura against the wall. She hit with a thunk but quickly sprung to her feet to avoid being crushed by Madara's foot.

"Do you want to be safe or not?" Madara hissed.

"I can protect myself! I'm just...having second thoughts. I don't know where they would be anyways." Sakura mumbled.

"Hmm? Second thoughts?" Madara listened intently.

"Well-"

Suddenly, the door burst open to reveal an angry Hidan. At the situation, he noticed that Sakura was crouched on the ground as Tobi was standing,threateningly above her.

Hidans eyes took on a heated glare.

"I knew I sensed this hidden chakra.I'll fucking kill you,Madara." Hidan spat out.

Sakura looked over in shock. _Hidan knows?_

Madara laughed. "Im sure you will Hidan. Tell me, who saved you from that _incident_ not too long ago?"

"Certainly not you." Hidan grumbled.

"Fine then, I'll take my leave. Pein will be happy to know that we will be having a sleepover tomorrow night. I'll invite my team as well. Why don't we have it...here? And also, I'll give you a few extra days to find the items. People may be after them, but so are we." Madara smirked under his mask as he made his way towards the door.

"Oh and Hidan? I'd keep my eye on that one there. She'll be getting into trouble...eventually." he stated.

"SENPAI!" Madara quickly transformed into Tobi as he ran down the stairs and glomped Deidara in the kitchen.

Hidans glare was now fixed on Sakura. She shivered involuntary.

"What the hell are you doing getting involved with him?" Hidan asked her, glare still was fierce as before.

"How was I supposed to know that you knew about him too?!" Sakura surprisingly spat back.

Hidan turned towards the door. "It doesn't matter if I know about him or not. If I didn't know about him, you would still be in danger."

"Fuck off." Sakura growled, "You have no idea what I've been through and what I have to do for myself and for my clan so you can stop being all protective on my ass because-"

Hidan had Sakura up against the wall by her throat. His glare matched her own as they stared each other down,Hidans hand unconsciously tightened as his lips were now by her ear.

"If you weren't already so far into your own mess..." Hidan growled as Sakura trembled from lack of air, "I would kill you."he finished,drawing away from her.

"S-Same goes f-for y-you." Sakura whispered as her oxygen was fading.

Hidans eyes grew in size as his fingers curled.

Blackness started dotting Sakuras vision.

"H-Hidan, I-I can't b-breathe..." she ground out.

Hidans eyes softened a bit as he let go of her neck. Sakura dropped to the floor, clutching her neck and gasping for air.

She looked up as Hidan looked down at her. His eyes were icy and cold. She was about to pass out. Her brain was fried and she was dizzier than shit. But one thing stuck out in Sakuras mind.

_Why is he looking at me that way?_

It dawned on Sakura all too soon.

Tears welled up in her eyes as she watched his alarmed gaze.

"You don't even trust me at all anymore...you don't even know what happened.. " she whispered as she blacked out.

If only she had stayed awake a few moments later,she would of saw:

Deidara bursting into the room,Itachi on his trail.

Deidara yelling at the frozen Hidan as Itachi checked her pulse.

Hidans distrustful gaze as Itachi slung Sakura up over his shoulder and walked out after Deidara

But most of all...

Hidans grim smile.

_I don't trust you anymore? Bitch, I never trusted you to begin with... because there is no point in trusting someone who you'll just end up losing._

* * *

**Oh my. Hidan ;3;**

** R&R! :D**


	15. Unnerving Conditions

.::.

Disclaimer: I do not have ownage to Naruto.

* * *

**CHAPTER 14: UNNERVING CONDITIONS**

10 minutes later, Hidan bounded down the stairs,completely pissed off and stormed out the front door,shutting it closed in the process. Kisame sighed as Itachi placed Sakura on a dusty couch in the living room. As soon as her body hit the furniture, a cloud of dust swirled into the air,making Deidara cough.

"S-Somebody d-didn't clean too w-well,yeah." Deidara uttered from behind his sleeve.

Itachi looked down at Sakura.

"Tobi." he muttered.

The masked boy jumped up and down,trying to hide his excitement of being called by Itachi.

"Yes,Itachi-san?"

"What happened?" he glanced over at Tobi with a blank expression. Something told Itachi that Tobi was hiding more than he was saying.

"I dunno Itachi-san! I was up there with Sakura-chan and I went to come get Senpai cause Hidan-san was getting very very mad. So I yelled 'Senpai!' and Deidara gave me a bump on the head. Where was I?...Oh! And then I heard Sakura-chan slam against the wall, but Deidara-senpai heard it as well so..." Tobi trailed off.

"Tobi, Are you sure you didn't see anything? I was down here, but If Hidan was as angry as I just saw him then something had to of made him angry." Kisame hinted,glancing idly at Tobi.

"And we all know how well those two have been getting along, ne Itachi-san?" Kisame joked,elbowing Itachi.

"Hn." Itachi grunted. Deidara glared at this but continued with Kisame's thought.

"As 'chummy' as those two are, I still don't think It was Sakura that pissed him off. She probably just got in the middle of it,yeah." Deidara said.

"Sounds about right" Kisame finished.

"I think that Hidan connected with his Jashin side." Tobi chided,happily skipping away.

"I gotta go Kisame-san!See you at the sleepover tomorrow night! Don't miss me too much!" he giggled as he opened the previously shut door and skipped away.

"Did anybody else notice-" Itachi started but at that exactly moment Sakura woke up.

"Nrgh...what happened?" Sakura rapidly blinked her eyes awake.

"Morning,Kitten." Kisame smiled.

___'Kitten?'_

"Why am I being called 'Kitten'?" Sakura smiled but winced as her head started pounding.

"Cause Kitten. You can sure pack a punch, yet sometimes you like to lay down and play with a ball of yarn..." Kisame trailed off.

"In other words, You're fragile,yeah." Deidara smiled at her,tucking a piece of her pink hair behind her ear. She rolled her eyes and smiled until she remembered why she passed out in the first place.

"Where's Hidan?" Sakura asked Itachi.

Itachi looked at Deidara who shrugged. Kisame rolled his eyes.

"He's probably taking it out on some sacrifice or maybe even yelling at Kakuzu. No need to worry about him. He'll blow off some steam and head back home by midnight at the latest."

Sakura looked at the clock that had been attached to her wall for as long as she can remember and let out a breath of frustration. It was 4:45pm.

A grumble interrupted their silence. Sakura's stomach.

"I guess it's time for food,yeah." Deidara smirked as Sakura giggled.

"I am quite hungry." Sakuras smile quickly fell as she thought about Hidan. She still didn't understand why he was so upset to why she was working with Madara. Technically, she wasn't _working_ with him, more like for Pein but he was included in the deal as well.

___'Remember Sakura,'_Sakura told herself, _'____You need to find out what Madara knows about your clans death. He knows more than he should.'_

"Deidara,Kisame. Step outside." Itachi commanded.

Kisame quickly obliged,dragging a protesting Deidara behind him. Kisame knew that Itachi was not to be messed with he used...**that** tone.

Once they were out the door, Itachi started questioning Sakura with a hard stare.

"What happened?" he demanded of the trembling girl.

"I..."

"You what?"

"I can't tell you 'Tachi, Im sorry." Sakura smiled and stuck out her tongue. The childish act surprising reminded Itachi of when Sasuke was younger.

"Well, you're going to have to." Her expression suddenly turned somber.

"Well, It's none of your business." Sakura stated, her eyes hiding secrets Itachi couldn't even describe.

Itachi's eyes took on a glare.

"I would suggest not to make enemies with me." Itachi hissed in complete hate.

Sakuras eyes widened. What was she doing? Pissing off all her teammates by keeping to herself?

"I will tell you...-" Sakura started.

"later." she finished. Yawning, she sat back onto the couch. Itachis eyes softened considerably as he motioned for her to walk out the door.

"Let's go home." Itachi said.

"Only if you carry me."

"No."

"Aw.. please? Ita-kun?" Sakura pouted.

"Hn." He grunted before walking towards the door. His 'Hn' must've meant no. Damn.

Sakura ran and jumped onto Itachi's back with caused Itachi to stagger a bit before grabbing his balance. He glared at her head that laid against his shoulder.___ 'And I thought Uchiha's had perfect balance'_Sakura thought.

"Please?"

"I clearly don't have a choice in the matter now." He laced his arms behind her legs as she draped her arms over his neck. She sighed. The steady thump of Itachi's footsteps bounced Sakura to sleep.

The continuation to Itachi's sentence probably would've changed the way everything turned out in the end.

_"Did anybody else notice...that Tobi didn't say Hidan-san?"_

* * *

___A woman with pink hair was tending to a young child. The child was crying,blood was dripping down the child's knee caps as the woman tried to get the child to stop crying. _

___Realizing that the woman didn't have anything to patch up the child's wounds,she tried to stop the bleeding with her sweater. But, it didn't work. The blood was thickening as the child's scream was deafening...Well, she could use..No. It was a last resort,nothing else. Yet...she had to. Calling forth a power within her, a green glow was illuminating from her hand,making the child's wounds fade. But the child's face changed into a different one...it was a little boy and he was angry._

_"____You have shortened my lifespan." he accused the scared woman._

_"____I-I didn't mean too!" the woman protested._

___Suddenly the picture changed to that of a little boy with silver hair. He was standing outside a house with police tape across the yard. He was holding a teddy bear. Suddenly, A man walked up behind him and tapped on his shoulder. The boy turned around._

_"____It's time to go,Hidan."_

"Kitten!"

Sakura woke with a shout. A cold sweat had broken out over her body. She was currently lying on the sofa back at the apartment.

"What's wrong?" Kisame gazed at her in slight worry.

"I...had a nightmare." Sakura shook her head and looked around.

"Where's Itachi and Deidara?"

"Uh...Itachi went to see Pein and Deidara is right there." Kisame pointed beside her.

Sakura looked and saw that Deidara was lying on the ground right beside the couch, fast asleep. She looked in awe as his hand was currently scrunching up the hem of her shirt. Grasping as if she was leaving and never coming back.

"Why is he...?" she trailed off, hoping Kisame would understand the question.

"Well, Deidara was always the clingy type. That kid was the only one with issues about joining the Akatsuki. Most of us,lost our emotions...but he never did. But we can group ourselves with that pansy now that you're here." Kisame laughed.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Sakura asked him.

"Do you seriously not see how much you've changed them?" Kisame stared incredulously at Sakura as if she was about to sprout two extra heads.

"Uh..."

"Nevermind. Go eat some Iron-mellows." Kisame smiled as Sakura jumped up,almost stepping on Deidara, and ran towards the kitchen to open up a pack of her favorite snack.

As she was coming back in, she saw that Kisame was watching some weird show on T.V and that Deidara was still asleep. She wandered over to the couch and plopped down. She bent down and pulled Deidara up so that he was lying on the couch with his head on her lap. She ate her Iron-mellows while she listened to the combination of the television and Deidara's heartbeat.

"Did Hidan come back?" Sakura murmured. Kisame looked over and sighed,running his hand through his hair.

"Actually he did. He came back to 'grab' something as he put it, but I was the only one who noticed that he didn't 'grab' anything at all. He just came to make sure you were here." Kisame chided.

Sakuras' eyes bulged.

"What? He wants to **kill** me Kisame! Why would he? ARG!" Sakura screamed in frustration waking up Deidara.

"What's wrong,yeah?" Deidara noticed he was on Sakura's lap but was paying attention to Sakura's answer to his question.

"Hidan wants me dead." Sakura whispered,running her fingers through Deidara hair.

"That's retarded,yeah!" Deidara laughed at Sakura until he saw Kisames serious expression.

"Why?" Deidara seriously whispered to Sakura.

"I dunno,because I'm associating with Pein,I guess." Sakura shrugged.'___And Madara too.' _Sakura thought to herself.

"Don't think too much over it Sakura. I doubt he wants to kill you. He's probably just upset." Kisame reasoned.

"Or he has got a stick shoved up his ass." Deidara grumbled earning a laugh from Sakura.

"Let's just wait til he comes back for now,I have...something to tell you guys." Sakura said, watching two pairs of eyes swing her way.

"Hm? What,yeah?"

"I'm going to go see Pein tonight. He has information that I need on a certain matter." Sakura sighed.

Kisame and Deidara both looked at one another.

"Matter,yeah?"

"Regardless of what it is, just be careful,Kitten." Kisame seriously said before getting up and stretching. "I'm going to look for Hidan." He said,heading towards the door.

"Kisame!" Sakura yelled after him but he was already out the door.

"Sakura..."

Sakura looked down at Deidaras face with was blank.

"Hm?"

"Be careful. And **don't** tell Itachi. He's a little..."

"Possessive?" a voice said from the door. They both turned around and looked at the figure.

"No! I wasn't going to say that at all!" Deidara fake-smiled,waving his hands.

"Hn" Itachi grunted as he looked at Sakura.

"So am I going with you or are we all going?" Itachi smirked in Sakura's shocked and frustrated direction.

"Where?" Sakura asked,dreading his next answer.

"To go pay a visit to Leader-sama,of course."

* * *

[000]= Triple Pack of Iron-Mellows.

(Lame drawing/thing I know :P)

Anyways, now that we have that chapter done, next will be the sleepover! (OMGZ!)

*Ive read fanfics with Itachi calling Sakura kitten and well, even though it fit, I still really wanted Kisame to have a name for her. :P

R&R :*


	16. Rock,Paper,Scissors!

**.::.**

WOO~! First chapter of 2011. :) [even though the stupid update thing said otherwise.]

Hope you haven't completely given up hope in me. I'll try to update waaayyyy sooner.

Onwards to the story!

{Disclaimer: Naruto is not and will never be owned by me in any which way. (My Self Esteem just dropped by 5,3% :P)}

* * *

**CHAPTER 15: ROCK,PAPER,SCISSORS**

* * *

"Why are you even coming, yeah?" Deidara questioned suspiciously, glancing at Itachi.

"Where is there a rule stating I'm not allowed to come?" Itachi retorted back.

"Kisame told us you were talking to Pein. What did he say exactly,yeah?" Deidara questioned farther.

"Stop it." Sakura sighed as the three of them walked towards the Hokage's office.

"I'm just saying. Anyways, why isn't Hidan here? Or Kisame?" Deidara asked Sakura who looked away from his gaze.

"I dunno."

"Speak of the devil..." Itachi murmured low.

"Sak-ur-a." a voice purred by her left ear. Sakura jumped and turned around where Hidan was leaning over her shoulder,smirking.

"H-Hidan?"

"What? You missed me that much, Blossom Bitch?" Hidan barked in laughter as Kisame caught up to the conversation.

"Found him sulking in an old cemetery." Kisame half-smiled,ignoring the glare that Hidan was currently giving him.

"Sounds like Hidan! You're such a fail,un." Deidara laughed,pointing at an annoyed Hidan.

"Oh yeah? So was your Dad's condom." Hidan bit back. Deidara muttered curses as Kisame laughed. Annoyed at their bantering,Sakura stomped away towards the Hokage's tower. Hearing footsteps behind her, she quickly glanced over her shoulder to see Itachi walking behind her,eyes closed.

"Tch,Showoff." Sakura mumbled. Seeing the smirk that followed only added fuel to the fire.

"Was Pein...angry when you talked to him?" Sakura looked hesitantly back at Itachi who looked at her with a curious gaze.

"Seemly so. His mood always seems mad," Itachi responded. "Why do you ask?"

"Just want to know what I should expect." she shrugged.

"Saku-chan! Wait for me!" Deidara yelled to her while Hidan ran behind him,swinging his scythe. When he reached her he got down on his knees,hugging her waist.

"Save me,yeah!"

"Shut up fool! I'll hunt your pathetic ass down!" Hidan roared. Sakura walked over to Kisame,dragging Deidara with her.

"I don't think he's depressed anymore." Kisame whispered back in Sakura's ear. She nodded.

"He was so cold towards me. Why isn't he mad?" Sakura asked.

"I dunno. He probably came to terms that it wasn't your fault but be warned,he won't be taking his eyes off you during this whole meeting. He can get...very protective." Kisame warned,whispering back.

"Hidan?Protective?" Sakura laughed,catching the attention of Hidan,Deidara and a figure dressed in a green suit.

"Is that the ever so youthful flower,Sakura?" they heard.

"Oh no." Sakura groaned as Rock Lee sprung up from the shadows with a rose between his lips.

"Uh..Lee! Wanna come to a sleepover tonight?" Sakura pretended to be happy.

"A s-sleepover?!" he blushed as she quickly shook her head.

"Not just you and me! I'm inviting everyone!"

"Oh! Well, I'm about to leave for a mission in an hour with Neji and Tenten. I'm so very sorry! I knew you cared,though!" Lee gushed as he handed her the rose.

"For you,my beautiful blossom." Lee wiggled his eyebrows as Deidara glared at him and pouted,clinging to Sakura's waist.

"Uh..Thanks Lee." Sakura awkwardly plucked the rose from Lee's sweaty fingers.

"So Sakura-chan-"

"Who are you,yeah?" Deidara interrupted, narrowing his gaze.

"Me? Oh,How rude! I am the beast of Konoha! Rock Lee! The elegant male that is ever so deeply in love with the one,Sakura Haruno!" he proudly declared. Four sets of eyes came to Sakura.

"As flattering as that is Lee," Sakura broke apart Deidara's grip. "I have to get going." She grabbed Deidara's hand and Hidan's arm and stomped away,towards the tower.

Linking arms with Hidan and holding hands with Deidara wasn't what was making Sakura flustered. The mere thought of the rose in her hands was enough to make her sick. _'____Damn you Lee! Way to embarrass someone...' _Sakura clenched her fist. She immediately felt a pinch of pain.

"Ouch." she sighed as a trail of blood dripped down her hand and splattered on the ground. The only one who noticed this,other than Sakura, was Hidan who looked questionably down to her hand.

"I challenge you to a rock,paper,scissors match for the heart of Sakura!" Lee declared to Deidara.

"I accept,yeah." Deidara let go of her hand and made his way back towards Lee,Itachi and Kisame.

"I'll be back." Sakura hollered as she made her way down the street,around the corner. She stopped against the side of a building,quickly trying to apply pressure to her hand. She heard footsteps. Thinking it was Itachi,She pieced together her story of how she was going to go buy a three dollar camera when she tripped and someone came back and stepped on her hand! Yes! The best story ever!...Who was she kidding, she was a ninja not a storyteller.

Sakura blinked in surprise as she came face to face with Hidan.

"Baby." he taunted her,smirking.

"Excuse me?" Sakura demanded,clutching her hand. Sakura didn't know if he was calling her a baby or hitting on her.

"You got fuckin' pricked by a thorn. Use chakra or some shit and don't go crying around the corner." He rolled his eyes at her stupidity.

"Are you an idiot yourself?! Wasting chakra on something as small as this? There are other possible scenarios where I could need it._ Besides, I used a lot of it trying to worm my way into a ring."_

"With the mind link." Hidan guessed. Sakura nodded.

"I spent awhile trying to contact Madara with Deidara's ring while he was passed out. I used up a lot of my chakra." Sakura mumbled.

"You're such a fucking handful." Hidan sighed while grabbing her injured hand. In the background,you could hear Lee exclaiming about how 'If he didn't win he would run 200 laps around Konoha'. You could also hear Kisame laughing as Lee challenged Itachi after his match with Deidara.

"Hold still." Hidan whispered,closing his eyes.

"You're not dragging me into your religion,are you?" Sakura worriedly joked.

"Shut up." He murmured, ,Hidan pulled her hand with the semi deep slash from the rose thorn up to his mouth. Sakura couldn't believe what he did next. He licked her wound.

"What the hell?" Sakura exclaimed,trying to push Hidan away from her. He didn't budge.

"If you break my concentration,I'll break your ribs." Hidan threatened,eyes still closed. Sakura knew he was only trying to scare her. Moving must be a really bad action to do right now so she stood still. She could feel a type of power encircle her wound every time Hidan licked her hand.

"Is this...?"

Hidan flashed a grin.

"It's your lucky day, witnessing my religion first hand."

Sakura 'eeped' as Hidan continued to try and heal her wound. Sakura tried to relax but shivered when Hidan's tongue made circles on her cut.

"It's almost healed." he murmured to no one in particular.

"I'm sure it was healed quite some time ago." Sakura narrowed her eyes,accusingly.

"Hm." Hidan smirked against her hand.

"Go get him Itachi,yeah!" they heard Deidara say.

"Deidara if your brain was chocolate, it wouldn't even fill an M&M."

"ARGH! That's what I get for cheering for a bastard,yeah."

"What did you say?"

Deidara's scream was heard from around the corner. Sakura giggled.

"What a pansy." Hidan commented.

"Aw,that's not nice. He's so cute!" Sakura squealed.

"Sorry If I don't feel the same way." Hidan grumbled.

"Are you done yet?" Sakura asked, nodding towards her hand.

"Almost, you fucking impatient fatass." Hidan cursed.

"Oh great! Now your back to the 'fatass' name calling." Sakura sarcastically snorted.

"It's great isn't it? Just as long as that chip-munching shit doesn't hear me I shouldn't get into any trouble. Not like I would care anyways."

"Don't be mean to Chouji! He's so-"

"Cute?" Hidan asked. Sakura instantly burst out laughing.

"I was going to say nice. Anyways, I thought I would never hear you say 'cute' Hidan." Sakura giggled.

"Do you think,maybe, you could stop saying that every guy in Akatsuki or in this shitty village is 'cute'? Or at least around me?" Hidan murmured the last part as he finished off her hand by kissing her wound. Sakura's eyes widened as the wound started closing up.

"Huh. That only took 10 minutes."

"Shut up. At least it won't get infected."

"Thanks but...How did you do that?" Sakura asked as she heard Deidara running towards them.

"First off,Don't be pissing your thanks to me. Thank Jashin. And second, I think that it would be obvious that I licked you and you healed."

"No shit,princess." Sakura commented back getting a sharp glare from Hidan.

"Look,I'm a Jashinist. Thank Jashin because If I wasn't immortal or had no healing abilities or If I didn't have any hope in hell how to do shit then your thanks could be flushed down the shitter where all useless thanks go." Hidan finished his speech just as Deidara rounded the corner and slammed right into Sakura making them topple over on the ground,Deidara on top of Sakura.

"Sakura!" Deidara cried as if surprised to see her. Their cheeks started turning red.

"Hey lovebirds!" Kisame barked. They both looked up to see Itachi and Kisame looking down at them.

"I got a call from Pein. Let's go." Itachi called as he and Kisame lead the group towards the tower.

Hidan pulled Deidara off of Sakura and flung him on the road beside Sakura. He offered her his hand which she took.

As they started walking after Itachi,Deidara cried out, "Thanks for helping me up too you asshole,yeah!" and dodged a scythe aimed for his head.

"Ne,Ita-chan..." Sakura tugged on his cloak. He turned around.

"What?"

"Where's Lee?" she asked curiously.

Kisame started laughing. Even Itachi smirked.

"He's busy running laps."

* * *

Itachi briskly knocked on the door to Tsunade's (and now Pein's) office.

"Enter." a tired yet firm voice commanded as Itachi jiggled the doorknob.

"Sakura Haruno." Pein guessed but when he opened his eyes,he was surprised to see his men there as well. Tsunade was out at the moment.

"What's crackin' Leader-sama?" Kisame joked to break the tension.

"Why are you four here?" he questioned, rubbing his temples.

"We decided to come along as well." Itachi said.

"We brought cookies!" Kisame said,still picking at the tension.

"No we didn't,yeah." Deidara voiced which earned him a scythe up against his throat.

"We could always serve you if Leader is hungry," Hidan said darkly. "What's this about anyways?" Hidan asked Pein.

"Business...that clearly isn't yours." Sakura said,crossing her arms. Hidan moved so the scythe was now up against Sakura's throat.

"Hidan!" everyone except Deidara said. He exclaimed,"Sakura,yeah!"

"Wanna repeat that,bitch?" Hidan's eyes narrowed.

"Only if you didn't hear it the first time, _B____itch_." Sakura barked back. Everyone's eyes widened. Their glaring contest only lasted a few more seconds until Hidan withdrew his scythe. Taking a seat in one of the four chairs against the wall,Hidan closed his eyes.

"Anyways,Tobi should be here soon." Pein pondered to them. Hidan's eyes crack open angrily. He stood up and grabbed Sakura's arm and Deidara's collar and proceeded to drag them out of the office.

"Where are you going?" Pein asked incredulously.

"We are leaving." Hidan glared at the Leader.

"We are,yeah?" Deidara asked.

"Hidan! Let me go!" Sakura struggled to break free. Hidan dropped Deidara's collar but still held onto Sakura. She was kicking wildly and cursing at Hidan. Hidan dragged her out the door, shutting it behind him.

"Shouldn't we?..." Kisame asked.

"Don't worry. They'll be back." Pein smirked.

"Hidan! What the hell?!" Sakura asked as Hidan continued to drag her down the hall. As they kept going they suddenly came face to face with ,more like Madara.

"Why hello,Sakura." he smirked. Hidan's eyes widened as he dropped Sakura's arm hastily, causing her to lose her balance and fall on the floor. In a normal situation,Sakura would of been rubbing her behind from the impact and would have smacked Hidan a dozen times. But,this was a rare case where she sat on the floor, staring at Madara.

"Aren't you going to say hello,Sakura-chan?" Madara pressed further.

"...Hi." Sakura mumbled. Hidan's eyes grew with anger.

"Well,If it isn't Hidan." Madara traced a finger along his jawline and gripped his chin. Hidan growled but let him do it which surprised Sakura as her eyes narrowed.

"You're not disobeying me. Good boy." Madara chuckled. Sakura suddenly realized that it was almost as if...Hidan _had_ to obey him.

"Fuck you." Hidan spit as he grabbed Sakura's arm and tugged her to her feet.

"Shall we continue on?" Madara pressed, full intent on dragging them to the main office even if it was against Hidan's will. Before they went back in the room,Sakura wanted Madara to get a hidden message. Remembering her chakra situation,she mentally cursed.

___'Guess I can't do as much damage as I wanted to. Oh well.'_

As quick as Chouji with a hamburger,Sakura swung her leg up in between Madara's legs. Right where the sun didn't shine. Madara winced visibly as he glared at Sakura with renewed hatred. Hidan glanced at her as well,trying to hide a laugh.

Madara fell to his knees. Oh,he better of gotten that message. Loud and clear. Then Sakura did something else. She kicked Hidan there was well.

"What the fuck?!" Before Hidan could grab her,Sakura ran back to the office and opened it,running to Itachi who was sitting against the wall. She hopped on his lap and smiled cheekily.

"Welcome back,Sakura. Did you see Tobi on the way?" Pein asked,smiling.

"Yes I did. I kicked him and Hidan in the nuts."Pein's smile instantly vanished. Sakura felt the vibrations of Itachi's laughter. He was trying to hide it while Kisame and Deidara were basically on the floor laughing.

A few moments later,Hidan came limping into the office and spotted Sakura right away. He stomped over to her and was dead bent on grabbing her and tossing her off the tower but Itachi was holding onto her with a glare. Sakura stuck her tongue out at him.

"Okay,take a seat everyone." Pein announced as everyone in the room scrambled for a seat.

Hidan took a seat next to Itachi and smirked at Sakura. Kisame sat himself on the other side of Itachi while Deidara sat beside him.

There were only two seats left. In front of Pein's desk. Of course,Madara would be in one but that didn't bother Sakura because she had a nice,comfy,place-

"Haruno. Grab a seat. And no,sitting on Itachi is not considered a seat."

Sakura groaned,frightened. Hidan was doing just as bad as she was on that matter.

"How about with Kisame?" Sakura asked frantically.

"Nope. You sit here. Next to _Tobi." _Pein smirked evilly. Sakura kept naming others.

"How about Hidan? Or Deidara? Or even You,Leader-sama!" Sakura cried.

"Haruno. Sit here now." Pein demanded.

Sakura made her way over to her designated seat and put on a stony expression. One of no emotion at figured if she could ignore him,then she would be-

******CREAK!**

The door to the office opened and in came 'Tobi'.

...She would be screwed.

"Sakura-chan!" Tobi announced happily waving over to Deidara as well who looked annoyed.

"Tobi. I'm glad you could join us. Take a seat." Pein said.

Tobi wandered over to Deidara and smiled. "Could I sit on Senpai's lap,Leader-sama?" Tobi suggested. Deidara's face turned red from anger.

"TOBI! GO GRAB AN ACTUAL SEAT,YEAH!" he yelled at the masked man who shrugged and wandered around for a few more seconds.

Sakura rose an eyebrow at his display. ___'Could he actually be that dense?'_

He looked over at Sakura and clapped happily.

"Ne,Sakura-chan? Is this seat empty?" Tobi asked in a childish voice.

"Yes. And this one will be too if you sit down." She replied. Kisame started laughing as Tobi pouted.

"Enough. Sit down." Pein said. Tobi looked at Pein for a moment,then sat down.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Pein asked.

"First off,Why is there a sleepover tonight?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know. Ask Tobi?" Pein asked him.

"Because Sakura-chan,Don't you love sleepovers?" Tobi gushed.

"I did until I realized I have them every,single night. I live with four guys! Every night is a sleepover.I'm sure for you too?" Sakura directed the question back at him. So much for being emotionless and ignoring him.

"My teammates don't even like me Sakura-chan!" Tobi pouted.

"I wonder why?" Sakura mumbled.

"You're so funny Sakura-chan!" Tobi laughed slapping Sakura on the back. The slap was powerful,making Sakura fly out of her seat and hit her nose hard on Pein's desk. Blood immediately followed.

"Sakura!" Kisame and Deidara ran from their seats to help her. Itachi got up and grabbed tissues. Hidan sat in his seat shocked.

___'That wench will never know what hit her.' Madara mumbled,smirking as Hidan walked into Pein's office._

That _******bastard**_.

"Sakura,it's not stopping,yeah!"

"You have to relax."

"I am,yeah!"

"Not YOU! Sakura!"

"I'm not freaking out in the first place. Kisame's the one who needs a paper bag." Sakura nasally pointed out to Kisame who was hyperventilating.

"Kleenex's for Sakura-chan." Tobi smiled,handing tissues to Itachi who narrowed his handed her the tissues.

"I feel dizzy." Sakura stated.

"Tobi! You're the one who caused this,yeah! Aren't you going to apologize?" Deidara yelled at the nonchalant Tobi.

"What can I say,Deidara-senpai? Sorry? She knows I am." Tobi said. Everyone looked at him in shock.

"I think he did it on propose." Hidan said making everyone look back at Hidan.

"Hidan-san,Why would I do something like that?" Tobi fake questioned.

Right then and there, Hidan and Tobi had a stare down.

"You fucking tell ___me_why." Hidan cursed, standing up from his seat.

"But I didn't do it to Saki-chan on purpose!"

"Who the hell is Saki-chan,yeah?"

Stop!" Sakura nasally voiced. It was hard to sound serious with your nose dripping blood. She used some replenished chakra to fix up her nose.

"Everybody sit down." Pein demanded as everyone took their seats except Sakura who moved her seat farther back,away from 'Tobi'.

"Now,Sakura.I don't know if you want to discuss this with those idiots here but if you don't mind I will continue." Pein smirked at the four males expressions to being called 'idiots'.

"I-I don't mind." Sakura stuttered.

"Very well .I will put this in a way you will find comforting," Pein continued. "Your family's relatives are supposedly no longer living. No brothers,no uncles or cousins. They are all dead." Pein said. Sakura stared at him in shock.

"What?" She murmured, as tears started forming in her eyes. Deidara jumped out of his seat.

"Saku-chan..." Deidara got out of his seat to comfort her.

"Wha-Wha-Wha-" she kept repeating.

"What happened? Well, As I told you not so long ago,that even though your clan had been demolished, you had a brother,an uncle and a cousin still alive." Pein reasoned to the distressed girl.

"Apparently,a few rogue ninja paid them a visit last night. Now ,I'm just thinking that they are dead but they could be very much be alive. I'm trying to cut the throat quick to lessen the pain so to say." Which made Sakura cry even more.

"If they might not be dead,why tell her they are?" Itachi asked him.

"And right before the sleepover too!" Tobi whined.

"It's what your been waiting to hear,correct? Now,If I here anything on the situation,I'll tell you okay? yadda, yadda,blah,blah, get the picture? Now go! Enjoy your sleepover while the fun still lasts." Pein finished before ushering them out the door. On there way out,Pein said something that made everyone's eyes widen.

"Oh, and about the Akatsuki that killed your clan. My sources tell me that they are very much alive although their identities have not been confirmed. Anyways, You better keep up your end of the bargain." Pein warned her as she hurriedly moved out of the tower,leaving confused and shocked boys in her wake.

* * *

"Sakura-chan! I'm here!" Naruto smiled when Sakura opened the door to her guardian's home.

"Naruto." Sakura gave him a tired smile as he hugged her. She was honestly about to pass out from exhaustion. It took Itachi 3 hours to get her to calm down,let alone agree to set up for the sleepover.

"I like your pyjamas." Sakura smiled at Naruto's bright orange pyjama pants with a black t-shirt.

"Thanks,Sakura-chan.I like yours too!" he smiled,pointing at her black pyjama shorts and an oversized off the shoulder white long sleeved top.

"I really wouldn't call them pj's,yeah." Deidara smirked from behind Sakura. Sakura's eye twitched.

"Ow!" Deidara complained as Sakura stepped on his foot before showing Naruto around.

"Sorry Sakura-chan,but my team won't be coming to the sleepover. Kakashi -sensei is busy and the blue haired chick plus the plant guy were too scary to invite." Naruto shivered as Sakura laughed.

Kurenai-sensei isn't coming either." Kiba apologized.

"Don't worry about it.I'm sure they won't want to come anyways.I sure as hell didn't." Sakura grimly smirked.

"But Sakura-chan! You used to love sleepovers!" protested Naruto.

"Yup I used to."

"Hey grumpy pants." Kisame poked her forehead. She rubbed it in annoyance.

"What do you want Fishy-chan?"

"Tobi's team is here."

_'Just fucking fantastic.'_ Sakura cursed in her head as she turned the corner to greet her guests,she was glomped by Ino.

"FOREHEAD!" Ino screamed as she hugged a surprised Sakura.

"WHAT THE HELL PIG!" Sakura yelled back.

"I heard something very suspicious from Tobi." Ino slyly told Sakura as she stood straight as a board.

"Knowing Tobi,it could be anything." Kisame sighed as Itachi 'Hn'd'.

"NO! Don't tell her Ino-san! I'd get all embarrassed!" Tobi whined pathetically.

"Tobi likes you!" Ino squealed as Sakura stepped back in shock.

"WHAT THE HELL,YEAH?"

"Isn't it great senpai? If we get married,we'll all be living together!"

"MARRIED!?" Sakura screeched.

"Cause you like Tobi too,right?" Tobi said,getting right up in her face.

"No. She doesn't." Hidan responded for her as he was coming down the stairs.

A silent moment passed over the crowd as Tobi and Hidan stared each other down,once again.

"Lay off.I think I can speak for myself." Sakura grumbled to Hidan whose expression went from shocked to cold.

"Fine then,bitch." Hidan sneered as he walked into the kitchen,pushing Shikamaru out of his way.

"Tch,Troublesome." Shikamaru shrugged.

"Tobi is bored. It 's time to play a game! Ne,Saki-chan?" Tobi clung to her arm.

"Hey you pervert,yeah!" Deidara said while attaching himself to her other arm.A spark ignited from the new stare down between Deidara and Tobi.

"What is with you guys and stare downs? They're not scary! Only Itachi could possibly win those!" Sakura fumed as she detached herself from Deidara and Tobi.

"Let's play Spin the bottle!" Ino cheered .A roar of denial rose from the crowd.

"How about I've never?" Ino suggested.

"How about we play a game that doesn't get people drunk?" Kiba suggested.

"Tobi wants to play capture the flag! Can we?" Tobi jumped up and down.

"Yeah! Capture the flag sounds fun!" everyone cheered. Sakura looked over at the kitchen entrance before sharing a look with Kisame who nodded to Kakuzu who followed Hidan into the kitchen. She smirked.

"Okay! But,I'll pick teams!And the captains will be.." Ino ordered.

"Here's the actual plan. The _Akatsuki's_ will split you Konoha queers into teams._We_ pick the teams we wanna go on. Clear ?" Kakuzu poked his head out from the kitchen. Kisame laughed.

"O-Okay." Ino reasoned,slightly scared.

"Itachi. Split the Konoha brats up." Sasori ordered. Deidara 's eyes lightened as he let go of Sakura's arm.

"That means I can be with Danna!" He squealed which gave him a giggle from Sakura and a glare from Sasori.

"Hn. You do it Kisame." Itachi told Kisame.

"Uh, okay. How many are there...8?..Okay then..."Kisame pondered out loud.

"Dog breath,Orange pants,The guy who doesn't give a shit and Girl who looks scared shitless," Kisame pointed to the wall. "You stand over there."

Kiba,Naruto,Shikamaru and Hinata made their way over to the wall.

"Bug eyes,Big Mac combo, Barbie wanna-be and Kitten," Kisame pointed to the opposite wall. "Over there."

Shino,Chouji,Ino and Sakura made their way over to the other wall.

"Okay.I'm done." Kisame sighed.

"If you don't like a member on your team you can switch them for another person,yeah." Deidara smirked.

"So if the team ends up Akatsuki vs Konoha, it doesn't matter?" Ino questioned.

"Nope." Sasori smirked.

"How about Konoha pick the Akatsuki now!" Naruto brightly suggested. Kisame rolled his eyes.

"Who cares?Just hurry up!"

"Okay," Kiba started. "We pick Itachi!"

"No Fair!" Sakura sulked.

"Hahaha! We got him first!" Kiba sang as Naruto and him high-fived.

"But we were gonna pick Ita-chan!" Sakura sulked farther.

Itachi went over to Kiba as Kiba gulped,looking up.

"It would be wise to send me to the other team. Don 't you think?" Itachi glared at Kiba who sweated.

"Y-Yeah.I-I was about to suggest that!"

"Kiba!" Naruto whined as Itachi walked over to Sakura's team. She squealed in joy as she hugged him around the neck.

"Sorry man. My life was on the line." Kiba shrugged.

"Oh yeah? Well, Hinata gets to pick the next member of Team Ramen!"

"Team Ramen?"

"What a fruity name,yeah!"

"Shuddup!" Naruto yelled making the room fall silent. Hinata's face turned red as everyone looked at her.

"I-I choose..uh...T-Tobi-san." Hinata gulped expecting an outburst. Tobi walked over to her side and sat down,clearly upset to not be with Sakura.

Sakura's breath left her in a sigh of relief. Itachi noticed and smirked,patting her head.

"My turn now Forehead! We choose...Sasori." She smirked triumphantly.

Deidara was nervous now. He was rather going to be stuck with the stupid airhead, or with Sakura and Danna.

"We pick Kisame." Shikamaru shrugged.

Kisame laughed and walked over to his team.

"Mou..."Sakura pouted but giggled when Kisame winked in her direction.

"Okay so there's Deidara,Kakuzu and Hidan left right?" Naruto questioned to himself.

"The teams will be uneven." Shino voiced.

"Hmm...How about we get two and you guys get one?" Kiba suggested.

"How the fuck is that fair!" Sakura screeched at Kiba who glared,looking as if he was about to pounce on her.

"You gotta problem?" Kiba growled at her as he pushed his way towards her.

"Obviously. You're not that bright are ya,Dog Breath?" Sakura smirked,using the nickname Kisame dubbed him.

"Wanna say that again?" Their noses were almost touching.

"Okay _children,_ break it up." Sasori grabbed Kiba around the neck and hauled him back to his team while Itachi lightly tugged Sakura towards hers. He flicked her nose lightly.

"Ouch.." Sakura whined,glaring at Itachi who sighed at her childish behaviour.

"Did we interrupt something?" The voice of Temari made everyone look towards the opened door. Noticing the looks on the three figures faces,they had been standing there through Sakura and Kiba's little dispute.

"Gaara!" Naruto smiled as Gaara walked into the house,shaking his hair of rain.

"It's raining?" Sakura questioned.

"Cats and dogs." Kankuro smiled at Sakura before going over to give her a bear hug.

"Oof!" Sakura said as the air rushed out of her body. Kankuro squeezed tighter, laughing at her grimace before Sasori glared at him from over Sakura's shoulder.

"Let go." Sasori said softly but firmly. Kankuro nervously let go and back tracked his steps over towards Naruto's group.

"Why are you guys here?" Sakura asked after she recovered. Sasori slapped her on the back, muttering "You'll live."

"We needed a break." Gaara told her,looking straight at her. She blushed.

"You guys came just in time! We're about to play capture the flag!" Ino announced.

"But it's raining!" Naruto whined.

"Suck it up." Ino glared. At that exact moment Hidan and Kakuzu came out of the kitchen and saw the three guests. Hidan smirked.

"Well, if it isn't the Kazekage." he commented lightly. Gaara frowned slightly.

"But it is Hidan-san! Look!" Tobi excitedly exclaimed.

"Shut up Tobi,yeah." Deidara grumbled.

"Jashinist.I wouldn't suggest going to Suna for awhile. Two teens have a street gang out for you and Sakura." Gaara stated. Hidan and Sakura started laughing.

"You mean those fuckers from the hotel? We never actually went to fight them.." Hidan trailed off.

"Time to pick your players! C'mon! Let's go!" Ino ordered, wanting to get the show on the road.

"We pick Temari and Gaara." Naruto exclaimed excitedly.

"We pick Kankuro and Deidara!" Ino challenged.

"Kakuzu!"

"Hidan!"

"Okay, I guess that's everyone." Kankuro nervously announced.

"Now would be the time to switch or trade members..." Kisame trailed off.

"Let me see about switches. Everyone line up!" Ino barked.

"What the hell?" Hidan said as he was shoved into the line.

As they stood,shoulder to shoulder Ino accessed the weakness's and strengths of the team. She was _way _too obsessed with winning.

In the line was Shino,Chouji,Kankuro,Deidara,Sasori,Itachi,Sakura and Hidan.

"Hmm..I'm thinking of trading Sakura..." Ino pondered.

"What?! Why?"

"_Because. _You wouldn't be able to concentrate on the game by being on the same team as these guys!" Ino reasoned with a huff.

"Then I'm not playing."Sakura announced, clearly unimpressed.

"Then don't play!" Ino challenged.

"If she isn't playing then neither am I." Itachi reminded Ino.

"Neither am I." Kisame smirked.

"I won't play." Sasori said.

"If Danna and Saku aren't than I'm not,yeah!" Deidara joined in.

"Like hell I'm playing." Hidan added.

"If Hidan isn't, than I'm not." Kakuzu stated.

"So basically, with your little stunt Ino, You destroyed the teams." Temari smirked at the fuming Ino.

"Fine. I wasn't going to switch her anyways." Ino flipped her hair. Sakura flipped her the finger when she turned around.

"Time to play! Rules are:No Weapons, No Sexual touching...Unless the person wants you to,No hair pulling cause I just had mine styled..." Ino trailed off. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Is this Capture the Flag or 7 Minutes In Heaven?" She asked the blushing,from anger, Ino.

"Let's go!" Naruto screamed as they all ran out into the stormy night.

* * *

R&R.

Oh I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed last time :)

{I'm almost at 200!} *squeals*

Thank you for the Idea of adding more shippings in the next chapters: **Blood Moon Rising** :P

It helped finish this chapter! :D


	17. All Just Fun And Games

**.::.**

*Excuses are the nails used to build a house of failure.*

-**Don Wilder**

( I have no excuse towards the fact that I have not been fair to the reviewers of this story. Sorry for making you wait. I probably have built at least 3 houses of failure so far, I'm on my fourth so...Yup! ;)

Well, I have another chapter up and going for your entertainment.

Words: A lot. Ha! Actually 5,000. Or more. Or less. I have no fucking clue. :D

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto,Or any of the games mentioned.

* * *

******CHAPTER 16: ALL JUST FUN AND GAMES**

"Got'cha!" Naruto beamed as he tapped Chouji's shoulder. Said male was slumped over, panting.

"N-No Fa-Fair!" Chouji gasped as Naruto high fived Hinata.

"It is too fair! Believe it! You're in our jail now, Chouji!" Naruto gave Chouji the peace sign as Hinata guided Chouji towards their prison,murmuring apologies.

"YOU TOTALLY CHEATED NARUTO!" an annoying voice squawked from the other side of the invisible line that separated Team Ramen from their opponents.

"I did not Ino! He tried to find our flag and I tagged him." Naruto argued before getting into a defensive stance.

"Just shut the hell up!" Hidan barked, trying distinctly to scare both of them. Ino and Naruto shrank back in surprise.

"You shut up,yeah!" Deidara bravely stood up against the pissed off Jashinist.

"Was I talking to you, Dumbshit?" Hidan and Deidara competed in a glare down.

Sasori rolled his eyes. "Why don't you both shut up you bunch of brats!" he ordered, clearly about to bust a string. Literally.

After they flipped a coin for sides and handed out two (about ruler length) flags, They decided to play in Training ground 7. The rain had stopped some time ago, which only added to Naruto's 'We're going to win' attitude.

Currently, Only Naruto, Kisame, Temari and Shikamaru were visually seen by the other team. Hinata was with Chouji but all the others, consisting of Kiba,Tobi,Gaara and Kakuzu, were rather on enemy grounds or hiding somewhere in their own territory, waiting to strike.

On the other hand, Ino, Deidara, Sasori, Hidan, Itachi and Kankuro, but not including the recently captured Chouji, stood on the other side,facing the opposing team with bored or in Ino's case,angry faces. Sakura and Shino were nowhere in sight.

"Mou, Where's Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked Ino who smirked.

"I dunno." Ino sang back to him,inwardly congratulating herself for not giving the whereabouts of the pink headed kunoichi away.

"Whataya mean you 'don't know'?" Naruto mocked.

"What I am trying to tell you is that I _do _know, I just don't want to tell you," she smiled until she realized her fault. "Shit!"

"This is why you will never be team captain, girl. So stop pretending you are." Sasori said in a disapproving tone.

"But I didn't mean to tell him I knew, you piece of wood!" she glared at his angry face.

"GET BACK HERE SAKURA!" They heard Kiba from Team Ramen's side.

"What the?" Naruto questioned. Suddenly, Sakura broke through the trees and ran like hell towards her side. Kiba broke out from the trees as well and started after her but slipped on the wet grass. Sakura avoided Kisame's large body like it _was _hell and made it across her side just in time to see Chouji cheekily smiling as he put his free walk back to good use. Sakura smirked at Naruto and Kiba's expressions.

"Hinata-chan!" Naruto whined as she walked into the clearing. She bowed her head.

"I-I'm sorry, N-Naruto-kun. Sakura-chan w-was too f-fast." she apologized. Sakura smile widened towards the infuriated Kiba.

"Sakura is obviously cheating. I mean C'mon. Fast? Don't you mean fat?" Kiba smirked towards her furiously shocked expression.

"Fat?" She screeched as Ino gave her friend a once-over.

"It's okay Sakura. It will burn off." She tried to comfort but that only made Sakura feel worse.

"Sakura. Do not listen to her. You are not overweight." Itachi assured her, patting her head.

Sakura was about to launch herself at him in a bone-crushing hug, literally, but she knew he would probably feel uncomfortable so she settled for a smile.

"Some friend you are. Seriously, yeah." Deidara stuck up for Sakura as well. Ino stuck her nose in the air and ignored them.

Okay that was it. She launched herself at Deidara without a second thought. He held her as she chanted continuously about how nice he was. Hidan glared, clearly knowing Deidara only said those things to receive a squeeze. He briefly thought about saying something to her 'so-called' friend as well.

"This is such a drag. Would you just tell us where your flag is?" Shikamaru asked Ino who sniffed the air.

"Never, Nara." Ino told him as Temari grinned.

"You sure aren't a tame one." The wind mistress commented about Ino's behavior. Ino face resembled a tomato.

"YOU! You shouldn't even be here!" Ino hastily said.

"But I am." Temari grinned.

The wind started to pick up as both teams shivered. Sakura closed her eyes and thought up a plan. While she was at it, she noticed a chakra signature on THEIR side. She snorted. Probably-

She stopped short of thinking it was Kiba with him right in front of her. Who could it be? Gaara?

She doubted it.

It might be Tobi. _'Or Gaara.'_ Her inner voice reminded. It was one of the two. She growled, catching the attention of Sasori who glanced at her, unamused. She stuck her tongue out at him which made his eyes widen incredulously.

She strutted, nonchalantly, over towards Itachi and Hidan who opened their eyes upon her arrival.

Below her breath she mumbled one word,

"Intruder."

Itachi sighed while Hidan raised an eyebrow. Deidara, obviously not one to be left out, walked over casually, giving to impression that they were making a plan.

"Who? Gaara?" Deidara asked, serious.

"I think it's Tobi."

Hidan glanced at her and his gaze didn't tear away. It was as if he was daring her to go after Tobi. His silent message made her smile._ 'If you go, I'll drag your ass back here._'

"I'll deal with it." Sakura cracked her knuckles as Deidara flinched.

"I'm pretty sure that we can leave him over there. He probably saw a butterfly." Sasori reasoned.

Sakura snorted as she pictured the Tobi she knows now, chasing a butterfly in the woods.

"Yeah, that's want you think." she murmured, exchanging a glance with Hidan.

"I think we should all run for the flag! Except Itachi and Hidan! They can't catch us all!" Ino planned aloud. They groaned at how stupid someone could be to make a plan by yelling it but silently agreed. It was now or never. Hidan glanced behind him before shrugging.

Ino signalled them to go and they run so fast the other team didn't even see it coming, completely ignoring the fact that Ino yelled their plan merely seconds earlier.

"Here I come, Kitten!" Kisame roared as Sakura dodged his arms.

"Hey Fish sticks! Fuck off!" Ino called out to him, tauntingly. His eyes swung around to look at Ino for a split second and that was all Sakura needed to disappear into the trees on the opposing team's side.

* * *

"Okay, If I run around the outskirts of their side I can avoid the Fish from Hell plus I can avoid Kiba. I should try to avoid Naruto as well. Oh, I wish I had Itachi with me. I wouldn't have to do a damn thing." Sakura laughed to herself, audibly.

She ran for 5 more minutes, almost opposite to where she had first started, before stopping to think about where the hell the flag could be.

"Okay. So, Kiba hid it right? Hm...If I were a dog obsessed shithead...Where would I hide a flag?" Sakura pondered. In the distance, she could hear Deidara set off one of his clay bombs. She almost laughed at the poor fool who got that set off on them.

Suddenly, the position of their flag struck Sakura like a bolt of lightning attacking a piece of metal.

"In Akamaru's doghouse..." Sakura breathed. She cracked a face splitting smile.

Akamaru's doghouse was on Team Ramen's side. Well, obviously. Kiba had built him four doghouses all around Konoha 3 years ago. Three of them were considered 'abandoned' because he never used them anymore. The one by Training Ground 7 was considered abandoned as well. He probably didn't think anybody remembered him building the houses. He also probably didn't remember asking Sakura (Because Kakashi and Naruto were training) if he could build a fucking doghouse by their training field to begin with!

_'He really puts the ____dumb __in ____dumb__ass.'_

Sakura didn't waste any time navigating towards the doghouse. On her way there, she passed by the opposing team's jail where she saw, of course, Chouji, a pissed off Deidara, an annoyed Ino, and Sasori. Shifting her eyes she saw…wait…was that Hidan? How the hell did _that_ happen?

Sakura's eyes widened from the bush she was currently hiding behind.

Hidan was leaned up against one of the three trees situated in Team Ramen's jail. He looked even more pissed off than Deidara.

She cursed her luck. She could rather save them and get caught on her way to the doghouse or she could get the flag, untag them, and then win the game. It didn't take an ANBU to figure that one out.

She stealthily snuck away from the jail and started running silently towards her destination.

* * *

"Damn,yeah."

Deidara cursed as he sat on the semi-wet ground. Ino blew her bangs away from her face as she sighed.

"I can't believe I'm in jail!" she wailed.

"Oh please,Ino. You had it coming by jumping on Kisame's back!" Chouji laughed ignoring her glare.

"He was going after Sakura! And she obviously had a plan. I saw the look on her face." Ino replied.

"So, You didn't attack him to be a good friend, You attacked him for the team. To win." Sasori reasoned.

Exactly...Wait! What? No! I did it for Sakura!" Ino blushed,embarrassed as the three males laughed at her.

Hidan rolled his eyes,catching Deidara's attention.

"So Hidan...Why are you in jail?" Deidara innocently asked him. Hidan glared.

"None of your damn business." He replied. Deidara shrugged it off.

_/flashback/_

_I'm going to go after Sakura." Kiba told Naruto a little ways away from where Hidan was standing._

_"But..what are you gonna do? Tag her?" Naruto asked._

_"No Stupid. We shouldn't tag her. She'll be a bargaining chip. When I see her, I'll tie her up and leave her by that oak tree in the back." Kiba smiled evilly._

_"Not gonna happen fucktards." Hidan growled from behind them. The both visibly froze. Hidan smirked._

_They all looked at each other for 5 more seconds, until Hidan felt a light pressure on his arm. He looked down._

_"I-I Got you." Hinata fidgeted. Hidan's jaw fell open. As did Kiba's and Naruto's._

_"Excellent job Hinata!" Naruto beamed._

_"Off to jail." Kiba sang as Hidan growled, stomping towards Team Ramen's prison._

_/end of flashback/_

"Bitch has got serious balls." Hidan finally told Deidara. He looked at him confused but looked away, continuing with his previous conversation.

* * *

"No wonder he abandoned this piece of shit." Sakura said to herself.

The doghouse was a rusty red color with a white roof. It looked like it would fall apart at any moment. It probably would make a tight fit for the size of Akamaru currently.

___'Oh well. Better make this fast.'_

Sakura got down on her hands and knees and cursed the fact that the ground was muddy from the recent downpour. Her bare knees were covered in mud.

"For Fuck's sake," Sakura whined quietly. She stuck her head inside the hole and smirked. Her sour mood just got better. This was child's play.

Inside the dysfunctional doghouse, was Team Ramen's flag.

Grabbing the flag, Sakura ran towards the enemy's jail cell. It took longer than before, as she was being more careful with the noise she made.

Clutching the flag, Sakura slowly made her way over to the jail cell, hiding in the same bush she was before. Ino, Deidara, Hidan and Sasori were still there along with Chouji.

Sakura scouted the area. Seeing as only Itachi, Kankuro, and Shino were the only ones on their side, (If they were on their side that is) she hurried.

"Psst!" she whispered low. She knew Ino, Deidara and Sasori wouldn't be able to hear her but she didn't care. Hidan looked up from his laid back position to stare at her. She smiled and held up the flag, smirking .He smirked back.

"Somebody's coming." Ino said, making Sakura and Hidan look at her and then in the direction of the person. Sakura ducked behind the bush, shoving the flag down her shirt and listened.

"Where's your guy's flag?" Naruto ordered.

"Where the hell do you think it is? On our fucking side!" Hidan answered Naruto who sputtered. Kiba decided to take a crack at it.

"Okay then. Where's Sakura?"

"No clue, yeah. She probably already has your flag." Deidara concluded making Sakura and Hidan look at him, surprised.

"That can't be true!"

"He's just guessing Naruto."

"You s-should go check just in c-case." Hinata stuttered to Naruto and Kiba.

Kiba sighed. "If it'll make Naruto less jumpy, than whatever." Kiba ran off towards their flag spot with Naruto trailing after.

Hinata stood there and stared at Hinata with narrowed eyes. She could feel Hidan's glare on her face,making her blush.

"Hey Hinata-chan!" Ino smiled.

"H-Hello I-Ino-chan." Hinata smiled hesitantly.

"Mind letting me go? I can see you obviously don't want to play this stupid game anymore."

"W-Well If N-Naruto wants to play t-than I'll play." Hinata told Ino whose smile disappeared.

Suddenly a loud yell from Naruto tore through the trees. Hinata's eyes widened. Ino saw this and took the chance.

"Hinata. I think Naruto's in trouble."

Hinata was gone in two seconds.

Sakura stepped out behind her bush when she saw that the coast was clear. She walked over to the jail and tagged Hidan, Sasori,Chouji and Ino on the shoulder. She twirled around and tapped Deidara on his forehead.

"How are you, Deidei-chan?"

"Thank you for coming, Sakura-chan!" Deidara beamed and gave her a hug. Hidan glared.

"Okay, Dei, Let go. Now, I will tell you that I have the flag from Team Ramen." Sakura smiled as her small gathering cheered. Feeling the presences of Kiba, Naruto and Hinata, Sakura figured that they found out that their flag is gone.

"Okay. Let's get the hell outta here!" she told them before tearing off towards her team's side, Deidara and Hidan following behind her. Sasori,Chouji and Ino trailed behind them.

"HEY! SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto yelled, clearly right behind them.

"Shit Sakura! How did you find it!" Kiba growled. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"I'm not a fucking idiot like you."

"Who are you callin' an idiot?" Kiba gained speed and actually looked as if he was going to grab her.

"Shit." Sakura cursed under her breath as Kiba's hand reached out.

"Up and away, Pinky!" She heard as she jumped high above where Hidan's scythe was spun in a circle towards Kiba. Kiba's eyes widened as he jumped to avoid the scythe. Hidan growled low in his throat.

"What the hell's your problem?" Kiba asked as he slowed down a bit in speed.

"Don't even _try _to play innocent you mutt. You were about to fucking **grab** her!" Hidan argued.

Sakura landed in front of Kiba but still continued to run.

"How's this for grabbing?" Kiba spat.

Kiba gained speed miraculously quick as he grabbed a fistful of Sakura's shirt pulling her to a stop and throwing her, with monstrous strength, towards an old oak tree, standing by itself. The impact of the attack snapped the oak like a toothpick as Sakura's body was smacked into it, making the flag of Team Ramen fling from her hand and fall at Kiba's feet, in the process. Everyone stopped and stared wide eyed. Except for two.

Kiba...and Hidan, who felt an unspeakable anger, dwell within his body.

Kiba smirked in victory and leaned down to pluck the flag off of the cool, damp grass .He turned around and give Naruto a peace sign, who stared at him in shock and anger.

"Kiba. You crossed the line."

"What are you talkin' about man? I completely followed the rules. And besides, she had it coming to her. Plus, that asshole was pissing me off. Am I right or am I right?" He flashed a smile towards Hinata who looked over at Sakura's motionless body in worry. Kiba snorted.

"Don't worry about Miss Medic. I'm sure she's fi-"

_"You son of a bitch!"_

Hidan grabbed Kiba so fast he didn't even have time to open _his_ eyes in shock.

"You** _bastard_****!"** Hidan was out of control.

"Hidan." a strict voice from behind him said. Hidan partly turned,Kiba still in his grasp.

"Kakuzu." he acknowledged his presence.

"Let him go. I refuse to pay medical bills." he warned.

"There is no ___fucking _way-"

Sakura lifted her head, catching Hidan's attention. Sbe groaned but sprung up like a cat. She took on a defensive stance, wiping blood from her lip and glaring at Kiba. She cracked her knuckles.

"Hold him still, Hidan. I'm going to kill him." She growled.

"You can try." Kiba smirked but gulped as Hidan glared at him. He glanced at Kakuzu and then at Sakura who looked up towards the sky then at him. He barely hid his smile. Preparing to make it look as if he was about to drop the mutt, he ending up throwing him high into the air. And that was when Sakura sprung.

She kneed him in the back, making him curl like a bug left out in the sun for hours. Back flipping with her leg out stretched, she pulled off her own lion barrage. Unlike Lee or Naruto, Sakura's barrage appeared way more graceful plus the look of determination on her face was one of the reasons you couldn't take your eyes off of her.

"Cherry Blossom Barrage," was murmured from Sakura's smirking lips.

**BAM!**

Kiba's body was embedded into the ground face first. His groan of pain was detectable but his noise brought satisfaction to Hidan's ears in every possible way. Sakura landed on the ground in a crouch. She stood up and walked over to Kiba, lifting his face out of the dirt by his hair. She brought her lips to his ear.

"Don't mess with me, Inuzuka."

Dropping his head, she grabbed the flag of Team Ramen from the ground and limped towards her side. The effect of being thrown into a tree finally was taking an effect on her body. Deidara rushed to support her body.

"That was pretty sexy, Sakura-chan. The way you did that barrage and the way you growled," Deidara wiggled his eyebrows as Hidan hit the back of his head.

"Ow, yeah!"

Sakura giggled. "Thanks."

Hidan snorted distastefully.

* * *

"We are the champions, my friends!

And we'll keep on fighting til the end!

We are the champions! We are the champions!

No time for losers-OUCH!"

Deidara screeched as Kisame slapped the back of his head.

"Why is everyone doing that, yeah?" he wondered as Sasori snorted.

"You guys are cheaters. Who said we were allowed to fight?" Naruto whined while Ino glared at his pathetic form.

"There was no rule stating that, Mister!"

They were all currently in Sakura's guardians living room. After Sakura got over to their side, avoiding the bombs Deidara threw at Naruto who tried to stop them and Hidan who body-checked Kisame, it started raining again so they decided to finish celebrating their victory or sulking their loss inside.

"It doesn't matter. It's done with now." Itachi commanded as everyone fell silent.

"It's time to play I've never!" Ino squealed as various boys groaned.

"What a wimpy ass game!"

"Clearly, we can't just sleep." Kisame yawned.

"Or eat." Chouji muttered.

"Or watch T.V." Shino added.

"Or have se-" Hidan's mouth was covered by a semi-flustered Sakura.

"We are not doing that," She declared. "And It's too early to go to sleep!"

"I know! Let's play Twister!" Tobi suggested.

"Tobi! You're so lame, yeah!" Deidara complained, hiding his face in shame of seeing the orange swirled masked man.

Not everyone reluctantly agreed but you could only have 7 players at a time anyways. But they had two separate games so 14 players, not including the two that would each spin the spinner could play.

On one mat, the players were Ino, Temari, Naruto, Deidara, Shikamaru, Kankuro and Tobi. The spinner for this particular game of Twister was Sasori.

On the second mat, Hinata, Sakura, Chouji, Kakuzu, Kiba, Hidan and Kisame. The spinner for this one would be Shino.

Itachi and Gaara decided to sit this game out. For reasons I'm sure anyone could guess. Itachi didn't bend _that_ way, so to say. And I'm sure Gaara doesn't see the point of the game altogether.

"Left hand blue." Sasori called as Naruto did squats to prepare for his first victory of the night.

"BELIEVE IT!" he called out, with his palm covering a blue circle.

On the other mat, Sakura was preparing to go first…until Hidan told her that she had to go last.

"Why do I have to go last?" Sakura complained.

"Because you fucking have to." Hidan told her, which put a pout onto her face.

"Do you have a reason or…." She questioned.

"Let's just start the game already. He probably just doesn't want anybody looking at your ass. Huh. Like they'd want to." Kiba commented getting a death glare from Hidan.

"I wonder what dog tastes like..." Hidan mused to himself with a smirk. Kiba visibly paled.

"Right foot yellow." Shino called out to Hinata who nodded, placing her right foot on one of the yellow circles. Sakura cheered for Hinata who gave her a timid smile.

"Left foot green." Shino called next.

Chouji easily placed his foot on the green circle.

"Left hand blue."

Kiba bent over to meet with the correct circle.

"Right hand red."

Kakuzu leaned down and placed his right hand on the red spot.

"Uh….Left foot yellow, Kisame." Shino said.

"Alright! Watch me win this game, Kitten!" He boasted.

"You're very modest, Kisame-san." Hinata said which made Sakura laugh.

"Good one." Kisame smiled at Hinata before performing his task at hand…or foot.

"Right foot blue, Hidan."

"Hn." Hidan smirked as his foot was one circle away from Kiba's bent over form. Kiba growled but that only made Hidan's smirk wider.

"Maybe I'll step on your fucking hand…." Hidan told Kiba.

"Hidan…" Kakuzu warned.

"Maybe not." Kiba smirked at Hidan's furious expression.

"Okay. Right hand blue, Sakura." Shino told her.

Sakura walked then bent over, placing her hand on blue. At that moment, Hidan pivoted around so that Sakura's head was at his kneecap.

"So nice of you to join me, Sakura-chaaaan." Hidan stressed out her name. She snorted and was about to pivot the other way when she realized that if she did, her ass would be facing Hidan.

That _sooo_ wasn't going to happen.

"Hinata, right hand green."

Hinata's face was contorted in concentration but reached her hand over to the vacant place above Chouji's foot.

**FLICK!**

The spinner was going around and around. When it stopped, Shino read "Left Hand green" for Chouji. In front of him was Hinata so the only option was to go behind.

Now, Chouji was not a very flexible person. So, once he tried, he tumbled backwards knocking into Sakura who barely stood her ground if it wasn't for Hidan who held her upright. Of course, Kiba had to comment about that.

"That's cheating! You can't help others!"

"There is no rule stating you can't!" Sakura bit back.

"It's obvious!"

"Just because _you_ wouldn't you piece of shit, doesn't mean nobody else would." Sakura challenged him again. They glared at each other between Hidan's legs.

"Don't make me push you over." Kiba growled.

"Oh really? It's two against one." Sakura smirked.

"I've got Hinata!"

"Don't bring her or anybody else into your argument." Kisame told him.

"Chouji's out so… Kakuzu, you're next." Shino announced,flicking the spinner.

"Left hand yellow."

"You've got to be fucking kidding me." Kakuzu cursed.

"Ew Naruto! Did you just fart!" Ino complained on the other mat as Naruto smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry,Ino."

Sakura laughed but stopped as soon as Kakuzu tried going under her to reach the yellow section.

"What the hell Kakuzu?" Hidan questioned as Kakuzu grunted.

"I can't reach it! Maybe if I had a 10 dollar bill…" He told himself.

"Uh… A body part must be touching the mat." Shino reasoned.

"Wait a sec,Kakuzu." Sakura told stopped and waited for her next move.

"Hidan…catch my legs."

"_What?"_ he asked curiously as Sakura rolled her eyes but lifted her legs up so she was in a handstand.

Kakuzu easily reached his destination at yellow as Hidan balanced out Sakura.

"Next,Shino." Sakura urged.

"Right foot blue."

Kisame easily completed that but looked like a spider monkey,being tangled close to Kakuzu.

"Wait a second…You guys skipped me!" Kiba yelled.

"Really? We didn't notice…" Sakura feigned innocence.

"Cool down man. You can go now," Shino reasoned with Kiba. "Right leg yellow."

Kiba pulled it off but he was looking a lot like Kisame, spider monkey wise.

"Hidan's turn."

"Damn…I'm so out." Sakura cursed. Hidan smirked.

"No way that's gonna happen, sweetcheeks." He winked. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Right hand red."

"Hand? Are you sure it doesn't say foot?" Sakura chuckled nervously.

"Relax." Hidan reassured. Sakura bent her legs as Hidan gently placed her knees on Kakuzu's back earning a grunt of protest. Hidan continued with placing his hand in the correct circle. He laughed.

"See? Easy."

"I don't want her legs on my back,Hidan." Kakuzu told Hidan. Sakura pouted.

"Aww, don't be a poor sport. You wouldn't even be in this if it weren't for me!" Sakura complained.

"I'd rather be counting money than playing Tangle." Kakuzu told her.

"….you mean Twister."

"Whatever."

"Sakura, right hand red."

"Oh dear sweet god." Sakura mumbled.

She was on her knees, manoeuvring so that she could get to the red circles. She and Hidan were now face to face. He smirked which earned him another eye roll.

"Okay, this is so boring." Sasori mumbled from the other side. Their game was almost over.

"Sakura. You're so gonna lose." Kiba taunted.

"Bite me." Sakura taunted back. Hidan laughed at her attempt of being threatening. Sakura smiled up to him.

"I should kick you over…" Kiba murmured, yet Kakuzu and Hidan heard him.

"Just fucking try." Hidan dared him. Kiba's eyes narrowed in distaste.

"I should…." Kiba pondered aloud.

"I can hear you." Sakura rolled her eyes at his stupidity.

"Didn't think you were deaf. But thanks for sharing that fact with me." Kiba smirked.

"Asshole." Hidan growled.

"Do we get a prize for doing this? Like maybe money?" Kakuzu asked.

"Or the best bed tonight!"

"Or dibs on the portable T.V remote!"

Sakura's stomach growled. "Or some food," She suggested which made Chouji give her a thumbs up.

"What would you like to eat, Sakura-chan?" Hidan whispered in her ear.

"Flip off." She warned, teasingly.

"I'll volunteer a prize." Ino said. Everyone craned their necks to look at her. The entire other mat was vacant meaning their game was long over.

"The winner of Twister on our mat and the winner of Twister on this mat will get a very special prize!" she announced.

"Ino, don't promise things like that in a house you don't even own." Sakura groaned.

"C'mon Sakura! You've gotta win! Tobi won on our side and we want you to win on that side! No offence Hinata!" Ino screamed. Hinata smiled.

"No offence taken, Ino-san. I'm not capable of winning anyways."

"Woah, Woah, Woah. What do you mean by that?" Kisame asked her. The unwanted attention brought a blush to Hinata's face.

"Uh…D-Don't worry about it, Kisame-san!"

"Good Luck, Hinata-chan." Sakura smiled over towards Hinata. Hinata's face beamed at her.

"Good Luck to you as well, Sakura-chan." Hinata nodded her head in acknowledgement.

"Okay, I've decided that I'm gonna win, Sakura-chan. I'm gonna beat Tobi out of the main prize." Hidan told her seriously. Sakura snorted.

"Yeah right. I'm winning." She challenged. Ino cheered at the sudden change of character.

"Oh really?" he breathed, staring at her.

"Really." She replied looking down. When she looked back up, she saw that Hidan and Kakuzu were having a silent conversation. She glanced over at Kakuzu just in time to see him nod and plow right into Kiba, sending them both toppling to the ground. Kakuzu looked up.

"You owe me." Kakuzu reminded Hidan aloud. Hidan snorted.

"Yeah, Yeah. My half of the bounty for a month."

"Hn. Make it two months." Kakuzu replied before straightening up and heading towards the kitchen. Kiba on the other hand, was furious.

"That's cheating!" Kiba growled at the bystanders.

"It is. But the only thing we can do is disqualify Kakuzu….but he's already out."

"What does that mean exactly?"

"It means tough luck, Buster." Ino told him.

"Ha Ha." Sakura laughed slowly.

"_You_. Don't even!" Kiba grumbled walking towards her.

"Get away asshole!" Sakura screeched as he neared her.

"Oh no you don't!" Ino challenged, walking towards him only to be stopped by Sasori who was noticing the change of aura around Hidan.

"Wait." He said.

"Where the fuck do you think you're goin'?" Hidan looked at him in disbelief as he kept coming. Hidan's eyes suddenly glazed over as an aura of anger seemed to overcome him.

"You _fucking idiot_!" Hidan cursed. Sakura's eyes widened at the change in Hidan's demeanour.

"Is that...Jashin?" Sakura asked in surprise as Kiba kept coming closer.

"Listen to him, don't want to mess with Jashin." Kakuzu snorted from the kitchen, peeking out to watch the scene unfold.

Kiba, as usual, didn't listen as he grabbed hold of Sakura's arm, making her yelp in surprise.

"STOP!" Hidan growled,his eyes tinting in anger.

"Jashin..." Sakura whispered.

"Control yourself Hidan." A murmuring voice next to their ears made both the Jashinist and Sakura's blood run cold. Tobi was crouching next to them.

"Tobi." Sakura grumbled, her eyes flashing.

An awkward silence followed in which Hinata lost her balance and fell into Kisame and both tumbling to the floor. _'That was...weird.'_

"Oh my! You won Sakura-chan!" Tobi yelled cheerfully.

"What are you talking about? Hidan's still here…" she trailed off. Tobi suddenly leaned against Hidan whose head was down.

"What the?" he started before tumbling over onto the floor. He picked himself up,glaring at Tobi who looked as if the whole moment ago never happened.

"Oh well!" Tobi laughed as he skipped away towards his senpai.

"Well done Sakura! I knew you could do it!" Ino winked. Sakura blinked.

"I didn't even do anything!"

"Sure..Sure.. Want your prize?"

"Are you giving away a hamburger?" Sakura hoped.

"Ew, no. You and Tobi don't have to sleep on the floor tonight! You guys can sleep on the double bed upstairs!" she clapped his hands.

"You must be kidding me!" Sakura screamed. Hidan looked up at that. He's eyes still held the tint of red from before, but he was trying his best to suppress it.

"What the hell is the matter with you, yeah?" Deidara asked yet Hidan ignored him, trying to focus on Sakura's shoulder.

"When his emotions get out of control, since he has a pact with his god Jashin, he can take over as a defence mechanism. That's all I know about it, Hidan should know more if you're that curious." Kakuzu leaned against the wall and sighed.

"Huh. I guess it's going to get crowded." Hidan replied,nonchalantly to the bed issue. Sakura raised her eyebrows at his chilled out attitude.

"Crowded? With two people Hidan-san?" Tobi laughed.

Hidan laughed along with him. But stopped suddenly.

"You've miscounted Tobi. Because tonight, we will be trying to fit three people in a double bed. But, you could always sleep on the floor." Hidan suggested.

"But..Sakura won!"

"Ah…you pushed him over. They both removed their hands. They both lost. Or they both won. Take your pick." Sasori told Tobi.

"We can tell fucking ghost stories!' Hidan smirked glancing at Sakura's relieved expression. Sakura semi-smiled.

At least she wouldn't be there alone with Madara.

Just Her, Madara and Hidan. Sakura frowned.

Damn.

"Tobi…Loves sleepovers with Sakura-chan and Hidan-san!"

_'____Yeah. Sure you do.'_

* * *

*Holy crap! A sleepover with Madara and Hidan? *

( I would probably be in a coma. no joke. :o)

Okay, so I didn't focus that much on the humor in this one, sorry about that. And my little fight scene probably could of been done better by a kindergartener, but oh well! :D

Okay so, Next chapter should be out pretty soon, so don't die or lose your internet connection on me! (Which wouldn't be your fault.)

my AMAZING Reviewers of Chapter 15:

Akatsuki Sakura Uchiha,Akatsuki's a bang,Yuti-chan,Kaname Kuran Luver,Jasper's little angel,C.a.s,Ima-panda-hear-me-roar,Kew,Lala1994,Demonrose321,KagomeAngel91,  
Blood Moon Rising,Darkindangerous1313,EndlessFlame911,Xx-Akira-Koi-xX,L.M.D.A.A

Thank you all so much!

Also, I'd like to thank those who have added this story to their favorites! 111 people! Holy dear sweet bejeebers! That's a lot! Thanks! :)

R&R.


	18. Fighting the Iceberg Kisses

Fluff,Fluff, marvelous fluff XD

(You didn't hear it from me! Okay?)

DISCLAIMER: I Do not own Naruto. yadda yadda yadda. I don't own anything else mentioned in this chapter. Now, Enjoy :D

* * *

**CHAPTER 17: Fighting the Iceberg Kisses**

"Okay, Okay!" Ino sighed as her arms tried to separate Hidan and Tobi's glaring match. Well, Hidan was at least glaring. They couldn't tell if Tobi was or not due to his mask.

"Break it up guys!" she huffed as Hidan redirected his glare at her. She hastily stepped aside.

Sakura rolled her eyes, standing beside Itachi. Hidan and Tobi got into an argument 10 minutes ago about who was going to share the bed with Sakura- and who was getting floored. They clearly were still at it.

"Me and Sakura-chan should take the bed cause we're bestest friends!" Tobi reasoned as Hidan scoffed.

"My ass your 'bestest friends'", Hidan mocked. "You're the one sleeping on the fucking floor!" Hidan commanded.

"Just because you guys won Twister yeah, doesn't mean Sakura-chan has to sleep upstairs! I want her to sleep downstairs! Or at least I'm going up there too!" Deidara voiced from his perch on the couch armrest. Sakura groaned.

"Deidei-chan! Not you too!"

He shrugged. Sakura sighed.

"Honestly, I would rather sleep with Itachi then you fruitcakes," Sakura told them. Everyone's eyes widened. "Not like _that_, you pervs."

"What the fuck bitch? You want to sleep beside the human block of ice?" Hidan yelled.

"It doesn't matter because you're not going to. You're a distraction. Besides,I don't sleep." Itachi told her as she pouted.

"If you're not sleeping then how will I be a distraction?" she asked him.

"Because Kitten, Itachi likes to use his nighttime to broad over his sorrows." Kisame joked as Itachi looked at him, annoyed.

"Whatever reason for my lack of sleep, which I can assure you, is not the reason you provided, I'm not sleeping near her. She snores."

"Hey! I do not snore!" Sakura blushed furiously, spinning around to face Itachi who smirked innocently.

"Yes,you do."

"Then why are those fools basically lining up to sleep with me!" Sakura asked Itachi who shrugged.

"Sakura, your making yourself sound like a whore." Ino whispered in her ear. Sakura blushed again.

"Again, I didn't mean it like_ that_!" Sakura stomped her foot. and headed to the kitchen where Kakuzu was. He was currently sitting at the kitchen table, counting bills.

"Fuck you guys." She murmured before putting on a fake smile.

"Hey Kakuzu." Sakura greeted. He merely lifted his gaze in acknowledgement before resuming counting his moolah.

Moments later….

"What'cha doin' Kuku-chan?" Sakura smirked at his eyebrow raise.

"I'm counting. What does it look like I'm doing?"

"If I knew, I wouldn't ask."

He stared at her before continuing his favorite pastime.

Sakura sighed before walking over to the fridge, opening the door. Her eyes scanned the shelves of the fridge, clearly upset.

"Kuku-chan, there's nothing in here to eat!" she complained. She heard a sigh as someone came to stand behind her.

Several moments later…

"Look. There's something." Kakuzu pointed to the back of the fridge where a hamburger was left wrapped in yellow grease stained wrapper.

Despite the disgusting appearance of the hamburger,Sakura's stomach was speaking _and_ thinking for her at this moment.

Kakuzu watched as she plucked the hamburger from the back of the fridge and shut the door behind her. Sitting down at the table she took a deep breath before her stomach growled. Without another thought, she scarfed down half of the greasy burger.

Kakuzu's eyebrows were almost up passed his hairline. Burping, Sakura turned around and smirked.

"Surprisingly, That was good."

"_That _was digusting. Hey! Aren't you going to finish-?"

Ignoring Kakuzu, Sakura walked back out into the living room to see who she was sleeping beside tonight. She hoped to god it wasn't Madara.

"You think your so fucking innocent and that your friends with her and shit but your just fucking using her!" Hidan yelled at Ino who was trying to hold back her anger.

Sakura's eyebrows shot up.

'_Great. Now it's them fighting.'_

"Me! You're the one, no, all of you fucking Akatsuki's play with our emotions like their games! Like what the fuck is your problem!" Ino fumed at Hidan.

"Well currently I have three problems. You, Mutt face, and _that_ piece of shit over there!" Hidan seethed, pointing at Tobi who had his hands up in defense.

"You're just a fucking bitch." Hidan finished, arms crossed.

"Okay, now you've crossed the line. Thank god, I don't have to deal with you like every day. I actually feel bad for Sakura."

"Really? That sounds like a first,yeah." Deidara chipped in as a few people nodded.

"A first? What's _that _supposed to mean?" Ino asked them,arms crossed.

"Do you want me to fight you bitch?"

"Stop picking on women asshole!"

'_Oh great. Now,Kiba's coming in'_

"Hm..How about I beat the shit out of you?" Hidan questioned before pushing Kiba who pushed him back.

"Hey!" Sakura pitched in as she stood between the two men who were glaring.

"Calm down!" Sakura told the boys.

"Get out of the way." Hidan said, not taking his eyes off of Kiba who was smirking.

"Excuse me?"

"Aw, do you have her fighting your battles for you?" Kiba taunted. Hidan ignored him.

"Do I have to fucking repeat myself? Get out of the way. I don't want to hit you."

"No! There's no fighting in this house! And you can't tell me what to fucking do!" Sakura stood up to Hidan who was now glaring at her.

"Well, if you won't move…." He trailed off before shoving her onto the couch, directly on Gaara's lap, who blushed at the sudden contact.

"Hidan!" Sakura screeched, completely pissed off. She was currently half way off the couch,hanging face down to the ground.

"Where was I?" Hidan questioned, cracking his knuckles.

"What the fuck did I just say?" Sakura said,standing back up.

Hidan's full attention was on Kiba,which Kiba knew was no good.

'_The Bastard will get a good punch in if his full attention's on me.'_

Kiba thought up a plan and smirked.

'_It's time to teach the female race, or mainly Sakura, a lesson.'_

Kiba faked a punch at Hidan who was ready but at the last second pivoted around, earning a shocked look from Hidan as he unraveled his fist and slapped Sakura right on the cheek. From the impact, Sakura hit the ground face first.

Everyone was silent.

"What the hell, yeah!" Deidara voiced, as he knelt down towards Sakura.

Kiba didn't waste a second. With Hidan semi-distracted, he aimed a fist right at Hidan's mouth but Hidan grabbed his wrist.

"You play fucking dirty, you asshole." Hidan growled before lining up his fist. Suddenly, a pink blur stopped him from beating the shit out of Kiba…because the blur already was. Hidan blinked.

"You fucking son of a bitch!" Sakura screeched knocking Kiba over and repeatedly began punching him. Something sharp, probably Kiba's nails,ranked her cheek, releasing blood.

"Sakura!" Everyone sprang into action as they tried to pry Sakura off of Kiba.

Deidara got her first as he wrapped his arms around her waist and began to pull.

"My face is bleeding!" Sakura screamed above the noise.

"Oh my god, Sakura! Stop being so, like, retarded! Get off him!" Ino screeched which earned a glare from Itachi. Ino shrunk back.

A mass of Konoha ninja swarmed around, trying to see if Kiba was okay. Deidara decided to take Sakura upstairs to the bathroom to check out her cheek.

"Oh my god, I feel like I'm gonna be sick…." Sakura trailed off as a sudden wave of sickness hit her. She groaned before she felt two hands pick her up and hastily walked upstairs.

"You feelin' okay,yeah?" Deidara asked as she felt another wave of sickness hit her.

"I think the half of beef I ate is coming back to haunt me." She joked.

"What the?" Ino voiced as Sakura and Deidara ran up the stairs, leaving a faint trail of blood from her damaged cheek.

"I'll clean up the blood." Hinata quietly offered, the sudden shock of the situation leaving out her stuttering.

Hidan ran upstairs,avoiding the spots of blood that made him cringe.

* * *

"I'll hold your hair." Deidara offered as Sakura shook her head back and forth.

"If you absolutely have to see me puke up a burger, wait over there by the bathtub." She said. She ran over to the toilet and started upchucking.

"Are you okay,yeah? " Deidara looked away, giving her some privacy.

The door to the bathroom suddenly sprang open.

"What the fuck is happening?" Hidan asked.

"She ate something bad. Sakura! I have to deal with the blood from your cheek,yeah!" Deidara suddenly remembered. She shook her head back and forth,taking deep breaths.

"Not now." she voiced before another wave of sickness struck her.

Deidara crouched down and rubbed her back in circles, soothingly.

"Sakura,Where do you keep a first aid kit?" Deidara asked.

Sakura groaned,hitting her forehead on the toilet seat.

"Sasori no danna!" Deidara screamed,earning a hit on the head from Hidan.

"Don't fucking shout." Hidan glared.

"Could you go get danna?" Deidara asked him. Hidan gave him another glare.

"I don't do favors."

"Please Hidan?" Sakura pleaded before another wave of sickness hit her. Hidan sighed.

"Why doesn't Deidara go? It's his fucking danna. Not mine." Hidan argued before Deidara sighed.

"Fine,yeah. Where's your-"

"It's on top of the fridge." Sakura hastily said before shakily standing up.

"Hey! Don't bring that fuckin' puppet up here. It's just a scratch." Hidan told Deidara who shot him a look before heading downstairs.

"Brush your teeth." Hidan told her. She glared at him.

"Okay, _Dad_."

While Sakura finished brushing her teeth, Hidan sighed in annoyance.

"You sigh a lot."

"Only because you fucking do and say the most stupid things."

"I don't give a shit."

Hidan smirked.

"It can't be that bad, right?" Sakura asked Hidan, who stared confused, before looking at her cut. Hidan cupped her cheek and inspected the cut. His eyes widened slightly.

"There's glass in this."

"The hell?"! Sakura screeched before ripping from his grasp and looking in the mirror. Sure enough, there were little jagged piece of glass in her cut. She cursed.

"So it wasn't his fingernails. He used glass." She was shocked.

"Don't worry. I'll fucking kill him."

"Shut up. I really don't like fighting in this house."

"You and dog boy are fucking hypocrites!" Hidan suddenly yelled.

"How so?" Sakura glared.

"You say shit like 'No fucking fighting in my house' then you jump dog boy and he says shit like 'don't fucking hit women' and goes all fucking bitch slap on you!" Hidan glared to match hers.

"I'm back! And I brought the damn Uchiha!" Deidara happily voiced, earning a hit from Itachi.

Sakura and Hidan were glaring at each other.

"You could cut this tension with a kunai." Itachi stated. Deidara nodded before setting the first aid kit down.

"There's glass in my cut." Sakura told them. Deidara's eyes widened but Itachi remained impassive.

"Well, he _is_ a dirty little bastard." Hidan growled from his new perch on the side of the bathtub.

"Nobody asked you." Sakura haughtily stated.

"Fuck you, bitch."

Sakura stuck her tongue out before paying attention to the task at hand. Itachi inspected her cut.

"She'll need stitches. Get Kakuzu up here."

"I can do it by myself." Sakura pushed his hands away before getting up on her knees on the counter of the bathroom.

"Open the kit, Dei."

Deidara opened the kit as Sakura pulled out tweezers. She plucked out all the glass pieces in her cut making blood dribble out. She poured chakra into her cut, closing it up. Grabbing a washcloth from her kit she washed the blood off her face and the counter.

"Thanks, Itachi." She waved as he nonchalantly walked out the door and down the stairs.

"Thanks Dei." She kissed his cheek, making his whole face flare up. She giggled. He left shortly after, carrying the first aid kit.

She heard somebody growl. Sakura sighed.

"Thanks as well, Hid-" she spun around towards Hidan, and met with a hard pressure on her lips.

A hand encircled her face while another hand was around her waist.

It took a few moments before she could progress what was happening.

'_Holy shit! Is Hidan kissing me?'_

Hidan's tongue passed over her lips briefly before his teeth started to nibble on her bottom lip.

A few seconds later, Hidan pulled away with her bottom lip between his teeth. He let go and smirked.

"You're welcome." He breathed.

He stood in front of her, silently laughing. Her face was completely red. Sakura turned around, facing the mirror as she rubbed her cheeks over and over again to make the redness disappear.

"That's not going to work." Hidan joked. She looked up to see him watching her in the mirror.

"Shut up." She squeaked before splashing water on her face.

"Sakura! We're going to watch a movie!" Ino's loud voice echoed through the upstairs halls. Sakura jumped, making Hidan's eyes narrow in distaste.

"We'll be right down!" Sakura called back, slightly flustered.

In five more minutes, Sakura's face went back to normal.

"Let's go before Ino gets pissed." Sakura voiced, grabbing his hand unconsciously.

Hidan was in shock at Sakura's boldness but it faded as he went back to the topic at hand.

"She's such a bitch. I don't know why you let her boss you the fuck around."

"I don't let her boss me aro-"

"Yes, you do."

Sakura sighed angrily.

"Shut up, Hidan."

"Yes, ma'am." He purred in her ear, making her jump.

She let go of his hand as she made her way down the stairs as she showed Ino where the movies were located.

Kakuzu looked over at him, one eyebrow raised as he came down the stairs.

Hidan smirked back at him.

* * *

"The popcorn's almost done,Sakura."

Hinata told her in the kitchen. Sakura didn't know when Hinata lost her stuttering but was thankful nonetheless.

"Thanks, Hinata-chan." Sakura smiled as Hinata nodded before snapping open one of the bags and pouring it into one of the six bowls present.

"Damn. That's a lot of popcorn." Kisame voiced as Naruto nodded.

"Well, there are a lot of people here." Sakura reasoned as Hinata placed another bag into the microwave.

Sakura,Hinata,Kisame,Naruto and Hidan were currently in the kitchen. The rest of the gang was calling dibs on where they were going to sit in the living room when the movie started.

"POP! POP! POP!" Tobi sung as he danced through the kitchen.

"Wow,Tobi." Kisame rolled his eyes.

"Tobi wants a bowl all to himself!"

"That's too bad, retard." Hidan sighed from his chair at the table.

"Stop calling me a retard Hidan-san! It's not nice!" He scolded lightly before dancing into the living room singing "I call that spot beside Sempai!"

"After this bag, we should be good." Hinata announced.

"Great job popping the corn, Hinata-chan!" Naruto praised as Hinata's face turned red.

"T-Thank you, N-Naruto." She stuttered before turning around to face the microwave. Sakura groaned.

"Nice going, Naruto." Sakura murmured, earning an amused smirk from Kisame and Hidan.

"Hinata, why is your face-ouch!"

Naruto exclaimed as Sakura nonchalantly stomped on his foot. Sakura feigned innocence.

"Oh my! I'm sorry Naruto! I didn't see your foot wedged so conveniently underneath my foot." She apologized. Kisame laughed.

"I-It's okay, Sakura-chan." Naruto weakly told her. Sakura rolled her eyes, her innocent appearance disappearing.

"Suck it up. You'd think I kicked you in the balls, and then again, Hidan knows how that feels." Sakura smirked in his direction as he glared.

"Watch it." He warned as she shrugged. Ino came running into the kitchen.

"Were going to start the movie now. We decided to watch Titanic with Leonardo Dicaprio." Ino dreamily told them.

"Titanic? You mean that fucking ship movie with the iceberg?" Hidan questioned as she glared.

"Yes! And we're starting it now!" she told him.

"Did you ask if everybody liked the movie?" Sakura asked.

"They said they didn't care."

"Well I care." Hidan told her.

"Well I don't care what you care about! I'm starting the movie." Ino replied.

"Ino, Wait for everybody." Sakura told her. She sniffed and crossed her arms.

"I would, if you didn't take forever!"

"We're busy popping your food bitch! Show some god damn respect!" Hidan grumbled at her. She jumped.

"Don't swear at me! I'll tell Kiba!" she warned.

"I'm not scared of the fucking mutt!" Hidan barked a laugh.

"When did you suddenly like Kiba?" Sakura wondered, knowing she hit on undiscovered territory. Ino blushed, embarrassed.

"I don't like him, _Sakura_! I just appreciate how he stuck up for me!"

"So you're using him?" Hinata questioned. Sakura smiled in her direction as Kisame and Naruto tried to hide their laughter.

"Cat Fight! Believe it!" Naruto announced. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"_Hinata_! I am not!" Ino blushed angrily.

"Okay, If you say so." She shrugged, returning to the popcorn.

"Ugh, If only Tenten were here. Then I'd have some back up. Hurry up because I'll start the movie without you." Ino threatened before stomping out of the kitchen.

"Tenten doesn't like her at all. She told me." Hinata said. Sakura laughed giving Hinata a high five.

"Bitch has the balls to threaten us..." Hidan nodded towards Sakura.

"Ignore her, Hidan." Sakura rolled her eyes before grabbing two bowls and heading into the living room. Hidan grabbed one from her hand before heading out after her. Hinata grabbed one, as did Naruto, leaving two for Kisame to carry.

Sakura saw that basically, there group of 5 was left to sit on the floor.

"Obviously Ino set the seating plan up." Sakura breathed to Hidan who growled. There were three couches and one loveseat in Sakura's living room.

On one of the couches sat Gaara, Kankuro, Temari, Shikamaru and Chouji while on the other sat

Ino, Kiba and Shino. Naruto occupied the spot next to Shino while there was still a spot left for somebody else beside him. Barely though. Kisame certainly couldn't fit there. Or Hidan. Or Sakura. Maybe Hinata though, if she squeezed.

On the last couch sat Kakuzu, Itachi, Sasori, Deidara and Tobi.

All that was left was a loveseat over in the corner, still in view of the T.v. The only problem being four people needed to sit there. They handed out the bowls, leaving one for their group of four.

"Hinata, there's a spot next to Naruto." Sakura whispered in her ear. Hinata turned red and shook her head repeatedly.

"I want to sit next to you, Sakura-chan." Hinata told her. Sakura smiled.

"We're starting the movie now." Ino announced, turning off the lights. Hinata stumbled but Kisame up righted her.

"What the fuck? We haven't even sat down yet!" Hidan roared but Kiba shushed him.

"You-" Hidan started.

More people shushed him.

Sakura tugged on his sleeve, pulling him along while she had Hinata's arm in the other to keep her from stumbling. They sorted out who was sitting where, as Ino pressed play on the DVD menu.

"Ladies, you can take the loveseat." Kisame offered, before sitting down on the floor directly in front of where Hinata sat down on the loveseat.

"He's such a gentlemen." Sakura whispered in Hinata's ear who nodded, smiling.

Hidan cocked an eyebrow before sitting down in front of Sakura. Hinata had her legs pulled up on the love seat as Sakura left hers down so Hidan was sitting between her legs. She sighed as Ino was staring at her.

Hidan gave her the finger as Hinata giggled and Kisame snickered. Ino blushed furiously before turning back around.

* * *

"Holy shit, this movie is boring."

Hidan sighed as the one of the main characters, Rose, looked as if she was going to jump off the boat.

"Shut like up." Ino told him from her seat.

"Bitch, don't talk to me." Hidan glared as Hinata and Sakura covered their mouths to keep from laughing.

"Oh my god! It's Leonardo Dicaprio!"

"I thought the guy's name was Jack, yeah." Deidara argued.

"It is. But the actor's name is Leonardo Dicaprio. He's so dreamy!"

Hidan coughed 'whore' as Ino rolled her eyes, thinking he said that Leonardo was bad looking.

"Be quiet, Hidan." Sakura whispered as he tipped his head back to look at her and smiled. Sakura's breath caught in her throat as her cheeks heated up.

His smile disappeared as he looked at her face then his eyes trailed over her lips. Sakura gulped silently and shoved his head away, smiling slightly.

"Kisame, Are you bored?" Hidan asked him as he nodded slightly.

"I'm about to fall asleep." He admitted. Hinata giggled into her sleeve.

"Are you bored?" Hidan asked Hinata. Her cheeks were pink as she nodded, not used to the attention being on her.

"I'm bored too. Thanks for asking." Sakura rolled her eyes but smiled as Kisame coughed to cover up a laugh. Hinata giggled into her sleeve again.

Ino was staring at their little group again.

"Turn your eyes around and stare at your precious Dicrapio." Hidan glared at her.

"It's Dicaprio. Not Dicrapio." Ino glared before turning her head to talk to who smiled at her.

"10 bucks they're a couple tomorrow." Kisame pitched in.

"10 bucks it's one sided." Sakura added.

"100 bucks she's a whore."

All three of them nodded. Hinata laughed.

"It sounds as if your appartment is much more exciting than ours." Hinata cheerfully stated.

"Hinata, you should come over to our apartment tomorrow." Sakura invited. Hinata's eyes sparkled with excitement.

"Just a warning though, Itachi and Deidara are the biggest assholes ever!" Hidan told her. She laughed.

"It's fine. I'm used to dealing with those types.I have Kakuzu and Sasori on my team." Hinata giggled.

"Ooooh!" Sakura laughed as did Hidan and Kisame.

"Shut up Sakura!" Ino told her.

"You shut up! Nobody wants to watch this movie but you!" Sakura stood up to Ino as Hidan's eyes flashed with pride.

"AHH MY EYES!" Tobi suddenly screeched as the screen where Jack draws Rose's naked body suddenly played.

Deidara blushed a bit as all the Konoha men blushed a lot.

"There not even showing anything!" Sakura argued.

"You immature pansies." Hidan commented. The scene was over. Everyone instantly quieted.

"We have to go. We were supposed to meet with the Hokage before we depart tomorrow morning." Gaara suddenly announced. Ino paused the movie (which Hidan was thankful for) and smirked as Temari stood up to go. Gaara nodded to Sakura who waved at him and smiled. Kankuro wiggled his eyebrows at this but said nothing. Hidan glared.

"Leaving so soon Temari?" Ino innocently asked.

"Yup." She flashed a smile as she grabbed Shikamaru's collar and crushed her lips to his. Ino gasped in shock and anger as Kiba watched Ino's expression thoughtfully. Hinata squeeked 'oh my!' as Sakura laughed at Ino's face.

"I take my 10 bucks back." Kisame said quickly.

"It's okay Kisame. We didn't actually bet." Sakura told him.

"Call me." Temari told Shikamaru who nodded, dazed.

The door slammed shut.

Ino abruptly turned towards the loveseat.

"There's more seats if you wanted to sit over by my presence." Ino smirked as she sat back down.

Sakura snorted.

"Fuck you." Hidan sneered as she stuck her tongue out.

"I'll cut that off." He offered.

"Hidan. Stop." Kakuzu commanded from across the room.

"Kuku-chan thinks he's the shit." Sakura murmured. Suddenly Kakuzu stood up and looked right at her. She squeaked and looked everywhere except in his direction. He started walking over but one look from Hidan stopped him in his tracks. He settled for looking at her.

"Quite frankly, I am the shit." He announced before sitting down.

The lights were turned back off when suddenly Hinata and Sakura burst out laughing.

"Hinata! Sakura! Stop fucking giggling! I wanna watch the movie!" Ino complained.

"S-Sorry Ino-san!" Hinata gasped as her head fell onto Sakura's shoulder to muffle her giggles.

"Quite frankly, I am the shit." Sakura mimicked in an exact replica of Kakuzu's voice. Hinata, Naruto, Deidara and Kisame laughed while Itachi and Hidan smirked.

"Oh my god. Shut the hell up!" Kiba growled as Ino smirked in Sakura's direction. Sakura gave Kiba and Ino the finger as the movie was played once again. The noise died down shortly after.

* * *

"Hahaha! There they go! Off the boat!" Hidan smirked as the Titanic was rapidly sinking.

"Why were the rich people only allowed on the life boats first, Sempai?" Tobi asked Deidara.

"Because Tobi, they were rich. They were higher in standards,yeah. Plus the woman and children went too."

"Except that mean guy that Rose was going to marry!He left with the little girl that was crying!"

"Yeah, except him Tobi." Deidara sighed to shut up Tobi.

"Shhh!" Ino shushed them as she shoved popcorn into her mouth. Sakura and Hinata watched her.

"I don't think she realizes what she's shoving into her mouth."

"When she finds out she shoved three bowls of popcorn into her stomach, she'll probably ask Tsunade-sama if she can get her stomach pumped." Sakura whispered back.

"_If_ she finds out." Kisame joined in.

"Oh she will. No doubt Naruto will tell her. Or Chouji, if she questions his eating habits."

"Look at them all! Bobbing in the water!" Hidan awed at the scene.

"You freaking sadist!" Ino screeched from her seat.

"You gotta problem whore?" Hidan narrowed his eyes.

"Don't call her that!" Kiba glared.

"Would you prefer bitch?" Hidan glared back.

"Stop talking. The movie's almost over." Shikamaru told them from his seat. Ino instantly stopped talking. Everyone paying attention raised a brow to this, except Kiba who was obliviously dumb.

* * *

The scene playing was where Rose was telling Jack that she wouldn't let go. Ino was bawling.

"Oh my god. I'm actually going to cry." Sakura sniffled as Hinata nodded as well, tearing up.

"Do you have a tissue?" Sakura asked Kisame who shook his head.

"It's so sad! I would never let you go Jack!" Ino emotionally called out. Everyone shushed her.

"Jack! Hold on, yeah!" Deidara called out. Everyone looked at him as he shrunk back in his seat.

"Hidan, I need a tissue." Sakura patted his shoulder. He looked up at her.

"Are you fucking serious? This shit isn't real."

"Doesn't mean it's not sad!" Sakura whispered back. The tears in her eyes were overflowing down her face. Hinata clutched her arm, passing her a handkerchief.

"Don't worry about it Sakura. I have two handkerchiefs." Hinata held up her other one.

"Thanks. My face is going to be all red and splotchy." Sakura sighed, handing back the handkerchief when she was done. Hinata nodded for her face as well.

Hidan sighed before reaching up to rub soothing circles on her kneecap with his finger. She sighed, feeling better than she should by the gesture. There were probably 7 minutes left of the film. Ino suddenly stood up and rewound the film to where Rose gets pulled onto the piece of driftwood by Jack. Everyone groaned.

"What the hell?"

"Shut up! I like this part." Ino sat back down. Everybody stared at her in disbelief. Okay, so now there were 20 minutes left of the film.

Kakuzu stood up and went into the kitchen to count more bills.

"I might need that handkerchief again, Hina." Sakura smiled as Hinata passed it over to her.

"Oh my god, that bitch is on crack." Hidan pointed to Ino as Sakura nodded. Hidan suddenly stopped rubbing circles on her kneecap, earning a noise of displeasure.

"Don't stop." She breathed in his ear. He stiffened. Looking at his face Sakura smiled in victory.

Hidan was _blushing!_

"Aww, Hidan." She whispered low, poking his cheek with her finger. He glared.

"Just watch the fucking film." He growled, annoyed. Sakura sighed. Hidan shifted to get up but Sakura leaned forward to wrap her arms around his upper torso. He froze but shifted back.

They continued to watch the movie to the part where Sakura started crying before.

"Are you gonna cry, Hidan?" She whispered to him.

"As if. I'm no hormonal bitch." He whispered haughtily.

Sakura 'humphed'.

"Like that pansy." Hidan pointed over to Deidara who was sniffling. Sakura chuckled.

"I thought you meant me at first."

"I did. At first." She hit him as he chuckled.

Hinata smiled at her from the corner of her eye. Sakura blinked as Hinata winked.

"Did you decide who's sleeping in the bed?" Sakura asked Hidan who tensed. He turned around to look at her with a fierce look.

"Because I was thinking, you and I could sleep down here with everybody else and Tobi can go wherever the hell he wants. Maybe we could give the bed to Ino and Kiba. They seem to be hitting it off." Sakura babbled. Hidan rolled his eyes and smirked.

"Whatever, Sakura." He said before turning back around. Sakura sat there, stunned before paying attention to the movie which was now in its credits.

* * *

"That was so good!" Ino chirped as she stood up and stretched.

Kiba stared at her shirt that was riding up. Sakura rolled her eyes and threw a pillow at his head, receiving a glare.

"Opps, Sorry you pig." Sakura said before getting up to stretch as well. Instead of just Kiba, she had most of the Akatsuki watch her as well. She gave them the finger before heading into the kitchen.

"Geez, my finger is gonna freeze that way." Sakura complained as Kakuzu sighed,counting bills.

"65,66,67..."

"94,57,83…" Hidan came inside the kitchen, smirking.

Kakuzu threw his hands up, exasperated.

"I forgot what number I was at." Kakuzu glared.

"We're going to go do sleeping arrangements. Do you care where you sleep, Kuku-chan?"

"No." he grumbled.

Hidan and Sakura walked out of the kitchen. Sakura popped her head back in.

"Kuku-chan, you were at 67 by the way." She flashed a smile before getting pulled into the living room by Hidan.

* * *

"So, Tobi, Sakura and Hidan upstairs?" Ino smirked, nodding upwards. Deidara shook his head.

"Actually Ino, we were thinking maybe you and Kiba would like the bed tonight." Sakura smirked at Ino's embarrassed expression. Hinata couldn't believe what Sakura just said. She covered her mouth with her hand to stop any chuckles from escaping.

"So, how about it?"

"I can't believe you Sakura! That was so rude!"

"Like how you auctioned off where_ I_ was going to sleep in _my_ house?" Sakura angrily bit back.

"Fine. Kiba and I will go sleep upstairs but you two will have to come as well." Ino smirked at Sakura's shocked expression.

"So we can watch you guys get it on? Ha. No thanks, whore." Hidan sneered as Sakura tried to stop from giggling.

"Change of plans. Tobi will sleep down here while Kiba, Sakura, Hidan and I will sleep upstairs." Ino announced.

"Ino! Stop trying to fucking be the boss of everything!"

"I am the boss."

"_I'm _the boss." Sakura said between her teeth.

"TOBI DOESN'T MIND SAKURA-CHAN! SO DON'T THINK YOU CAN'T HAVE FUN WITH YOUR FRIENDS TO SAVE MY FEELINGS! I'LL JUST SLEEP BY SEMPAI!" Tobi happily announced. Deidara groaned.

"Thank you, Tobi." Sakura groaned. She caught the look from him that said _'We'll finish our business later.'_

"C'mon Sakura." Ino flashed a wicked smile as Kiba and herself ran up the stairs.

"We need the bed Hidan." Sakura growled before sprinting up the stairs, tackling Kiba to the ground.

"What the fuck?" Kiba ground out, trying to shove Sakura off.

Hidan appeared behind Ino, tugging her backwards by her hair. Hidan was going to lie down on the bed when he heard something hit a wall.

Kiba kicked Sakura in the mouth.

"OW!" she screamed as she felt tears prick the back of her eyelids. Her head lopped against the wall.

"Lock the door! Lock the door!" Kiba and Ino ran towards the bedroom door, surprisingly passed Hidan, and locked the door behind them with a victorious cheer.

Hidan knelt down beside Sakura who was crying.

"Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, and Fuck." She continuously chanted as she got up on her hands and knees.

"Are you kidding me?" she cried as she tasted blood in her mouth.

"I'm always getting hurt." She joked, wiping her eyes on her sleeve.

"You okay? Can't you heal yourself?" Hidan asked before standing up. She shook her head.

"The mouth is the fastest healing place in the body, Hidan. It will heal more natural if I leave it alone."

"Want some of my fast healing Jashin spit?" he joked. She made a face.

"That's disgusting!" she cried. Hidan sighed as he pushed her down on her butt.

"Open wide."

"E-Excuse me?" she sniffled.

"Open your mouth." He told her, annoyed.

'_Trust goes both ways.'_ She reminded herself before opening her mouth.

He held her face in his hands as he tilted her head to see the damage.

"I'm not missing teeth, am I?" she worried. He shook his head no.

"It's just a small cut." He told her, tracing the cut before motioning for her to shut her mouth.

He helped her up before redirecting his gaze, scratch that, glare to the bedroom door. He walked over and kicked the door down.

"Dammit Hidan," Sakura cursed. "You didn't have to break the door!"

"They locked it." Hidan rolled his eyes at her before shifting his glare towards Ino and Kiba who were smirking.

"Enjoy the kick, Sakura?" Ino asked as Hidan growled.

"I'm not in the fucking mood. So I suggest you fucking sleep on the fucking floor." He shoved her to the ground and threw their blankets and pillows on the floor as well.

"Can we share the bed?" Kiba suggested.

"Not after what you just did." Hidan cracked his knuckles.

"Why do you care about Sakura so much?" Ino piped in.

"Why are you using Kiba to get to Shikamaru?" Sakura interrupted. Ino glared at Sakura.

"You're using me?" Kiba questioned, confused.

"NO! I'm not! I can prove it!" she told him before planting a kiss on his mouth. She pulled away and smirked. Kiba looked as dazed as Shikamaru was after Temari kissed him.

"What the hell does that prove? That you're a whore?" Hidan asked as Sakura laughed.

"I wanna know why you two hang out all the time!" Ino smirked in their direction.

"Wow Ino. When did that become your business?"

"Well, are you guys friends? Allies? Or are you dating?"

"None of your business." Sakura growled. The boys took a step back and watched the girls fight play out. Hidan was curious as to what Sakura would admit.

"I saw him rubbing circles on your leg through the movie, Hun. I know he likes you and you like him too or you're stringing him along like the whore _you_ are." Ino smiled evilly.

"I'm not stringing him along!" Sakura screamed before freezing. She could feel Hidan's eyes on her back. As well as Ino's amazed look. Before a smirk overtook her features.

"Oh really? Prove it."

"I don't have to prove myself to you."

"Because there's nothing to prove right? You _are_ stringing him along." Ino's eyes danced with laughter. Kiba smirked as well. Sakura felt her face heat up.

"Shut the _fuck_ up." Hidan warned, clearly hearing enough.

"Aren't you curious as well, Hidan?" Ino asked him as he glared.

"Leave her alone." He growled menacingly.

"Okay," Ino said. "I just thought you'd like to know if you're wasting your time. Because it's obvious you-"

"Shut the fuck up.I seriously can't deal with this motherfucking drama right now." Hidan sighed, turning out the light. He took off his cloak and threw it on the floor.

"I'm going to brush my teeth." Sakura announced suddenly and flew to the bathroom. Hidan sighed, following her.

* * *

Going inside the bathroom, Sakura shut the door and kept the light off. She sat on the floor, hugging her knees to her chest.

She heard the door open.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Hidan asked her, about to flick the light on.

"Don't turn the light on! I'm naked!" she lied, seeing what he would do.

He faltered for a second before flicking the light on.

"Oh my god! Hidan you're such a pervert!"

"Shut up. I knew you weren't fucking naked."

"How so?"

"Because I know you." He finished before glancing into the mirror.

Sakura didn't like his answer at all.

"You don't know me." Sakura defended.

"I bet I do." Hidan's eyes flashed at the challenge, glancing down at her.

She held his glance and said to him the two words she knew he was sick of hearing.

"Prove it."

Hidan smirked before shutting off the light. He shut the door and sat down in front of her, his back against the door.

"And If I do?"

"I'll do whatever you want." she said without thinking.

Sakura knew Hidan still had a smirk on his face. She gulped at what she got herself into.

"Your name is Sakura Haruno, You're a medic-nin, Your work under the Hokage as her apprentice, Your best friend is that blond hyperactive shit downstairs despite how much you tell people it's the blond haired whore,You like Pocky, You hate when people ask if your hair is natural,Your favorite color is pink…" Hidan trailed off.

Sakura blinked.

"Is that it?" she asked him.

"Don't I get the prize?" he smirked in the darkness.

"You get the constellation prize." She corrected.

"Is that so? Is it worth getting?" he teased.

"You tell me."

She reached forward with her fingers to locate his face. When her fingers touched his lips, they parted. His tongue drew out to lick one of her fingers. She shuddered involuntarily. Pulling her finger away, she felt him pout and giggled.

"Are you pouting?" she teased.

"Hn. That should have been your fucking prize. Not mine."

"Don't flatter yourself. Go to bed." She stood up, turning on the light.

"After I get my prize." He smirked up at her, grabbing her wrist.

"You don't get one. You lost."

"What about that fucking constellation prize you were yapping about?"

"There isn't one. But there's a message."

"Which is?"

"Thanks for playing."

He laughed at that as she pulled him up from his sitting position. She swung around and grabbed her toothbrush to brush her teeth. She finished brushing and motioned Hidan to open the bathroom door as Ino came around the corner and into the bathroom to brush her hair.

"Move forehead. You had plenty of time to brush your teeth." She shoved Sakura out of the way as she started brushing her hair. When she moved her hair aside, Sakura's eyes widened.

"Is that a hickey?" Sakura asked Ino. Ino's cheeks flared up as she hid the mark with her hair.

"What were you doing in there Ino?" Sakura teased.

"None of your damn business."

"Well, what I do is your business clearly. So I thought your business must be mine." Sakura reasoned.

"Outta the way! Gotta piss!" Kiba announced as Sakura and Hidan walked away. They could hear Ino arguing with Kiba about which one had the rights to the bathroom on their way back to the room.

"Hidan walked over and shrugged on his cloak.

"Where are you going?" Sakura asked him. He tensed visibly before shrugging it off.

"I've got to go do some bounty work with Kakuzu. And I have something to do for Jashin." He nonchalantly said.

"When will you be back?" Sakura asked, narrowing her gaze.

"Honestly? Tomorrow afternoon." He told her, heading for the door.

"Wait-"

She clutched at the fabric of Hidan's cloak. He turned around,surprised.

"What?"

She dropped the fabric. He smirked.

"You're going to miss me."

Her eyes snapped upwards. In the dark, she could still see his arrogant smirk.

"You're so full of yourself-"

Hidan bent down and kissed her. Her eyes closed involuntarily as her arms snaked up to lock around his neck. His arms connected behind her waist as his tongue glided across her top teeth before pulling back. He smiled.

"I'll be back before you wake up." He told her.

"What the fuck? What happened to tomorrow afternoon?" she asked him. He shrugged.

"I lied."

Her eyes flashed.

"You just wanted your prize." She teased as he laughed.

"I knew I'd get it eventually." He kissed her quickly once more before heading out the door.

"Hidan!"

He stopped and turned around.

"Could you ask Hinata to come up?" She asked him.

"Why the hell not? I've got nowhere I need to be." he sarcastically commented. She threw a pillow at him.

"Don't be a jerkoff. You're going downstairs anyways."

He rolled his eyes before walking downstairs. Five minutes later, Hinata shyly walked in and hopped onto the bed next to Sakura.

"Ino and Kiba wanted me to tell you that they are sleeping downstairs." Hinata told Sakura who nodded excitingly.

"Guess what happened Hina?"

"What happened Sakura-chan?" Hinata worriedly asked.

"Oh! Nothing bad, Hina!"

"Go on." She urged.

"Hidan and I kissed…three times." Sakura whispered.

"_What?"_ she whispered back,happily.

"Don't tell Hina!" Sakura hurridly voice back.

"I won't! I won't! But _wow!"_ Hinata giggled like a little girl.

"How did this happen?"

"Well, we kissed before he left twice and once before we came downstairs to make popcorn."

"I knew you looked flustered! I just didn't want to say anything!" Hinata giggled,hugging Sakura's arm.

"I'm still in shock myself."

"Speaking of which, Not to be a downer but our position now is dangerous."

"_Our _position? Oh my! What did you do?" Sakura asked Hinata who blushed.

"Nothing…yet."

"Tell me!" Sakura urged.

"I think…I've got a crush on-"

"Naruto?"

Uh…Kisame."

"_WHAT!" _Sakura harshly whispered in shock. Hinata's face was bright red.

"Oh my god Hina! This is amazing! I actually don't feel alone in this!" Sakura happily voiced.

"Yeah, but you are for now. I don't know if he likes me-"

"Oh he does. And if not yet, he will." Sakura promised.

"You're coming over tomorrow, right?" Sakura asked Hinata who smiled happily. Hinata immediately frowned.

"What about Naruto?" Hinata voiced.

"Hina, do you like them both?"

"Well, I've always liked Naruto but suddenly I get the same feelings around Naruto as I get for Kisame…and he's really funny…" Hinata trailed off, her face going red.

"But I still like Naruto too!" Hinnata insisted. Sakura nodded.

"I know how you feel. I liked Sasuke for the longest time and I even thought I was falling for Itachi but…Itachi's too darkand full of hatred and shit. Plus, I think Deidara likes me too which I feel bad about." Hinata nodded. Five minutes later, she spoke.

"Sakura, we are in dangerous positions, though."

"What do you mean?"

"We can't like Akatsuki's! If the alliance ever broke, we'd be sent away!" she whispered silently.

"We just have to be careful." Sakura concluded. Hinata nodded.

"We'll deal, Hina. We always have before."

Hinata nodded again as they both fell asleep, dreaming about the two people they knew they should never in a million years be thinking about.

* * *

Wow! We've got fluff people.

O.o sorry if some of you were looking forward to the Madara/Hidan/Sakura sleepover but I had no clue of what to write in that. But who knows, maybe later on...?

And It is starting to look like Hida/Saku and at first, that was my intention to make the romance bloom, but I will be including some other Akatsuki's too, And some other pairings. Sorry, If you don't like Hida/Saku but tough cookies.

Oh! the title : Fighting the Iceberg Kisses; is basically everything that happens in this chapter put together in a title. Arent I clever? ;) (you dont have to answer that! ) Fighting: the fights; Iceberg: Titanic with the delicious Leonardo DiCRAPio (hehe sry ;)) and Kisses:...must I explain?

REVIEWERS OF CHAPTER 16:

**Dotwiper**

**Yuti-chan**

**Xx-Akira-Koi-xX**

**Akatsuki's a bang**

**Hotoki-Chan124**

**megamixnoxbara88**

**Cookie-imouto**

**Ima-panda-hear-me-roar**

**Kaname Kuran Luver**

**PaInTiNg-ThE-aPocAlYpCe**

**pacchiri cherii**

**Webgirl9m9**

**Pokeynater**

**SakuraHarunoxBleach**

**Geniusly-Unique**

**Cherry Blossoms in the night**

**Akatsuki Sakura Uchiha**

**Cassange**

**Haller's Demon**

**thanks so much XD**

**r&r.**


	19. Retrieve

I dont own Naruto.

*Sorry for the wait ^^'''' *

Hope you like.

* * *

The morning sun shone through the curtain-less window as Sakura winced. Rubbing her eyes she glanced to the side to see Hinata still sleeping peacefully despite the light glaring in their faces.

Peeking over at the clock she noticed, with uncovered fatigue, that it was 7:23AM. Frowning, she stiffly stretched, falling back into the bed. Her back was killing her. Using chakra, she relaxed her tight muscles then stood up, making her way out of the room and down the stairs.

"Sakura-chan, yeah." She heard as she was walking into the kitchen. She blinked and back tracked her steps to see Deidara waving from the couch, hair completely disheveled.

"Good morning, Dei." She smiled tiredly as he yawned.

"How did you sleep, yeah?"

"Bad. My back was so sore. But, I shouldn't be the one complaining," she nodded to his 'bed'. He smiled.

"Well, it was a rough sleep but only because Tobi wouldn't shut the hell up! He wanted to sleep outside so obviously everyone refused, so he dragged Danna outside against his will so I spent most the night fighting with the idiot, yeah." Deidara explained as he stood up and made his way around several of the bodies sleeping on the floor. Sakura followed him into the kitchen where Itachi was chatting with Kisame, coffee in hand.

"Itachi!" Sakura exclaimed, her tired figure becoming more awake.

"How did you sleep, Sakura?" He asked, taking a sip of coffee out of his mug. She shrugged.

"Not good. How about-"She started but quickly shut her mouth, remembering Itachi apparently didn't sleep.

Which she knew, as a medic and as a living, breathing person, was a load of horseshit.

He smirked at her cover up, shaking his head before resuming his conversation with Kisame…Or trying to.

"Oh hey Kisa-chan! I didn't see you there!" Sakura announced, feigning innocence as Itachi watched her from the corner of his eye. Kisame smiled, waving slightly as Deidara snorted.

"How could you not notice Kisame in a kitchen _this_ small, yeah? Despite the fact that he's blue…and he looks like a fish!-" Deidara motioned with his hands before getting hit with a newspaper thrown my Itachi who smirked behind his coffee cup. Deidara cursed.

"You-"

"Okay! Time for breakfast!" Sakura clapped her hands before maneuvering around Deidara and trying to slide behind Kisame's chair with difficulty. She ran to the fridge and opened the door immediately frowning in distaste. The other half to that disgusting burger was there.

"Why the hell would Kakuzu keep the other half of the damn burger that got me sick?" Sakura mused aloud before tossing the burger at Kisame who chucked it in the garbage can.

"He's sadistic! That's why, yeah. Along with Hidan, those two are a walking, talking horror movie!"

Kisame nodded while he watched Sakura dig through the fridge, clearly unsatisfied. She closed the door in haste.

"I'm going to have to run to the store." She told the three boys before looking in her pouch for money. She stopped suddenly.

"Wait a second. Where are Kakuzu and Hidan?" she asked them. They all looked at her like she grew an extra head. She blinked, crossing her arms above her chest with a look at stated _'You better tell me right now'._

"They left on a mission." Itachi told her.

"I know that. But shouldn't they already be back by now?"

"48 hours." Itachi stated. Sakura blinked.

"What?"

Deidara laughed. "It hasn't been two days yet Sakura-chan, yeah."

Sakura froze.

"Two days?"

"Yeah," Kisame responded this time. "Leader told us last night that Hidan and Kakuzu were going to collect a couple of bounties in a few different lands. While they're there, they're supposed to look around for more allies-"

"That asshole lied to me!" Sakura burst out, clearly angry.

Confused, Kisame started again. "Uh…what?"

"You heard me! Hidan! He told me that he would be-"she stopped suddenly, thinking it over in her head.

Why didn't he want her to know?

To spare her feelings? Ha. Doubt that.

'_I bet he was playing with us.' _A voice chimed in at the back of Sakura's mind. Sakura frowned.

'…_..Maybe.'_

'_Forget him.'_ The voice snorted at the idea of Hidan and her together that was spinning around inside Sakura's head since last night.

Sakura shook her head before pulling out the necessary cash needed and heading out of the kitchen.

"Want me to go-"Deidara started before Itachi cut him off, standing up.

"I'm going with you." He announced while Deidara visibly fumed.

"Uh…okay? The more the merrier I guess." She responded before heading towards the front door.

"Well, If the more the merrier- Deidara started, clearly intent on going as well, before Kisame tackled him to the ground.

"What the hell, yeah?" Deidara squirmed. Kisame sighed. This kid will never learn.

"He doesn't like you, okay? If you two get into a fight it will just upset Sakura…_more_."

Deidara stopped before sighing. He rested his chin on his hand.

"Then why didn't you stop Itachi, yeah?"

Kisame laughed.

"You actually think I'd stand a chance against _him_?"

* * *

Sakura walked with a skip in her step while Itachi rolled his eyes.

"Almost back from the store!" Sakura sung childishly before twirling around.

"Sometimes I'd swear you were related to Tobi." Itachi sighed, annoyed as hell. Sakura turned around with her hands on her hips and huffed playfully.

"Do you want me to carry one of those?" she asked Itachi who continued walking.

"I'm pretty sure I'm capable of carrying bread, bacon and eggs. All of which are uncooked."

Sakura rolled her eyes before glancing warily up at the sky. The morning sun was gone, replaced with dark grey clouds that threatened to inflict much rain upon Sakura's head.

She whined.

"I hope it doesn't rain!"

Thunder rumbled from the sky as sheets of rain plummeted to the ground. Itachi smirked as Sakura hit herself over and over.

"I jinxed it!"

"Of course you did." Itachi told her as he grabbed her arm and transported them back to the house.

Sakura shook herself off; grabbing the bags filled with breakfast for Itachi in her hands and looked around the living room. Not a body from Konoha out of place. Every Akatsuki however, were already up.

"Sakura-chan! Your back!" Deidara exclaimed as he hugged her soaking wet form. He frowned, proceeding to warm her up by rubbing his hands up and down her bare arms. She lightly blushed.

"Don't squish breakfast you twit!" Kisame threatened from the kitchen. Sakura sighed as she made her way into the kitchen tossing the bag onto the table.

"Okay, who here can cook?"

Itachi reluctantly raised his hand. As did Sasori. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Are you kidding me?" she asked the remaining Akatsuki.

"Well, only one of two teammates had to learn." Kisame chuckled sheepishly. Deidara nodded as well.

"What about with-?" Sakura trailed off. Deidara knew who she meant.

"They both enjoy raw meat and human sacrifices, yeah." Deidara concluded as Sakura paled. Itachi took this opportunity to slap Deidara on the back of the head. He stumbled, stubbing his toe on kitchen floor.

"Ow you bastard,yeah!"

"Hn. Sorry."

"No you're not,yeah!"

Sakura sighed, rubbing her temples as a flash of lightning struck somewhere outside her house. She jumped as the digital clock on the microwave dimmed out. She cursed as she tried the light.

"Power's out." Sakura announced.

"At least it's day time SAKURA-CHAN!" A voice popped in from the back of the kitchen. Sakura blinked, completely missing Tobi.

"I guess since the clouds are grey Tobi, the sky's relevantly darker. Plus, I still don't have the time 'cause of the clock," She concluded at him while Itachi cracked a few eggs and left them in a bowl,waiting.

"How many want scrambled?" Sakura asked.

Kisame and Tobi raised their hands.

"I want them too. Itachi?"

"Hn."

"Okay, so scrambled everyone?"

"No! I want sunny side up,yeah!"

"Too bad." Itachi smirked as he whisked the eggs. Deidara pouted as Sakura gave him a pity hug.

"It's okay Dei. It's going to the same place."

"Sakura-chan, how come you don't have a nickname for me?" Tobi asked her.

"How about 'child from hell'?" Kisame suggested. Deidara laughed.

"No!No!No! From Sakura-chan!" Tobi nodded.

"Well, All I did for Deidara was get rid of the last part of his name-"

"Do the same for Tobi! Do the same!"

"Let me get this straight. You want me to call you 'To'?

Tobi nodded vigorously.

"Or maybe…Mad?" Sakura murmured earning a disapproving glance from Tobi.  
"Toto! Call me that!"  
"No way in hell! That's embarrassing!"

"Tobi wants to be called Toto!"

Sakura gave him a narrowed glance. Deidara sighed.

"Oi. Just do it Sakura-chan, yeah."

"Okay fine then. Toto can you pass me the bread in that bag?"

Silence.

"Toto?"

More Silence followed. Everyone looked at Tobi.

"Toto."

Tobi started humming to himself.

"TOBI!"

He jumped.

"Yes, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura proceeded to bang her head against the kitchen wall while Kisame laughed, handing the package of bread to Sasori instead of Sakura, who looked as if she was going to kill herself.

"What's the point of having a nickname if you don't answer to it, Tobi?" Sakura whined.

"I have a nickname? What is it! What is it!"

"I will kill you." Sakura declared as she made her way upstairs to take a shower, thinking the warm water could at least calm her down.

Standing beneath the rivulets of warm water, Sakura sighed.

"I certainly have more than the average bear to deal with…" Sakura told herself as she applied strawberry shampoo to her pink locks. After rinsing her hair she shut the water flow off. Feeling around for a towel, she grabbed one off the metal rack beside the toilet.

"S-Sakura-chan." Someone declared as a steady knocking was heard.

Sakura inwardly groaned.

'_Not the stuttering again.'_

"Uh…Yeah? Hinata-chan?"

"May I u-use the washroom,p-please?"

"Oh! Sorry Hinata! I'll be one second…" Sakura told Hinata as she quickly towel dried her hair while securing her towel around her body.

Sakura smiled at Hinata who murmured a 'thank you' and ran inside the bathroom, locking the door.

Sakura walked to the bedroom and quickly got dressed. Slipping into black skinny jeans and a white t-shirt, Sakura skipped downstairs crashing into a tired Kiba who growled in distaste. Sakura glared.

"Why don't you get the fuck out of my way?" Kiba asked her.

"Why don't you get the fuck out of my house?" Sakura retorted. Kiba rolled his eyes.

"I'll leave when my team leaves."

"Which would be-"

"SAKURA-CHAN! YOUR KITCHEN'S ON FIRE!" A panicked voice squeaked from the kitchen as black smoke drifted out. Sakura froze in fear but quickly shook it off.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Sakura ran to the kitchen and saw Deidara trying to put out the fire by waving Tobi's cloak while Tobi ran around in circles screaming bloody murder.

"You can't do that! You're not putting out the fire that way stupid." Sakura rolled her eyes, intent on stepping in before she heard "Water Release: Exploding Water Colliding Wave!" and a spurt of water was released from Kisame's mouth and onto the burning eggs and bacon. Steam rose from the kitchen as Tobi sprayed Febreze to eliminate the scent.

"Where the fuck is Itachi and Sasori?" Sakura coughed into her sleeve. Deidara shrugged.

"Leader contacted them. They'll report back to the teams, of course." Kisame told her as she glared at them.

"Why weren't you watching the food?" Sakura spit out through clenched teeth.

"I-I was! I just don't know how to cook!" Deidara defended.

"Liar!"

"It's fine Sakura. The fire out. Don't have a spaz." Ino piped in from behind.

Sakura spun around,glaring.

"I don't want to hear anything from YOU!"

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Get out of my house. The sleepover is long over," Sakura motioned towards the sniffed as Kiba glared then stated:

"Fine. This party was gay anyways. Probably because you were hosting it-"

BAM!

Kiba groaned from his new position implanted in the wall. Ino gasped as Sakura smirked in satisfaction.

"Want another?"

"Whoa,yeah. Maybe we should all go home-"

"MIND TRANSFER JUTSU!"

Deidara sighed.

"Or not,yeah."

"You dumbshit! I'm over here! You changed places with Chouji!" Sakura announced as Chouji and Ino's bodies were slumped over.

"Ino! You're not supposed to use this technique on teammates, you idiot." Shikamaru sighed in distaste as Ino snapped back into her body.

Thunder clashed outside, making Deidara jump.

"The weather doesn't seem to be letting up," Kisame noted, peeking outside. Itachi suddenly poofed into the living room, becoming the center of attention.

"Your right. It's not letting up." He commented before sniffing the air slightly before frowning.

"What's that foul odor?"

Sakura pouted.

"They burnt breakfast, Ita-chan."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Who did?"

Sakura nodded over her shoulder at Deidara and Tobi. Deidara gulped visibly.

"I tried to save it, yeah but I told you I can't cook."

"I thought I left breakfast in Sasori's hands."

"Uh…he left to meet with Pein," Kisame rubbed the back of his neck, uncomfortably. Itachi sighed, strolling towards the kitchen. He patted Sakura on the head in passing.

"We could just have Oreos." Tobi suggested as Deidara rolled his eyes.

"Oreos aren't for breakfast, Tobi." Sakura told him.

"…..Oh. Opps." he giggled as Deidara sighed, annoyed.

"I guess we're all going without breakfast. Unless you all want toast because the bacon and eggs are burnt. Wait a second, Who put all the eggs in the frying pan anyways?" Sakura asked.

"Wait,yeah! Isn't that how you make eggs?You use them all?" Deidara asked back. Tobi nodded.

"I told you it was Sempai!"

"Some advice Blondie," Kisame sighed. "Don't take advice from Tobi. You'll just piss off everyone around you."

"So no breakfast?" Naruto yawned as he made his way into the kitchen, seeming to be just waking up.

"Well, unless we run down to the store-"Kisame told him from his position: digging through the fridge.

Thunder rang loudly from outdoors.

"Yeah. I think maybe Ino and Kiba should go and get the ingredients." Sakura piped in. Ino glared defiantly.

"I like am _not_ doing that." She stated, flipping her hair.

"We don't have time to make breakfast now anyways. Pein told me that our team is being sent on a mission to retrieve Hidan and Kukuzu." Itachi announced making the members of Team Pink freeze.

"Retrieve? Are they in trouble, yeah?"

"No. Pein just needs them back here. Apparently the mission they were sent on doesn't need to be completed anymore. And the Hokage is anxious on the news about the allies." Itachi explained as he buttoned up his cloak.

"Screw that. They'll be home in two days anyways. Send Hinata's team after them," Sakura dryly responded.

Deidara sighed.

"Sakura-chan-"

"What? You want to go and save Hidan's ass?"

"Our team will be accompanying you." Sasori stated. Everyone looked at the new addition to the conversation. Deidara looked at his Danna, surprised.

"When did you get back,yeah?"

"Just now brat," Sasori snapped. "Anyways, we leave at midnight tonight." He told Itachi who nodded.

"Hell no! We're not travelling at night!" Sakura argued,crossing her arms over her rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry Kitten. You'll be travellin' with me.I'll keep ya safe." Kisame smiled as Itachi frowned.

"Are you doubting my abilities?"

"I'm not doubting your abilities, I was just taught that travelling at night doesn't just lead to being ambushed but you can't see where the fuck you're going. Unless you're a bird or something…"

Deidara started smiling, showing his straight white teeth as he raised an eyebrow.

"Sakura-chan, you can travel with me on _my_ bird."

…An awkward silence ensued.

"Deidara, you perv."

Everyone's eyes swung around to meet Kisame's who was smirking evilly. Deidara and Sakura blushed at what Kisame interpreted.

"NOT LIKE THAT, YEAH!"

"You motherfucking pervert Kisame! You're worse than Kakashi-sensei!"

"Uh…I don't think that's possible,Sakura-chan."

"Was I talking to you, Naruto? I didn't think so."

"This conversation is being cut off here and now. We will be leaving tonight. We will be travelling in the dark. We will bring back Hidan and Kakuzu to Leader-sama. You," Sasori pointed at Sakura who shrunk back. "Will refrain from complaining and whining and bitching. And you," he pointed at Deidara. "Will refrain from complaining and whining and bitching. Deal brats?"

Sakura and Deidara gulped.

"Yes,Sasori." They both murmured while Deidara added the 'danna'.

"Perfect. Now I must go confirm some things with Zetsu," He commented before transporting out of the house.

"Wow. He must be fun at parties." Sakura commented, earning a smirk and a chuckle from Deidara and Kisame.

"SAKURA-CHAN! IM GOING WITH YOUR TEAM! BELIEVE IT!"

"Absolutely not."

"What! Why not?"

"Because you're not on my team retard. And I'm not looking after you."

"I don't need a babysitter, Sakura-chan!"

"YES YOU DO!" everyone said that the same time. Naruto pouted, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Let's go." Itachi commanded,pushing Sakura towards the exit. Sighing she stood in front of the door,watching all the teams leave. She mumbled a 'thanks for coming' to everyone (except Ino and Kiba) and stood there sighing as Tobi thanked her for giving the sleepover. Shutting the door, she glanced at her team.

"I'm never doing that again."

Deidara smirked.

"Aw, You had fun,yeah."

"Hell no I didn't."

Hinata came tiptoeing down the stairs with a duffle bag slung over her shoulder.

Sakura blinked as Hinata looked around,probably for everyone else.

"Uh…they all left Hinata-chan. I should've told you."

Hinata smiled,shaking her head.

"It's okay. Thanks for having me." She bowed,proceeding to the exit.

"Bye,Hinata." Sakura nodded.

"Say goodbye." Sakura mumbled beneath her breath to her team, elbowing Deidara.

"Ow! Uh, Bye yeah." Deidara groaned.

"Farewell." Itachi sighed.

"See you." Kisame half smiled at her. Hinata's eyes visibly widened as a light blush painted her cheeks.

"U-Uh.." she stuttered.

Sakura motioned for her to go before anyone (Besides Itachi) noticed. Speaking of Itachi, he (as predicted) raised an eyebrow as Sakura narrowed her gaze at him, in challenge.

Be careful. This storm's out of control." Sakura warned Hinata who nodded, closing the door behind her.

Sakura sighed.

"We should wait til the storm clears a bit. Just to be safe," Sakura told them as she sat down on one of the couches,flipping on the television. Shrugging, Kisame and Deidara sat down next to her as a soap opera came on. Itachi sighed, sitting down on the other couch.

* * *

"_Kakuzu! You bastard!"_

"_Shut the fuck up, twit. Anyways Itachi, all of the alliances declined. Not just because of us aligning with Konoha, though it probably didn't help when Hidan threatened the 'Kages families," _Kakuzu sighed as Hidan darkly chuckled.

"_Well, somebody fucking had to."_

"_The sleepover is over. Everyone has been sent home yet there's a storm here which is making our team stay grounded to this repulsive shack…..One moment."_ Itachi thought, bringing his attention back to the television screen where it appeared as a female had drowned and was being held by her ex-lover on the sand. The sound that broke his train of thought was the three sniffling buffoons on the adjacent couch.

"Tiffany! Why? Why didn't you wait until he came back, yeah?" Deidara wailed as Sakura laughed as him, trying to hide her own tears.

"What the hell? Is your name Maple Syrup? It should be you sap." Sakura laughed as he pouted. Itachi sighed in annoyance before diverting his attention back to his conversation with Kakuzu and Hidan.

"_What of the bounty work? Our teams could use the money for inns when we attend missions. Leader-sama has said that our teams will be sent on a lot of missions. Very soon. We will be setting out to meet you guys tonight."_

"Romance brings out the beast in me….the jackass."

"Wow, Kisame. You're calling romance a jackass."

"_These three idiots need fresh air." _Itachi thought to himself, unbeknownst to him, that Hidan and Kakuzu could still hear him.

"_Who the fuck are you talking about?"_

"_Deidara,Kisame and Sakura. Who do you think?"_

Hidan was unusually silent after that. A sigh was suddenly heard.

"_Bitch must be pissed."_

Itachi smirked.

"_Oh, she was. Or…Is. I'm leaving this conversation now. The storm is not clearing up and we have to get back to the apartment to pack. Where will you two be located tonight?"_

"_We're settled in Sound right now."_

"_Do not risk our teams like that. Meet us somewhere else."_

"_Are you fucking doubt our abilities to fend off that fucking snake Sannin? Or your brother?"_

Itachi growled.

"_Are you willing to risk our alliance?"_

"_Screw the alliance."_

"_The lives of the Konoha ninja attending?"_

"_Screw them all too." _Hidan growled darkly.

Itachi huffed in annoyance.

"_Oh really? You're willing to risk Sakura's life? Just because you cannot change where you're currently settled? In other words, you're willing to let her get killed or worse just because you're too lazy to change where you set up camp?"_

Silence was heard. Snickering from Kakuzu fluttered over the mind link as Hidan was still silent.

"_You should see his face, Uchiha. It's priceless."_

"_Shut the fuck up, Kakuzu!"_

"_This conversation is done. Meet us at the blue roofed inn on the outskirts of Cloud." _Itachi toldthem.

"_Cloud? That's 3 hours of fucking travelling from here!"_

"_Then you better get going."_

"Ita-chan! The storm's not letting up!"

Sakura stood up, turning off the television. She turned off all of the light switches so that when the power came back on, the lights wouldn't.

Opening the front door, Sakura frowned as sheets of rain still plummeted towards the ground.

"Screw this." Sakura declared as she motioned Deidara to squat down. He slowly lowered towards the ground,confused.

He grunted as Sakura jumped onto his back.  
"Piggy back ride,Dei-chan!" Sakura laughed as Deidara sighed.

"Transport us." Sakura whispered into Deidara's smirked, forming a hand sign.

"Hey! Where the hell are you two going?" Kisame yelled out as Sakura and Deidara laughed, transporting 4 kilometers from their apartment.

Kisame was back where they were before, 10 kilometers from the apartment.

Sakura's jaw dropped as she pointed towards a bench just a few meters away from them. Itachi sat there,smirking.

"Man, you guys are slow. Right Kisame?"

Suddenly, Kisame was behind them. Deidara gulped, dropping Sakura on her feet and running towards Itachi, where he thought he would be safe from the psychotic slowly turned around, facing a smirking Kisame.

"Oh, I can't believe you'd ditch me, Sakura-chan."

"I'm sorry Kisa-chan. But the rain-EEK!"

In one swift movement, Kisame had Sakura thrown up over his shoulder and was walking beside Itachi to the apartment.

"HEY! KISAME! YOU STUPID SHARK! URGH!" Sakura thrashed as Deidara shot her an apologetic look.

"You wimp! Why wouldn't you help me?" Sakura asked Deidara who pretended he didn't hear her before smirking ever so slightly. Sakura gasped.

"_You!_ Dei, you're in on this!"

"Sorry Sakura-chan, I don't know what you're talking about." He nonchalantly told her as the apartment came into view. Unlocked the front door,Deidara strolled inside. Itachi and Kisame +Sakura followed, shaking the wet rain from their clothes.

"What time is Sasori's team coming?" Sakura asked Itachi for the third time who stood in the kitchen, buttoning up his cloak.

"Don't nag." He scolded as he made his way into the bedroom, shuffling passed Kisame who was munching down a mouthful of corn chips.

"It's 11:45. We have to leave now to make it to Cloud by 5AM and get back by no later than 10AM,yeah." Deidara reminded everyone.

Itachi informed them a while ago that they were meeting Hidan and Kakuzu at an Inn on the outskirts of Cloud, which Sakura highly protested against, saying it would take a hell of a lot of time to get there and back before Pein called them to the Hokage's tower at 12PM the next day. Including the time that would be wasted by putting together a progress report.

"Head and shoulders, knees and toes," Kisame sung. Deidara, being as bored as he was, sung along.

"Knees and toes,Knees and toes."

"Head and shoulders,"

"Knees and toes."

"What the fuck are you singing?" a voice asked from the door. Sakura glanced over to see Hinata bouncing on the balls of her feet happily behind Sasori who was leaning against the door, smirking. Deidara pouted.

"You're a jerk, danna."

"Suck it up. We're heading out after I get informed of the whereabouts of the two carcass kings."

"Go talk to Itachi," Sakura pointed towards the bedroom where Itachi was packing some weapons.

"Oh, and we need to share with the group which weapons everyone will all be bringing so nobody gets…a surprise." Sasori finished awkwardly, heading into the bedroom.

"A surprise?"

"He probably means last time when I brought some new weapons on a mission and he sat on one of them and it destroyed his wooden ass, yeah!" Deidara laughed. Kisame roared with laughter, as did Chouji who was successfully stealing some of Kisame's chips.

"You guys ready for a mission?" Chouji challenged.

"Oh Hell Yes!" Sakura beamed back at him.

"Sasori's all 'Commando-Pro' because this is our team's first official mission," Shino stated to Team Pink.

"Hm. This is our second. But our first one was boring. Like this one will be," Sakura sighed as Itachi and Sasori made their way out of the bedroom.

"Finally! Here's the deal. It's 11:51. We're heading to the outskirts of Cloud. Remember that Inn that we visited on that one mission, Hinata? With the blue roof? Well, that's where we are headed so if you spot It with your Byakugan, please let rather Itachi or Sasori know," Sakura ordered as she marched out the door.

Everyone watched her with one eyebrow raised.

Itachi followed closely behind her as everyone else followed him.

"Damn it. Whose hose is this?" Sakura asked. Running all the way down the staircase was a garden hose. Sakura didn't know, or care, where it was coming from.

"Someone could trip on this little fucker," Sakura kicked the hose to the side. An invisible light bulb flashed over Sakura's head as she remembered something she had forgotten inside.

"Dammit! I forgot my weapons pouch!" Sakura sighed as she hightailed it back upstairs, passing everyone. They continued down the stairs, telling her to hurry the hell up or they'd leave without her.

"Dammit,Dammit,Dammit." Sakura chanted as she ran into the bedroom and snatched her pouch off the nightstand.

'_I'll fasten it when I get outside.' _Sakura told herself as she shut the door and locked it. Sprinting down the steps, her foot caught in the hose. Gasping in surprise she tried to spring away so she would land on her feet but her ankle was twisted in the harsh grip of the gardening hose.

Then, she started falling.

Closing her eyes, she awaited the violent landing but it never came.

"Watch where you are going." An icy, annoyed voice ordered. Cracking open an eye, Sakura stared in shock as Sasori had his arms looped underneath her shoulders, supporting her body with his.

"I'm sorry Sasori-san."

"Am I going to have to teach you how to walk? I'm already teaching that brat Deidara chakra control so am I going to have to teach you how to cut rubber with chakra?I don't think so." He sarcastically commented as he let her drop to the ground. Sakura 'oofed' as she landed on her butt.

'_Well, at least it was at the bottom of the stairs, not on a step.'_

"You can do that?Cut rubber with chakra, I mean." Sakura awed as he blinked at her.

"Of course I can." He said, somewhat offended. He turned around to walk outside of the apartment.

"Would you teach me?" Sakura asked, making Sasori halt. After a little while, he sighed, turning around half way.

"Are you being serious?"

"100%."

He sighed.

"Danna."

Sakura blinked.

"What?"

He rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"You must call me Danna."

Sakura beamed in delight.

"Alright Danna!" she smiled.

He grunted in reply before turning around to leave once again.

"Oh, Thanks for catching me Danna."

Silent was met with her thanks.

"Don't get used to it, Seito(1)." he bluntly stated as he walked out the door into the darkened sky night.

Sakura checked her cellphone.

_**11:59PM.**_

She headed out after her teammates.

* * *

"I'm so tired." Sakura yawned as she pushed her foot off of another branch. Itachi, Kisame and herself were travelling through the woods,jumping from branch to branch in the direction of Cloud.

Shino, Chouji and Hinata were jumping from branch to branch just in front of them, about 3 minutes away from each other. Sakura could faintly see Hinata's head in front of her.

Deidara and Sasori were flying above them on Deidara's clay creation in the shape of a bird.

'_Hm. I'll have to see how he makes that bird thing later,'_ Sakura told herself as she continued moving along.

"Kitten, don't fall asleep on me." Kisame joked.

"I'll try not to." She joked back, tripping slightly before regaining her step. She let out a breath of relief.

"Be careful." Itachi warned.

Sakura nodded, glancing up at Deidara's creation to see Sasori staring at her, completely unamused.

"Watch where you're going, Seito." She heard him warn.

Sakura's face turned red in embaressment.

'_How many people saw that? Geez,'_ Sakura asked herself as she sighed.

"Sorry, Danna." She murmured getting sidelong glances from Itachi and Deidara.

"Danna,yeah? Since when do you-?"

"He's teaching me some things with chakra. No big deal."

"Huh. Danna's got a soft spot for girls with pink hair." Deidara teased.

"Shut the fuck up, brat. She's the one who fell down the stairs."

"FELL DOWN THE STAIRS?" Kisame, Itachi and Deidara exclaimed as Sakura narrowed her gaze at Sasori.

"It was no big deal."

"Klutz." Itachi grunted.

Sakura glared in Itachi's direction before seeing the slight concerned glance in Itachi's eyes.

"I'm sorry, Ita-chan. I tripped on the hose."

"Hn." He mumbled.

_Bzzzzzz…_

"What the hell was that?" Kisame asked, looking around as Sakura wrung her cellphone from her pouch.

"Hello?"

"**Sakura! How's the mission going?"**

"Tsunade-sama?"

"**Yes!Yes! Dear."**

"Are you drunk?"

"**What are you talking about? Of course I am! I just wanted to check in on your mission. Kakashi,Konan,Pein and I have been playing crazy eights! What a fun game!"**

"Uh..Yeah. It is. My boys love that game."

"**Your boys?"**

"Yeah. Dei,Ita,Kisa and that asshole. Remember them?"

"**Why is he an as-"**

"What time is it Shishou?" Sakura cut her off.

"**Oh! It's 4:30AM! Doesn't time fly when you're having fun?"**

"It sure does Shishou. Now, play one more round. Get a glass of water and go to bed."

"**Aw,You never let me have any fun."**

"Goodnight."

Shutting the phone closed, Sakura sighed.

"Sasori-san! I see the Inn!It's 100 metres away, about 10 more minutes." Hinata called out, waving with her Byakugan activated.

"Excellent work Hinata. Before the scheduled timing as well. We are making history tonight boys." Kisame told them as Sakura glared. "Uh..And girls."

"Do not forget that Hinata and I, females that could kick your ass, are present."

"I didn't forget. You just can't kick my ass."

"You wanna bet?"

"It's hard to see since it's so dark out." Chouji commented trying to change the subject.

"Only Hinata and Itachi would be able to." Shino reminded everyone. Deidara frowned at that.

"Itachi's blinder than a worm,yeah."

"Is someone jealous that my Sharigan is better than…your hand mouths?"

"What did you say,yeah!"

"It's okay Dei. I like your hand mouths." Sakura smiled up at him as he blushed faintly and looked away.

"7 minutes." Hinata reminded. Sakura smiled.

"What would we do without Hinata?" Sakura wondered aloud. Itachi smirked.

"You guys would be wandering around lost like when I guided us-"

"Stop bragging, Ita-chan. I swear your like your brother."

"Oh? How so?"

"He thinks he's hot shit when in actuality, he's cold diarrhea." Sakura told him. Deidara and Kisame burst out laughing. Even Sasori chuckled.

"Hn. Foolish little brother. You cannot compare us." He told Sakura before activating his Sharigan to see the distance between them and the Inn.

Sakura side glanced at his eyes. The way his eyes glowed crimson in the dark would be an image Sakura would never forget.

"4 minutes, 45 seconds." Itachi murmured. Everyone nodded.

Sakura realized that she'd have to see Hidan which brought her mood to a foul one.

'_Damn. I completely forgot about the asshole we were fetching.'_

A few minutes later Itachi and Hinata announced that it would be less than a minute before they arrived. Sakura took out her phone and read the time out loud.

"It's 4:40AM. Can we maybe get a room tonight?"

"Absolutely not." Sasori answered.

"Awn, no fair Danna!"

"Do not go there with me, Seito. There's no need to waste money."

"What if it started to rain? Would we stay then?"

"Looks like were staying in an Inn tonight." Itachi sighed.

"Huh?" Kisame asked confused as multiple drops of rain hit their heads. Rain started rushing to the ground, soaking them all to the bone.

"Opps, I jinxed it." Sakura feigned innocence.

"She has a habit of doing so." Itachi told them as Sasori cursed his luck.

"Oh! What do you know? I spot the Inn!" Sakura giggled as she jumped on one last branch then hopped to the ground,meeting with the outskirts of Cloud. Everyone else followed her example.

"Wow. I've never been to Cloud before,yeah." Deidara commented as he exploded his creation once Sasori and he had gotten off.

"Look guys! It's Kuku-chan!" Sakura pointed towards Kakuzu who was walking, slow might I add, towards them.

Sakura rolled her eyes.

"You walk as slow as a herd of turtles stampeding through peanut butter!" Sakura insulted as he huffed, picking up his pace slightly.

"Satisfied with my pace?"

"Hn. No." Sakura sniffed as she strolled passed him, putting up her hood to avoid the rest of the rain.

"Sorry Itachi but I rented rooms. Hidan was tired or some shit like that. Oh look, it's raining." Kakuzu told. Itachi grunted as Sasori growled.

"We weren't going to stay-" Sasori started.

"-Until we saw that it was raining." Sakura finished.

"You jinxed it." Sasori accused as Sakura sniffed.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Well, let's go to the bar a few blocks from the Inn since the rooms are taken care of and talk about this ally meeting in detail." Shino suggested as everyone nodded. Kakuzu pulled Sakura over to the side.

"What's up, Kuku-chan?"

"Go talk to Hidan. Now, I'm only saying this because he's a totally fucking maniac when he's not concentrated on the task at hand like collecting bounties or convincing allies to stay allies. I'm not trying to play shrink but get the fuck up there and talk to his ass!"

"Isn't he tired?" Sakura whined.

"Screw that. If he's sleeping, which is probably is, wake him up." Kakuzu told her, passing her the room keys. He strolled towards the bar where all the others had already gone.

Running towards the Inn, to avoid any more of the 5AM downpour, Sakura walked inside. The first thing she smelt was cigarette fumes and cheap brandy. She felt as if she was going to gag.

"Damn it all to hell." She coughed behind her arm. She walked past the front desk where there was some 23 year old man passed out drunk and trotted upstairs towards the rooms.

"Wow. Someone could easily walk right passed that guy and get a free room." Sakura said as she checked the key for the room number.

9A

She scanned each room, sensing 9A at the end of the hallway and she was right.

She should've known.

Kakuzu wouldn't have sprung for the nicer rooms that were only a few bucks more than the crappy rooms.

'_All about money, the cheap bastard.'_

Sakura stuck the key inside the lock and turned it, pushing open the door. It was pitch black inside.

"Hidan?" she called, glancing around the pitch black room. She flicked on the light and was awaited with the sight of an empty bed.

"Yeah, he's sleeping all right." Sakura huffed as she quickly pulled a piece out paper from her pouch and jotted down a note for Hidan if he came back. She dropped it, letting it float to the bed as she glanced inside the bathroom.

"Hm. I don't look as bad as I thought, except I look dead tired." Sakura commented on her reflection as she unconsciously tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear. Quickly, she was out the door, locking it back up again.

She trudged down the hall, dragging her feet towards the stairs and quickly going down them. When she got to the bottom, she glanced at the front desk to see the drunken desk clerk awake and staring intensely at her. She nervously fidgeted and made her way closer to the exit.

"I did'nt know such a pruddy gurl was 'ere." He slurred, smiling toothily at her. Sakura half smiled and laughed nervously.

"Uh...Thanks but-"

"Would ya like ta' stay 'ere with me?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

"No."

"Aww, don't be that way suga'." he pouted.

"I'll be going." she announced as she trotted out the door. Rain was still falling hard, slapping the street. Sakura pulled her hood up over her head and rolled her eyes.

_'Those types of assholes'll never learn.' _she thought.

She started over to the Bar that everyone was at before freezing.

Which way was the Inn exactly?

"Dammit."

Sakura cursed as she aimlessly wandered around the town, the rain fought against her but she kept walking, not knowing she was getting farther away from the Inn and the Bar.

"Crap,Crap,Crap,Crap." she chanted as she peeked down in alley before straightening up and walked past it.

"WWID...What would Itachi do?" Sakura asked herself as she spotted a bar up ahead.

"Yay!" She cheered as she walked to the entrance and pulled open the door.

The smell that hit her nose made her cringe.

It smelt as if a full blown battle was fought inside.

_'I smell blood,metal and rotting food..a stink bomb probably.'_ Sakura came to the realization as she walked through another door and heard screaming.

Everyone was on the floor,covering their noses as four or five people were fighting one another.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT MY GIRLFIREND?"

"YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT I SAID, YOU FUCKER!"

Sakura's eyes widened.

_'Hidan?'_

"LIKE KILL HIM,BABY!"

Sakura groaned as two very familiar beings went up against Hidan.

"You fags never learn." Hidan commented.

"Where's Pinky? She wuss out?" the girl sneered.

"She must've babe. Or died. Or got raped. Or-"

"Shut the fuck up!"

"Did I strike a nerve there?" The male smirked.

"She like must've. Or like he killed her."

"You don't know what the fuck you're talkin' about!"

"We like totally do. I learned how to like fight and shit. You guys wussed out like time at like that hotel in Suna so like I'm gonna totally kick your ass so hard that Pinky will feel it from the grave."

"She isn't dead you shitheads."

"Yeah, like right."

"We're gonna kick your ass. You got any weapons?" the guy asked, whipping out a pocketknife. The girl stood there smirking, but, she was ever so slowly inching behind Hidan. Sakura's eyes narrowed.

"He probably raped her." The guy taunted as Hidan growled menacingly.

"I would never fucking touch her!" Hidan growled,jumping the guy to the floor, who fumbled with his knife. It skidded across the floor away from the man.

As the boys tussled, the preppy whore crouched down in a pouncing position.

Before Sakura could blink, she latched herself onto Hidan's back. On reflect, Sakura was already behind the girl.

"What the hell...PINKY?"

"And don't you ever fucking forget it," Sakura growled as she punched the girl in the face,who stood back in shock.

By this point, Hidan and the other guy were staring intensely at her, Hidan in shock and the other male in anger.

"Sara! You pink haired bitch!"

Sakura's glare swung around to meet the guys.

"You got something to say?" she snarled at him, 110% pissed off.

"Catfight!" Some drunk guy yelled from his position on a bar stool. Sakura blinked and glanced around to see everyone back to doing what you'd normally see in a beat down bar.

"Your not dead but are you a virgin?" Sara smirked as Sakura glared.

"And that's your business how?"

Sara was speechless but glaring still.

"Darry! Back me like up here!"

"Darry's too busy getting his ass kicked." Hidan smirked as he punched Darry in the face again.

"Look! Like our friends are here." Sara smirked as Sakura inwardly gulped.

7.

They had 7 friends surrounding herself and Hidan.

Now Sakura wasn't a chicken, she was just smart.

And two against seven do not seem like good odds.

Maybe if they didn't taunt them...

"You shitheads, Bring it on! All of you! I don't care if you're girls! Or fucking wimps!"

"Hidan! What the fuck are you doing?" Sakura murmured.

"Giving myself an excuse to Jashinize these bastards."

"What? You can't kill them!"

"Why not? They're trying to kill you!"

"Not just me, US!"

"NO, NOT US!" Hidan yelled back at her before freezing. Sakura gazed at him in disbelief.

"Now I remember why I didn't want to come and save your ass in the first place." Sakura mumbled in disgust.

Hidan was taken back.

"Sa-"  
"GET EM' BOYS!" Sara roared. Sakura tensed as Hidan glanced at her from the corner of his eye.

Sakura heard Hidan snarl in hatred as a sharp pain dribbled down her arm.

Her eyes widened.

"Damn it all..." She groaned as she covered her mouth with her opposite hand. Stuck inside her other forearm, was Darry's knife.

"Ah!" she gasped as it was forcefully ripped from her arm by Hidan who threw it at one of the several men who fell to the ground.

Hidan was moving in a blur. He was promising pain.

In a last attempt to stop Hidan, Sakura ran past Sara, who's eyes were wide at the onslaught of killing from Hidan, and pulled the switch on the wall marked:

**Fire Alarm.**

A loud ringing filled the bar as sprinklers turned on. All of the regular costumers ran from the building in a haste.

Sakura ran back to the fight in time to see Darry and Sara fleeing the building out the back while the other seven were on the floor, dead.

Hidan was prepared to go after Darry, Sakura could tell.

She ran towards him, hugging his waist from behind, making his form tense.

"Hidan,stop!" Sakura yelled. The figure in her arms immediatly relaxed.

Hidan turned around and picked up her arm,inspecting the stab wound.

"It's fine." Sakura said, embaressed as she put her arm down.

"My ass it's fine. It's gushing-"

"I said it was fine."

"What the fuck are you doing here?" He sighed.

"Um, shouldn't I be asking you that?" Sakura crossed her arms over her chest. Sakura blinked and looked up, noticing the water from the sprinklers drenched her clothes completely.

Sakura sneezed.

"Let's go." Hidan barked out as he grabbed her uninjured hand and tugged her out the back doors, the ones that Sara and Darry used.

Sakura sneezed again, making Hidan curse.

"Just my fucking luck. You'd have to get sick."

"Excuse me? You called this upon yourself. You should've been at the hotel like you told Kakuzu you would be!"

"Kakuzu's not my fucking mom,okay?"

"Maybe you should contact yours. You obviously didn't learn manners."

"Why don't you contact yours? OH fuck! You can't!Because yours is dead!" Hidan insulted as he continuing tugging her down the street in the rain.

"Your a douchebag! Let go!" Sakura twisted away,tears pricking the backs of her eyes.

Hidan sighed.

"Don't be touchy. You started it first. Mine's dead. Yours is dead. What's done is fucking done." He sighed as he loosened his grip on her hand.

"Sorry if I'm not as thickheaded as you." Sakura sniffled.

Hidan smiled back at her.

_Smiled._

"Are we going to the bar where Kakuzu is?"

"Hell no. Your deadbeat tired." Hidan grumbled.

"I'm tired? Just me?" Sakura smirked as Hidan shrugged.

"I don't sleep."

"Oh great. We've got another Itachi." Sakura groaned as Hidan smirked.

"I didn't mean that. Fuck, I do sleep-"

"Okay, Hidan." Sakura sang in a know it all voice as she wrung her hand out of his grip.

"Ouch." Sakura murmured as she pressed her hand against her wound.

"So," Hidan commented in a nonchalent voice as he leaned up against a wall. "Does that hurt any?"

"Like a bitch."

"Huh. Liar. I've been stabbed multiple times. They don't hurt any."

"Uh...probably not if your used to it, fucktard."

"Watch your fucking language." He warned as Sakura laughed.

Once they reached the Inn, Sakura tried to pass Hidan and get upstairs before the creepy desk man saw her.

"Hey babe." The deskman slurred towards her. Hidan raised an eyebrow at this.

"Go,Go,GO!" Sakura whispered harshly as she ran.

"Wait a sec'. You lookin' goood." He smiled and waved. Hidan growled.

"Back the fuck off."

"Who's gonna make me?"

"Yours truly." Hidan smirked.

"Uh...Can you get me an extra room key for...5A please?" Sakura asked the desk clerk, smiling.

The guy was stunned.

"S-Sure." He blushed as he ducked down to retrieve the key from the bottom drawer. Sakura grabbed Hidan's sleeve and ran for it.

"Here ya go, pretty mama-"

He glanced up, noticing that the pink haired beauty he spotted was no where in sight.

"Well, this sucks. Oh well, At least I know her room number," He grinned before passing out on the desk.

* * *

Sakura sighed before retrieving the key to the 9A apartment from her pocket.

Opening the door, Sakura ran inside, intent on snatching the note but realized it wasn't there.

"Whatcha lookin' for?" Hidan smirked innocently.

Or as innocent as a Jashinist could smirk.

"I-You-Note-I"

"Oh? You mean this?" He asked as he retched the note from his pocket.

Sakura sighed in defeat.

"Where did you get that?" she murmured as her fact started turning red. He laughed in amusement.

"On the bed."

"When?"

"Before you grabbed it."

"What? I didn't even see you!"

"I'm not a fucking ninja for nothing."

"C-Can I have that back?"

"Sure. After I read it."

"HIDAN! Give it back!" Sakura screeched trying to get the note from Hidan. He held it high above his head.

"It was addressed to me. So I should read it. Right?"

"Yeah but It was for if you came back to the hotel room and I wasn't here...watching you read it..." Sakura trailed off as she saw Hidan start to read the note. Out loud.

"Hidan,

Rather your a liar or Kakuzu is. Is it sad that I can't tell? Cause your a total ass. Just so you know. You probably will chuck out this note without reading it because you don't care about anyone besides yourself..." Hidan trailed off,glancing upwards at her in confusion.

"Does this get worse?" He asked.

"Maybe." Sakura murmured low, bowing her head. He started reading again.

"Anyways, I regret coming after you. I'd rather leave you here, and I will, so have a nice life and I'm going home.

Sakura."

After he was finished Sakura was covering her face with her hair.

Suddenly, he started laughing.

Sakura looked up in confusion.

"Are you...laughing at me?" Sakura asked in surprise.

"Wow. nothing gets by you does it?" He chuckled as he shoved the note inside his pocket.

"Don't keep that!"

"Aww, why not? It's the first gift you've even given me." He pouted. Sakura snorted.

"Throw it out!"

"So, if you were going to fucking leave like you said in the note..."

"Why didn't I? Because I was going to find Kakuzu and the others but I couldn't find their bar."

"You wandered around these streets alone?" Hidan murmured in a low voice.

"Uh...yes?"

"Someday, you won't get these lucky breaks, and when that day comes, you'll get hurt."

"Speaking of hurt..."

"Shit."

Sakura grabbed some bandages from her pouch and used them to wrap her forearm.

When she was finished, the lights flickered then went out.

"Power's out." Sakura sighed as she felt the wall to guide herself towards the bed.

"Am I going the right way?" Sakura asked as she heard quiet laughter following her.

"I dunno. Are you?"

"If I knew, would I ask?"

"If Itachi was here...he could make a fireball jutsu..." Hidan thought aloud. Sakura shivered.

"I...don't like fire."

"You don't like it?"

"I'm...afraid of it."

Silence followed Sakura brave statement.

"No kidding." Hidan commented. Sakura snorted.

"Are you being sarcastic?"

"No."

Sakura sighed as she found the bed and rolled over to the wall.

"Now it's your turn."

"Ha. Yeah fucking right."

Sakura rolled her eyes yet patted the bed beside her. Even though Hidan couldn't see, he caught onto the gesture.

"I don't-"

"Don't be difficult." Sakura warned.

She heard a chuckle as the other side of the bed sunk down.

"Hidan...Can you swim?" Sakura murmured 5 minutes later.

"Yeah, why?"

"Can you teach me sometime?" Sakura mumbled before going to sleep.

"...I guess so."

* * *

The ending was random O.o (but you werent expecting it right? Goal completed.)

(1)= Seito means Student in Japanese. (I really needed a nickname from Sasori...and I couldnt think of anything creative. so, sorry :/)

Thank you all for reviewing! the last chapter :

XxCatalinaxX

Akatsuki Sakura Uchiha

Kaname Kuran Luver

ima-panda-hear-me-roar

Geniusly-Unique

TheresADogOnYourHeadCo

Yuti-Chan

Haller's Demon

PaInTiNg-ThE-aPocAlYpCe

megamixnoxbara88

Hotoki-Chan124

Pokeynater

Blood Moon Rising

Xx-Akira-Koi-xX

C.a.s

blackshadow878

AkatsukiSexToy101

CherryLove212

blackfiregirl65


	20. Exchanging Blows

**-update.**

my lovely reviewers,

It has been quite some time, hasn't it? [To be exact:more than 3 months?] - but who needs to get exact? ^^'

I feel bad, no, horrible that I haven't updated in forever...literally.

So, I hope you can forgive me.,

I will be updating way more often- once a week at the LATEST!

:) so, please don't give up on this story.

~love you all.

* * *

**-disclaimer: I do not own ANY characters,manga,anime or anything else that situates with the epic title that is 'Naruto'. **

* * *

**CHAPTER 19: EXCHANGING BLOWS**

"Are we there yet,yeah?" Deidara complained as Itachi sent him a glare.

"Stop your foolish outbursts. You've already said that four times within the last 5 minutes."

"You can shut up Uchiha! I wasn't talking to _you_,yeah!" Deidara grumbled as his foot pushed off the upcoming branch.

"Dei-chan, we just left Cloud 20 minutes ago." Sakura reasoned. Deidara pouted.

"But-"

"Grow some balls and stop whining!" Hidan growled while glaring at him. Deidara flushed with anger.

"Hey! I've got-"

"It's impolite to lie, twit." Kisame joked as he turned away from Deidara's glare, chuckling himself.

Sakura sighed quietly to herself. She couldn't wait to get back to the apartment so she could have a nice,warm bath. This whole mission had been hectic and stressful to say the least. And not to mention the horrible experience she had this morning...

_Flashback~_

_KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK. Deidara's knuckles lightly tapped against the door._

"_Sakura-chan, it's time to get up,yeah." Deidara semi-whispered to the chained door in front of him._

"_Your doin' it wrong ya twit. Step aside." Kisame signalled before plastering a creepy smile onto his face._

_BANG!BANG!BANG!BANG! Kisame's fist pounded against the door._

"_Rise and shine!"_

"_Time to get up!"  
_

"_Early bird gets the worm!"_

_Sakura grumbled before pulling the covers over her head in annoyance. It was too damn early!_

"_Shut the fuck up." Hidan mumbled as he stretched, rolling up into a sitting position before standing._

"_Oi! Uchiha wants us out of this shithole and on our way back to Konoha in 15 minutes,yeah!" Deidara told them._

"_Don't care, Pansy." Hidan yelled back to them, smirking._

"_I know how to get them out. Or at least Sakura..." Kisame smirked evilly. Taking a deep breath, Kisame yelled:_

"_Sakura wants to get in Kakuzu's pants!"_

_Sakura's eyes snapped open in shock as the phrase was repeated over and over. Sakura growled as she ripped the covers off of her and rolled out of the bed. She stalked past Hidan who was laughing and aimed a chakra infused fist towards the door. As the door shattered, Sakura smirked as Kisame and Deidara came into view._

_They gulped._

"_You little assholes!" Sakura cursed as she aimed her fist at Kisame's head._

"_Who wants my pants?" Kakuzu asked as he strolled out of his room, nonchalantly._

_Sakura,Deidara and Kisame sweatdropped as Hidan laughed harder._

_End Of Flashback~_

Sakura sighed at how idiotic some of these Akatsuki's were. And by some, she meant Kisame and Deidara.

"We're going the wrong way,yeah."

"Shut up, you fucker."

"You shut up! Your worse than Tobi, yeah!"

"You did NOT just compare me to that fuckhead!"

"Silence. Both of you." Itachi commanded.

"I didn't think you were invited into the conversation,yeah!"

"I don't need to be invited. I have a right to stop idiots like you."

"I'm not an idiot,yeah!"

"Your pathetic whining isn't helping your case."

"I'll show you pathetic,yeah!"

"No need. I'm not blind."

"Are you sure about that,yeah?"

"I swear to Jashin! If you two don't fucking stop, I'll sacrifice both you assholes!" Hidan growled.

"Your making unnecessary noise,Hidan."

"I SWEAR to motherfuckin' JASHIN KAKUZU! If you say one more damn thing..."

"That's the first thing he's said this entire time Hidan!"

"BLOSSOM BITCH!-"

"STOP YELLING!" Sakura grumbled as she hit Hidan on the head with her fist. His feet sunk into the branch below him, stopping his movement.

"What the fuck?"

"Heh, Sorry." Sakura smirked. Deidara laughed at Hidan. Growling, Hidan grabbed his scythe that was strapped to his back and aimed it at Deidara.

Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Uchiha! Get your ass over here and be useful for once,yeah! I thought you had the right to stop crap like this!" Deidara yelled as he dodged Hidan's scythe. Itachi completely ignored him.

"Two against one, Pansy? Well, We better keep it fucking fair. KAKUZU GET THE FUCK OVER HERE!"

"I would call you an idiot, but that would be an insult to all the idiotic people out there." Kakuzu commented as Hidan looked at him in fake shock.

"Geez Kakuzu! I'm hurt buddy. I thought we were friends-

"We're not friends." Kakuzu interrupted.

" -Seriously though, if you don't get your ass over here and help me, even though I fucking don't need the help, then I'll rip off your arms and shove them up your ass, elbow first!"

"If you don't need the help, Then why ask for it,yeah?" Deidara asked,smirking at the pissed off face of Hidan.

"Do you wanna scrap, asshole?" Hidan asked, catching Deidara in a headlock.

"YOU WANT A PIECE OF THIS, YEAH?"

"Let go, Hidan!" Sakura huffed as she tried to untangle Deidara by placing both feet on Hidan's chest and pulling on the arm that was strangling Deidara.

"Sakura-chan,yeah!" Deidara exclaimed.

"What the hell? This isn't a fucking joyride! Get the fuck off!" Hidan said, trying to shrug off Sakura who held her ground.

"Stop causing a scene, you brats." Sasori glared as he pulled Sakura off of Hidan and as Kisame untangled Deidara.

"There's no need to fight." Kisame reasoned.

"But-" Deidara defended.

"K-Kisame-san is right,D-Deidara-san.S-Sakura-chan." Hinata murmured from behind, while pointing her index fingers together.

"Hmph." Sakura pouted as Sasori placed her on one of the branches.

"Stop wasting time." Itachi told them as they all started heading towards Konoha once again.

"Geez,it's not a race." Sakura joked as she sped up, just passing Itachi slightly. He gave her a disapproving glance.

Sakura smiled, giving a peace sign. In the blink of an eye, Itachi was way ahead of her, smirking back as he continued towards Konoha. Sakura blinked in surprise.

"Showoff." Sakura mumbled. As she was about to try and catch up with him, a flurry of shurikan whizzed past one of her ears. She narrowed her gaze, whipping out several of her own and flinging them towards the direction the first batch came from.

The enemy sprung from the bushes at lightning speed, sharingan activated. Sakura's eyes widened.

Sakura had just enough time to stop the katana from slicing her head off with one of her kunai's.

Everyone's eyes widened now. Several shouts of Sakura were heard but said kunoichi didn't hear any of them. Her eyes were narrowed as her teeth clenched towards the smirk of the boy in front of her.

"_Sasuke_."

An amused glance followed.

"Sakura."

* * *

"_Uchiha_." Deidara growled with malicious intent as he tried to break free from Kisame's grip to kick the shit out of Sasuke.

"Calm down,kid." Kisame mumbled as he focused his gaze on the battle between Itachi's kid sister-opps he meant brother and Sakura.

Kisame mentally smirked at his 'mistake'. He looked over at Itachi to see him staring intently at the showdown between Sasuke and Sakura. An idea formed in his mind.

"A sharingan from the distance calmly peirced the icy aura that Sasuke was directing at Sakura. Will two Uchiha's be in battle? Or will this be the end of our Sakura?" Kisame narrated as Hidan and Deidara turned to glare at him.

"Sasori, what are your thoughts on this match?" Kisame asked Sasori who boredly stared at Kisame.

"I will take that as stunned silence. Any other thoughts?"

"5 bucks on Sasuke." Chouji's muffled voice said. Hidan looked back to see him eating chips in anticipation.

"Who's side are you on, Fucker?"

"I'm just saying-"

"Well I dare you to fucking say it again!"

"How could you waste money on something this childish?" Kakuzu mumbled in disgust.

"It appears as if two battles have broken out here-"

"Shut up, Fishbreath." An annoyed Sasuke turned to glance at Kisame. Sakura took this distraction and directed a chakra infused fist towards Sasuke's stomach. He jumped away before the hit could connect but the look in his eyes caused Sakura to smirk in satisfaction.

"Why are you here Sasuke? Your perverted snake master doesn't need your services anymore?" Sakura asked him innocently. The glare that was sent towards her was priceless.

"Orochimaru-sama has entrusted me with a message for your Hokage. It is my duty to make sure it gets to its destination. Rather if it's given directly to her or not is not my concern." Sasuke tauntly stated as he sent a cautious side glance towards Itachi who was calmly boring a sharingan hole in Sasuke's head.

"Really? You've been demoted to errand boy? Congrats! So, where are your groupies?" Sakura pretended to be looking for them as Sasuke clenched his jaw.

"Your still as stupid and pathetic as you were back then." After that being said, he received glares from Hidan,Sasori,Deidara and Kisame.

"Yeah. I'm pathetic. _I'm _the one who isn't strong by himself like Naruto is, _I'm _the one who relies on the strength of a pathetic curse mark and _I'm _the one who betrayed their village because I was too...weak." Sakura smirked at Sasuke's pissed expression.

"You only know half of what has happened to me." He hissed.

"Oh Really? Would you like to share your half of the story? Oh wait. I really don't care about your half of anything. Sucks to be you." Sakura finished as she dodged a quick swipe from Sasuke. Sakura and Sasuke glared as their weapons blocked each other's next strikes.

"Suigetsu." Sasuke murmured suddenly as Sakura's eyes widened at the chakra signature that appeared behind her. She jumped up in the air in time for her to miss a swipe from one of Sasuke's teammates.

"Cheap shot." Kisame cupped his hands around his mouth as he echoed out what most were thinking.

"Your starting to annoy me." A voice behind Kisame made him turn in time to see an orange haired bafoon trying to take a swing at him. Kisame released Deidara to block the hit with Samehada.

"Byakugan." Hinata murmured at the signature she felt was above Sakura. Speeding towards the enemy, she held out her palm, avoiding Sasuke and the other member, she attacked the red headed member with full force. Said red head, flung backwards at a tree nearby which she hit face first.

"Ha ha." Sakura smirked at Karin's pissed off face.

"Karin. Juugo. I didn't call for you two." Sasuke said as both glanced at him. Karin was quick to defend herself.

"I'm so sorry Sasuke-kun! This pink haired bitch was getting on my nerves! HOW _DARE_ SHE TALK TO YOU LIKE THAT!"

"W-Well, _your_ getting on my nerves." Hinata said defiantly as she aimed her palm toward Karin.

Meanwhile, two meters over, Sakura was avoiding attacks from Suigetsu.

"Your a feisty one." Suigetsu commented as he dodged one of her punches.

Sakura didn't answer. She was busy keeping a semi eye on Sasuke as she aimed her leg at Suigetsu's head. Surprise took over her features briefly as her leg passed right through his head which turned into water.

"Heh. I'm not like most." He smirked.

"Okay, I've had enough of this bullshit." Hidan stretched then smirked as he aimed his scythe at the water fucker then threw it towards him.

Suigetsu disappeared in water as Hidan's scythe embedded in a tree behind where the water fucker was previously.

Hidan disappeared from his position and reappeared next to his scythe, ripping it from the tree.

Several Sound shinobi arrived at that time, attacking those who weren't in battle.

Sakura glanced back quick to see Hinata hit Karin into a tree for the second time. She turned back around to pay attention to her match but was caught off guard by Hidan's hand in her face.

"Beat it," Hidan told Sakura, smirking. "I've got this water fucker."

Sakura huffed but did so, nonetheless. She observed her teammates to see who was fighting and who needed help.

The only people she was worried about were Hinata who was fighting the red-head bitch, Kisame who was fighting Juugo, A little for Hidan who was fighting Suigetsu and...that was it. Sakura blinked in surprise.

Itachi was fighting Sound shinobi.

Where was Sasuke?

"Boo." a voice whispered from behind her. Before she could even turn around, Sasuke had his katana out and against her throat. Causing Sakura to drop her kunai to the bushes. Sasuke tightened his grip on his katana.

"Don't move. Or it will be the last move you ever make."

"Where have I heard that line before? Sasuke, have you lowered yourself to steal cheesy lines from movies?" Sakura teased as the katana against her throat tightened more, drawing a thin line of blood.

"Watch yourself. We wouldn't want you to get hurt, would we? If I hurt you, I'll have six Akatsuki nuisances to take care of. Which, I wouldn't prefer to have." Sasuke whispered against the shell of her ear.

"Listen up. I've got no time to waste around you failures so I will entrust the message with you. I would've told you sooner but we were just having so much fun trying to kill you all, that it slipped my mind." Sasuke sadistically stated, causing Sakura to tense.

"Orochimaru-sama wanted me to tell you that the war...is closer then you think." Sasuke whispered as Sakura's eyes widened.

"What do you mean by that?" Sakura calmly asked, trying to distract him. Without Sasuke noticing, Sakura had gotten her last kunai from her pouch.

"Hn. You'll find out...when there's Sound ninja on your doorstep."

In the blink of an eye, Sakura plunged her kunai into Sasuke's right foot, causing Sasuke to curse in pain. Twisting out of her current vunerable position, Sakura fused chakra to the end of her fingers like blades. She slashed at Sasuke's cheek, cutting a thin line that bled down his face. Slightly quicker than her, Sasuke reached out and grabbed her hair,pulling her face up to his.

"Or maybe _you'll_ find out when Konoha ninja are infultrating your hideout like a rat infestation." Sakura growled, avoiding Sasuke's sharingan eyes.

"Sasuke-kun! Are you alright? SASUKE-KUN!" An annoying voice shrilled.

"Shut up,Karin." Sasuke gritted his teeth, trying to get eye contact with Sakura who smirked, nodding towards his foot.

"That must hurt like a motherfucker."

Sakura could feel the glare being directed towards her as his hand tightened around her hair.

"I'll kill you." Sasuke growled.

"SASUKE-KUN!"

"Sasuke. Orochimaru said-"

"I know what he said, Juugo!" Sasuke directed his gaze towards the orange haired giant.

"We must go."

"Hn." Sasuke grunted as he glared at Sakura for a few more minutes. Smirking, he let go of her hair and stepped back, pretending to sheath his sword. Before anyone could even register what was happening, he plunged his katana into Sakura's stomach.

"Haha! You got her!"

At Karin's annoying outburst, several pairs of eyes swung around to see the hunched over Sakura, holding her hand to her stomach. Sasuke pulled out his katana,sheathing it properly.

"S-Sakura-chan!" Hinata frantically called out.

"You bastard,yeah!" Deidara glared in hatred and panic. Sasuke smirked.

"Heh...hehe...heh, You think _that_ can kill _me?"_ Sakura laughed insanely.

Sasuke's eyes widened in shock.

Sakura stood up and held her arms out.

"Where's the wound, Sasuke?" Sakura laughed and twirled around.

She was right. The wound was gone.

"She couldn't of invaded your attack _that_ fast..." Juugo commented.

"Even if it was possible, she'd still have a wound." Suigetsu added.

"She didn't invade it! I saw the blade go in!" Karin screeched.

Sasuke stood there, confused.

"Is that all you got, Uchiha? Wow, what a fucking wasted effort!" Sakura smirked.

"I know it hit you. You should be almost dead." Sasuke told her, confusion clear on his face.

Suddenly, Sakura began to change.

Her hair turned grey. Her body morphed into that of a man and her clothes shifted to that of an Akatsuki.

Lastly, her eyes turned purple.

"Heh...You can't _kill_ a Jashinist, asshole." Hidan smirked.

Karin,Juugo and Suigetsu's eyes opened in shock. Sasuke blinked, looking the same. Yet, the confusion was cleared from his face.

"How did he?" Karin asked.

"You were her the _entire_ time?" Juugo asked.

"Guilty is charged." the 'Hidan' by Suigetsu smirked as he changed into Sakura.

"What? But your signature! It wasn't his until he changed back to himself! It was hers!" Karin pointed out.

"I changed with her as soon as I saw your ugly fucking face turn around to put away your sword."

"SASUKE-KUN IS NOT UGLY! FAR FROM IT! SHE'S THE UGLY ONE!" Karin burst out, pointing at Sakura.

"Actually, that would be you." Sasori boredly commented.

"EXCUSE-"

"Quiet. We're leaving." Sasuke announced. Karin looked like a fish out of water but agreed. Sasuke glared over at Itachi for a few seconds then in a poof, they all disappeared. Even the Sound ninja.

Chouji looked flabbergasted.

"What? The Sound ninja weren't _real_?" He asked.

"That must of been why we couldn't feel their presence until they were right on top of us...literally." Kisame joked.

"Pretty impressive force for something fake." Shino agreed.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Sakura asked Hidan who looked baffled.

"What was _I _thinking? I was just saving your ass. That's all! Where's my fucking 'Thank you'?"

"I'm not a complete idiot! I was going to clone myself as soon as he turned around but my chakra was being moved to a different spot!"

"Look, no need to get dramatic. Everyone's okay...except maybe that fucker back there." Hidan finished while pointing at Chouji who was panting in exhaustion at fighting a Sound ninja one on one.

"You can't always come to my rescue. Even if I can't protect myself sometimes then that pain is mine to bear. Not yours. Or any of yours." Sakura said while looking at everyone.

"Okay! Geez, I fucking get it. No need to complain like a little bitch anymore." Hidan waved her off.

"I've had just about enough of your mouth, mister!" Sakura started.

"Here we go again." Kisame sighed as Itachi's eye twitched.

"We're leaving." Itachi informed them as they headed off.

Sakura sighed.

"Are you injured?" Sakura asked Hidan 10 minutes later as they jumped from branch to branch.

"Che, No. I'm not a pansy ass. I heal like fucking Moses on crack!" Hidan beamed as Sakura chuckled.

"I bet you do, but is that _before_ or _after_ I have to carry your head around by the hair?" Kakuzu sarcastically commented causing Hidan to start swearing up a storm.

Sakura sighed.

She couldn't wait until they got home.

_'Hm.I wonder why Sasuke didn't even go for Itachi...'_ The thought passed as quickly as it came.

Meanwhile, Itachi was thinking the same thing.

* * *

~Oh damn. despite how much of an asshole he is in my story and in general, I'm a good sport so i will post here: Happy Birthday Sasuke. :D~

You getting pwned by Hidan is your gift. Hope you enjoy ;D

Any spelling mistakes that you can't understand or any parts you don't understand just review and I will get back to you ASAP.

*This chappie may be a bit boring-I kinda thought so. Sorry. I just needed to get their asses home & needed to stir up some drama. :D

I love my reviewers for Chapter 18... and those who have been with me since the beginning and keep coming back for more ;)

blackshadow878; megamixnoxbara88; ima-panda-hear-me-roar; Minato-kun Luver; Pokeynater; stargazing-sweetie; Yuti-Chan; neon chesire cat; SakuraHarunoxBleach; AkatsukiSexToy101; dotwiper; XxCatalinaxX; Blood Moon Rising; Geniusly Unique; Mikume-chan; Ataum; CherryLove212; LuckyLaTat; JessicaMoonbeam; xelacy; Casey;

Thank you all for the support.

R&R. Nothing I love more. ~


	21. Nameless Relaxation

**-disclaimer: I do not own ANY characters,manga,anime or anything else that situates with the epic title that is 'Naruto'.**

* * *

**Chapter 20: Nameless Relaxation~**

_They arrived back in Konoha by mid-afternoon._

_As soon as she felt her feet hit the ground in front of the gates of Konoha, followed by several other footfalls, her eyes automatically stared back into the two pairs that were watching her._

_She didn't expect to see this. Eventually, yes. But not right away._

_She groaned, seeing her newly planned out night of taking a nice,warm bath flush down the shitter that was called reality._

"_Tsunade-sama." Sakura greeted formally. Hinata,Chouji and Shino nodded towards their Hokage._

_Tsunade stood just outside of the gates, arms crossed over top of her chest in annoyance. Pein stood beside her with a neutral look plastered on his face._

"_Sakura. I take that your mission was successful." Tsunade's eyes briefly scanned over Hidan than Kakuzu before redirecting her gaze to Sakura._

"_Yes, Milady."_

"_Hm. Let's all talk in my office. I will need the mission explained in detail." Tsunade turned around and started walking away, followed by Pein._

_Sakura sighed, motioning everyone to follow._

_10 minutes later, they arrived at the Hokage's Tower. Climbing the stairs, Sakura thought over how she was going to explain how her mission went._

_Especially the part about Sasuke's little visit...and the message he brought with him._

_Caught up in her thoughts, Sakura tripped on one of the stairs only to be grabbed and steadied by Hidan. He sighed, frowning._

"_Watch where you're going. You almost fell, idiot." He stated, following behind Sakura as her annoyance fuelled her movements._

_Once everyone was inside her office, Tsunade started._

"_Now, please explain what happened in full detail." Tsunade commanded, as she took a seat at her desk, resting her chin on her hands._

Sakura sighed, letting the warm water engulf her thoughts as she lowered herself in the bubbly, lavender scented bath.

_'It took longer to explain the mission to Tsunade-sama then it did to actually carry out the mission! Not to forget that we got back at dusk.'_ Sakura mentally sighed at how long she was standing in the office and how she wished she could be in bathtub, soaking her tired body. At least she still got to take one.

She picked up a few bubbles with one of her hands and blew lightly, whisking the blob of foam from out of her hand and on her chin. She giggled softly, before remembering the later events that happened during the meeting. Especially when she brought up her battle with Sasuke...

_'-And afterwards, we headed for Konoha." Sakura finished for the second time, having to emphasize each and every detail of her mission, leaving out the bar fight with Hidan and the morning events with 'Kakuzu's pants' of course._

"_Hm. Very well. Please do a written report and submit it within a few days. Thank you, Sakura. Hinata. Chouji. __Shino," she paused after each name, nodding slightly to each person she named. "Now, go rest. You have deserved it." She turned away from them then, opening up one of her drawers and pulling out a stack of papers._

_As everyone turned to leave, Sakura spoke up._

"_Actually Tsunade-sama, I'm not done."_

_Tsunade turned to her and raised an eyebrow, urging her to continue._

"_I left out something that happened. On our way back, we met with Sasuke and his team, along with Sound ninja."_

_Tsunade's eyes widened a fraction as she refocused her gaze more clearly onto Sakura._

"_Continue." She barked in a 'no back sass' attitude making Sakura internally flinch...and Hinata externally flinch._

"_Sasuke started it by engaging myself in battle. Then, he called for his teammates who took on others and Sound ninja who took on the rest. I managed to damage his foot with a kunai but that was the extent. Also, He had injured me," at which, Tsunade's eyes widened, searching for an injury. "But Hidan traded places with me using some jutsu and his injuries healed."_

_Tsunade nodded, absorbing the information. Sakura glanced over at Pein to see him raising an eyebrow at Hidan who glared, crossing his arms._

"_Also, the motive of Sasuke coming was to deliver a message. That message being-"_

"The war is closer than you think." Sakura whispered to herself as she wiped the bubbles from her chin.

CRACK! BAM!

Startled out of her thoughts, Sakura lowered herself in the water and glanced with wide eyes towards the door where Hidan was glancing at her. Behind him, was Deidara who was both blushing and relieved.

Sakura glanced at the door which was now off it's hinges and laying on the floor. She was the first to react.

"What the hell!" she yelled, glad she decided to use bubbles in her bath which blocked the views of the pervs before her.

"I-I know this looks bad, Sakura-chan but we have a good explanation,yeah!" Deidara defended as he turned his head away from her for privacy. Hidan didn't though. He continued to stare as if he had a right to. Damn bastard.

"Stop looking at me like a perverted old man and tell me why you broke down the damn door!"

"Old man? The fuck are you talkin' about?" Hidan sighed, glaring as he casually walked out of the bathroom as if he didn't do a thing. Sakura glared after him before turning her gaze towards Deidara who was rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Deidara, Why was the door broken down?"

"Because you weren't answering my calls. Hidan thought you drowned in the bathtub. Heh. He's such a total asshole sometimes, Always jumping to conclusions. But, I guess he was worried. As was I. Oh, Sorry about the door,yeah." Deidara waved as he rushed off to another part of the apartment.

Sakura awkwardly stared out the room. Anyone just casually passing the bathroom would be able to see her in the bathtub. Sakura lowered herself into the water til she reached her nose.

She glanced to the door to see Itachi smirking at her. She turned red, and quickly turned her head away.

"Beat it." Sakura glared, rising up in the tub to her shoulders. Itachi raised an eyebrow at this before shaking his head and walking towards the direction of the living room.

Sakura was about to sigh when Kisame walked in front of the room, smiling big. He nodded towards her, murmuring 'Kitten', before silently laughing towards the kitchen.

"Okay. So, rather this house is full of _perverts_ or they're doing this to piss me off." Sakura voiced loud enough for them to hear as she mumbled curses beneath her breath. She was halfway through her newly formed list of 'Ways To Kill Perverted Akatsuki's' when she sensed someone watching her contemplate.

"Your going to shrivel up into nothing if you stay in that damn thing." Hidan voiced as he leaned against the doorless opening,smirking.

"Well maybe if a bunch of Akatsuki perverts weren't roaming the bathroom opening I'd be able to get out of the damn tub!" Sakura retorted as she crossed her arms over her chest in the water and pouted.

Hidan rolled his eyes and turned around, placing himself directly in the doorway, effectively blocking the eyes of any peepers in the room.

"Happy sweetcheeks?" Hidan smirked.

"Ecstatic." Sakura sighed in annoyance at the nickname.

"Great. Now, hurry the hell up."

Sakura nodded even though Hidan couldn't see the movement. She stood up, quickly stepping out of the tub. Suddenly, she remembered something. She forgot a towel. Internally cursing, she realized she could put on her clothes from her mission...but they were covered with dirt and smelt terrible.

"Dammit." she cursed under her breath. Hidan heard her curse and made the movement of looking over his shoulder before a loud protest of 'What the hell do you think you're doing you perverted Jashinist?' stopped him.

"Uh, do you have a towel?" Sakura asked, a few minutes later.

"Does it look like I have a fucking towel?" Hidan sighed while peeling off his Akatsuki cloak. He threw it backwards at her. She fumbled for it before putting it on as quick as she could. She could smell his scent-one she couldn't define at the moment- clinging to the cloak as she tightened it around her body.

"Thanks." she mumbled as he nodded. As she was making her way over to unclog the tub, Sakura slipped on some water on the floor, shrieking in surprise as she fell back into the bathtub.

Hidan spun around at her shriek, eyes widening at Sakura's current position. He immediately started laughing.

Sakura glared before quickly grabbing his arm and tugging him into the tub alongside her.

The newest addition to the tub landed on Sakura, making her go underwater. Sakura sputtered as she resurfaced and coughed. She glanced at Hidan, who was now on all fours above her. He glared at her sheepishly smiling face. His glare softened as Sakura giggled.

"Hahaha! You look like a drowned cat!"

And the glare comes back!

Sakura wheezed as she ran out of breath from laughing too hard. Hidan snorted, unamused as she continued her laughing.

"Okay, you can stop being a total idiot now."

Sakura frowned.

"I'm just being myself."

"Your point being?"

Sakura glared, proceeding to knee Hidan between the legs, making the cloak she was wearing slide up to her thigh. Hidan stopped her knee, watching Sakura's face flush when she noticed her position.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Hidan murmured. He motioned towards her thigh with his eyes.

Gasping, Sakura quickly pulled the cloak back down over her leg, face still visibly pink.

"As much fun as _this_ was,I kinda wanna get out so if you don't mind..." Sakura trailed off.

"No."

Sakura froze. She stared flabbergasted as Hidan smirked.

"Excuse me?" Sakura leaned forward as if she heard it wrong, narrowing her gaze.

He leaned forward as well. His eyes filled with smug laughter.

"No."

Grabbing the back of Sakura's head with one of his hands, Hidan tugged her forward, connecting her lips with his own. Sakura's eyes widened at his bold gesture. Well, his 'Hidan' gesture. Before she could even process anything else, he pulled back, smirking that oh so arrogant smirk of his. He licked his lips and chuckled.

"That was payback for dragging me into this fucking tub,_ Sak-ur-a_."

Sakura raised an eyebrow before narrowing her gaze.

"Oh really? Well, this is payback for kissing me without permission, asshole."

Sakura interlocked her fingers behind Hidan's head and pulled his lips down to hers, watching in satisfaction as his eyes widened in surprise before closing altogether. Shutting her eyes as well, Sakura leaned closer to Hidan as she hesitantly wrapped her arms around his neck. Hidan slid his arms down her back, making Sakura shiver in delight, to rest on her waist.

"Well, I'll be. _You_ two? Who would've thought that Hidan had the hots for you?"

Sakura pulled away so quick that she hit her head on the side of the tub.

"Shit!" Sakura cursed as she rubbed the back of her head. Hidan glared at Kisame who was evilly smiling at the scene he just witnessed while nonchalantly leaning against the door-less opening.

Sakura avoided eye contact while rubbing the back of her head.

"Way to fucking ruin a moment." Hidan glared as he stood up and stepped out of the tub, shaking the water from his hair.

"I'm sure you'll have many more," Kisame commented as he threw a towel he has gotten for Sakura at Hidan. "We were thinking of watching a movie then heading to bed. You guys in?"

Sakura nodded as she mumbled a quick 'Thank you for the towel' before standing up in the tub. The water absorbed from Hidan's cloak gushed out of it like a waterfall. Sakura sighed, wringing the excess water from the cloak.

It was only when she got out of the tub and the bottom of her cloak sopped against the previously dry floor did she notice the creepy smile that was being directed between her and Hidan.

"Unless, you two would rather go back into the bedroom and finish what was happening here."

Hidan looked at Sakura and smirked as she quickly hit both himself and Kisame on the head.

"Don't be silly." Sakura scolded Kisame, trying to hide her blush. She quickly snatched the towel from Hidan and strolled out of the bathroom leaving Kisame and Hidan alone.

"Just wait until I tell Hinata this." Kisame chuckled at Hidan's half-smirk face.

"While your at it, tell that pansy ass Deidara too."

* * *

"Here's some popcorn." Sakura announced as she placed the bowl on the coffee table after shoving off Kisame and Hidan's feet.

"Thank you, Sakura-chan,yeah." Deidara smiled as he grabbed some popcorn and shoved it into his mouth.

"No problem, Dei." Sakura smiled back, oblivious to the looks she was getting from Hidan and Kisame. She turned around and headed back into the kitchen.

"Oh, I get it. She's just a big flirt." Kisame whispered in Hidan's ear who glared at Sakura's retreating form.

Sakura came out of the kitchen with a bowl of ramen for herself as she situated herself next to Hidan on the couch.

They were all situated in the living room. Itachi was occupying the lazy boy recliner while Sakura,Hidan and Kisame took the three man couch. Deidara laid on the floor in front of the coffee table, closest to the T.V.

While waiting for the movie to come on, Sakura pushed Hidan's neck down so she could talk to Kisame on the other side.

"What the hell are you doing?" Hidan asked. Sakura sent him a glare he couldn't see.

"Shut up. Now, Kisame. I hope that you're not going to go spreading what you saw earlier to everyone you see." Sakura murmured so nobody, besides Hidan, could hear.

Kisame smiled as he recalled what had happened earlier.

"Oh. You mean how you and Hidan were necking in the tub."

"Shh!" Sakura exclaimed as she made an attempt to cover Kisame's mouth with her hand, but he jerked away from it, laughing silently.

"The movie's about the start,Sakura-chan,yeah!"

Sakura gave Kisame a look before turning her attention to the T.V

* * *

**Pick-up lines.**

"Wow. Commercial breaks during a movie? What a pathetic channel,yeah!" Deidara complained as the movie they were watching was paused and replaced with an Iron-Mellows commercial.

Sakura sighed. Did this movie ever blow. The only one who even seemed to be watching it was Deidara as Kisame picked the dirt from under his fingernails, Itachi stared at a wall, Hidan tried to flirt with Sakura or make her blush and Sakura glared at Hidan.

"Stop, drop and roll baby 'cause you are on fire." Hidan whispered into Sakura's ear as she snorted. Kisame chuckled underneath his breath.

"Classy." Kisame commented.

Hidan shot him a smirk.

"Are you religious? 'Cause you are the answer to all of my prayers." He told her, a few minutes later.

Sakura's eyebrow twitched yet she refrained from speaking. As long as she ignored him...he should stop.

"Hey, baby. You must be a light switch, 'cause everytime I see you, you turn me on." He whispered into her ear 10 minutes later.

"Holy shit, Hidan. Shut up!" Sakura growled as she watched his smirk flare even more.

"Haha. It's quite comical to see you get riled up over his lame pick-up lines." Kisame joked as Hidan narrowed his eyes at the 'lame' part.

A quick scream was emitted from the television as everyone quickly glanced to see some girl sobbing in the middle of the woods as a masked man came close to her.

"What the hell?" Sakura said to no one in particular to receive a 'Shh!' from Deidara who was intently into the film.

"Hey Hidan," Sakura said, catching his attention. He raised an eyebrow, urging her to continue. She pulled her best seductive face as she smirked at him. "Were your parents retarded? 'Cause you certainly are special."

Kisame bursted out laughing as Hidan narrowed his gaze, a smile itching the corners of his lips. Kisame roared as he beat his fist repeatedly against the couch armrest.

"Now that this has been settled, watch the damn film or go to bed." Sakura stated as she redirected her attention back on the horrible film.

* * *

**Ramen.**

Sakura took a big clump of noodles from her ramen bowl and slurped them up loudly, gaining the attention of the four males to her, instead of the movie. She swallowed, smiling at them. "Anyone want some?"

They all shook their heads, except for Hidan who scrunched his nose in confusion.

"What the fuck is that?"

Sakura's jaw dropped.

"You've never had ramen before?"

Hidan snorted, "Does it _look_ like I've ever had ramen before?"

Sakura smiled, picking up a clump of noodles with her chopsticks.

"Open wide."

Hidan reluctantly obeyed as she fed him the noodles and watched him chew.

"It's fucking good." He commented, making Sakura smile as she took turns feeding Hidan and herself.

* * *

**Refrain.**

Hidan was commenting on the movie with a mouth full of noodles which was making Itachi grimace.

"Dis 'oovie sux." Hidan commented while chowing on some ramen.

"Refrain from speaking with your mouth full."

Hidan swallowed with a glare.

"You _refrain_ from being a total bastard."

"How about you two _refrain_ from fighting?"

"I'll _refrain_ from listening to this."

"How about you guys _refrain _from talking, yeah?"

"How about you all _refrain_ from refraining?" Sakura questioned, earning a chuckle from Kisame. A few seconds later, Hidan sighed.

"Fuck, I hate the word refrain."

* * *

**Massage.**

"Damn, my hands hurt." Kisame mumbled as he massaged his hands to relieve the mild pain.

"Hey Kisame," Sakura called out. "Give me your hand."

Kisame and Hidan both turned to look at her as she shrugged, holding out her hand.

"Uh, Okay."

Sakura could sense Hidan's narrowed gaze on their hands as she used some of her chakra to loosen up the muscles in Kisame's hand. She heard him sigh in contentment as she massaged some of his fingers.

"Okay, that's fucking enough." Hidan announced as he pulled Kisame's hand out of her own.

"Aw, don't be jealous," Sakura whispered as she poked his cheek with her finger. "I'll massage your hand too." she cooed, grabbing his hand as he snorted.

" Jealous? Bitch please. Refrain-fuck-_stop_ humoring me." He smirked as she frowned, massaging his hand. Despite what he had said, Sakura knew he didn't mean it.

'Cause if he did, he would've pulled his hand away from her massage. Which he didn't.

* * *

After the film ended, everyone was ready for bed. After brushing her teeth, Sakura dragged her feet into the bedroom and plopped onto her bed and drew the covers up over her tired body. She waited for everyone else to settle in and for the light to get switched off. Obviously, no one was going to do that.

Sighing, she got up out of bed and turned out the light. Smirking to herself, she decided to play around with the boys before she went to sleep.

"Who wants a goodnight kiss?"

"I'm sure Hidan does." Kisame smirked.

"I think the real fucking question is 'Who said I _didn't_ want one'?"

"Wait. Why would Hidan want-"

"It's doesn't matter why, Dei-chan!" Sakura nervously laughed.

"I want one too,yeah."

"Well too fucking bad!" a growl emitted from Hidan.

"_What_,yeah? She was offering-"

"Goodnight." Sakura hurriedly commented as she hopped into bed and internally sighed. Goodnight kiss? Bad idea.

* * *

**Meanwhile, In the Hokage's Office~**

"This is an abomination! You expect us to ally with you yet some of your ninja assaulted our people! Kazekage-sama was able to ignore the complaint the first time in the Sand Village but to have them assault the same people in a different place altogether? It's _insulting._"

Tsunade rubbed in temples and sighed at what she was hearing. She glanced over at Pein to see him sighing as well.

"How about we call them in? We wouldn't erase our alliance if we punish the ones responsible." the man suggested.

"Uh, Yes. That could be done. How many of my ninja were there?"

"Technically one, Hokage-sama. But we are informed of your alliance with the Akatsuki so if you're counting them all then there's two."

Pein mentally groaned, already knowing the Akatsuki the man from Sand was talking about.

"Well, we will call them in tomorrow morning to straighten this mess out. Please give us descriptions though."

"Yes, one was tall with grey hair..."

"Hidan." Tsunade and Pein said in unison.

"And the second?" Tsunade asked the man.

"Well she was female. She had pink hair, or so my descriptions from the people who were assaulted had stated. But, the pink hair could've been a henge."

Tsunade mentally groaned this time as Pein made a comment.

"I should've guessed that Sakura and Hidan would be the ones to blame. They each have a short fuse temper."

"Thank you. I'm sorry for what has happened and please rest up in a nearby apartment until tomorrow morning when I call them in. Again, I'm terribly sorry."

Tsunade watched as Gaara's subordinate turned around and walked away. She sighed again, wishing the night to be over.

"Sakura, Hidan. What have you've gotten yourselves into this time?" she asked as she unscrewed the lid to her bottle of sake.

* * *

R&R. please~ ^^. I'm hoping some of you enjoyed the Hidan/Sakura bit. :D *I was going to name this chapter: 'Two kids necking in a tub' but I didn't want to give anything away ;) .

Thanks to those of you who reviewed the last chapter! :)

Minato-kun Luver, demonrose321, xXFallenxBeautyxX, Akatsuki Sakura Uchiha, megamixnoxbara88, fAnFicLover0417, Yuti-chan, AkatsukiSexToy101, xXLoveXxXIsXxXDeadlyXx, Hotoki-Chan124, dotwiper, KagomeAngel91, Casey, OokamiAkuma2297, Webgirl9m9 & Bloody Crystal black rose.

*One more review 'til we reach 300! :D


	22. I See You, Kisame!

**-disclaimer: I do not own ANY characters,manga,anime or anything else that situates with the epic title that is 'Naruto'.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 21: I See You, Kisame!**

Hidan opened his eyes the next morning to see Kisame smiling at him from across the room. He waved, to which Hidan gave him the middle finger.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Hidan asked as he sat up only to hit his head on the bottom of the top bunk. He cursed loudly, rubbing his forehead which was sporting a bump.

Kisame pointed at Sakura's sleeping form and smirked. Hidan narrowed his gaze before noticing the second lump next to Sakura. He then tore the covers off of himself, got out of bed and looked up to the bunk above him. Deidara wasn't there.

Glaring, he stalked over to Sakura's bed and flipped up the bottom of the covers. Grabbing Deidara's ankles, he tugged him out of the bed and threw him on the floor, waking up both Deidara and Sakura.

"What the hell,yeah?" Deidara groaned as he rubbed his head.

"What the fuck were you doing in _her_ bed? Didja wet yours?" Hidan growled as he glanced at Sakura who was giving him a disapproving glance.

"Well? You gonna answer, Sleeping Beauty?" Kisame asked, completely into the conversation.

"It wasn't for my benefit,yeah! I woke up to use the bathroom and she was having a bad dream! She was whimpering so I couldn't just leave her there!" Deidara defended as he glared at Hidan who glared back.

"That has got to be the biggest load of horseshit-"

"Thank you, Dei." Sakura interrupted as she sat up in bed, stretching.

"No problem,yeah."

"I can't believe your buying this fucking sob story," Hidan exclaimed as he glanced at Sakura. "He just wants to get laid."

"No. That would be _you_,yeah."

"Okay,enough." Sakura stated as she walked over to her dresser to get her clothes for the day. Her phone started vibrating once she walked over.

"It's that fucking bee again!" Hidan joked as he jumped on Sakura's bed.

"So immature." Sakura murmured as she flipped open her cellphone and held it against her ear.

"Hello?"

"Sakura."

"Tsunade-sama?"

* * *

Kisame sighed as he stood outside of the shower curtain that they were currently using as a bathroom door.

"Sakura? Hurry up! I gotta piss." Kisame grumbled impatiently.

"Sorry, Kisa-chan," Sakura apologized a few minutes later as she exited the bathroom in a pair of blue faded jeans and a black tank top. "Tsunade-sama told me and Hidan to meet her in her office in an hour from the time she called so I had to hurry."

Kisame sighed, smiling. "I guess I'll forgive you, just this once."

Sakura smiled back as he entered the bathroom and she made her way to the kitchen where Itachi was making breakfast.

"Thank you Ita-chan!" Sakura beamed as she took a seat at the table and checked the time. They had to meet Tsunade in 30 minutes.

"I wonder what the old hag wants to talk about." Hidan grumbled as he sat on the counter top, sharpening a steak knife.

Sakura shrugged, completely dumbfounded as to why Tsunade would be calling her back in.

"Where's Deidara?" Sakura wondered.

Suddenly, she felt an arm around her shoulder and heard a growl from Hidan.

"The sexy man of your dreams has arrived,yeah." Deidara winked as he walked over to the seat next to Sakura. He sat down at the table, smirk ever so present. "Hey, Itachi. Do you think that I'll lose my stunning good looks when I'm older,yeah?"

Itachi didn't even glance at him. "With luck, yes."

Hidan burst of laughing at this, gaining a smidge of respect for the Uchiha. Deidara pouted.

"You're a bastard,yeah."

"Takes one to know one."

"Well, _Sakura_ thinks I'm attractive. C'mon, prove them wrong,yeah. Ask me out!" Deidara smiled at Sakura. Hidan hopped off the counter and stood behind Deidara's seat.

"Okay, _get out._"

With that, Deidara was shoved one seat over while Hidan took his seat, smirking.

"Yush! Breakfast time!" Kisame cheered as he exited the bathroom just in time to see Itachi pour all the breakfast he made onto Sakura's plate. Hidan,Kisame and Deidara's jaws dropped.

"The fuck?"

"Where's our breakfast,yeah!"

"Hn. Make it yourself. The kitchen's over there," Itachi pointed. "In case you didn't know."

"The pansy's right. You _are_ a bastard."

"No he's not," Sakura glared. She smiled up at Itachi. "Thank you~!" She sung as she dug into her meal.

He smirked at the other three males before taking a seat beside Kisame.

"Aw c'mon! I'm starving,yeah!" Deidara groaned as he banged his head against the table.

"Survival of the fittest."

"If that's the case then Kisame's going down first,yeah!"

"Kisame's not fat! He's just _muscular."_ Sakura smirked and winked at the blushing Kisame who murmured a 'Thanks'.

"Muscular my ass." Hidan rolled his eyes before standing up. "C'mon. We gotta go."

Sakura pouted but finished the rest of her breakfast before rushing to the front door to put on her shoes.

"See you guys later!" Sakura smiled before shutting the door after Hidan strolled out.

* * *

The walk to the Hokage's tower was awkward. Especially since Sakura could feel Hidan's eyes on her body while she walked ahead of him. Every so often she would glance over her shoulder to see him smirking or whistling. She eventually snapped, turning around to face an innocent looking Hidan.

"Well? Do you have anything to say about what you've been doing for the last 10 minutes of our walk?"

Hidan smirked.

"Nice legs. When do they open?"

Sakura's jaw dropped. Her body visibly was shaking with anger.

"Nice mouth. When does it close?"

Next thing Hidan knew he was on the ground, nursing a bump on his head.

"Oww! That fucking hurts, Saku-chan." He whined as Sakura briskly walked away.

* * *

"I knew you'd come back for me." Hidan smiled as he rubbed his cheek against Sakura's.

"Shut up," Sakura grumbled. Blushing slightly, she pushed him away as she stood in front of the Hokage's door. "The sooner we get out of here, the better." she finished as she knocked on the door. After receiving an 'Enter' she turned the knob and proceeded inside the Hokage's office.

"Sakura."

Inside the office was Tsunade, Shizune, Pein and Tobi, who was swatting at a fly that just so happened to get inside the building.

"Tsunade-sama. Shizune-san. Pein-sama. Tobi-kun." Sakura politely murmured as she nervously fidgeted under their stares.

"My, My. If only my men were as polite as you, Sakura." Pein complimented as Tobi nodded.

"Sakura-chan is super nice! Even Deidara sempai said so!" Tobi happily stated, earning a glare from Hidan.

"Not to be rude-" Sakura started but was interrupted by Hidan.

"Why are we here?" Hidan bluntly asked, earning an elbow in the gut from Sakura.

"What the fuck is your problem?" He mumbled to her. She glared.

"Shut up."

"An issue has been brought to our attention," Tsunade started, making every turn to look at her. "Apparently, on your mission you two got into a bar fight with citizens of the Sand Village. They reported to their Kazekage, Gaara, and he sent someone here. Now, this also has happened before. Or so the two had stated."

Everyone was silent.

_'Oh shit.'_ Sakura thought as she side glanced Hidan who was glancing at her as well. She gulped.

Sakura's eyes widened when Hidan started laughing, making Tsunade's eyes narrow. He walked up to Tsunade's desk and slammed his hand down onto it, making Sakura's mouth open in shock. He smirked.

"You wanna know what happened? Well, I'll fucking tell you. On our mission, they were in the elevator with us and were insulting our blossom here," Hidan jerked his head over in Sakura's direction. "So, we all fucking insulted them. We being Deidara, Itachi, Kisame and myself. Now, I hit him 'cause he was threatening to hit Sakura." Hidan stopped to let this information sink in.

"Next, the bar fight. I, for one, am only gonna explain this shit once. I went to the bar. I was the first one to physically fucking attack them, not Sakura." he finished.

"Well. Sakura, I guess your free to go then, seeing as you didn't start anything." Tsunade announced a few minutes later.

"Okay, hold on a minute." Sakura stated, slamming her hand down on Tsunade's desk as well. Tsunade raised a brow but remained silent.

"At the hotel _they_ were sticking up for me! At the bar _he_ was sticking up for me! It's basically my fault, for both things. So, I would like to hear my punishment." Sakura stated, her eyes hardening in defiance.

"Hold on a fucking second! It's not your fault! It's mine! Tsunami, Leader, My punishment _please._" he sneered.

"It's _Tsunade._" Sakura said through clenched teeth.

"I was pretty damn close!"

Sakura slapped him. He stared at her, incredulously.

"Ow!"

"Tsunade-sama! What is my punishment!" Sakura insisted, while Hidan complained about his cheek.

"Enough," Pein declared, amusement clear in his gaze. "It is clear in my eyes that you _both _want to take the blame."

"Hey, how about we just fucking blame it on Kisame, huh?" Hidan smirked.

"That's not fair!" Sakura stated.

"This whole fucking meeting isn't fair! Where's the two fuckers that started this whole thing? They should be here!"

"I don't think the Kazekage really wants to punish you,Sakura. I think he'll just settle for an apology. So, next week, those two will be here and you two will apologize." Tsunade finished, pleased with her outcome.

"_Apologize?"_ Sakura and Hidan gasped in unison.

"No fucking way am I gonna apologize! Do you wanna know what those assholes said about her?"

"I'm not apologizing either, Milady! The girl's a total bitch and the guy's a complete douche bag!" Sakura protested.

"Took the words right outta my mouth." Hidan smirked at Sakura.

"It's been settled. Now, go." Pein waved them away as Tobi waved with a lot more energy.

"Bye bye Sakura-chan! We should hang out later! Best friends forever!" Tobi gushed as Sakura nervously waved back.

"Hidan, Humor me. Why are you so protective of Sakura?" Pein murmured expecting Hidan not to answer. He earned a sharp glance from Tsunade and a light blush from Sakura. Hidan shrugged.

"'Cause she's in love with me," he smirked at his Leader."Gotta protect what wants me."

"WHAT?" Tsunade exclaimed as Shizune's eyes widened.

Sakura's jaw dropped and her face resembled a tomato.

"I am not!"

"Sure thing, baby. Let the adults talk." Hidan nonchalantly waved her away as she glared at him.

"Hidan! I can't believe you-"

"You two. Leave. Your yelling is giving me a headache." Tsunade muttered into her hand as a headache viciously attacked her temples.

Sakura walked to the door and slammed it behind her, right in Hidan's face. He growled and quickly opened then closed the door.

"Well, that was interestng. Anyways, I don't recall the Kazekage asking for an apology." Pein stated, glancing at Tsunade who smirked.

"That's because he didn't."

* * *

"I can't believe you, Hidan! You completely embarrassed me!"

"Look, It's nothing to be fucking shy about."

They were currently walking through the streets of Konoha, getting glanced at by civilians on the way.

"Who gave you the right to tell me what I feel? Ever think that perhaps I'm not in love with you, moron?" Sakura asked.

Hidan pouted.

"Awn. Why the fuck not? I'm lovable."

Sakura sighed.

"I never said I didn't love you. I said that I wasn't _in _love with you." she muttered, still emitting the aura that she was pissed off.

Hidan stopped her, twisting her around by the shoulders to face him. "What's the difference?"

"Well, I love Kisame like a teammate, a friend and like a brother." She exampled.

"_Brother?_ Do you make out with _brothers_ in the bathtub?" Hidan's outraged face leaned forward a bit. Sakura gulped, suddenly very nervous.

"I-I didn't say _you_ were like a brother. I was just giving an example." she murmured as she started walking towards the apartments. She heard him sigh.

"Good. 'Cause if I was like a brother to you, that'd be incest, sweetheart. And incest is considered-."

"I-I know!" Sakura stammered as she fast walked to the apartments. Hidan smirked at the embarrassed blush that coated her cheeks. He had no trouble keeping up with her as she tried her hardest to get away from him. He glanced her way a lot but she always would turn her face in the opposite direction. Eventually, He grew tired of her silence. Sakura stopped walking, making Hidan sigh.

"Look, I was fucking kidding back at the Hokage's office. I'm..s-"

"Shh!" Sakura suddenly hushed him. He glared at her.

"The fuck? Your actually getting an apology outta me and your shutting me up?"

"Don't you see that?" Sakura whispered excitedly as she pointed a little ways away where Hinata and Kisame were sitting on a bench. Sakura immediately pulled Hidan with her behind a bush and peeked out at the couple.

"Why are we fucking spying on Kisame and the quiet chick?" Hidan stated rather loudly.

"Can't you at least whisper?" Sakura harshly commanded as she resumed her task of spying. She made circles with her hands and held them to her eyes as binoculars. Hidan chuckled as her antics before getting an idea. He moved closer to Sakura and squinted.

"I can't fucking see them."

Sakura sighed. She wrapped one of her arms around the back of Hidan's neck and held her 'binoculars' to his eyes. He smirked as their cheeks were pressed against each others.

"Ah. _There _they are."

Sakura rolled her eyes. She smelt something..good. In reflex, she sniffed Hidan's neck.

"It's you!" She whispered in surprise.

"What's me?"

"You smell good!"

Hidan rolled his eyes.

"Of course I smell fucking good!"

Sakura took this opportunity to roll _her_ eyes. She gasped suddenly. Hinata and Kisame were leaving!

"Look at that! Squeaky and Fishy are on the fucking move!"

"Let's follow them!" Sakura exclaimed suddenly, making Hidan stare at her as if she were crazy.

"But I'm fucking starving! I wanna go home!"

"Look, If you come I'll buy you some ramen later from Ichiraku's."

"Let's fucking go." Hidan decided as he grabbed her hand and followed Kisame and Hinata.

* * *

**Ice Cream Stand**

"Do they see us?"

"Negative, Blossom Bitch."

"Okay, Hida-bastard-chan! Let's go!"

They swiftly followed behind the couple that seemed to have stopped at an ice cream stand. Kisame paused and pointed towards the stand, to which Hinata blushed and nodded. They headed over and started talking with the man running the stand, probably asking what flavors he had.

"He is such a wimp! Not even going to hold her hand!"

"Look at her! She's fidgeting so much I'm fucking surprised she hasn't scared him away!"

"This is why the male/female population is fucking retarded!" They stated in unison. They blinked, staring at each other before glaring.

"Hey!" they called out again in unison, insulted by what the other had said.

"What are you guys doing here,yeah?" a voice asked from behind them. Sakura turned around, seeing Deidara and Itachi behind them.

"Shh! Shut it!" Sakura whispered as she motioned for Deidara and Itachi to duck behind the bush they were currently behind. Deidara did while Itachi was reluctant to.

"C'mon Itachi! They'll see you!"

With a sigh, Itachi lowered his manly body beside Sakura's.

"We think Hinata and Kisame are on a date!" Sakura excitedly explained.

"So you're following them?" Itachi asked.

"Uh...yeah,pretty much." Sakura turned her head away to see Kisame lick his ice cream cone which was dripping. Hinata giggled at this.

"I see you, Kisame! Don't think I don't!" Sakura smirked as she held her 'binoculars' to her eyes.

"Your a stalker,yeah."

"Am not!"

They watched as Hinata and Kisame sat down on a vacant bench across from the ice cream stand. After 10 minutes of them not talking, Sakura got impatient.

"Are they waiting for Orochimaru to burst through Konoha or what?"

"Calm down, Sakura."

"I'm trying to, Ita-chan, but this is so frustrating!"

"They appear to be shy,yeah."

"True. Someone's got to break the ice." Sakura agreed. Hidan smirked at this.

"Hey Sakura, what winks and is good in bed?"

Sakura didn't answer but looked in his direction.

Hidan winked, making Deidara's eye twitch and Sakura roll her eyes at his attempt to break the ice.

"I didn't mean for someone to break the ice over here, I meant over _there_!" Sakura raised her voice, earning a few glances from a few civilians. She quietly lowered her body to the ground more.

"What are you guys doing out here anyways?" Sakura asked Itachi and Deidara.

"I wanted fresh air. This twit wanted to follow Kisame." Itachi's monotone voice explained.

"Hey,yeah! I just wanted to see where he was headed to!" Deidara defended.

"In the future, don't follow me. I don't need to be seen with you on a daily basis." Itachi told Deidara who smirked.

"With a face like yours, I wouldn't want to be seen at all,yeah."

"_His _face? _Yours_ is the one that fucking looks like you stepped on a rake." Hidan laughed making Sakura hit his arm for being too loud.

"Hello." A voice from behind Itachi made everyone swing their gaze around to see a smirking Ino.

"Goodbye." Itachi voiced as everyone swung their eyes back towards Hinata and Kisame.

"Ugh!" Ino gasped as she stomped away. Sakura smirked in satisfaction.

They continued watching the scene unfold before them. After a while, it was getting frustrating.

"THIS IS GETTING FUCKING RIDICULOUS!" Hidan burst out as he stood up in from his hiding spot. Sakura and Deidara tackled him to the ground as they held their breath, freezing in their positions on Hidan. Itachi, the lookout, glanced at the two on the bench who were looking directly at the bush. They stared for awhile, Kisame narrowing his gaze before giving up. They stood up and started walking away.

"Clear." Itachi voiced as the other three collapsed on the ground.

* * *

**Smoka-Mocha-Latte**

"Uh, Dei? Your fogging up the glass." Sakura commented as Deidara's cupped his hands around his eyes to make his own pair of binoculars against the window.

They were currently inside a cafe. The cafe that Sakura thought Kisame and Hinata had entered once they lost site of them. However, that wasn't the case.

"How are we supposed to hear what their fucking saying if we're in a different cafe altogether?" Hidan asked with narrowed eyes.

"Well, sor-ry! I thought they went into this place and by the time we already ordered I see Kisame's big head in the cafe across the street." Sakura pouted as she sipped her drink.

"I think they're talking about something important,yeah!" Deidara announced. Hidan glanced out the window as well at the couple across the street.

"Please stop looking out the window." Itachi sighed.

"Why,yeah?"

"Because if anyone sees you two looking out the window, they might think it's Halloween." Itachi smirked.

"Hey,yeah!"

"What a stupid fucking comeback." Hidan pointed out to Deidara who glared.

"Why do you always think I'm stupid,yeah! Tell them Sakura! I'm not stupid!"

"Hidan. Itachi. Dei's not stupid."

"Oh, I know that he's not stupid; he's just possessed by a retarded ghost." Itachi smirked making Deidara glare at him.

"Y'know Itachi, I would love to see the world from your point of view but I can't seem to get my head that far up my ass,yeah!"

"Shh! They're moving!" Sakura declared as Hinata and Kisame walked out of the cafe.

"Hm. How can we continue to follow them without having to worry about being seen?" Sakura wondered aloud. After a few seconds, Sakura looked around. Hidan,Deidara and Itachi all seemed deep in thought.

"I see the wheels are turning...but the hamsters look dead." Sakura smirked at the glares she received. A few moments later, Deidara jumped up from his seat.

"Haha! My hamster happened to be alive and well. I've got a plan,yeah." Deidara smiled.

* * *

**Itachi! Your baby's cryin'!**

"Hold Mommy's hand!"

"You must be fucking kidding me."

There they were. Two four year old kids and their parents taking a stroll through the park. Or that's what it looked like to anybody that happened to pass by. If you happened to be listening to the voices of the toddlers, you'd notice they were the voices of older men.

"Your Katsu," Sakura stated while pointing at Deidara. "And your Shiro." she finished while pointing over at Hidan.

"This has got to be the _worst_ idea..."

"Hold your mother's hand, Shiro."

"Hold my _mother's_ hand?"

"Shiro, don't be difficult."

"I'll fucking try not to, _Dad._"

Sakura looked ahead. Quite a ways away, but still in their line of sight were Hinata and Kisame. Sakura sighed, looking up at her 'husband'. They all henge'd to look completely different so Kisame and Hinata wouldn't recognize them.

Itachi still had black hair, but it was shorter and out of it's ponytail, giving him a shaggy look. He erased the lines on his face which Sakura noticed made him look way younger. His eyes were changed to blue.

Hidan, besides becoming toddler sized, had his hair color changed to white, like snow. His eyes were changed to green, the same as Sakura's was previously.

Deidara, with much fuss, made his hair short, like Itachi's. He still had bangs covering one of his eyes but his hair was changed to a light brown. Plus, he was toddler sized.

Sakura didn't do much with herself, except change her eye color to brown and her hair color to brown. She also made her hair longer and put it up in a ponytail.

"Katsu, was your brain functioning properly when you had this idea?" Sakura asked.

Deidara pouted, looking away.

"Well, I was actually hoping that you and I would be the married couple,yeah. And that Itachi and Hidan would be the kids."

"I knew it! You fucking asshole!" Hidan screamed at Deidara.

"Shiro! Calm down!" Sakura hushed as she kept a close eye on Kisame and Hinata.

"They're on the move!" Sakura announced as she started walking briskly after them. Itachi easily kept up but the kids were another story.

"Curse these genetically tiny legs!" Hidan panted and he tried to catch up. Deidara was trying as well.

"Mommy! Come back for me,yeah!"

"Fucking Momma's boy." Hidan stated while pushing down Deidara who fell and started crying.

"Mommyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!" he wailed.

"Itachi! Your baby's cryin'!" Sakura called to him. Seeing as how he didn't slow down, Sakura groaned.

Stopping, she turned around, quickly going to retrieve the two that could potentially blow her cover.

"Mama's coming you ungrateful little brats." Sakura grumbled to herself as she scooped up Deidara and fixed his scrapes with her chakra. She kissed his forehead to get him to stop crying. After grabbing Hidan, she took off in the direction she was going in previously. She saw that Itachi stopped for her.

"Here. Pick which pain in the ass you want." Sakura held up Deidara and Hidan by their collars.

"I want neither. They're your kids, _darling_." Itachi smirked as he nonchalantly walked away. Sakura's eyebrow twitched.

"Okay, grab Mommy's hands."

"We're gonna RUN!" Sakura exclaimed as she ran to catch up with Kisame and Hinata who weren't in her line of sight anymore. To anyone walking by, you could see two kids flapping in the breeze while their deranged mother ran like a bat out of hell.

"Excuse me!" Sakura panted as she finally caught up with Kisame and Hinata.

To which, Kisame and Hinata turned around.

"U-Uh Yes? May I help you?" Hinata smiled at the woman and her two kids.

"Well, my son Katsu loves sea life and stuff so I was wondering if you could, perhaps, take a picture with him?"

Kisame rubbed the back of his head and nodded while Hinata smiled at his generosity.

Sakura let go of Deidara's hand, whispering in his ear.

"Don't speak. And if you do, don't say 'yeah'." She warned as she shoved him towards Kisame with a smile.

"My husband has a camera," to this, Hidan growled. "But he should be here in a few minutes. You see, us three are training for a race so we ran much faster then him!"

"I've never seen you around Konoha before. Or your children." Hinata frowned.

"Oh! We're visiting relatives," Sakura told them, not missing a beat. "Who live around here...somewhere. But back to you two, are you guys on a date?" Sakura asked with a knowing smile on her face. Hinata's face turned red.

"N-N-No! I think y-you might have misinterpreted the s-situation, ma'am! We're just hanging out." Hinata stuttered while Kisame smirked. Sakura's smile faltered a little. Suddenly, she felt a tug on her shirt.

"Yes, Shiro?"

"Mommy, I'm _hungry_."

"Eat your toenails then." Sakura waved him off as she nervously waited for Itachi. Hidan shook his head, an evil glimpse in his eyes.

"I want some _milk_." He stated as he gazed at her chest. Both Sakura's and Deidara's jaw dropped. While Kisame and Hinata both blushed.

"We should probably let you feed your kids." Kisame awkwardly said, placing Deidara on the ground. Sakura waved her hands.

"No! It's okay! They can go days without food! Please! No! Wait for my husband! He has a very impressive camera!" She shouted out after couple who were already walking away.

"Oh! There you are, _darling_!"

Sakura turned around, anger visible on her face.

"Where were you? If you were here we could've dug deeper and found out if they both like each other which would lead to a blooming romance!"

"Well, I was stopped on the street by some idiot giving away free, crappy cameras. So, I got one for you." He handed over the camera to Sakura who whined.

"This isn't impressive!"

Itachi smirked, kissing her cheek.

"_Of course it's not._"

* * *

After searching an hour and a half for Hinata and Kisame, at which point Sakura thought that seeing them in the first place was an illusion, they decided to go home.

Releasing the henge, Sakura pouted as she dragged her feet on the dirt road.

"That was tiring. Running around in that small body made me realize how much sleep I'm gonna need tonight,yeah."

"For once, You know what your fucking talking about." Hidan agreed as he dragged his feet.

"I'm so tired." Sakura groaned.

"But we barely ran, _sweetheart_." Itachi smirked as he walked past the three at a normal pace.

"Correction. _You_ barely ran. I ran while holding two kids for an hour."

"Let's just go home,yeah." Deidara suggested, earning two nods in his direction.

Once they reached their appartment door, Sakura sighed happily. Opening the door, Sakura made her way towards the couch. Closing her eyes, she jumped over the back of the couch to land on it when she heard a grunt.

Snapping open her eyes, Sakura glanced downwards to see Kisame smiling at her with razor teeth.

"What the hell?"

"Thanks for interrupting my nap,Cupcake. Well, it has been three or four hours..."

"Liar!" Sakura accused as Kisame watched her with slightly wider eyes. "I happen to know that you were out with Hinata today. _All_ day."

"Hinata?"

"Yes! I have witnesses. Katsu! Shiro! Darling!"

Deidara,Hidan and Itachi walked into the living room to see Sakura sitting on Kisame. Noticing their stare, Sakura quickly got off him and pointing her finger at him, not missing a beat.

"Katsu...Shiro..." Kisame's eyes widened. "Your that deranged mom and you two are her kids!"

"Haha! Of course we are!" Sakura smirked. She then narrowed her eyes.

"So Kisame," Sakura started out seriously. "Are you and Hinata dating?" she finished, cutely.

Kisame blushed and rubbed the back of his head, not answering.

"You better fucking answer! After what we've- Ow!"

Hidan exclaimed as Sakura stepped on his foot.

"After what you've...what?" Kisame narrowed his eyes.

"Oh! It's time to make dinner!" Sakura interrupted while looking expectantly at Itachi. He sighed, walking into the kitchen. Kisame stretched, standing up.

"I'll go take a shower then. But this conversation is not over." He warned.

"Good luck without a shower curtain." Sakura said, smiling innocently.

Kisame's face scrunched up in realization.

"Dang it!" he stated before heading off to the bathroom.

Sakura sighed, sitting down in the middle of the couch. She felt the couch sink on both sides and smiled as Deidara and Hidan rested their heads on hers.

20 minutes later, Kisame came into the living room, intending to tell Hidan,Deidara and Sakura that dinner was ready and intending to scold them for basically stalking him all day. Yeah, Itachi told him. He sighed once he saw the scene that awaited him.

They were all fast asleep. Deidara with his head leaning against the left side of Sakura's head while Hidan was leaning against the right side.

"Itachi. You better keep their T.V dinners in the oven."

* * *

hehehe :) R&R.~

Thanks to all of you that reviewed the last chapter~ : The Jackal, raven rose 101, megamixnoxbara88, fAnFicLover0147, Minato-kun Luver, CherryLove212, Green-Eyes-Love, xXLoveXxXIsXxXDeadlyXx, Akatsuki's a bang, Yuti-chan, alyssaangel15, SakuraHarunoxBleach, littlemissyme, Casey, xXFallenxBeautyxX.


	23. Come Fly With Me

**-disclaimer: I do not own ANY characters,manga,anime or anything else that situates with the epic title that is 'Naruto'**

* * *

The next morning, Sakura awoke with a yawn. Cracking open her eyes, she glanced around the room, noticing that she wasn't seeing the familiar sight of Kisame's snoring face dripping drool onto his pillow...a sight she didn't mind _not_ seeing for once.

"Ow, my fucking neck." A voice grumbled beside her. Surprise overtook her train of thought as she glanced to her left and into a pair of purple eyes. Startled, she cringed backwards only to have her elbow slingshot into whatever was behind her. Grudging by the grunt of pain that was heard, Sakura presumed it was a person. Deidara, to be exact.

"I'm sorry Dei!"

"Hn..It's okay,yeah." he grumbled as he sat upright on the sofa. Sakura could tell by his groans of pain that his neck was bothering him too.

"Why didn't those fuckers wake us up?" Hidan asked as he stood up and stretched.

"This is probably Kisame's way of torturing us,yeah."

"What do you mean torture? I slept fine." Sakura smiled big as she got up off the couch, only to be brought back down by Deidara who smirked.

"Saku-chaannn," he whined playfully as he nuzzled her cheek. "You should fix the pain in my neck,yeah."

"Fuck you, she's healin' me first!" Hidan exclaimed suddenly as he grabbed Sakura's arm and hauled her off the couch. Deidara quickly grabbed her leg.

"Are you kidding me? You guys are really immature." Sakura sighed as she reached down and applied chakra to Deidara's neck, relaxing the muscles. He sighed happily, half because his neck was feeling better and half because he was picked before Hidan, who was fuming.

"Oh c'mon, Don't be a sourpuss. It's your turn." Sakura teased as she tried to touch his neck but he kept side stepping her approaches.

"Nope. I don't want fucking help if I'm gonna fucking be picked last." He stubbornly stated, crossing his arms. Sakura sighed in annoyance.

"Why does it matter?"

"Because. You healed the pansy before me. It proves that you like him more."

"It does?" Deidara and Sakura questioned in unison. Sakura with a look of confusion and Deidara with a happy grin. Hidan nodded as a frown made its way onto his lips.

"That's a load of horseshit. Now get over here!" Sakura yelled, her impatience getting the best of her. Deidara shrunk back at her tone while Hidan didn't even flinch.

"Make me."

"Okay _children,_ Break it up." Kisame announced as he strolled out of the bedroom in his Akatsuki cloak.

"Why are you all dressed up?" Sakura pointed at his cloak with a frown.

"Mission. With Itachi,Kakuzu and Hidan." Kisame sighed. Clearly he didn't want to go on this mission.

"What the balls? _Mission?_ I just got back from a fucking mission!"

"Which we had to rescue you from." Itachi boredly stated beside Kisame.

"I didn't fucking ask for _your_ help!"

"A mission? _Without _your team?" Sakura narrowed her eyes.

"Despite our alliance, we still have our duties as Akatsuki to complete. And they are to be completed by us Akatsuki. Not by you."

"Oh. Well, When do you leave?" Sakura asked, slightly crestfallen at the news.

"Now." Itachi said as he headed towards the front door. Kisame eyed Sakura for a second before motioning for Deidara to follow him.

"C'mon, Blondie. Let's see if we can prank Itachi before we go." Kisame said, obviously loud enough for Itachi to hear. Deidara leaped at the opportunity and sprinted after Itachi. Kisame caught the thankful look Sakura directed at him and smiled.

"We should be back by evening." He announced as he headed after Deidara.

Once Kisame left the room, Sakura awkwardly shuffled her feet.

_'Well, this is awkward.'_

Suddenly, Hidan left the room, leaving Sakura slightly surprised. A few seconds later he came back, dressed in his Akatsuki cloak. He attached his scythe to his back before giving her a serious stare.

"If I find out that he did one fucking thing to you, I'll _kill_ him." he murmured so low that Sakura had to strain to hear him.

She blinked in surprise.

"H-Him?" she stuttered as her surprise wore off slightly.

She watched as a look of irritation flashed in Hidan's eyes as he pointed towards where the front door was. It suddenly dawned on Sakura who 'He' was.

"Oh, you mean Dei."

Hidan grunted. Smiling at his protectiveness, Sakura sauntered up to him, wrapping her arms around his neck as she healed the muscles in Hidan's neck that were previously bothering the fuck out of him.

"Don't die."

She watched as his lips twitched into an amused smile. Hidan chuckled as he caught onto her joke.

"Wouldn't dream of it." he answered as he lowered his lips onto hers.

* * *

After their 2 minute make out session, or until Kisame came in to tell Sakura to detach herself from Hidan's mouth so they could get their mission over with, Sakura decided to take a shower. Much to Sakura's annoyance, Kisame had taken her rain ponchos that she used for missions and cut them up, creating a makeshift shower curtain while the other hung where the door was previously. Despite the new curtain, she was semi-grateful that she could at _least_ take a shower.

"Those idiots," Sakura sighed as she looked at her half empty bottle of vanilla scented shampoo. "Can't they use their own shampoo?"

Once Sakura lathered and rinsed her hair, she shut off the water. Stepping carefully onto the floor, she grabbed a towel and wrapped it around herself. Moving the 'door' to the side, she casually stepped through, making her way into the bedroom to change. Once she was inside the bedroom and shut the door she sighed, immediately dropping her towel. A suddenly gasp from behind told her that she might have done the wrong thing.

She slowly turned around, shock evident on her face as the embarrassed face of Deidara came into her vision. She shrieked, covering herself as she reached for the towel, quickly putting it on herself. Lowering her face, she peeked up to see Deidara had gotten a nosebleed but he didn't pay attention to it. He was still staring at her in shock.

"I...I-I.." Sakura stuttered as her face resembled a tomato.

"I didn't know..." They both said at the same time.

"I'm sorry!" They both said again, each sporting a blush. Deidara quickly got up off his bed and walked briskly out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

Sakura sighed, trying to rub the redness off her cheeks as she quickly got dressed.

* * *

Once she changed,she stepped into the kitchen to find Deidara who was occupying himself by making miniature sculptures with his clay on the table.

_'Ew. We have to eat on that.'_

Scrunching up her nose at that fact, Sakura sighed, catching Deidara's attention.

He glanced at her from the corner of his eye as he continued with his art. His face was still slightly red.

"Look, I'm sorry,yeah. I didn't mean to-"

"No. It's my fault. I'm the one who dropped my towel without checking to see if anyone was in the room. I could've flashed an enemy ninja for gods sake." Sakura laughed, trying to lighten the mood. It worked, seeming as how Deidara chuckled.

"Let's just put it behind us." She smiled, making him smile as well.

"Deal,yeah."

"So, what is your art?" Sakura asked him, trying to start a safe topic. Her heart warmed as she saw one of the biggest smiles she's ever seen on Deidara.

"My art is fleeting. It only lasts for a moment but that's the breathtaking part! It beautifully explodes into something amazing! It's a bang,yeah!"

Throughout his entire speech, Sakura couldn't stop smiling at how his eyes lit up when he talked about his passion.

"Danna has a different perspective though. He thinks that art is only breathtaking and wonderful when it lasts forever but I completely disagree with his logic,yeah. My art and his art will never be one in the same." Deidara's smile was different now. Not like it was when he was fired up about his art. Sakura didn't like his new smile.

"But, Deidara. Your art and his art _are _one in the same. Like a..." Sakura trailed off as Deidara's eyes narrowed playfully.

"Like a what,yeah?"

_'C'mon Sakura! Think! He said his art explodes!'_

"Like a...volcano?"

Sakura could see the laughter in his eyes.

"A volcano,yeah?"

"Y-Yeah! Sasori's art is the volcano in itself. It's there forever ensuring it's beauty for millions of years to come. And your art is like the explosion! The hot, fiery lava that bursts from the top and rushes down at an incredible speed! A fleeting moment..." Sakura trailed off, seeing his eyes look at her in surprise,appreciation and...something Sakura couldn't detect.

"What?" Sakura asked, self-consciously. She watched as he smiled at her.

"Wanna go for a ride,yeah?"

"Huh? A ride? On what? To where?" Sakura babbled making Deidara smirk...and place his hand across her mouth.

"Yes a ride. On one of my creations. To anywhere you want,yeah."

* * *

Shortly after Deidara asked Sakura if she wanted to go for a ride, he lead her to a vacant training ground to the east of their apartment where he unzipped one of his pouches and took out a handful of clay which is hand mouth started eating. Once ingested, it spit out a small clay bird which Deidara threw in the air. Quickly, he performed a hand sign, making the bird larger. He hopped onto the back and expected Sakura to jump on as well. Boy, was he wrong.

"No way in hell am I going to get on that."

"You've been on it before,yeah!"

"I remember. I almost got airsick!"

"C'mon, Sakura-chan. Live a little."

"I'm afraid that if I live a little and get on this thing, I won't be living for long!"

"It's perfectly safe if you're with me,yeah." He smiled.

"That's what they all say."

"Hurry up, Sakura-chan. Come fly with me,yeah."

Sakura sighed as she grabbed his hand to pull her up onto his clay bird.

"I'm so gonna regret this." Sakura mumbled as she sat next to Deidara, clutching his arm.

"That's what they all say." Deidara smirked as he commanded his creation to flap it's wings, making the tree leaves rustle around them. Before Sakura knew it, they were already 10 feet in the air, flying over their apartment. Sakura glanced downwards and gasped, before a smile etched its way onto her face.

"I like it up here,yeah." Deidara commented suddenly, making Sakura turn to look at him. "It makes me feel free. Like nothing can get to me up here,yeah."

"Get to you? Like what?" Sakura asked.

"Uh.. it's nothing,yeah." Deidara turned away, slightly embarrassed.

"C'mon, Tell me. I'm curious now!"

"Curiosity killed the cat,yeah." Deidara pointed out.

"Meh. It has eight more lives."

Deidara laughed at that, making Sakura chuckle as well. A few minutes later, she heard him sigh.

"Well, like war. And despair. And pain. Y'know,yeah."

Sakura nodded, focusing her gaze elsewhere.

"I was forced to join the Akatsuki,yeah. So, I love the feeling I get from being this free. Free to do whatever, yeah."

"You remind me of a bird, locked in a cage. You want to get out, But you can't. You can't be free. Rather it's because of your past, your present, or your future. You just can't. You don't have the key. Or the permission you think you need."

Deidara turned to look at her as she gazed back, smiling.

"My old guardian, Ann, told me that once. She said I always looked like I was trapped. I could never really understand what she meant." Sakura shrugged as she gazed downwards at the Hokage's Tower. Deidara followed her gaze with a small smile.

"Oh no...I'm going to be airsick." Sakura mumbled as she covered her mouth. Deidara looked at her in alarm.

"Oh _hell _no! Don't barf on the only think holding us up,yeah!" Deidara told her in a panic.

"I don't feel good! Land this thing!" Sakura told Deidara who shook his head.

"We can't land here! We're in the middle of the village,yeah!"

"We've gotta land somewh-Oh. I'm fine. It passed." Sakura sighed as Deidara stared at her strangely.

"What's your beef?" Sakura asked him as she redirected her gaze downwards.

"Your strange,yeah...Hey! Don't look down if it makes you sick,yeah!"

"It's okay, I'm not sick anymore." she told him as she shakily started rising to her feet.

"What are you doing,yeah?" Deidara asked incredulously.

"Standing."

"Sit back down,yeah. Before you fall off."

"Har de har har. Your full of it."

"Actually I'm not,yeah. You fell off before."

"That was because of Sasuke and his whore. But Itachi caught me...then he dropped me." Sakura added the last part while whispering.

"Look around. Itachi's not here to catch you,yeah."

"But you are." Sakura pointed out.

"How am I supposed to catch you if I'm plummeting to the ground as well,yeah?"

"Hm. Good point." Sakura agreed. A comfortable silence followed.

Deidara was enjoying the silence until Sakura asked him the question of his doom.

"Deidei-chan, What would happen if it automatically started raining? Would we fall to the ground or can your clay withstand the frequent climate changed of the Hidden Leaf?"

"Sakura," Deidara groaned. "You totally just jinxed it,yeah."

"Aw shit."

The once peaceful,sunny sky suddenly clouded over, producing rain that fell hard onto the ground. Sakura glanced down to see many civilians running for cover from the rain. She also glanced down to see Deidara's clay bird dissolving in front of her very eyes.

"D-Deidara!"

"I know,yeah!"

"I'll have to transport us. But It'll take most of my chakra." Sakura suddenly announced as determination flared in her eyes.

Sakura grabbed Deidara's arm as she created a hand sign. Just then, the clay from underneath them gave out. But they were already gone, a swirl of cherry blossoms in their wake.

A short distance away on top of the Hokage Tower, Pein smirked, keeping his jutsu going.

"They almost fell."

Turning around, Pein glanced at Tobi.

"Almost. But we should've given Sakura more credit."

Tobi nodded, sharigan blazing.

"_A lot_ more credit."

* * *

"Ugh.. I'm soaked to the bone!" Sakura whined as she entered the apartment, followed by Deidara who frowned.

"Sorry,yeah. I didn't know you were gonna jinx the weather."

"I didn't jinx the weather!" Sakura argued as she went into the bedroom to change into some dry clothes. Emerging from the room wearing grey sweatpants and a black tank top, Sakura sighed.

"What time is it?"

"5:15pm,yeah."

"Really?" Sakura's eyes widened at how much time had gone by.

"I guess it's time to make dinner. We haven't eaten all day." Sakura was just now reminded of that fact as she dug through the fridge. As she was digging, the front door slammed open, making Sakura bump her head on one of the fridge shelves.

"Shit!"

"It's raining so fucking hard out there!" Hidan bellowed as he stalked his way into the kitchen.

"Calm down, it's just water." Kisame told him.

"Hn." Itachi agreed.

"You motherfucking..._Hello_." Hidan smirked at the view he was given. Kisame and Itachi looked in the direction Hidan's eyes were. Sakura was currently bent over with her ass in the air as she searched the fridge for food. She stopped her search to rub the top of her head which she hit.

"We could have chicken, Dei. Or ramen from the cupboards...yeah. Ramen sounds better." Sakura told herself as she shut the fridge door and stood up from her position. She turned around and jumped once she saw Itachi, Kisame and Hidan staring at her.

"Cripes! You idiots scared me! When did you guys get back?"

"Just now." Kisame told her. She nodded.

"Well, I'm about to cook dinner." Sakura told them with a smile.

"No." All three men stated as Itachi took the pot Sakura had in her hand away. Kisame patted her head while Hidan wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Why not?" she pouted.

"How do we put this nicely..." Kisame started.

"You can't fucking cook,sweetheart." Hidan smirked as he guided her towards the living room, leaving Kisame and Itachi in the kitchen. Hidan rolled his eyes once he saw who was in the living room.

"I saw that,yeah." Deidara stated about Hidan's eye roll.

"Like I fucking care?" Hidan commented as he sat down on the couch, dragging Sakura to sit beside him.

Deidara glanced at Hidan in anger before smirking.

"You and Sakura-chan are pretty close,yeah."

Hidan smirked.

"You got a fucking problem with that?"

"I didn't say I did,yeah. But me and her are _way_ closer."

"How?" Hidan asked, narrowing his gaze.

"Well..."

"Deidara, Don't." Sakura whispered as she side glanced Hidan who was getting pissed off.

"How?" Hidan asked again.

"Don't you even-" Sakura started but was interrupted when Hidan placed his hand over her mouth.

"_How?"_ Hidan growled.

"I saw her naked today,yeah." Deidara smirked. Hidan's eyes widened. Silence echoed around the room as Sakura side glanced Hidan's reaction. He turned to face Sakura who had her hands up in defence.

"It's not what it sounds like! I was taking a shower and I came out with a towel on me and I went into the bedroom to change and shut the door. I didn't think anyone was in the room because I didn't sense any chakra," At this, Hidan glared. "So, I dropped my towel so I could change and I heard a gasp so I turned around and _he_ was there. I shrieked and covered myself with the towel but..." Sakura trailed off as Hidan placed his forehead against Sakura's.

She stopped, waiting for Hidan to angrily lash out at rather her, or the newly formed traitor, Deidara.

"So much for putting it behind us." Sakura grumbled.

"_You,_" Hidan glared at Deidara. "Why were you hiding your fucking chakra? Did you _want_ her to expose herself to you?"

"No! I always hide my chakra,yeah. It's a force of habit." Deidara's eyes narrowed as he caught what Hidan was implying. That he was a pervert.

"Am I suppose to fucking believe that horseshit?" Hidan asked as he stood up and faced Deidara. Sakura stood up as well and stood between them.

"You don't need to fight! It's my fault for not looking around!" Sakura explained quickly.

"Don't stick up for him. He's a fucking pervert!"

"How am I a pervert,yeah? Your the one who was staring at her ass when you walked in,yeah!"

Sakura raised her eyebrows, looking at Hidan who narrowed his eyes at Deidara.

"What can I say? It was one hell of a sight."

"Which proves that-"

Suddenly, Hidan had his hand around the collar of Deidara's shirt.

"You touch what's mine and you're _dead_. Understand?" Hidan growled as he tightened his hold on Deidara's shirt.

"W-What's _yours, _yeah? She doesn't belong to you!"

"You wanna fucking bet?"

"Enough! Let go of him! Now!" Sakura exclaimed as she tried to pry Hidan's hand off of Deidara. She suddenly felt someone pick her up by her armpits and drag her away from the two fighting males. She glanced back to see Kisame pulling her towards the kitchen. She saw Itachi walk past them, into the living room.

"Kisame! Let me go! They can't fight!"

"Calm down, Kitten. Itachi went to solve this. Come eat." He motioned towards the table where ramen was present. Sakura's stomach growled. As soon as Sakura sat down and grabbed her chopsticks, Hidan,Deidara and Itachi came into the kitchen, completely silent. Hidan grabbed the seat beside her, wrapping his arm around her side as he tugged her protectively towards him. Deidara glared at Hidan from across the table while Hidan glared back.

Sakura nervously slurped her noodles as she glanced around the table.

"Well, this is awkward." she commented as she picked up some more ramen with her chopsticks.

"Yup." Kisame sighed, placing his chin on his hand.

"Sakura-chan, do you wanna go for another ride after dinner,yeah?" Deidara smiled charmingly at her. She felt the arm around her tighten.

"Isn't it raining though? We wouldn't want what happened today to repeat itself." Sakura stated as Deidara nodded.

"What happened today?" Kisame asked, curiously. Deidara looked at Hidan's narrowed eyes before smirking.

"Nothing,yeah. I just took her for a ride on one of my clay birds."

"Until it started raining and the clay bird starting dissolving." Sakura pointed out.

"That was because you jinxed it,yeah!"

"I didn't jinx it! I told you that the weather changes frequently here!"

"You jinxed it,yeah."

"I did not!"

"How did you survive a drop that high in the air?" Kisame asked, eyes wide.

"Transportation jutsu." Sakura answered, nonchalantly.

"That requires quite a bit of chakra. Even more when you're transporting more than one person." Itachi explained.

"No shit." Sakura smirked as she slurped the broth from her bowl.

"I didn't ask you to save me too,yeah."

"Well she fucking did! So where the fuck is her 'Thanks'?" Hidan growled.

"No one was talking to you,yeah!"

Sakura stood up abruptly and grabbed her plate, making everyone go silent. She walked around the table and placed her dishes in the sink. She politely nodded towards Itachi.

"Thanks for dinner." she mumbled as she made her way to the bedroom, slamming the door behind her.

"Fuck." Hidan sighed as he headed towards the bedroom.

* * *

Sakura crawled into her bed, drawing the covers over her. She sighed, tired from how much chakra she had used today and because of all the fighting she endured.

"What a bunch of morons." Sakura grumbled.

"I agree." Hidan smirked as he closed the door behind him.

Sakura pretended not to hear him, but she internally flinched at his sudden appearance.

"Sakura.

Silence.

"Saku-chan."

Silence again.

Hidan sighed, walking up to the blanket covered form on the bed. Smirking, he slapped what he knew was Sakura's ass. A squeak was heard from her as she tore the covers off herself and glared at the semi-innocent looking male.

"Saku-chan."

"_What_?" Sakura gritted her teeth. She blinked when Hidan's breath hit her face. He was a few inches away from her.

"I'm sorry." he murmured as he pressed his lips against hers. Her eyes widened in surprise before closing. She scooted back on her bed, giving Hidan room to sit across from her. He pulled away from her and took off his cloak, chucking it somewhere in the room. He quickly reattached his lips to hers.

Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck, grabbing hold of a chain. Pulling back, she frowned. She followed the chain with her hand which ended with Hidan's pendant being caressed by Sakura's thumb.

Hidan followed her gaze to see her playing with his Jashin necklace.

"Did that pansy really see you naked?"

Sakura sighed, glancing up toward the Jashinist with a light blush on her cheeks.

"I dunno."

"Well, I think it's only fucking fair that I see you naked too."

Sakura's eyebrow twitched in irritation.

"That's not how it works."

"Make an exception for me."

"No."

"The fuck? You _do_ give him special treatment. I didn't fucking believe it when fish face told me but it's true." Hidan sighed as he fell back onto the bed.

"You're trying to guilt trip me." Sakura accused as she bit her lip.

Hidan smirked. "I guess I'll just have to wait until we're fucking married."

"Yeah you- Wait a second! _MARRIED?_" Sakura screeched as she tried to get off the bed but Hidan had her in a death grip. Sakura stopped squirming once she heard Hidan laughing.

"Hahahahaha! You actually thought I was fucking serious!" He laughed as tears started gathering in his eyes. "Fuck." he stated as he wiped them away.

Sakura pouted as Hidan's arms wrapped around her shoulders from behind.

"You're a jerk."

"But that's why you fucking love me." He mumbled, yawning. They sat in silence for awhile.

"Uh..Hidan?" Sakura poked his face. He didn't respond.

"Hidan?" Sakura sighed as she tried to pry his arms off her.

Itachi suddenly walked into the room and glanced at the scene before him. Sakura cheered inside her head.

"Ita-chan! Help me!"

Itachi smirked.

"You seem like you have this situation under control. Kisame,Deidara and I will be in the living room watching some T.V. Goodnight." He casually stated, leaving the room.

"Lousy Uchiha." Sakura grumbled.

Despite Hidan 'sleeping', Sakura could swear she heard him chuckle. She sighed.

"Fuck it." she mumbled as she snuggled into Hidan's embrace and fell asleep beside him.

* * *

So, What do you think? Cheesy? hehe. Tried to include a little bit of DeiSaku. And of course, HidaSaku.

This one was more serious aka 'Less funny'. xD

R&R.

shadow rose2717; megamixnoxbara88 ; fAnFicLover0147 ; Yuti-Chan ; SakuraHarunoxBleach ; Minato-kun Luver ; Akatsuki's a bang ; CherryLove212 ; littlemissyme ; Cassange ; xXFallenxBeautyxX ; Casey; Webgirl9m9 ; Hotokichan ; xXLoveXxXIsXxXDeadlyXx ; Ataum ; Green-Eyes-Love ; Mikume-chan


	24. The Boiling Point

**-disclaimer: I do not own ANY characters,manga,anime or anything else that situates with the epic title that is 'Naruto'**

* * *

The sound of knuckles pounding against their front door stirred Sakura from her blissful sleep. Groaning, she went to get up when an arm snagged her waist, pulling her back down.

"Mhhm...Door.." Sakura muttered as she tried to release herself, her mind still fogged from sleep.

"Ignore it," A husky voice demanded. "Probably a fucking girl scout selling cookies or somethin'."

Sakura rolled her eyes, glancing at the digital clock on their dresser.

"Yeah because girl scouts come around selling cookies at three o'clock in the morning." she sarcastically commented as she threw his arm off of her, stretching in the process.

"Sakura-chan! Hurry up and answer your door!" An alarm voice travelled into the bedroom making Sakura rush to the kitchen. She opened the front door to see Naruto panting.

"Naruto? What the heck are you doing here?" She yawned.

"Sakura-chan! The village's alarm went off! Apparently it has something to do with the front gates! Tsunade-sama wants everyone there now!" He rushed out making Sakura's eyes widen. Lee suddenly appeared behind Naruto, making Sakura's eyes flick over to him.

"Sakura-san! My beautiful blossom!I will protect you from whatever happens to be lurking outside of this village! I swear it!" Lee exclaimed as he held his hand over his heart as a promise.

"Uh..." Sakura trailed off, awkwardly rubbed the back of her head.

"You're shit out of luck. _That_ position has already been taken." A voice from behind Sakura stated as the door suddenly slammed shut, right in Lee and Naruto's faces. She turned around to face Hidan who was wearing his Akatsuki cloak.

"You know," Sakura sighed. "He was only being polite."

"Then he can _politely_ back the fuck off." Hidan stated as he grabbed his scythe that was leaning against the kitchen wall and adjusted it on his back. Sakura sighed in annoyance as she quickly ran to the bedroom to see Kisame and Deidara grabbing their necessary tools, seeming to have overheard the conversation. Hidan walked into the bedroom behind her.

Sakura quickly kicked off her sweatpants, ignoring the looks she got from the three males, and pulled on her black spandex shorts. Despite her embarrassment, she figured they could at least be mature about it. Well, Deidara and Kisame could. Hidan wolf-whistled, receiving a glare from the pink haired kunoichi.

"Act your age. I'm in a hurry." she grumbled as she yanked her tank top over her head and put on her signature red shirt with the white circle representing the Haruno Clan on the back. Glancing over her shoulder in embarrassment, she was shocked to realize that Kisame,Deidara _and_ Hidan had turned around while she changed her top. She smiled at their respect for her.

"I'm done." she murmured as she attached her pink medic skirt and her weapons pouch, heading over to the dresser to tie her Konoha headband on.

"Let's go." Sakura stated fiercely as she ran out the front door. The three Akatsuki nodded, following closely behind her.

* * *

When they arrived at the front gate, Sakura looked on in shock. One side of the gate had been blown to bits while the other side hung limply from it's hinges. She paused as she took a minute to process the situation before her. Hundreds of Konoha ninja were before her, some with their weapons drawn in caution while others (cough cough* Like Ino* cough cough*) Took this time to complain about not getting their beauty sleep and/or chat with fellow ninja.

"SEMPAI!" an annoying voice called out. Sakura heard Deidara groan as Tobi ran towards them, waving in delight.

"How are you today, Sempai?"

"Horrible. Now that I've seen you,yeah!"

"Sempai's a meanie!"

"K-Kisame-san." A small voice greeted. Sakura turned around to see Hinata smiling at Kisame.

"Hinata-chan. How are ya?" He chuckled as he patted her head as she blushed.

"I-I'm F-Fine." she stuttered as she looked away. Sakura smirked knowingly before searching the crowd for familiar faces. Her eyes were drawn to the group of jounin at the front of the crowd. She spotted Kakashi-sensei talking with Itachi which made her a tad surprised. She continued searching the crowd, spotting Kakuzu standing off the the side, counting bills. She felt a tug on her hand. Glancing downwards, she saw that Hidan had grabbed her hand and was now dragging her towards Kakuzu.

Sensing them, Kakuzu raised his gaze for a second before resuming his money counting.

"Kaku-chan." Hidan and Sakura acknowledged in unison. He snorted.

"Sakura-san."

"Kakuzu! I'm hurt! Why didn't you fucking greet me?" Kakuzu rolled his eyes.

"Because you're the kind of man that someone would use as a blueprint to build an idiot."

"What did you fucking say?" Hidan growled. Sakura blocked them out as they continued to throw insults at one another. She glanced around at the crowd that had gathered, wondering if Tsunade was going to get to the bottom of the gate situation a.s.a.p.

She looked in the direction of the Hokage to see her chatting with Pein. She nodded while Pein glanced out towards the crowd of ninja that gathered. His eyes made contact with Sakura's. She held his gaze as he beckoned with his finger for her to come over there.

Surprised, Sakura left Hidan and Kakuzu, who were still fighting over Jashin knows what, and made her way towards the Leader of the Akatsuki. She could sense Naruto's gaze on her as well as others that happened to see the pink haired kunoichi make her way to the front of the crowd. Like Kakashi, Itachi, Sasori, Neji, and more that she didn't bother recognizing.

"Tsunade-sama." Sakura bowed slightly as she neared the Hokage. Tsunade's furious gaze shot to Sakura.

"Sakura! Where have you've been? Come. You've worked with Ibiki before, correct? And have analyzed mission cases before? We need to see if you can identify this." she told her as she starting walking towards the front gates more. Slightly confused, Sakura followed.

Getting a closer look at the gate, Sakura reviewed the damage that was taken. She heard everyone behind her fall silent as to hear what was being said.

"Well, this door had to of been blown off by a...Fire style jutsu...because of the charred marks on the hinges." Sakura murmured as she watched Tsunade nod.

"Yes. That's what I thought. We can't decipher what happened to the other door though."

"The other door..." Sakura trailed off as she evaluated the other door. It was limply hanging. Judging by the crisscross marks that she saw on the top of the door where it wasn't connected, she figured that it had to of been sliced off.

An idea fluttered into Sakura's mind.

"Kisame!" Sakura turned around as she addressed the fish-like Akatsuki in the crowd. Everyone turned to look at Kisame who raised an eyebrow. Sakura beckoned for him to come with her hand. Sighing, he handed Samehada to Hinata.

"No! Bring that with you!" Sakura urged. He blinked slowly before grabbing Samehada back and proceeded to the front of the crowd. Sakura tapped her foot at how slow he was going.

"Today please." she muttered, earning an amused glance from Pein.

Once Kisame made it to the front she asked him to hold up his sword. He obliged, watching as she studied it.

She glanced back and forth between the hanging half of the gate's door and Samehada.

"Would this do damage to wood?" Sakura asked him. He frowned.

"No. Samehada shaves chakra. Although," he grinned. "If you threw it against the wood hard enough, it'd snap like a twig. Haha. See what I did there?"

"You're hilarious, Kisame." Sakura sarcastically commented as she turned towards the gate.

"Difinitely a large sword. Big, like Kisame's." Sakura muttered to herself before her eyes widened as she remembered something.

_"Suigetsu." Sasuke murmured suddenly as Sakura's eyes widened at the chakra signature that appeared behind her. She jumped up in the air in time for her to miss a swipe from one of Sasuke's teammates._

_Surprise took over her features briefly as her leg passed right through his head which turned into water._

_"Heh. I'm not like most." He smirked._

"Suigetsu." Sakura whispered, catching Kisame by surprise.

"That punk with Itachi's kid brother? Y'know, his Sempai used to be Zabuza."

Sakura's eyes widened.

_'I knew I recognized that sword!'_

"Tsunade-sama. This door was cut down by a sword. Judging by the quick swipes at the top of the door," Sakura pointed. "It would have to be a big sword."

Tsunade nodded. "Big sword?"

"Like Zabuza's sword."

Sakura heard Naruto gasp from the crowd. She cleared her throat.

"If I had to guess, this door was destroyed by Sasuke. And this door was damaged by Suigetsu. On Orochimaru's orders."

Tsunade's previous gaze of fury melted into one of relief.

"Thank-you, Sakura. Imagine. You being able to figure this out but not countless investigation analysts. If Ibiki wasn't away at the time..." Tsunade trailed off.

"Sakura Haruno. That was pretty impressive." A voice called out from beyond the gate. Sakura tensed, sensing Kisame twitch at the voice.

"Show yourself!" Tsunade bellowed as countless ANBU surrounded the Hokage for extra protection.

From the shadowy trees, out stepped Kabuto with a lechorous grin on his face that made Sakura flinch with dread.

"Kabuto." Sakura heard Naruto snarl. She looked over at the knucklehead to see Kakashi holding him back from approaching the Snake Sannin's right hand man.

"Hokage's apprentice, Medic nin, _And_ you can investigate at ANBU level? Lord Orochimaru would have an infinite amount of uses for you." Kabuto laughed insanely.

Sakura felt a rush of wind from behind her. She turned around slightly to see Itachi looking back at her. She glanced to his right to see Deidara and Tobi appear. Glancing to his left, she saw Sasori and Kakuzu. Standing between Kisame and herself was Hidan, a look of pure malice on his face.

"Huh? What's this? Akatsuki body guards? Well," Kabuto questioned before grinned sadistically. "You're going to need more than the Akatsuki to stop Lord Orochimaru. I mean, he may come in three months...Or one month..Or a week. Heck, He might even come tomorrow! You never know! Lord Orochimaru is certainly full of surprises!"

"What are you saying? That he's announcing war _tomorrow_?" Tsunade questioned, narrowing her gaze.

Kabuto laughed before shrugging.

"Who knows? Just know this. Orochimaru-sama _doesn't_ like to be taken for a fool. This gate is nothing compared to what he will do so don't underestimate him." He smirked, turning around.

"YOUR UNDERESTIMATING _US_,BELIEVE IT!" Naruto screamed, making Sakura internally groan.

"Oh, Naruto-kun. Still doesn't know when to keep his mouth shut." Kabuto voiced as he turned back to face Naruto.

Before Sakura could blink, Kabuto was in front of her, pointing a chakra scalpel at her neck. Her eye's widened in shock.

"Don't move, Hokage. Or Akatsuki." Kabuto commanded as he placed the blade closer to her neck. She gulped, sensing the anger radiating off most of the Akatsuki behind her.

"Sakura. You are still young. You can take your skills and become a great asset to Lord Orochimaru! If you heal his arms, that is." Kabuto smirked evilly.

"Don't even think about it,Itachi-kun. Or Sakura comes with me into your genjutsu." Kabuto narrowed his gaze. Sakura could almost see the way Itachi's gaze would narrow as his sharingan lit up.

"Why don't you shut up and give that hole in your face a chance to heal?" Sakura spat as Kabuto tightened the blade, drawing a thin line of blood from her neck.

Sakura heard a few growls from behind her. She didn't speak 'Akatsuki Male' but she was pretty sure that the growls translated to 'Back the fuck off her.'

"My,My. Quite the temper you have." Kabuto hissed.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto exclaimed.

"My beautiful blossom! The situation is indeed dangerous! I will save you!"

"Don't hurt Sakura-chan, Mr. Kabuto-san!" Tobi cried as Deidara glared at Tobi.

"Sakura..._chan_?" Kabuto smirked as he noticed the glare Sakura was directing at him. Gritting her teeth, Sakura thought of a plan. But it was one of those plans that if it didn't work, she'd be cut to pieces.

Smirking, Sakura set her plan in motion.

"Geez, Kabuto," Sakura looked away from him, watching his gaze become confused. "Don't walk around with your fly unzipped. That's _disgusting_." She muttered in disgust. Shocked, Kabuto looked down at his fly giving Sakura the quick opportunity to kick him in the nuts. If only, he wasn't looking downwards at that moment.

_'I need to think things through sometimes.'_

Kabuto stopped her leg but dropped his scalpel giving Sakura the chance to kick it away which she did. Kabuto's grip tightened on her leg, making her wince. Before she could even think of what to do next, She felt herself being pulled backwards by her waist. She looked downward at the arm that encircles her mid section and over to see Itachi crouching by her side. He glanced up into Kabuto's eyes and smirked.

"Tsukuyomi." Itachi murmured, enjoying the satisfaction of seeing Kabuto's eyes widen before a Kabuto poofed away, leaving dust.

Everyone was silent at what happened. Itachi sighed lightly.

"A shadow clone? Are you fucking kidding me?" Hidan cursed as he shuffled his feet.

"Neji! Where is he?" Tsunade barked at the Hyuuga.

"He is getting farther and farther away,Hokage-sama." Neji announced.

"He got away." Naruto grumbled as he kicked a stone on the road.

Kneeling, Sakura placed one hand over her heart to calm it down some while the other hand was placed over her neck. She side glanced Itachi who was watching her.

"Thank you, Itachi." Sakura stated sincerely. He nodded towards her, patting her head before rising from his crouching position.

"Sakura-chan! Are you alright?" Tobi asked as he rocked back and forth on his heels.

"Move it, Brat." Sasori grumbled as he shoved Tobi away. Crouching down in front of Sakura, he pried her hand away from her neck as he inspected her injury. Sakura blinked at him in surprise.

"I'm bleeding, aren't I?"

"Che. It's a scratch. Nothing to get your panties in a bunch about." Sasori smirked as he stood up, dusting off his hands.

Sakura pouted before standing up, smiling big.

"Aw! You guys all came to my rescue! I feel a group hug coming on!" She announced as she grabbed Sasori's head and dragged it towards her, knowing he wouldn't participate.

"TOBI LOVES GROUP HUGS!" Tobi announced, joining in beside Sasori.

"Awn. Do we have to,yeah?" Deidara complained, getting a glare from Sasori.

"If I have to suffer, you do too. Now, get your ass over here,Brat."

"Yes,Danna." Deidara mumbled before shoving Tobi over so he could be next to Sasori.

"We are missing 4 people." Sakura sang as she motioned for them to join. Itachi suddenly poofed away, making Sakura sigh.

"You couldn't pay me-"

"I'll volunteer Hidan to complete 4 bounties with you."

"...You didn't let me finish." Kakuzu sighed in defeat as he awkwardly took the spot next to Kisame who squished his way into their circle after a hopeful look from Hinata a few yards away.

"Bitch? You can't volunteer me to do that shit!" Hidan stared incredulously at Sakura who smiled at him. She shot out her other arm and grabbed Hidan's head, dragging his head so she was cheek to cheek with him.

"Yeah,Yeah,Yeah." she smirked before giving each of them a dazzling smile, stunning them.

"This is extremely awkward." Sasori stated what each male was thinking.

"I guess so but don't 3AM group hugs rock?" Sakura asked them.

"I think they do, Sakura-chan!" Tobi agreed.

"Your opinion doesn't count,yeah." Deidara grumbled.

"Sempai! You meanie!"

* * *

"You called for me,Leader-sama."

"Yes. Come in, Itachi."

Itachi stood inside the Hokage and Leader's office. He glanced at the Hokage who was signing paperwork, as if nothing had happened a little over 20 minutes ago.

"This new-"

"Hokage-sama! It is I! May I enter your youthful office?" A cheerful voice called. Tsunade smirked.

"Yes you may, Gai-sensei."

Gai-sensei strode into the room in his green unitard and smiling as if he just won a thousand bucks. He bowed slightly to Tsunade before giving Itachi a once over. A nod of approval and a thumbs up was present.

"My oh My. Itachi Uchiha. Why, you're looking quite youthful this morning! Has the essence of time bloomed your blossoms of boyhood and justice?"

"Bloomed my boyhood?" Itachi questioned in a bored tone. Tsunade mentally groaned.

"Gai-sensei, Itachi. We called you here about what has happened. I'm sure your well aware of what is coming. Orochimaru will be attacking...we just do not know the date. And the Konoha 11 ninja need to train in order to survive this. We saw today with Sakura," Tsunade mentioned, making Itachi tense slightly. "Anyways, we have called you here to ask of a favor. Will you two train the Konoha 11 for the battle?"

Itachi blinked, unphased by this news. However, Gai-sensei started crying manly tears.

"It would be my pleasure-no-HONOR to train the Konoha 11 to be powered by youth and the justice that is INTEGRITY! Please let me train them! Let them learn to be like me! To embrace the essence of time like my fellow lad, Itachi!"

Itachi inwardly cringed.

"Hn."

"That settles it! Today at noon in the training grounds. Bring all necessary equipment to train them. Please help strengthen the jutsu they struggle in the most. Rather if it's taijutsu,genjutsu or ninjutsu." Tsunade told them.

"Itachi. Get other members to help you train them." Pein suggested.

"Have no fears! If I can't help these young, good looking ninja then I will run around Konoha on my hands 1 million times!" Gai-sensei declared before storming out of the office in delight.

"That man is insane." Pein stated.

Tsunade smirked. "You haven't seen the beginning of it."

* * *

"Okay, Konoha 11. You were called out here today for one reason. Orochimaru will be attacking soon. I want to make sure that you can hold him off." Tsunade explained as she stood in front of them all in one of the old training grounds. Behind Tsunade stood an obstacle course, One that Gai-sensei probably set up.

Sakura yawned as she crossed her arms over top of her chest. She knew why they were doing this. Because _she_ hadn't been able to defend herself against Kabuto and now everyone had to go through this training. She glanced around at the other members of Konoha 11, all except Naruto who had been taken elsewhere to train with Jiraiya.

"Now that we have that all covered, here are your Sensei's." Tsunade motioned towards the trees where Gai-sensei and Itachi strode out. Sakura's eyes bugged out as she saw Itachi walk beside Gai.

"Youthful teens of the world unite! Spreading joy and fierceness wherever they go!" Gai-sensei announced, making Lee burst into tears.

"Gai-sensei! You're so awesome!"

"Who's the Head Sensei?" Chouji asked as he ate some chips.

"The Head Sensei? Oh the one in charge! Well that's obviously m-"

"I think it should be Ita-sensei." Sakura announced as if it was a fact.

"No,No,No. I don't think-" Gai started.

"Let's vote on Head Sensei!" everyone cheered.

"Okay then! My youthful parasites! Who votes me?" Gai-sensei asked in joy. Gai-sensei watched as only Lee raised his hand.

"W-What? If you give me your youthful votes I will give you each a green suit like mine and Lee's to wear for training!"

"Gai-sensei! You're so generously handsome!"

"Thank you, Lee! I know I am." Gai-sensei smiled.

"Who votes Itachi?" Sakura asked quickly, scared of wearing the green suit.

"If I can't get two votes I will do 100 backflips around Konoha!" Gai-sensei stated in determination.

"100? WOW!" Lee cheered as Gai-sensei winked.

"Itachi!" Everyone (Besides Lee) raised their hand to Itachi who sighed.

"What? No! I must do my backflips! A youthful man never backs down!" Gai-sensei declared as he starting his backflips.

"I shall participate alongside you! GAI-SENSEI!" Lee cried as he started doing backflips as well.

"Holy shit." Sakura sighed, knowing this whole training could get ugly.

* * *

R&R. -Sorry if this one seemed rushed. I'm going camping so...hehe.

And sorry that it's not THAT funny. I tried my best ^^

Thank you everyone who reviewed the last chapter!:

Minato-kun Luver  
Akatsuki's a bang  
fAnFicLover0147  
CherryLove212  
Yuti-Chan  
Green-Eyes-Love  
Mikume-chan  
xXFallenxBeautyxX  
AnythingFromTheTrolly  
florababy101  
Ataum  
Hotokichan  
SakuraHarunoxBleach  
xXLoveXxXIsXxXDeadlyXx  
KagomeAngel91  
Casey  
AkatsukiSexToy101


	25. Itachi's Boot Camp

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto. But I do own the idea of Iron-mellows!~ =D

* * *

After Gai-sensei and Lee got back from their backflips, It was time to start the training.

"Listen up. This is how it will function. Basically, If you want to survive this war, You better pay attention and refrain from talking back." Itachi's monotone voice echoed through the clearing making everyone nervously tense. Except Sakura who was used to his emotionless attitude.

"Since there are a lot of you, I've asked for some more teachers." Itachi announced, glancing over top of Sakura's head. Looking over her shoulder, Sakura smiled big as she saw Deidara,Kisame and Hidan walking towards them.

"You guys can call me Kisame-sensei." Kisame smiled, showing his teeth.

_'Kisa-sensei.'_ Sakura smirked mentally.

"Deidara-sensei,yeah." Deidara raised his hand.

_'Deidei-sensei.'_

"You ungrateful shits can call me Hidan-sama!"

Sakura rolled her eyes.

_'Hida-sensei.'_

"There's no way in hell I'm callin' you that!" Kiba sneered as Akamaru growled beside him.

"Oh really? Then perhaps you don't want to fucking live! Cause if you got enough fucking brains in that pathetically small ass brain of yours you'll call me that or else I don't teach you. Got it?" Hidan taunted.

"Shut up! You think you're so special!" Kiba threw back at him. Hidan smirked.

"I am fucking special!"

"Yeah, special needs."

"To hell with animal abuse, Mutt. I'll fucking punch you in the face!"

"Enough," Itachi commanded. "Now, I'll say this again. Listen and you won't die. Do we have an agreement?"

The members of the Konoha 11 gulped as they nodded quickly. Itachi inclined his head before walking a little ways away, but still remained in the training ground.

"Now, let's see how good you are at fighting." Itachi stated in boredom while Kisame chuckled, shouldering Samehada.

"Haha! Now _this_ will be fun!"

"Who wants to go against Kisame?" Itachi asked. Sakura's hand was the only one that was raised. She brightly smiled at Kisame. Deidara and Hidan walked over to her and forced her arm down.

"Hey!" Sakura protested, earning two disapproving stares. Itachi shook his head.

"Any _males_?" Itachi emphasized as he glanced around at the male population consisting of Kiba,Chouji,Shino,Shikamaru,Neji and Lee.

"I will-" Shino started.

"Butterball. You're up!" Kisame decided, ignoring Shino. Chouji shrugged, passing his bag of chips to Shikamaru before heading towards his opponent.

"What a disadvantage." Chouji commented as he glanced at Samehada.

"Beat him, Chouji!" Ino cheered.

"Clobber his ass, Kisa-chan!" Sakura countered. Ino and Sakura glared at one another quickly before diverting their attention towards the fight.

"Go Chouji!" Ino, Kiba and Lee cheered.

"GO KISAME!" Sakura and Hinata exclaimed afterwards.

"Hahaha! No worries, Kitten-chan, Hina-chan. _I'll_ win." He chuckled, making Hinata blush. Sakura gave him a thumbs up.

"Get ready," Itachi sighed while Chouji and Kisame both tensed. "Begin."

Kisame ran full speed towards Chouji who did his expansion jutsu. Tucking in his head and limbs, he rolled at full speed towards Kisame who smirked, using his Samehada as a shield. Chouji quickly switched directions and ended his jutsu.

"You seem to have enough brains to know about Samehada," Kisame commented. "But you can't avoid me forever."

"Che. I can try." Chouji muttered as he dodged a swipe from Kisame.

Sighing in frustration at the turn of events, Ino bit her lip. Glancing around, she thought of a way to ensure Chouji's victory. She suddenly smirked, glancing at Shikamaru. She called over to Kiba, whispering in his ear. He smirked, standing beside Hinata.

Hiding behind the crowd of Akatsuki's and Konoha ninja, Ino made a circle with her hands.

"Mind transfer jutsu." she murmured, directing the attack towards Shikamaru who tensed in shock.

Once she quickly took over Shikamaru's body, she placed her hands in the formation of Shikamaru's shadow possession jutsu, freezing Kisame who blinked in surprise.

"Now! Chouji!" Ino exclaimed with Shikamaru's voice. Chouji blinked towards Shikamaru before smiling. He did his signature jutsu, preparing to roll into Kisame.

"Hey! You can't interfere!" Sakura clenched her teeth as she ran towards 'Shikamaru', tackling him over. 'Shikamaru' gasped, releasing his jutsu.

"Get off me, Forehead!"

"Forehead?..." Sakura trailed off in confusion before her eyes widened. She quickly glanced behind her to see Ino's body on the ground.

"Ino!" Sakura gasped in anger. "You can't interfere in someone elses match! Just because Kisame was totally kicking ass doesn't mean you can be such a bitch!"

"_I'm_ the bitch? Please!"

"You want a piece of this?" Sakura growled as she tightened her hold on 'Shikamaru's' neck.

"S-S-Sakura! You're c-choking me." The real Shikamaru protested. Cursing at her luck, Sakura got off of Shikamaru and glared at the newly conscious Ino. Preparing to raise some more hell, Sakura stomped towards Ino. Before she could get over there, Deidara appeared behind her, dragging her away.

"Deidei-chan!"

"No need for useless fights,yeah." He smirked as he dragged her back over to where Hidan was while Ino waved at her, walking over to Kiba.

"Plan B." She murmured under her breath while Kiba smirked. Hidan narrowed his gaze as Kiba's attitude brightened.

"Ok. Let's not let this fight dawdle." Itachi announced while Chouji and Kisame prepared to start fighting.

Sakura laughed out loud at Itachi who frowned.

"Is something funny?"

"You said dawdle!"

"...Resume the fight."

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Chouji was down on one knee, panting. Kisame was slightly panting.

"Geez,T-This fight w-would be over if you'd stop running around like a h-headless chicken." Kisame told Chouji who didn't respond.

"Here I come, Butterball." Kisame joked as he ran forward, Samehada positioned at his side.

"Holy Jashin, this fight is fucking boring." Hidan fake yawned.

"Agreed,yeah."

Nodding nonchalantly, Sakura tried to pay attention to the fight as best as she could. Out of the blue, she suddenly felt a tickling sensation on her shoulder. She ignored it, that is, until Ino brought it up.

"Oh My God! Hinata! Sakura! There's _huge_ spiders on your arms!"

Almost immediately, the two girls shrieked. During the fight, Kisame was about to cut Chouji with Samehada but was startled by the screams. Chouji took the opening that Kisame left to cut a thin line across Kisame's cheek.

"Get it off! Get it off! Get it off!" Sakura repeated. Hinata had already passed out from the initial shock of the situation.

Glaring hatefully at the smirking Kiba who Hidan knew had something to do with this, He grabbed Sakura by the shoulders and flicked the spider off of her.

"Now, that was childish." Itachi suddenly commented.

"Well sorry! I was just reacting-" Sakura started but was stopped by Hidan's hand that covered her mouth. Speaking of said male, he sighed.

"He doesn't mean you, Saks." Hidan whispered in her ear, trying out his new nickname for the pink-haired girl.

Everyone turned to glance at Ino and Kiba who averted their gazes. Sakura's eyes narrowed, ripping Hidan's hand off her mouth.

"Thanks for the heart attack you heartless bitch! Look what you did! You made Hinata pass out! And you distracted Kisame and he got injured!"Sakura growled while Ino shrugged.

"Fishface should've been paying attention."

"I'll beat your face in!" Sakura threatened.

"You'll have to go through me first!" Kiba announced suddenly.

"Haha! You wanna fucking go, Dogbreath? You'll have to go through _me_ to get anywhere near _her_." Hidan challenged.

"Bring it-"

"This is not very youthful attitudes! You should all apologize so your chi is flowing beautifully and carefree!" Gai-sensei suddenly declared, trying to break up the current fight.

"YES! We should all be as forgiving and loving as Gai-sensei!" Lee agreed.

"It's impossible to train you when you're constantly down each others throats. We're all splitting up into groups." Itachi decided, clearly not impressed with their childish display. He expected it from Sakura, but this was ridiculous.

"Groups?" Tenten voiced for everyone.

* * *

**Gai-sensei's Stamina Class~**

_"If your stamina doesn't improve within 10 seconds of my training then I will do 100 cartwheels around Konoha!"_

* * *

"Put your backs into it, Men!" Gai-sensei cheered.

"Gai-sensei, there's a girl here as well!" Ino told him but was ignored.

"We shall, Gai-sensei! And if we can't get 100 boxes stacked in 30 seconds we will run around Konoha 10,000 times!"

"Lee! Don't volunteer us for that!" Ino exclaimed in annoyance as she stacked boxes.

"This is so stupid! When's the _real _training going to begin?" Kiba complained.

"Kiba, Ino, Lee, Chouji, stacking boxes _is_ the real training! Aren't I just amazing?" Gai-sensei gave them a thumbs up.

"This is stamina, you complainers! Gai-sensei knows what he's teaching!"

"Thank you, Lee!" Gai-sensei winked as Lee smiled back.

"Your welcome, Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"Oh brother." Ino rolled her eyes. Chouji dropped his box and sat on top of it. He opened a bag of chips and munched away.

"At least they've got spirit." He mumbled nonchalantly.

"Spirit my ass!" Kiba growled.

* * *

**Deidara-sensei's Explosive Ninjutsu Class~**

_"My class is better than that stupid Itachi's class. 'Cause mine's a bang,yeah!"_

* * *

"-And with a little chakra it," an explosion was heard as one of Deidara's clay creations blew up. "EXPLODES,yeah!"

"What's the purpose of that?" Neji asked.

Deidara's eyebrow twitched.

_'He reminds me of someone,yeah.'_

"To create art,yeah."

"When are we going to start the ninjutsu?" Shino asked as many bugs swarmed around him. Deidara grimaced.

"This _is_ ninjutsu. I'm using chakra. Therefore, It's ninjutsu,yeah."

Neji suddenly activated his Byakugan. Deidara's eyes narrowed.

_'Itachi. That's who he reminds me of,yeah. With his sharp tongue and fancy eye techniques. Damn showoff. Won't this be a fun day,yeah.'_

* * *

**Kisame-sensei & Hidan-sama's (er, Hidan-sensei's) Taijutsu Class~**

_"You fight like a fucking girl! No wonder the snake bastard wants to attack your village!" "What the hell, Hidan."_

* * *

"Hinata,Panda, Pineapple,Welcome to Taijutsu class!" Kisame chuckled at the looks the last two gave him.

"I'm Kisame-sensei. And this is-" Kisame motioned over towards Hidan who was sitting against a tree, semi-depressed.

"Hidan! Get up!"

"I don't fucking wanna. My Sakura isn't here." Hidan grumbled as he glanced at the three shinobi who he was supposed to be training.

"God damn, Hidan! We'll switch in 2 hours! So until then, suck it up!" Kisame huffed as he pulled Hidan to his feet.

"To start off, Since we only got to see Butterball's skills,Who wants to go one on one with Hidan?" Kisame smirked. Hinata and Tenten gulped while Shikamaru averted his gaze.

"Uh..." Kisame rubbed the back of his head.

"I'm too awesome for these fuckers. The only one who would be willing to fight my sexy ass would be Sakura." Hidan mumbled in a whine.

"Would you shut up about Sakura!" Kisame roared in annoyance. "Pineapple. You go against Hidan."

Shikamaru walked to stand face to face with Hidan who suddenly smirked, drawing his scythe.

"I'll sacrifice you to Jashin." Hidan taunted as he licked in lips in anticipation.

"God, Hidan. Can't you be a little less sadistic?" Kisame grumbled as he stood beside Hinata who was twiddling her fingers.

"Go." Kisame waved his hand at nothing as Hidan ran towards Shikamaru who was in a defensive position. Suddenly, Hidan halted, and a familiar smirk fell over Shikamaru's lips. Kisame sighed.

"Oh, I forgot to mention. No ninjutsu."

"Haha! Didja hear that? Release me, you fucking idiot!"

Shikamaru huffed, but did so. Hidan chuckled. An idea suddenly bloomed in his mind.

"Let's make a fucking deal, Kisame."

"A deal?" Kisame rolled his eyes but listened.

"If I beat this fucker, We switch him with Saks."

"You seriously can't wait 120 minutes?"

"No, I seriously can't fucking wait-"

Shikamaru swiped with his kunai, making Hidan jump back.

"Who said you were gonna win?"

Hidan smirked.

"We'll fucking see now won't we?"

* * *

**Itachi-sensei's Genjutsu Class~**

_"If you can deceive your opponent, then you will win. If not, you will die. But, I won't be held responsible if you die. So don't have your family come crying to me when you're pushing up daisies. 'Cause I won't care." "That's harsh, Ita-chan." "Hn."_

* * *

"I'm surprised no one else is in your group, Ita-sensei. You're so manly and awesome." Sakura complimented as she followed Itachi through the forest. He snorted at her compliment.

"You're also very strong and handsome. Have you've ever considered becoming a model? I swear, You'd have so many fans-"

"What do you want?" Itachi asked suddenly, making her stop.

"Me? Want something? Hahaha! You must be kidding! I was just trying to create conversation!"

"Ask me." He stated, making her eyes narrow.

"Why am I the only one with you? Seems kinda suspicious to me."

"To be honest, The Hokage told me not to tell you."

Sakura's eyes widened.

"Tsunade-sama?"

* * *

_ITACHI'S SUPER SPECIAL AWESOME FLASHBACK!~_

_"That settles it! Today at noon in the training grounds. Bring all necessary equipment to train them. Please help strengthen the jutsu they struggle in the most. Rather if it's taijutsu,genjutsu or ninjutsu." Tsunade told them._

_"Itachi. Get other members to help you train them." Pein suggested._

_"Have no fears! If I can't help these young, good looking ninja then I will run around Konoha on my hands 1 million times!" Gai-sensei declared before storming out of the office in delight._

_"That man is insane." Pein stated._

_Tsunade smirked. "You haven't seen the beginning of it."_

_Itachi turned to leave when Tsunade raised a hand at him._

"_Wait a second, Itachi. As you may know, Sakura has a fear of fire. I believe it's all in her head but I am not certain. If she wishes to defeat Sasuke or Orochimaru she has to overcome her fear. I would like you to perhaps work with her throughout the training."_

_Itachi nodded._

"_I didn't know of her fear." Itachi responded honestly, shocking Tsunade._

"_Oh. Well, Hidan knows. I just assumed that he told everyone."_

"_You may tell Sakura that you're teaching her to defend against fire but It is preferred if you don't tell her why. If it can be avoidable." Pein finished._

"_Why shouldn't I tell her why?"_

"_Because if you tell her it's to defend against Sasuke she'll be pissed." Tsunade smirked._

* * *

"Because having a fear is considered a weakness on the battlefield." Itachi explained carefully, watching her expression change from confusion to understanding.

Sakura's eyes narrowed as a frown etched her way onto her face.

"A weakness? Like what?" She asked. He sighed.

"Like a fear of the elements. Namely fire."

"Did Hidan tell you?" Sakura asked immediately after, not missing a beat. Itachi shook his head.

"No. The Hokage."

"Look, I don't even know how I got this stupid fear. Anyways, why would you want to help overcome it? It's not like It's a nuisance or anything."

"As a matter of fact, It is. You see, If you face Sasuke-"

"You don't think I can hold my own against your brother, do you?"

"Listen. It doesn't matter what I currently think. You will overcome your fear. You won't be afraid of fire and you'll be able to fight just like anyone else would against this element. Do you understand?" Itachi stated with a serious look on his face. Sakura blinked, her anger disappearing.

"I understand. Just warning you though, I wouldn't expect anything to change. I've been trying to overcome this stupid fear for years."

"Che. You'll overcome it. _I'm _teaching you." He said, walking away. Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"Someone's full of themselves." she muttered, following him.

* * *

"Sakura, when you see my fire jutsu coming towards you, you have to move out of the way. You can't stand there like an idiot." Itachi told her as she nodded shakily, ignoring the insult.

"Here it comes again." He announced before performing the hand signs necessary to do a fireball jutsu. Breathing deep he spat out the fire, aiming it towards Sakura who tensed, ready to jump out of the way. Suddenly, an image filled her mind.

_A house on fire. Her house. Screams echoing around the village as she cried, witnessing a world of flames._

Snapping her mind to focus, She distinctly told herself to move out of the way of the incoming jutsu but her legs seemed to think otherwise.

"Stop!" she heard herself shout through the pounding in her ears. She saw Itachi dissipate the fire before appearing in front of her. She sunk to her knees.

"Everytime I see the flames coming towards me I have this weird vision of a village on fire. People are screaming and I'm crying and I can't get it out of my head." She shook her head to emphasize. Itachi watched her for a while, contemplating what he should do. She looked shaken up.

He awkwardly crouched down to her level and wrapped his arms around her hunched form. She tensed before relaxing into his comforting embrace.

"Thanks, Ita-chan."

As if he was realizing what he was doing was beneath him, Itachi tensed, standing up.

"It's Ita-_sensei,_" He reminded her with a smirk on his face. "Let's start with something smaller." He suggested as he walked away again making Sakura slightly confused.

"Smaller?"

* * *

"This is stupid, Ita-chan."

"It's Ita-sensei." Itachi corrected her again as she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Well, _Ita-sensei_, I think you've finally cracked." she sighed while Itachi placed a stick in her hand. He reached his hand into the bag of Iron-mellows he brought from their apartment and stuck one on the end of Sakura's stick.

"Hey! Don't waste an Iron-mellow!" she exclaimed. Itachi turned to stare at her with a serious look.

"I don't think one will matter." He stated intensely.

"Yes, Ita-sensei." Sakura pouted as she watched him light her precious Iron-mellow on fire. She gasped.

"What the hell are you doing? You monster!"

Itachi rolled his eyes.

"This is to help you overcome your weakness. After a whole bag of these gone, We can get you near bigger fires."

"Bigger fires? Hey! What do you mean a whole bag? You don't mean..." She trailed off in horror. He nodded with a smirk.

"Say goodbye to your Iron-mellows."

* * *

"I can't believe he beat you."

"Shut the fuck up! I had something in my fucking eye!" Hidan protested, sighing as his 'class' grew silent.

"Oi! How long has it fucking been?" Hidan complained as Kisame sighed in annoyance.

"It's been 1 hour and 23 minutes, Hidan. They're still 37 minutes left."

"37 minutes? Fuck!"

"Y-You must really miss Sakura-chan, Hidan-san." Hinata smiled while Hidan semi-glared.

"I don't fucking miss her! I'm just not fucking used to the quiet."

"Aw, Look guys! He's in denial!" Tenten announced making Hidan growl.

"Denial? Bitch please!"

"What did you call me?" Tenten growled, pointing a spear at him.

"I called you a Bitch. B-I-T-C!"

"Uh, Hidan. You didn't spell it right." Kisame sweatdropped, making Hidan glare at him.

"Are you all out to fucking lunch? I don't like her!"

"We never said you did. In actuality," Shikamaru pointed out. "Hinata just stated that you _missed_ her. Not_ liked _her."

"Holy shit! Will you ever shut the fuck up? I don't like her. I don't miss her."

"But you do love her?" Tenten smirked cheekily. Hidan growled, throwing his scythe at her. She ducked, letting the weapon sink into the tree. She quickly glared at him.

"Hey! Treat your weapons with respect!"

"Respect your teachers, Bitch. Or you'll be doin' the floppy chicken on the fucking road while an enemy ninja towers above you about to slice your throat!"

"The...floppy chicken?" Kisame asked as he rolled his eyes at Hidan's stupidity.

"Hey, It's not my fault you can't except your feelings. Just imagine how Sakura must feel. She probably pours her heart out to you every night as you sit there and think about people doing the floppy chicken." Tenten smirked.

Hidan snarled for her to shut up before slumping against a tree and closing his eyes.

"Uh...I guess we could take another break?" Kisame questioned while Hidan pondered his thoughts.

* * *

uh, school blows chunks. late post, sorris maximus - (Sorry to the maximum power) er, something like that xD

R&R. please&thankyou.

HidaSaku action next chapter say what?~ hehehehe. or perhaps in two chapters? I wonder...

thanks for reading this chapter-no-this story! Glad to see that you enjoy bits and pieces of my wacky imagination ;)

reviewers from the last chapter that are super special awesome! (Like Itachi's flashback!):

Akatsuki's a bang  
Minato-kun Luver  
xXFallenxBeautyxX  
Green-Eyes-Love  
blackshadow878  
Ataum  
bri-chan of konoha  
Yuti-Chan  
Kalitty98  
CherryLove212  
Webgirl9m9  
Blood Moon Rising  
darkcherryblossom7  
Mikume-chan  
Casey  
xXLoveXxXIsXxXDeadlyXx  
Hotokichan  
AkatsukiSexToy101  
Mayflowerz 411  
dotwiper


	26. Go Jump in a Lake!

**_~Go Jump in a Lake~ Chapter 26._**

* * *

"I still can't believe you wasted a whole bag of those!" Sakura glared at Itachi's back as she followed him to her next Sensei.

"It was necessary. Yet, I cannot believe that after the time that we spent, you only know how to defend yourself against a burning marshmallow."

"Well, sorry!" she stated haughtily. "I was trying to get it right. 'Cause if you don't do it right, then you might as well not do it at all. Isn't that right, Ita-chan?"

"Hn. Are you implying that I voiced something along those lines before?"

"Che. Beats me." Sakura shrugged, side-stepping a hole in her path. "You probably have though. But it was something more along of lines of 'You're an incapable moron that deserves nothing more than to lick chunky milk from in between my toes for the rest of your worthless life.'"

Itachi shook his head slightly at her in bewilderment.

"Not only is that vividly disgusting, but If I made you do that, I would be disgusting as well." Itachi commented.

"Finally! You agree,yeah." Deidara smirked, stepping out from behind a tree. Behind him was Neji and Shino.

"Gee, If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were creeping us." Sakura commented with a sly grin.

"Good thing you don't know any better. But then again, Deidara is an idiot." Itachi smirked, receiving a glare from said blonde artist.

"Wait! Why are you here? Am I going with Dei next?" Sakura asked while looking back and forth between Itachi and Deidara.

"Fuck no you're not!" a voice argued. Suddenly, Hidan stomped into the clearing, Kisame, Hinata, Tenten and Shikamaru in tow.

"Why can't she,yeah?" Deidara challenged, narrowing his gaze. Hidan growled at him to shut up.

"In all fairness, Hidan has been waiting for his turn." Kisame sighed. Hinata and Tenten nodded behind him.

"37 _long _minutes of _endless_ torture. Wondering 'Is Sakura alright?', 'Will she be okay?' and all that." Tenten winked as Hidan frowned.

"Shut the hell up! I never said any of that!"

"True. All he talked about was his 'Saks', Doing the floppy chicken, and killing Tenten." Shikamaru agreed, watching the tension rolled off Hidan in waves.

"The floppy chicken?" Sakura questioned, her eyebrow raised slightly. Almost immediately she burst out laughing.

"As figured,yeah. All you can think about is killing your _comrades, _Dumbass." Deidara pointed out, completely pissed off.

"Yeah, like you're fucking one to talk,yeah! You tried to kill _my _Sakura the other day!"

"_That _was an accident,yeah!"

"Accident my ass!"

"Like I was supposed to know it would rain,yeah!"

"Yeah you should have. It's called looking out the fucking window and checking the fucking sky for dark clouds!"

"Okay! This is retarded. Kinda like you two," Sakura sighed. "I'll end up with one of you guys eventually so it doesn't matter who has me first."

"I want you first." Hidan stated through clenched teeth as he grabbed her wrist in a vice grip.

"Um, Excuse me? Did I mention the kick in the groin you'll receive for trying to cut the circulation out of my wrists, buddy?"

Hidan rolled his eyes, trying to drag her away. Deidara was quick though, latching onto Sakura's other wrist.

"Deidara!" Sakura groaned in annoyance.

"Let go." Hidan grumbled, flashing a glare at Deidara.

"Make me,yeah. I've been waiting much longer than you." Deidara argued, tugging on Sakura wrist. Sakura winced at the force.

"You're hurting her." Kisame warned, seeing that this was heading downhill fast.

"I wouldn't have to if this immature fucker would let go!"

"I'm immature? You're the one who's calling names,yeah! What are you? Three,yeah?"

"Hello youthful parasites! My training course was a HUGE success!" A fellow clad in a green spandex suit announced as he danced towards them.

"Gai-sensei is right! Everyone LOVED his training course! It was THE BEST EXPERIENCE OF MY LIFE!"

"That's the way to be,Lee!"

"Thank you, Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Shut up you morons!" Tenten bellowed in annoyance from across the clearing, temporarily shutting them up, yet glorious tears still flowed from their eyes.

"So, are we trading teams? I was thinking about getting Neji's group! That youthful garden of sunshine will bring fire to my training class!" Gai-sensei gushed while Neji rolled his eyes.

"You can have the mini-Uchiha-act-alike yeah, I'll trade him and the bug kid for Sakura!"

"No way in hell do _you_ get to decide!"

"Get lost,yeah!"

"Get bent."

"I'm not into guys,yeah!"

"Yeah fuckin' right! You screw Sasori all the-"

The entire clearing fell silent. Sakura's eyes widened as Deidara threw a fist at Hidan, catching him off guard...and right in the side of the face.

"Take that,yeah-" Deidara boasted before getting punched by Hidan more forcefully, falling to the ground.

"No. _You_ take that,Bitch." Hidan snarled.

"Dei! Are you alright?" Sakura asked half-worried, knowing inside that he had that coming.

"Oh cry me a fucking river! I got hit too!" Hidan pointed out as he moved his hand down from her wrist to grasp her hand.

"I knew you could handle the pain." Sakura reassured innocently as Hidan snorted.

"Don't even fucking _try_ to get on my good side." Hidan growled lowly, tugging Sakura with him towards the forest.

"But I-"

"Don't talk until we get the fuck out of here. Kisame!"

"I'm right behind you." Kisame muttered, turning to follow.

"No. Come the fuck later." Hidan waved nonchalantly as he pulled Sakura away.

"What the hell?" Kisame asked Itachi who shrugged in a bored manner. Deidara glared at Hidan's retreating form.

* * *

"Hidan! What the hell? Slow down!" Sakura protested. Hidan ignored her, dragging her farther into the forest.

"As much I'd I enjoy getting my arm separated from it's socket..." Sakura trailed off in sarcasm.

Hidan ignored her once more, tugging her arm closer to his body as he continued his stride.

"Hidan! Where are we going?"

Sakura jerked to a stop, seeing as Hidan stopped in his tracks. He turned towards her and proceeded to move closer to her, a look of complete seriousness etched on his face. Sakura gulped, matching each step of his that went forward with one step backwards. She heard a thump, realizing that her back was against a tree.

"H-H-Hidan." Sakura stuttered once Hidan's breath blew onto her face. She watched his lips twitch back into a grin. He moved his face closer to hers, placing his mouth next to her ear.

"If I told you where we were going, then I might have to kill you." He whispered, making Sakura shudder.

"So if I can guess where you're taking me, then is my life spared?" Sakura half-joked, watching as he pulled his face back to look at her thoughtfully. Sakura could see the red spot on his cheek where Deidara slugged him.

"Perhaps."

"Ah, okay then. Um...are we walking in a circle to go see Dei?" Sakura teased, watching Hidan's lip curl up. Sakura touched his curled lip with her finger, trying to uncurl it.

"Hey! I was just kidding!" Sakura laughed.

"It wasn't fucking funny. That pansy is gonna pay for hitting me. He's also getting too attached to you. I'll have to do something about that shit." Hidan murmured as a fierce look passed over his face. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"You can't kick Deidara off the team, Dumbass. He's a vital aspect to our goal."

"Maybe to Pein but to me he is a fucking piece of shit that doesn't know how to keep his fucking, clay splattered hands to himself." Hidan commented, earning a disapproving glance from Sakura.

"What? Dei's so nice!"

"-And another thing. Call him by his fucking _name_. You sounds like his goddamn mother when you call him 'Dei', or even worse: his girlfriend."

Sakura snorted.

"His girlfriend? And what would be so wrong with that?" Sakura asked him, glancing at him seriously.

Hidan blinked slowly before narrowing his gaze. The a dark smirk shadowed over his lips.

"A lot of fucking things would be wrong with that."

"Why?" Sakura pushed.

"Because you're mine." Hidan murmured as he pressed his lips against Sakura's. She blinked, before closing her eyes, immediately wrapping her arms around Hidan's neck. He made a noise of approval in his throat, drawing Sakura to unravel her arms and cup his face, gently, with her hands. Hidan's tongue started prodding through her lips when the need to breathe started to overpower Sakura's movements. As she drew back for air, she noticed that Hidan had started to create a path of kisses down her neck. Of course, like most moments in Sakura's romantic life, something or someone interrupted.

The sound of a footfall stepping on a branch made Hidan tense and Sakura's eyes snap open.

"Hidan." She murmured under her breath. One semi-fierce look from Hidan told her that she should probably shut up. Hidan slowly snaked his fingers down over Sakura's waist, quickly snapping open her kunai pouch. Before Sakura could even blink, Hidan had whipped his hand out of her pouch and threw the kunai towards the intruder. A mumbled curse followed.

"Hidan? What drug are you _on_? Bloody hell!" the pissed off voice of Kisame emerged from the forest. He was holding the kunai between two fingers, looking as if he just caught the weapon in time. Sakura let out the breath she was holding.

"Oh my god, Kisame. What were you thinking? Way to scare the shit outta me!" Sakura laughed breathlessly, side glancing Hidan from the corner of her eye who was still glancing at a place somewhere behind Kisame.

"What was _I _thinking? Was was _he_ thinking?" Kisame asked, pointing towards Hidan who blinked, drawing his attention to Kisame.

"What's your beef? It didn't get ya. Stop being a fucking 12 year old bitch." Hidan nonchalantly stated as he turned around, heading in the same direction as he was previously.

"How 'bout _you_ calm_ your_ shorts. I'm allowed to be a tad upset here. I could've became fishsticks!" Kisame mentioned as he followed after Hidan. Sakura shook her head as a smile stretched at her lips. The sudden rustle of leaves drew her attention towards the same spot she heard a noise before. She could see the outline of...someone.

"Who's there?" Sakura narrowed her eyes, asking. She slowly crept towards the shadowed figure.

"Holy shit Saks! What the fucks taking you so long? You better not have run back to the clay bitch! I'll track you the fuck down!" Hidan's threatening voice travelled towards her. She rolled her eyes, averting them from the shadowed figure and ran to catch up with Hidan, knowing deep down that she should have checked what that was.

* * *

"Okay, let's get this fucking show on the road! You're wastin' my precious time, Princess." Hidan sighed in slight annoyance as he glanced back at Sakura who had finally caught up with them.

"How am I 'wastin' your time'?" Sakura quoted, crossing her arms.

"You're _wasting_ it by _asking _stupid fucking _questions_!" Hidan growled lightly, flicking Sakura on the forehead with his finger.

"Unnecessary violence!" Sakura pointed out while rubbing her injury.

"Yeah,yeah,yeah. Sue me the fuck later. Anyways, today Kisame will be teaching you how to swim."

Sakura blinked. Kisame blinked. Hidan's smirk widened.

"What?" Sakura questioned.

"We're supposed to be teaching her 'Taijutsu', Moron. You don't get to pick what we teach." Kisame reminded.

"It's a promise though. I promised her." Hidan reminded, surprisingly acting innocent.

"Promise Schomise." Kisame muttered.

"_You_ promised me! Not _Kisame_!" Sakura reminded as well. Hidan rolled his eyes.

"Don't have a spaz. I will be _supervising_." Hidan smirked again, earning an eye roll from Kisame.

"You're going to be the _lifeguard_? Good, we'll all drown." Kisame stated in a matter of fact tone.

"Are you insulting me,Fishface? 'Cause I'll make sure you fucking drown!"

"Oh no. I would never insult _you_." Kisame sarcastically commented.

"I hope a fucking shark bites off your-

Hidan's sentence was dramatically cut off as two blue hands were placed over Sakura's ears. Sakura grinned at Kisame's thoughtfulness, but also at the fact that a swearing Hidan on mute was too damn funny.

"Okay! Okay! Enough." Sakura sighed, wrenching herself free from Kisame's grip and effectively cutting off Hidan.

"So? We swimmin' or what?" Hidan asked, smirking.

"Let's just get this over with." Sakura sighed.

* * *

"Oh hell no!"

"You've got to wear a swimsuit, Sakura." Kisame sighed, handing her the pink one piece swimsuit.

"Why can't I go in my clothes?"

"Don't make this difficult. You're lucky I could get this one from Hinata. Hidan wanted you in a two peice blue thing. Che. Looked more like our old shower curtain wrapped up to me."

"The sad thing is that it probably was." Sakura grinned halfheartedly but took the pink suit from Kisame. She went behind a bush to change. After she was done, she walked back over to Kisame who had a pair of blue swim trunks and a black tank top on.

"See? That wasn't so hard."

"Don't rub it in." Sakura retorted as she scanned the forest for Hidan.

"Hidan?" she questioned, looking around.

"I'm here, Calm the fuck down." A voice announced from behind a tree. Sakura leaned over a bit and saw Hidan leaning up against the tree in red swim trunks, a white tank top, and with a whistle around his neck.

"You look ridiculous." Kisame was the first to comment.

"Shut the fuck up! This is what _supervisors_ fucking wear! I asked Kakuzu!"

"You mean lifeguards."

"No! I don't fucking mean someone who saves your worthless life if you're drowning. I mean someone who tells you what to fucking do and if you don't do it, they will throw you to the sharks."

"Ah, Thanks for clearing that up for me. I get the two confused." Kisame thanked sarcastically, watching as Hidan gave him the finger.

"Okay. So, where are we going to do this?" Sakura asked, ready for this entire spectacle to be over.

"That fucking old loser in the spandex told me there was a training lake for water element ninja around here somewhere." Hidan announced, pretending to scan his surroundings.

"Oh. We're going _there?''_

Hidan rolled his eyes.

''What's wrong with 'there'?''

"Oh nothing. Just that we already passed it on our way here." Sakura nonchalantly announced, hearing Kisame let out a long sigh.

"If we already passed it why didn't you tell us?"

"How was I supposed to know we were going there? Was Jashin supposed to guide me?" Sakura bluntly asked Hidan who snorted.

"Don't speak about Jashin that way. Fuck. Back we go." he announced, pivoting on his heel and heading back.

* * *

"Finally." Sakura cheered as the lake came before them. It was relatively medium sized.

"What the hell? You could probably go across this 'lake' and the water only would rise to your hips." Kisame complained.

"Well, those water ninja weren't learnin' how to fucking swim, now were they? They were doing some fun water techniques or whatever the fuck you wanna call them so they didn't need a deep lake and y'know what? I don't fucking need a whiner! Ok," At this, Hidan blew his whistle. " On your marks!"

"What the? Is this a race?" Sakura asked, completely bewildered while Kisame shrugged.

"I vote for a subject change." Kisame muttered miserably

"Denied," Hidan called out. "Now, Kisame. You're going to get Sakura in the water."

"What I don't understand is that she can make out with you in a tub, but she can't swim in this lake." Kisame pointed out, perking Sakura's interest.

"Wait just a second, First of all, I would appreciate it if _you_ would stop talking about my romantic life in the open like that. Next, Bathtubbing is NOT swimming. Ask anyone." Sakura pointed out in her own triumph, stepping closer and closer towards the lake.

"Who gives a shit?" Hidan announced suddenly, pointing at the lake.

"Hey Kisame." Sakura whispered, ushering him over to her. He walked towards her, bending his head so she could whisper in his ear.

"We should totally mess with Hidan." Sakura mumbled with a grin. Kisame's eyes lit up at the suggestion.

"It's rude to fucking tell secrets!" A voice called from a couple dozen feet away.

"Thanks for the tip." Kisame called back, waving to Hidan who glared.

"What do you have in mind?" Kisame muttered.

"Operation 88: Make Hidan jealous." Sakura smirked in utter satisfaction.

"Did you just make up that number?" Kisame wondered.

"Che...no. Now let's go." She nodded before stretching her arms, plastering a determined smile on her face. She slowly walked towards the water, dipping her toe into the chilly temperature.

"Brrr! It's freezing!"

"Suck it up, Buttercup. And while you're at it, let's keep this fucking show moving!" Hidan blew his whistle, making Kisame roll his eyes.

"You're an idiot." Kisame mumbled.

"Did you say something?" Hidan asked him.

"No." Kisame shook his head.

"Kisame! Can you _carry_ me in?" Sakura asked the blue male innocently. Kisame grinned, nodding.

"You've got two fucking feet and a heartbeat. You can walk by yourself." Hidan argued. Once Kisame reached Sakura, she threw her arms around his neck and hopped up into his arms which caught her bridal style. Sakura chuckled.

"I'm so smart."

"Actually, you're quite dumb." Kisame smirked, motioning towards Hidan who was fuming.

"It's not like he's going to come in here." Sakura pointed out, relaxing in Kisame's arms. He waded in the water, continuing to go deeper and deeper until he was hip deep in the water and Sakura was almost touching it with her feet.

"Don't drop me." Sakura warned as she clung a little more than necessary to her current lifeline.

"Aw, but that wouldn't be much fun!" Kisame whined.

"Cool it, Fishy. Oh, look! It's Hinata!" Sakura announced suddenly, pointing over towards Hidan where Hinata was waiting shyly for Kisame.

"Come on in!" Sakura yelled towards Hinata who timidly shook her head 'No'. Suddenly, Hidan picked up Hinata bridal style and proceeded to carry her into the lake. Sakura gasped, narrowing her gaze.

"Shit. Here he comes! I officially have the worst plans." Sakura stated.

"I'll say." A pissed off Kisame agreed, watching Hidan like a hawk.

"Ok. Enough of this." Hidan voiced, dropping Hinata in the water. She fell in with a shriek. Kisame growled, dropping Sakura who screamed.

"Kisame!"

Suddenly, Sakura felt a whooshing sensation and she couldn't breathe. Seconds ticked by, yet she still seemed underneath the water until two pale hands grabbed her and pulled her up.

* * *

"Not funny, Asshole."

"It wasn't meant to be funny! You shouldn't have dropped Hinata."

"Yeah well, you fucked up your job. I'm firing you. Go swim with Squeaky." Hidan nodded towards Hinata who was wading in the water a few metres away.

"Aye Aye, Captain." Kisame shook his head, sparing a pitiful look at Sakura before swimming over towards Hinata.

Hidan sighed, looking down at Sakura who was coughing and panting.

"Want me to sacrifice him to Jashin? 'Cause I fucking will. Right after I sacrifice Deidara, that is." Hidan mentioned, making Sakura grin despite herself.

"N-No. That's alright." Sakura sneezed, curling up in Hidan's arms.

"No, it's not. I want to fucking punch his lights out." Hidan muttered while walking around with Sakura in his arms.

"He's right though. If you're going to carry Hinata out here to try and make us jealous, you can't drop her in the water." Sakura stared at him in annoyance.

"Che. I wasn't _trying_ to fucking make you jealous. 'Cause It was _working_." He smirked.

"Yeah right. _You _ were the jealous one."

"In your fucking dreams."

"More like in reality."

"Shut the fuck up." Out of the blue, she felt a light pressure being applied to her forehead. Glancing upwards, she realized that it was Hidan's lips.

"C'mon. Lets learn how to fucking swim." Hidan sighed.

"Aye Aye, Captain." Sakura saluted earning a smile and a snort from the white haired Jashinist.

* * *

"Paddle, Kick, Paddle, Kick. No, Kick. With your foot,Saks. No, not with your arm. Are you even fucking trying?"

"Of course I am! It's difficult! I can't just learn it in a day!"

"Good. That means you'll stay with me longer. And it means you have less time with that psycho..."

"Deidara? The psycho? Yeah. 'Cause _that's_ believable." Sakura snorted.

"He fucking loves seeing people in pain! That's fucking sick."

"So do you!" Sakura exclaimed.

"...Do not." He argued pathetically.

"Ok. You don't. Whatever. Let's just get this over with." Sakura stated in an exasperated tone.

"I'm curious. Why are you learning how to swim now? Shouldn't you have learned from your parents or from your academy teacher?" Kisame walked over to them, Hinata in tow.

Sakura ignored him as she continued practicing on her paddle.

"Shut the fuck up. Did anyone ask for your opinion on anything? Nope. Didn't think so." Hidan said, pushing Kisame away.

"I was just curious."

"Yeah well curiosity killed and _skinned_ the 6 foot tall shark. So beat it."

"L-Let's go o-over here, Kisame-kun." Hinata blushed as she pointed away from Hidan and Sakura.

Kisame sighed.

"Whatever. Best regards to Hidan teaching you." Kisame waved before heading after Hinata.

"Dick." Hidan mumbled under his breath, turning his attention towards Sakura who was flopping in the water. She cursed, standing up in the waist high water.

"Y'know before when we heard that branch snap? Well, I honestly don't think it was Kisame." Sakura told him, watching the water to avoid his reaction. Hidan was silent for awhile.

"It wasn't." He muttered as his eyebrows scrunched up in contained anger.

"It...wasn't?" Sakura asked, semi-surprised.

"What? You just fucking said that you didn't think it was the overgrown sharkface and now you're surprised?"

"No, it's just that...I was hoping that I was imagining it."

"You weren't. It was Madara." Hidan sighed, looking up at the sky which suddenly started to cloud over.

"Madara?" Sakura asked, eyes widened a fraction. What the hell was Madara doing sneaking around and watching them kiss against a tree?

Sakura's face scrunched up at her ridiculous, but quick relisation.

"Madara's such a pervert."

To this, Hidan chuckled. It was a dark sounding chuckle, but it was still a chuckle.

"No question. What a bastard."

Sakura nodded her head, looking up at the darkening sky.

"You wouldn't mind if we continued this later?" Sakura asked, watching the sky let loose a few stray raindrops.

"Che. No. We can come back tonight. Swimsuits optional." Hidan winked as Sakura blushed in anger.

"You pervert!" She exclaimed, dunking his head underneath the water. He resurfaced laughing.

"What the hell? You wanted it too." he countered.

"Did not!" She blushed, crossing her arms.

Sakura felt two arms encircle her waist from behind. She squealed as Hidan pulled her towards him and into the water. They were both neck deep in the lake.

"Hidan!"

"C'mon, Saks. Live a little."

"Why do all of you Akatsuki's want me to live a little?" Sakura mumbled underneath her breath. Hidan raised an eyebrow but brushed it off.

"Are you guys coming? It's going to start pouring soon!" Kisame hollered from on the shore next to Hinata who was wrapped up in a towel.

"Yeah,Yeah. Fuck off." Hidan yelled back, about to stand up in the water. Sakura grabbed his neck and quickly placed a kiss on his lips. She smirked.

"We should definitely come out here at night." She winked, standing up in the water. She watched as a grin pulled on Hidan's lips and as his eyes lit up in amusement.

"Told ya you wanted it. Or should I say 'me'."

"You should say nothing! Especially since your voice travels!" Kisame yelled from the shore which was closer than before. Sakura could see Hinata watching her with a smile, making her face heat up.

"We should all come back here when we're done training." Sakura commented, watching Hidan's face scrunch up.

"The pansy is NOT coming!"

"Aw please? Dei is so much fun!"

"What did I tell you about calling him fucking 'Dei'?"

"I don't remember. I was too busy acting like I accepted what you said."

"Sakura." Hidan sternly voiced, making Sakura pout.

"But Sugarcakes!" Sakura whined, inwardly laughed her ass off at the face Hidan was giving her.

"Don't fucking call me that!"

"They act like a married couple." Kisame pointed out while Hinata nodded.

* * *

"We have...10 minutes left. But, I doubt that training will still be going on. Let's go back to the apartment." Kisame suggested once Sakura and Hidan were out of the water.

"Yay! We get to EAT!" Sakura cheered while Hidan rolled his eyes, wrapping an arm around her shoulder while Sakura wrapped one around his waist.

"Where are my clothes?" Sakura asked Kisame who shrugged. Her eyebrow twitched as she looked up at Hidan.

"Hidan. Where. Are. My. Clothes?" she asked through clenched teeth.

"I gave them to that lazy ass kid who said he would give them to the Uchiha. See? I'm not a complete fuck up."

"Actually you are. I'm going to freeze to death!" Sakura voiced, stepping away from Hidan. She turned back to him and pondered something. Nodding to herself, she proceeded to take Hidan's shirt off.

"Uh, What the fuck?" Hidan asked while Sakura ran her hands up his stomach to get his shirt off.

"Is this foreplay? I like it." Hidan smirked at her while she rolled her eyes.

"Keep dreaming, Perv. I'm just jacking your shirt."

"You guys are making Hinata _very_ uncomfortable with your 'foreplay'." Kisame suddenly announced. Sakura looked over at Hinata to see her face bright red.

"Oh, shit, I'm sorry Hina."

"N-N-No! It's fine!" She held up her hands in defense, hiding her face.

"She's never seen this before. She's just got to fuck Kis-"

Sakura slapped her hand over Hidan's mouth, smiling awkwardly.

"We don't need your imput." Sakura muttered, watching Kisame's face turn purple.

* * *

"I'm home, Itachi-chan!" Sakura announced as she opened the door to the apartment, smiling big. She ran down the hall and into the kitchen and saw Itachi sitting at the table. She glomped him, feeling him pat her soaked head.

"Welcome back." He muttered.

"Thank you!" She sang to him.

"Aren't you in a good mood for walking back in that downpour." Kisame observed as he came into the kitchen with Hinata and Hidan while pointing to the rain storm outside the window.

"Well, I missed Itachi. And I was hoping he missed me too so that he can make me something delicious to eat." Sakura smiled up at him. He shrugged her off gently and starting opening the fridge.

"Thanks!"

"Saku-chan!" a voice called from the bedroom. Sakura proceeded to walk to the bedroom, feeling Hidan's eyes follow her as she went to go see Deidara.

"Yes Dei?" Sakura poked her head inside the bedroom, hoping to not see something similiar to what Deidara saw that one time.

"I've got something to tell you!" He smiled from his bed, getting up. Sakura's mind filled with curiousity, dread and...shock.

"Y-Yeah? What is it?"

She could feel Hidan, Hinata and Kisame coming up behind her, but Deidara couldn't see them.

"I think I'm in love with you,yeah."

Sakura's eyes widened in shock. She heard Hinata gasp. Awkwardly, she side glanced Hidan's reaction. It appeared that Deidara's confession pissed Hidan off. A lot.

...Oh shit.

* * *

Oh my god. The drama!:O

This chapter is dedicated to Vampgal212 because today is her birthday! :) Have a happy birthday + I hope you enjoyed the Hida/Saku ^^

As well as all my reviewers! I'm sorry! I had writers block for a while and I also hoped you enjoyed this chapter.

Something interesting to come next time! Hopefully! :D

Thanks for reviewing last time:

blackshadow878

Minato-kun Luver

xXFallenxBeautyxX

PaInTiNg-ThE-aPocAlYpCe

CherryLove212

Blood Moon Rising

xXLoveXxXIsXxXDeadlyXx

raven rose 101

littlemissyme

shadow rose2717

Green-Eyes-Love

AkatsukiSexToy101

Angel From Hell96

Yuti-Chan

Ataum

Casey

bri-chan of konoha

Hotokichan

Thesecret1070

SakuraHarunoxBleach

dotwiper

Lozbii

Katii0924

Kitty-Wolf-Chan

MerchantGirl

mndstjohn


	27. Confessions and Thunderstorms

OH MY JASHIN! I'VE MISSED YOU ALL SO MUCH! IT HAS BEEN SOOOO LONG! D''': I'M SO SORRY FOR THE MONTHS OF INACTIVITY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!

On the plus side, I'll be updating wayyyyy more frequently! :)

You've probably been just about ready to shit your pants after what I left you with last chapter ^^

ONWARDS!

*DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO! THIS IS FOR ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSES ONLY!

* * *

_Previously in Bound to Happen:_

_"Saku-chan!" a voice called from the bedroom. Sakura proceeded to walk to the bedroom, feeling Hidan's eyes follow her as she went to go see Deidara._

_"Yes Dei?" Sakura poked her head inside the bedroom, hoping to not see something similiar to what Deidara saw that one time._

_"I've got something to tell you!" He smiled from his bed, getting up. Sakura's mind filled with curiousity, dread and...shock._

_"Y-Yeah? What is it?"_

_She could feel Hidan, Hinata and Kisame coming up behind her, but Deidara couldn't see them._

_"I think I'm in love with you,yeah."_

_Sakura's eyes widened in shock. She heard Hinata gasp. Awkwardly, she side glanced Hidan's reaction. It appeared that Deidara's confession pissed Hidan off. A lot._

_...Oh shit._

* * *

**CHAPTER 27: ~Confessions and Thunderstorms~ **

"Dei..." Sakura murmured.

"You must be fucking kidding me!" Hidan growled, pushing past Sakura in the doorway. Deidara's smile fell slightly as he narrowed his gaze

"You got a problem,yeah?"

"Yeah, actually I fucking do. First off, You _don't_ love her. You don't even _like_ her. Got it?" Hidan threatened. Deidara snorted.

"It doesn't work that way, idiot. And yeah, I still like and _love_ her."

"Uh..." Sakura nervously trailed off, feeling Hinata place a shaky hand on her shoulder.

"Well I guess we're going to have to fucking change that!" Hidan pushed Deidara who stumbled back onto Sakura's bed. Sakura's eyes widened in disbelief.

"Did you just push me,yeah? Immature much." Deidara growled, getting back on his feet before ramming into Hidan, sending them both into the dresser which shook upon impact.

"Stop fighting!" Sakura shouted, intending to go in there and straighten things out herself but was stopped by an arm magically appearing around her waist. She glanced down at the arm in shock before narrowing her gaze.

"Itachi! This is serious!"

"Undoubtedly. But stay out of this. It's an argument between men." He replied tonelessly. Kisame nodded silently beside him.

"He's right, Kitten."

Sakura snorted.

"_Men_? Oh I'm sorry. I didn't know that _men_ were so _mature_..."

"Don't you hang out with that Kyuubi? Because he is the definition of _mature_." Kisame stated sarcastically.

"Shut up." Sakura mumbled before turning her attention towards the fight.

"Why do you even care if I have feelings for her,yeah? You don't even like her anyways!" Deidara yelled.

"Oh yeah? Who fucking said I _didn't?_" Hidan yelled back, shoving Deidara whose eyes widened along with the other four curious stares. A silence fell over them until Deidara suddenly burst out laughing.

"You _what_?" he laughed, holding his stomach from his chuckles.

"Fuck off." Hidan stated, glaring hatefully towards the blonde artist.

"Did you just say that you like Sakura-chan? Since when,yeah?"

"I said fuck off!" Hidan growled, shoving Deidara towards the bed again but Deidara quickly regained his footing and shoved Hidan into the open doorway and right into Sakura.

"Sakura-chan!" Hinata exclaimed, looking down at the pink haired kunoichi who was splayed out on the ground. Hidan was hovering on all fours above her, staring at her face.

"Are you okay, Sakura-chan?" Deidara asked, concerned as he tried to shove Hidan off of her.

"It's your fucking fault, Asshole." Hidan cursed underneath his breath as he fought against Deidara's hand.

"Get off Sakura-chan! You're crushing her,yeah!"

Hidan ignored him.

"Sakura-chan! He doesn't actually like you. He's obviously toying with you,yeah." Deidara shared with the group.

"What the hell do _you_ know about anything?" Hidan asked him, standing up while offering a hand to Sakura who took it.

"Someone as sadistic as you would only tell Sakura you like her if you gained something in return,yeah." Deidara slyly grinned, thinking he figured out Hidan's motives.

"As fucking if! What has _she_ got to offer me?" Hidan asked, glancing Sakura up and down.

"Hey!" Sakura whined in slight embarrassment, crossing her arms.

"You are disgusting! We all knew the double meaning behind what you want from her,yeah!"

"What are you fucking talking about?"

"Okay. I've had enough." Sakura announced as she briskly walked into kitchen. Tugging on her flipflops she ran outside, deciding to get some fresh air...completely forgetting that it was raining kunai's and Sasori's outside...and she happened to forget a jacket.

Well, at least she had her pride...because if she didn't, she would've went back inside and retrieved her jacket...and let Hidan and Deidara insult the crap outta her.

Yeah, not gonna happen.

* * *

Thunder boomed above Sakura as she walked into the forest to take refuge beneath the trees.

"Idiot,Moron,Dumbass,Hey! I'll accept them all right now," Sakura sighed. "I just had to get away from that ridiculous fight."

"What the hell are you doing?" A voiced behind her asked. Shivering slightly, Sakura turned around to see Sasori behind her.

"Sasori...danna? What are you doing out here?"

"I could ask you the same question, _Moron_." Sasori insulted as he leaned against a tree. Sighing, Sakura started at the beginning of her story.

"So then I came back and Dei was all like _'I love you, have my kids'_ and Hidan was all like_ 'The fuck you be sayin?'_ and I was all like_ 'No fighting!'_ and Itachi was all like _'Men'_ and Kisame was all_ 'Your friends immature'_ and Hinata was all like_ 'I won't say anything, like usual'_ and Dei said_ 'You are a toy'_ and Hidan was all like_ 'Not much to see there'_ and that is why I'm here." Sakura panted, looking somewhat satisfied after telling her stared at her with a blank expression.

"And here I thought maybe you were just out for a nice thunderstorm stroll." Sasori added as he watched a lightning bolt streak across the sky.

"Well, I guess you could-"

"You better have a damn good reason to be out here, Sweetheart." a voice, different from Sasori's,was heard. Sakura gulped, looking behind Sasori to see a soaking wet Hidan cross his arms.

"Puppet, leave." Hidan motioned with his hand while Sasori shrugged.

"Annoying, as usual Hidan." Sasori commented before walking away, heading towards the gates.

_'Hm, must've been going on a mission when he saw me.'_ Sakura thought before nervously glancing towards Hidan who frowned.

"Are you trying to fucking get sick?"

Sakura shook her head.

"Are you trying to get struck by lightning and start a new fucking trend?"

Once again, she shook her head.

"Humor me. Why are you standing in the fucking rain?" Hidan sighed.

Shrugging, Sakura kicked a nearby pebble and watched as it hit a tree.

"Why aren't you fucking talking?" Hidan sighed, glancing up at the sky.

Again, she shrugged, watching from the corner of her eye how Hidan's eye twitched.

"I heard you talking with Sasori so your voice isn't broken or something. It must just be because I'm fucking here, right?" He asked while walking towards her and grabbing her chin.

"I'll repeat. Why are you standing in the rain?"

"I want to." Sakura mumbled in distaste as she ripped her chin out of Hidan's hand. He snorted.

"You _want_ to? Just 'cause you _want_ to does not mean you do it. I want to beat the shit out of Deidara but I'm not going to...well, not until you aren't around." Hidan mumbled the last part.

"See? That is why I'm out here in the first place! All you guys do is fight and it's starting to piss me off!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Hey now, I wasn't the one who confessed to you like a total lovesick bitch now was I? I bet he regrets it now though." Hidan smirked darkly, glancing up at the sky.

"Regret it? _Why_? Am I not good enough to be with anyone? Do I not deserve to be loved? Is that it HIDAN?" Sakura yelled the last part, shoving Hidan a few feet away. He stumbled slightly, narrowing his gaze.

"Why would you even want love from that pansy anyways? He'll just chew you up and spit you out, like his fucking Play-Doh." Hidan scoffed in slight anger, looking away from Sakura.

"I know you've probably experienced this before, seeing as you are the hotshot around here, but I've _never_ been confessed to before, except from Naruto but he doesn't really count. You don't know how happy I was for even a second-"

"Happy? You were fucking _Happy?_" Hidan questioned in angry disbelief. Sakura shook her head at him, feeling her emotions try to take over her actions. She snorted.

"Yes, Hidan. I was happy. What's it to you-"

SLAP!

Sakura's face whipped to the side as her eyes widened in shock. Rain poured down heavier than before, soaking them both to the bone.

Slowly, her head turned back towards Hidan who seemed stuck between emotions.

"You're..." Sakura trailed off, watching Hidan's eyes shift to her face. He laughed darkly.

"I'm what? A bastard? An asshole? Yeah well, you should have already known-"

With a chakra infused punch, Hidan flew into a tree which snapped under his weight. Gazing upwards, Hidan's mouth graced a smirk as he saw Sakura retract her fist.

"Just because you're jealous, doesn't mean you go and hit girls, Asshole." Sakura lectured while she tapped her foot against the wet ground. Hidan raised an eyebrow.

"Jealous? Ha. Yeah fucking right. In your dreams." He finished before pushing himself up and walking towards Sakura.

"Oh really? In my dreams? Then tell me. Why do you even care if Deidara confesses to me? Are you afraid I'll say 'yes'? Even if I did, what's it to you?You don't even _like_ me-"

Sakura froze in shock as Hidan's mouth collided with hers. She felt his hands cup her face, shoving her back against a tree. Hidan pulled away and smirked.

"Now, how did you possibly come up with that fucking answer? You and that dumb blonde seem to think that I don't like you, _Blossom Bitch_."

Sakura's eyes widened in anger.

"_What_ did you call me?"

"Hahaha! Blossom Bitch! I completely forgot how good it feels to fucking say that name!" Hidan laughed.

"It isn't funny, Hida-_bastard-_chan!"

"I think it fucking is, Pinky."

"You're so infuriating!"

"Don't I know it." Hidan smirked as a bolt of lightening shot across the sky. Sakura glanced up at the sky momentarily before looking at her drenched body. With a sigh, she decided that she had enough time outdoors. Flipping Hidan the bird,She headed towards the apartment. Grinning like a cheeky bastard, Hidan followed her.

* * *

"I didn't think Kitten's liked water." Kisame joked as he opened the door to a soaking wet Sakura.

"You zip it, Fishy. I've had enough of the male population for one day." Sakura muttered, pushing past Kisame who was about to close the door behind Sakura.

"Ouch! You fucking baffoon!"

"Oh. Sorry Hidan, I didn't see you there." Kisame nonchalantly replied with a grin. Hidan cursed underneath his breath as he walked into the apartment and shut the door with his foot.

"Has someone been out stalking, Hidan?" Kisame asked, following the Jashinist into the kitchen.

"First off, I don't 'stalk'. I 'investigate'." Hidan pointed out.

"You _investigate_? Sounds like stalking to me!" Kisame laughed, obviously making fun of Hidan.

"You can go straight to hell. Along with that dumb, blonde, piece of shit. But the way, where is that dumb,blonde,piece of shit? We need to have a little chat." Hidan cracked his knuckles, looking underneath the kitchen table for the clay artist.

"Well, shortly after Sakura left, Deidara left as well. Saying he was going out to find her." Kisame smirked.

* * *

_Somewhere in the middle of the woods:_

_"Sakura-chan,yeah! Where are you?...Sakura-chan! You're very good at hide and seek...yeah." Deidara exclaimed miserably, trudging through the muddy woods._

* * *

"Hahahahahaha! That's fucking hysterical! Serves him right!" Hidan laughed, smacking his fist repeatedly onto the table.

"What's hysterical?" Sakura asked, coming into the kitchen. She had changed into her pyjamas.

Kisame opened his mouth to tell her but stopped when he saw Hidan glare at him, shaking his head.

"Uh...That...I-Itachi is thinking about growing a moustache!" Kisame cheerfully commented making Hidan snort in amusement.

"_What_? He'd ruin his beautiful Uchiha face!" Sakura gasped in horror.

"I know, right?" Kisame gasped back, mocking her.

"Where is he? He cannot go through with this!" Sakura stated as Kisame pointed slowly towards the living room.

"ITACHI! YOU'RE MAKING A HUGE MISTAKE!" was heard from the other room, followed by a 'Hn?'.

"Ok, why couldn't I tell her?" Kisame asked once Sakura left the room.

"Because Fishbreath, If she knows then she'll go out searchin' for that pansy in the middle of the fucking woods!"

"Ah. I see. You don't want them to be _alone_." Kisame smirked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"That isn't fucking it!"

"Geez, your love life seems to be a total disaster." Kisame lightly stated.

"Fuck you! As far as I can tell, you still haven't trapped the mouse yet so I wouldn't be talkin'!" Hidan commented as Kisame's face turned slightly purple.

"The mouse? Are you talking about _Hinata?"_

"Of course I fucking am! She's the only thing that squeaks within a fucking thirty mile radius!"

"You are completely mistaken-"

"Yeah,Yeah,Yeah. Shove it up your ass, Tuna." Hidan waved off as he laid his chin on the palm of his hand. Suddenly, the front door opened, revealing a soaking wet Deidara.

"I couldn't find her anywhere,yeah!" Deidara spoke to Kisame, not seeing Hidan yet. The blonde quickly turned around the corner and lifted his lip in disgust.

"Are you pulling that face at _me_ you fucker?" Hidan asked in disbelief, standing up from his seat.

"There's no one else here that is completely disgusting,yeah."

"You piece of-"

"Dei. We should talk. Privately." A voice stated from behind Hidan. He cursed outloud, spinning around to see Sakura with a pink blush coating her face cutely.

Too bad it wasn't because of him.

"That's a little extreme." Kisame commented lightly, trying to calm Hidan's nerves.

"It's fucking _too_ extreme!" Hidan pointed out.

"I'd love to talk to you,Sakura-chan." Deidara smiled brightly at Sakura who now wore a shy smile on her face.

"Oh hell no!" Hidan proceeded to interfere until Sakura shot him the dirtiest glare he had ever received from said pinkette.

"You don't have a say in the matter, Hidan. I'm still pissed at you."

"Hold up. He's the one who proclaimed his love for you and you're fucking pissed at _me_? Does that make any sense Kisame? No! I didn't think so!"

Sakura and Deidara already started walking into the bedroom for privacy.

"Wait. Can't you talk out here? Hello? Are you fucking ignoring me?" Hidan followed them down the hallway.

"Know when you're not wanted,yeah." Deidara half turned to him before continuing following Sakura.

"When _I'm _ not wanted? I'm more wanted than you! You homely motherfucker..." He trailed off, seeing as both Sakura and Deidara had entered inside the bedroom and shut the door in his face.

* * *

"Okay, I don't think he's going to charge in but you can never tell with him,yeah." Deidara told Sakura who was nervously fidgeting on the bed while Deidara checked the door.

"Um, well,Dei-"

"Let me go first,Sakura-chan. Okay. Well, I know that my confession must be a shock to you and you weren't mentally prepared for it but please give it some thought,yeah."

Sakura blinked in surprise. Well, she wasn't expecting this.

"I-I don't know what to say,Dei."

"Well, I'm hoping for a 'yes' or even an 'I'll think about it'," Deidara half smiled before giving her a grimace. "I know you've already kissed Hidan,yeah. I'm not a complete idiot but I heard from Kisame that it was Hidan being Hidan."

'_Well...not quite.'_ Sakura internally fidgeted.

"So, since it meant nothing, I don't see the need to complain seeing as how I've already seen you naked."

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Forget you ever saw that! It was a complete accident and it will never happen again-"

Sakura's sentence trailed off as Deidara placed a hand on her cheek.

"Unless of course, you like me too,yeah." He whispered to her, making her eyes widen. He leaned closer to her.

"Deidara..."

"SAKURA! DEIDARA! WE GOT CALLED TO THE HOKAGE'S TOWER!GET OUT HERE! WE GOTTA GO!" The voice of Kisame boomed down the hall, making Deidara and Sakura jump away from one another with a blush on their faces.

"Um.."

"Just think about it,hm?" He smirked before escorting her out of the bedroom. They walked into the kitchen where Itachi casually cast them a side glance. Kisame was beside him, smiling cheekily while Hidan glared at them from the kitchen table.

"What are you guys waiting for,yeah?"Deidara stated as he grabbed his cloak,put it on and grabbed Sakura's hand.

Sakura squeaked at the contact while Deidara pulled her out the door. Kisame's eyebrows shot up past his hairline. He glanced at Itachi who was stoically following Deidara and Sakura's movement with his eyes.

"What the _fuck_ was that?" Hidan growled in complete grabbed distaste. He grabbed his cloak and stomped out the door behind Sakura and Deidara.

* * *

"Thank you for arriving-Wait. Where are Sakura and Deidara?" Tsunade asked, looking around the room. Kisame shrugged while Hidan growled low in his throat.

"They left before us." Kisame added to the mystery. Suddenly, the door to the Hokage's office burst open while Sakura and Deidara ran through, laughing.

"I'm sorry Hokage-sama. Deidara got sidetracked-"

"Hey! It wasn't _my_ fault,yeah." Deidara mock pouted while Sakura smiled at him.

"Don't you have manners? You never blame a female for being tardy!"

"My apologies,yeah." He smirked back, ruffling her hair. Tsunade cleared her throat while Sakura's face turned pink in embarrassment. Hidan snorted at their little display while Kisame smirked lightly.

"Shall I start then? Anyways, I have called you here at this hour to inform you that three Konoha ninja were killed at the border today. We are informed that they were killed by Team Taka. Mainly, Sasuke."

Sakura gasped. She felt her blood run cold at the thought of Sasuke being so far into the darkness that he would kill his own people. He always looked serious about killing _her_ before, but now Sakura felt that he would actually do it in a second.

"There has to be some mistake-"

"No mistakes. Just the truth. You don't have to cover for him,Sakura. He is a bad man now and he will never be welcomed into this village ever again. Now, Of course, before I tell you any farther, I must have you swear to not tell Naruto, Sakura."

Sakura swallowed, contemplating. She could feel four pairs of eyes on her. She could sense Deidara about to grab her hand in comfort but before he could make contact, Hidan slapped his hand away,glaring.

"I don't think she should have to swear to not say anything. If she wants to tell the Kyuubi, then she should have the right. Regardless, she won't fucking squeal anyways. She _cares_ too much for her _friends_." Hidan voiced his opinion, adding quotation bunnies to 'cares' and 'friends'.

Sakura half-smiled at his attempt to help her.

"Thank you,Hidan. But, I swear Tsunade-sama. I will not tell Naruto anything."

Tsunade looked towards Hidan, to Deidara then back to Sakura.

"Very well. Anyways, I have a mission for you. It is very important and to the utmost urgency."

Sakura perked up at this.

"I'm sending you guys to search Orochimaru's base."

Sakura's jaw dropped. "Are you serious?" She mumbled in uncertainty. She had heard of what Orochimaru did to people he found trespassing in his hideouts. Also, she knew what Orochimaru must've done to Sasuke for him to be completely submerged in the darkness surrounding his heart.

"Sounds fucking simple. No need for fucking thinking about it." Hidan stated nonchalantly. Sakura blinked up at him.

_'Is he trying to comfort me?'_

"What would we be looking for?" Itachi asked tonelessly.

"Letters,anything really that gives us the time he plans to attack Konoha and how many alliances he has made. We need to know if we are fighting a useless battle here." Tsunade's voice strained but she cleared it once again and continued.

"I have already sent Sasori and Team Gai to check on something for me. They are ordered to meet you at the base I will be sending you to once their mission clears. This mission has no time frame. Be back once you find something. No waddling around; trying to capture criminals from inside. Understood?"

Sakura nodded, wringing her hands silently.

"Sakura," Sakura looked up at Tsunade. "You can do this. I wouldn't have chosen you otherwise."

Surprised but grateful for the comment, Sakura bowed her head slightly towards her Hokage who beamed at her.

"Now go kick some Orochimaru ass!" she ordered, pulling a bottle of sake from her desk. Sakura groaned.

"Tsunade-sama, I don't think you should be-"

"Nonsense! It's just one sip! Now go! I want you gone to the hideout on the outskirts of the Sand Village tomorrow morning!" The Hokage ordered, ushering them out of her office. She slammed the door in their faces.

"Geez, I thought they'd never leave." she sighed, grabbing her bottle of sake and hugging it to her chest.

* * *

Sakura grabbed her kunai's and shiriken's from her bedroom drawer and shoved them into her holster on her leg. After checking to make sure she had them all, she quickly starting packing her medical supplies. A quick knock on the bedroom door drew Sakura's eyes from her bag to whomever was at the door. She opened it to reveal Hidan.

"Oh joy, Just the face I wanted to see." Sakura sarcastically commented, allowing him to enter before shutting the door again.

"I can tell you're eager to see me,Pinks." Hidan smirked before taking a seat on the bed.

"Yeah. Ecstatic," She rolled her eyes at him before turning towards her dresser to pack once more."So, where's Dei?" She nonchalantly asked, not seeing the slight tension in Hidan's shoulders.

"Who gives a shit where he is?"

"I do."

"...of fucking course you do." he sighed, laying down on the bed. Lifting a pink eyebrow, Sakura continued to pack her belongings.

"Well, yeah. We're teammates."

"_Just_ teammates?" Hidan specifically asked.

"Well,yeah."

"_Well yeah?_ You seem to be hesitating."

"Well, I don't know how I feel for Dei. I think of him as more of a brother than just a teammate...Hey! Why are you smirking in relief?" She questioned, hearing Hidan evilly laugh.

"Oh, no reason. Just that Deidara has a slim chance of getting in your pants."

"You barely have a chance either." Sakura rolled her eyes.

"The fuck?" Hidan quickly got off the bed and stood to face her. He lightly grabbed her chin. "I thought we were getting along smoothly..." he trailed off as his lips hovered over hers. Sakura blew a raspberry in his face before turning around and grabbing her gloves from the top dresser drawer.

"How fucking charming." Hidan commented in distaste as he wiped his face.

"So why are you here again? Just to bug the utter shit outta me?" Sakura eyed Hidan who feigned offense.

"Watch your _language!_ And you call me bad." He clicked his tongue before tucking a strand of bubblegum hair behind Sakura's ear.

"If you must know, I just wanna know about what you and that piece of shit did in here earlier tonight." Hidan shrugged as if he was simply asking her if she preferred chicken flavored or beef flavored ramen.

"_Hidan! _I don't see how that is any of your business!"

"You're wrong," he frowned. "It's my business because _you're_ my business."

Sakura sighed, grabbing her headband and untying it from her glanced at the clock which read 10:25pm. She looked at Hidan.

"Look. I'll tell you tomorrow,okay? Right now, I just feel like getting some sleep for our mission tomorrow."

"Avoiding the subject. This is just like you, Blossom Bitch."

"Shove it up your ass." Sakura smirked. She opened the door to find three Akatsuki males standing in the hallway. Kisame smirked at her while Deidara half frowned.

"Are ya done chit chattin'? I'm kinda tired, Kitten." Kisame smiled, flashing rows of sharp teeth.

"Yeah. Come on in." Sakura waved nonchalantly while grabbing her pyjamas and heading towards the changed into a pair of pink button up pyjamas and yawned while walking into the bedroom. She blinked in surprise as she saw everyone in their beds already asleep.

"You must be shitting me. You all fell asleep already?" Sakura whispered harshly. Someone shushed her, making her eyebrow twitch.

"Go to sleep." Itachi's quiet voice resonated through the darkness, making Sakura sigh.

"No goodnight hug?" She whined, hearing someone's blankets shift. Hearing someone stand up, She smirked,feeling a pair of arms encircle her waist...and lift her up over a hard shoulder.

"Eek! What the hell!" she squealed before getting thrown on her bed.

"Go to sleep,Pinky."

'_Hidan'_

Yawning, Sakura nodded. Quietly she groped in the darkness for Hidan's shirt which she tugged on lightly. Getting the message, he scooted into her bed next to her, smirking into her hair.

_'Score one for the Jashinist.'_

* * *

_Awz damn. I wanna snuggle with Hidan!_

_Thankyou for reading! ^.^ there is plently more to come!_

_& everyone who reviewed last time & throughout this entire story; you better know that I love you! :)_

_Minato-kun Luver  
Yuti-Chan  
Green-Eyes-Love  
Ataum  
Vampgal212  
fighter fox spirit  
ima-panda-hear-me-roar  
__xXLoveXxXIsXxXDeadlyXx  
Casey (AkatsukiTomboyKid)  
littlemissyme  
AkatsukiSexToy101  
Luna the Vampire  
Angel from Hell96  
MerchantGirl  
Webgirl9m9  
dotwiper  
blackshadow878  
Chibi-Onee-chan  
Crimson Siege  
Niixxy  
Akasaku123  
Mikume-chan  
DeziiPerez  
la canelle  
Clumsy0132  
Hotokichan  
missan2  
xXFallenxBeautyxX  
Angelmana  
The Girl Across The Street_


	28. Sounds Like A Plan

So, I was reading this fanfic the other day.  
And another one.  
And another.  
It just gets to the good part and then the chapter ends.  
They haven't updated in three months.  
FML.  
Hahahahahaha, sound familiar? Omg, I'm such an asshole. Sorry about not updating quick :(  
I seriously had writers block. An INTENSE case of it.  
I was so out of it I was thinking of changing the main pairing to Sakura/Lee.  
I WAS NOT OKAY!  
Thankfully, I am now so onwards! :D

* * *

_**Bound to Happen**_

_**Chapter 28: Sounds like a plan**_

Sakura awoke the next morning to the sound of her alarm clock, which she set for 4:45AM. Groaning in distaste, she reluctantly opened her eyes to see a pair of purple ones looking back at her. She blinked, watching a grin form on Hidan's face.

"Morning." Sakura mumbled, yawning cutely. Hidan smirked back at her, poking her cheek.

"I'd reckon it's time for a mission." Kisame laughed from his bed as he stood up. Sakura tried to get up as well, but Hidan immediately grabbed her around the waist, dragging her back down.

"Five more minutes..." He murmured into her ear, making her shiver in delight.

"H-Hidan!"

"Time to get up,yeah." Deidara grumbled, hitting Hidan with a pillow, effectively releasing his hold on Sakura.

"Who in the _hell_ do you think you are?" Hidan asked, getting out of bed and right in Deidara's face.

"Uh...Let's get ready!" Sakura clapped her hands, getting the attention of both Hidan and Deidara.

"Saku-chaaaan," Deidara whined playfully. "Can I sleep with you tonight,yeah?" he finished seriously.

Sakura's face turned red as she, and everyone else in the room, saw the double meaning to what he meant.

"What a pervert." Kisame whispered while Itachi nodded silently.

"I can't believe you just asked her that. You fucking _tool!_" Hidan grabbed his collar before Itachi and Kisame shoved them away from one another.

"Let's just get ready." Sakura sighed, grabbing her clothes and heading towards the bathroom.

Once she was done changing, Sakura went back to the bedroom to see that no one was there. Grabbing her forehead protector, she secured it to her head, as well as securing her kunai holster and grabbed her bag that she had packed the night before. Heading out into the kitchen, she saw Kisame and Hidan eating a bowl of cereal while Itachi drank coffee. Deidara was nowhere in sight.

"Breakfast babe?" Hidan offered, holding out a spoon filled with Cheerios. Sakura nodded as she walked towards the table and opened her mouth, watching Hidan smirk as he spoon fed her the cereal.

Sakura grimaced at the taste.

"It tastes kind of stale." she commented while Hidan shrugged as he continued eating.

"We haven't gotten groceries in over a month." Itachi pointed out.

"This is allllllllllllllll we got." Kisame grinned, exaggerating his 'all'.

Sakura sighed as her stomach growled, alerting the attention of the three boys at the table.

Sakura patted her stomach and laughed.

"Oh, Don't worry about it! I'll live!" She smiled, anxiously wondering what would happen if she past out from hunger inside Orochimaru's base.

...Yikes.

Hidan seemed to be having the same thoughts as he pulled her onto his lap and shoved another spoonful of cereal into her mouth.

"If you can eat all of this cereal, you get a surprise." Hidan bribed, his eyes holding amusement. Sakura snorted at his childishness. Suddenly, the door to the apartment burst open.

"Hello! I brought bagels!" Deidara proudly announced at the door.

"Oh my god! Dei! I love you!" Sakura sprung off Hidan's lap and ran to hug Deidara who accepted her hug with a smug smirk directed at Hidan.

"You _love _him? All because of fucking bagels?" Hidan roared as he stood up and walked over towards the couple of the hour. He snatched the bag of bagels from Deidara's hand and rummaged through it, picking one out.

"I was just kidding Hidan! Dei knows that, right Dei?" Sakura back at him. Hidan eyed him as well.

Deidara's head was downcast for awhile. All of a sudden, he looked up and smirked.

"Actually, I don't know that,yeah. I like you,Sakura-chan. Don't think I don't notice that you're constantly flirting with me." Deidara's eyes narrowed but the smirk stayed.

Sakura's jaw dropped. She could hear Hidan's teeth gritted in anger.

"Okay! Time for a mission-" Kisame interfered. But it just kept rolling.

"Constantly..._flirting?_" Sakura screeched in anger. "Excuse me? I'm just being polite!"

"Hmm. That's not how I think. And I suppose Hidan doesn't think so either."

"Who in the fuck said I thought that? You some fucking psychic now?" Hidan seethed.

"Sakura likes me. I can prove it." Deidara flashed a smile. As quick as lightning, he grabbed her by the waist and leaned down to kiss her. Sakura screeched in denial. She tried to knee him between the legs, which made him jump back seconds before their lips made contact.

Sakura panted in horror. Anger boiled underneath her skin as she swung her fist towards Deidara, whose face just barely moved out of the way. She drew back her fist a second time but it was caught from behind. Whipping around, she looked at Hidan.

"I'm kinda busy!" Sakura exclaimed before shutting up. Hidan's gaze was directed on Deidara. If looks could kill, Sakura believed that Deidara would be killed, brought back to life and killed again...500 times. Sakura shrieked as Hidan swiftly picked her up and dumped her on Itachi's lap at the table.

"Hold her." Hidan growled to Itachi who nodded tonelessly. Sakura stubbornly crossed her arms over her chest, leaning against Itachi's chest who patted her head.

Hidan turned towards Deidara who was smirking sadistically.

"Did I frighten you, Sakura-chan? I'm sorry, we can always try that again." He licked his lips at the suggestion as Hidan snarled.

"You even _think_ about touching her..."

"You'll do what?" Deidara smiled fully, as if he was anticipating this.

Sakura turned around and looked at Deidara just as Hidan sped towards him, hitting him in the gut. Deidara recovered quickly though, punching Hidan in the face.

"What's gotten into you, Dei?" Sakura groaned. "Stop fighting!"

Several minutes later they were still at it. Deidara had a bloody lip and a black eye while Hidan also had a bloody lip but multiple bruises down his jaw.

"Please stop! We have a mission to get done!" Sakura pleaded. Itachi sighed.

"This is ridiculous. That isn't even Deidara."

Suddenly, everyone froze. Sakura,Kisame,Hidan and the surprised Deidara turned to look at the eldest Uchiha just as another Deidara walked into the apartment with a bag of muffins.

"Hey Saku-chan,yeah! I brought muffins for everyone accept Hidan,yeah!" Deidara smirked, turning fully to look at the other Deidara who was still smiling sadistically.

"What the hell,yeah! Who are you!" The Deidara with the muffins exclaimed. "If you're going to impersonate me,yeah, at least don't do a half-assed job!" He pouted, pointing towards the other Deidara's black eye and bloody lip.

"See you later, Sakura-chan." The fake Deidara laughed and poofed away, leaving a cloud of smoke in his departure.

* * *

"I cannot fucking believe-OW!- that pansy ass-FUCK!-actually got away with-OW! Would you fucking stop?" Hidan whined, pulling Sakura's impatient hands away from his face.

They were currently in the bathroom while their other three team members were out and about around Konoha. They agreed to meet up at the gates in 20 minutes after Sakura had cleaned up Hidan's injuries in the bathroom.

"I'm disinfecting your injuries, Hidan." Sakura patiently stated, grabbing the cotton ball with disinfectant on it. He groaned in his throat as the cotton ball made contact with his lip.

"What a fucking pansy! I only held back cause I thought it was the fucking real Deidara and you would've been pissed-"

Sakura wrapped her arms around his waist, pressing her face into his chest. She sighed.

"I know." Sakura stated.

They sat like that for several minutes. Sakura eventually pulled away and held Hidan's lip between her thumb and forefinger. She applied chakra to close up the cut. Sakura smiled and pulled Hidan to his feet.

"C'mon. We've got a mission!" She stated, slapping his butt to get him felt the gesture harmless, that is until Hidan smirked over his shoulder at her.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." He taunted as he spun around and looped his fingers around the sides of her pink medic skirt. Sakura's jaw dropped.

"Um-"

He jerked her towards him so she was flush against him. Sakura emitted a 'squeak'.

"H-Hidan! I'll punch the living daylights outta-"

Sakura trailed off as Hidan dropped his head to her shoulder. He dragged his tongue up her neck, making Sakura shriek at the contact.

"Okay Mr. Pervert. We have to go!" She demanded hurriedly as Hidan laughed.

"Well aren't you hasty?" He smirked, grabbing his scythe in one hand and walking out the door. Sakura rolled her eyes and sighed.

_'The least you could do was hold my hand.' _she thought to herself as she grabbed her bag and stomped out of the apartment.

* * *

"Saku-chaaaan,yeah." Deidara whined, banging his head repeatedly against the Konoha gate.

"Hitting your head against that won't make them go any faster." Kisame sighed, crossing his arms overtop of his chest.

"But-But she shouldn't be with _him!_ She should be here with me, yeah!" Deidara complained.

"Yeah, but technically it was _you_ who attacked Hidan in the first place." Itachi stated. Deidara turned to look at him.

"Who asked you,yeah!_Uchiha!_" He spat, looking in another direction. "It wasn't me,yeah." he mumbled.

"Hn."

"_You-_ Oh! Sakura-chan!" Deidara pointed out Hidan and Sakura whom were making their way towards the gate.

Sakura froze, upon hearing her name. Usually, her Deidara called her Saku-chan, so when she heard 'Sakura-chan' she froze, getting brief flashbacks of that fake Deidara who promised to come back.

She shivered, alerting the attention of Hidan who raised an eyebrow at her. She eyed Deidara before turning to smile nervously at Hidan.

"Well, Let's go." she told them all once she made her way to the gate. She walked right past Deidara, slightly avoiding him as she ran ahead of the boys, leaving them at the gates.

"Hm. Looks like she's avoiding you,Deidara." Kisame laughed, rubbing the back of his head.

"Why,yeah! I don't want Sakura to be mad at me!" Deidara slightly panicked.

"Just stay the fuck away from her." Hidan warned as he proceeded to follow Sakura. Itachi and Kisame followed suit, leaving Deidara behind.

"Why? W-Wait for me,yeah!" He whined, taking off after them.

_'We have to talk Sakura-chan,yeah.I don't want you to be mad at me.'_

* * *

"Finally! We're here!" Sakura exclaimed as she stretched her tired limbs. They arrived in Sound at nightfall, way longer than Sakura expected but travelling with four other males meant bathroom breaks, insults, fights and just plain stubbornness.

_'Deidara! Get down from that tree!'_

_'No,yeah! Not until he apologizes, yeah!'_

_'You must be fucking kidding me!'_

Sakura groaned as the flashback of what happened earlier flew through her mind. She banished it without another word, trying to find the way to the hideout.

"So...we go left, right?" Sakura pointed in said direction, glancing at Itachi for verification. He smirked, shaking his head.

"No. We go straight."

"Now hold up Uchiha! I've been here before! We're supposed to go left,yeah! Like Saku-chan said!"

"Clearly, being up in that fucking tree has done damage to your fucking head. Left isn't the way to the hideout; Sakura has no fucking idea where she's going!"

"_Excuse_ me?" Sakura glared at him as he shrugged it off casually.

"Don't take it personal, sweetcheeks. You just can't be in charge of the direction."

"I thought the plan was to meet up with Hinata and the rest at a nearby hotel and enter together?" Kisame thought aloud, earning a glance from Sakura.

"Tsunade-sama didn't say that. You just wanna be with Hinata all alone." Sakura smirked, pointing at Kisame accusingly. Said Akatsuki member blushed at the accusation.

"I do not! We were told to meet up-"

"I don't remember that,yeah."

"That's because you're a fucking dumbass."

"Hey! You sadisitic bast-"

"Brat! _Shut up!_" a voice sharply demanded in the darkened streets. Sakura looked around, smiling as she recognized the owner of the demand.

"Danna!" Deidara and Sakura exclaimed in unison. He glared at both of them sharply.

"What part of shut up don't you understand, Idiots? We cannot afford to be found." He reminded them.

"Hey! We're not four years old,yeah! Stop tellin' us what to do!"

Sasori sighed as he hit Deidara on the head.

"Ouch,yeah!"

"Quiet. Now, Follow me to the hotel." Sasori commanded. At their blank look, he explained. "Tsunade contacted us and told us to delay the confrontation with the hideout until you all come and we make a plan. Now, stay close. I understand you might think you're superior and won't get lost in this area but you will. Especially at night. We already had this problem with Hinata last night-"

"With _Hinata?_ She was lost?" Kisame freaked.

"She was found...eventually. Now, let us go." Sasori commanded. Sakura grabbed one of his arms, clutching onto it. He rose an eyebrow at her.

"What? _I'm _ not getting lost." She nodded as a second affirmation as Sasori pulled her slightly closer to himself, gripping the inside of her fabric sleeve.

"Whatever. The more time we save by not searching for your ass, the better." Sasori smirked, getting a pouting glare from Sakura.

Hidan growled slightly in his throat at the sight.

"C'mon. Stop being so possessive of the girl." a raspy voice indicated in his ear. Hidan spun around quickly, feigning shock.

"Kakuzu! Man buddy, you scared the shit outta me!"

"Don't I always?" Kakuzu's deadpanned voice stated, glancing at Sasori who regarded him with an annoyed expression.

"Why did you leave the hotel? Clearly you couldn't have been _bored_."

"She wouldn't shut up! For a mouse, she certainly has a lot to say. She would prattle on about Kisame, and then Sakura and Hidan, and then how her family would freak over her being with Kisame, and then she would cry..." Kakuzu trailed off, clearly stressed out over the matter.

"Oi! Are you talking about Hinata?" Sakura asked, rather loudly before remembering about the volume issue. "Opps." she whispered as Sasori flicked her forehead.

"Quiet." he reminded once again, tugging on her arm to drag her forward. "Let's go. We need a plan for tomorrow night. We have tonight and tomorrow to construct one before invading the hideout."

"Aye Aye Captain!" Sakura whispered with a wink, saluting the puppet master who rolled his eyes, a smirk tugging at his lips as he proceeded to walk towards their meeting place.

* * *

"Finally! It's about fucking time,right Kakuzu?" Hidan asked his partner as he stretched his arms about his head. They were finally at the entrance to the hotel they were staying at.

"So, If you go to the front desk, they should give you the room next to ours. Unfortunately," he stated, looking at Deidara. "We have connecting rooms."

"I hope none of you that sleep with a kunai underneath your pillow sleepwalks." Sakura commented lightly, earning a chuckle from Kisame.

"I wouldn't put it past that shivering squirrel upstairs." Kakuzu commented, earning a glare from Kisame and Sakura.

"Well, thanks Saso-chan! We'll get in touch once we get our stuff organized!" Sakura smiled big at him as he nodded.

"You do that. Let's go, Kakuzu." Sasori said as him and Kakuzu disappeared up the elevator. It stopped on the fifth floor. Itachi turned towards the group.

"You all go to the fifth floor and wait there. I'll get the room number and keys." He stated before turning towards the desk where a lineup of six people was present. Everyone shrugged before getting on the elevator.

"I'll stay with you,Ita-chan! I'll be up later!" She told the boys on the elevator, getting out just before the doors closed.

Sakura yawned, grabbing the sleeve of Itachi's cloak as she followed him into the lineup.

"Man, I'm beat." she yawned again,leaning her head against Itachi's arm. She glanced around the lobby sharply before closing her eyes.

_"Watch out!"_

Sakura's eyes snapped open. She glanced to the side to see a luggage cart heading straight for her. Casually, she sidestepped the cart...or was about to. Before she could even retract, Itachi had spun her towards him and held her head against his chest as he tensed slightly.

"I'm so sorry!" the bellhop exclaimed, picking up his fallen luggage. Itachi's eyes narrowed slightly, or Sakura thought they did. She couldn't really tell from this angle. He pushed her head back down.

"It's fine-" Sakura's muffled voice replied before a strict "Be more aware of your surroundings" followed. In surprise, Sakura glanced up at Itachi, forcing his hand away from behind her head.

"Itac-" Sakura scolded before his hand clamped her mouth shut. He turned away from the curious and suspicious bellhop before moving forward in the lineup. He was next.

"Good Evening-" the lady began to say.

"Adjoining room. Fifth floor. Akatsuki." Itachi stated in chopped sentences. The woman at the desk nodded before handing him the key with the room number 521 carved into the key handle.

"I hope you enjoy your stay." The woman smiled a smile that didn't reach her eyes.

"Hn." Itachi grunted, grabbing Sakura's hand and dragging her towards the elevator. Once inside, his shoulder's sagged slightly. Sakura glared at him.

"What the hell,Itachi? Why are you being such a jerk?"

Itachi sideglanced her before looking back ahead of him.

"Are you ignoring me, Mister?"

Again no answer.

"ITACHI!"

This time, he looked at her with an annoyed glance. Sakura drew back in surprise.

"What?" he asked in a clipped tone.

"Uh...right! Why did you keep pressing my head against you? I couldn't even talk!" Sakura angrily asked him, hearing him let out a sigh.

"Your headband."

"Huh?" Sakura's anger disappeared as a confused look clouded her face.

"He would've saw your headband. Your _leaf _headband. He would've reported it. This mission would've been useless."

Realization dawned on Sakura. Wow. She felt like an ass.

"And with your name?"

"You shouldn't state my name in enemy territory,Sakura. You learn that in the academy." He smirked at her, watching as her face turned red.

"Ita-chan! I don't see why It would matter anyways. You're wearing an Akatsuki cloak." She exclaimed, glancing away with her arms crossed over her chest.

"It doesn't matter now. It's over." He stated, watching the number 3 on the elevator, indicating the current floor, switched to 4.

"I'm sorry, Ita-chan. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." Sakura murmured, as she wrapped her arms around him in a hug. He snorted.

"Hn. It takes more than a pink haired girl to hurt my feelings."

"Ha. I bet it does." Sakura smiled, closing her eyes.

"Um..Would you like a separate room apart from us?" A taunting voice stated. Sakura's eyes snapped open as she let go of Itachi and faced the opened elevator doors. She groaned as she looked at the face of Kisame. To the left, she saw a jealous and angry Deidara...and to the right...just an angry, er, _pissed _Hidan.

"We got the keys!" Sakura laughed nervously, scratching the back of her head. Kisame shook his head.

"You never learn, Kitten." He smirked, patting her head as she walked out of the elevator.

"Geez, with the way you two are acting, you'd think that I'd kissed him or something-"

"You did _what?_" Deidara and Hidan exclaimed at the same time. Sakura's face turned red.

"I didn't do anything! _God_!" She screeched, grabbing the key from Itachi and stomping down towards their room. She shoved the key into the hole and furiously turned it. Once she heard the 'click' she opened the door and looked inside.

"Hm. Not too shabby." She commented, glancing into the bathroom. Their bathroom was an actual bathroom (unlike theirs at home) which had a stand in shower and a bathtub on claw feet. The door to the other teams room was across from the bathroom opening. Their was two double beds, a flat screen T.V, and a mini fridge over in the corner with a piece of paper taped to it. Frowning, Sakura walked over and read the paper.

_'Dear Guest,_

_Whatever you eat/drink from this fridge or the cabinet you buy!_

_Prices are listed below._

_Enjoy your stay!'_

"Wow. What _great_ service." Sakura snorted as she threw the letter over her shoulder and proceeded to rummage through the mini fridge.

"Sakura. You have to _pay_ for that." A voice stated from behind her. She glanced over to see Sasori leaning up against the wall. She quickly looked behind her to see that her team was already in the room and was seated on the two beds.

"I realize that. But frankly, I don't care. I'm _hungry_ and I'm out of fucks to give. So, If you'd like to pay for this, by all means, do it. If not, then let me enjoy eating in peace." She stated, watching him blink slowly. She shrugged, grabbing a chocolate bar from one of the shelves. She peeled off the wrapper and took a big bite, moaning as the taste of rich chocolate flooded her mouth. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. She swallowed as she motioned with her hand that she would get it. Sasori intercepted her, wrapping his arms around her neck. She blinked as he started untying her headband. Afterwards, Sasori gently shoved her towards the door.

"Hn. I'm surprised she got into the village with this on." Sasori commented as he held up her headband and threw it on the bed. "Even Hinata and Shino took theirs off."

"Hey!" Sakura greeted the man at the door who had a fake smile plastered onto his face.

"Hello, dear customer. I am Henry, the manager. I see that you are enjoying one of our food items. That will be 6.99$ please."

Sakura's eyes widened. Then she snorted.

"6.99$? For a chocolate bar?" She asked, thinking this manager was just pulling her leg. The manager's fake smile didn't falter as he nodded.

"Well, I don't have 6.99$ and I don't intend to pay it." Sakura fake smiled back at him, watching his smile disappear altogether.

"Well...that's unfortunate." His eyes narrowed as he grabbed hold of her shirt collar. "I suppose you'll have to pay like all of the other civilians who can't pay their way."

Sakura's fists shook in anger. Just as she was about to show this dickwad how _she_ deals with annoying assholes, Sasori came up behind her and forcefully removed her from Henry's hands.

"Here," Sasori coldly declared, handing the bellhop the money. Henry put on his fake smile and waved as he walked away.

"What a douchebag." Sakura commented as she spun towards Sasori.

"Thanks!" She smiled as he shook is head in annoyance.

"Don't eat it if you cannot afford it."

"Oh, I could afford it. I just didn't want to pay him." She smiled again. Sasori's eyebrow rose.

"Oh? Then you wouldn't mind paying me back." He stated, smirking as he held out his hand. Sakura's smile froze in place as she sprinted away from Sasori and behind Kisame who moved from the bed and was sitting in a comfy chair.

"Kisa-chan! Save me!"

"Hahaha! You shouldn't have made Sasori pay, Kitten."

"I didn't make him pay! He paid on his own free will!"

"I didn't know you would've preferred to be taken downstairs and molested. If that's the case, I'll just go get-"

"NO! Danna! Leave Saku-chan alone,yeah!" Deidara suddenly stood up, drawing everybody's attention to him. He rubbed the back of his head, blushing slightly. Sasori and Hidan's eyes narrowed.

"I-It's okay. He's just teasing me." Sakura mumbled as she looked everywhere except at Sasori or Deidara.

"O...kay. This is getting a tad awkward. Let's head over to Sasori's room to start making a plan." Kisame suggested, catching the quick thankful look from Sakura.

"Sounds like a fucking deal to me." Hidan stated, slightly tenser than usual as he grabbed a hold of Sakura's arm and proceeded to drag her into the next room.

"Hidan! You weirdo!" Sakura huffed as she was pulled away from the four men who followed them shortly after. On the way out, Deidara briefly glanced at Sasori whose eyes narrowed in question. The blonde Akatsuki simply shrugged as he hurried into the next room.

"Hinata! It's so good to see you!" Sakura exclaimed as she shared a hug with the shy Hyuuga who in turn smiled.

"I-It's good to see you as w-well, Sakura-chan." Hinata smiled before releasing her hold on Sakura as they sat down on the side of one of the beds.

"I for one am not delighted to be seeing these two fools again." Shino stated as he pointed towards Hidan and Deidara who glared.

"Shut the fuck up bug eyes!"

"Who asked for your opinion,yeah?"

"Will you all just shut up for once? Can we not plan a strategy without fighting?" Sakura sighed as Sasori nodded.

"She's right...surprisingly," he joked, gaining a glare. "Anyways, we've got to get this done. Supposedly Team Gai hasn't made it here yet so we can make the plan now, we just need to fill them in on it later."

Everyone sat down cross-legged on the floor. Everybody else standing followed.

"Ok. So we have 10 people here, not including Gai's team. Hinata,Chouji,Shino,Kakuzu, and myself as well as Hidan,Itachi,Kisame,Deidara and Sakura. We could go into teams of two, but I believe some of us wouldn't be able to..._decide_...who they want as a partner." Sasori glared at Deidara and Hidan who looked away.

"Now, I would suggest groups of three but that means one person is by themselves if the need to split up occurs-"

"I'll be by myself," Sakura joyfully commented. "I don't mind-"

"No." every Akatsuki male in the room stated before turning to the matter at hand. Sakura pouted.

"How about we split into 3 teams of 4 and one team of 2?" Chouji commented while opening a fresh,crisp bag of chips. Sakura stood up from her position on the bed and went over to sit beside Chouji.

"Hmm...That might work." Kisame thoughtfully pondered. Hinata nodded and blushed, looking at him from the corner of her eye.

"It will. End of discussion. Now Chouji, Where did ya get those?" Sakura asked him, drawing everybody's attention to her. He shrugged, pointing at the cabinet beside the mini fridge. Sakura gasped.

"Saso-chan... You're picking favorites, aren't you?"

"He paid himself. Now, back to the impo-"

"Can I have one, Chouji? Buddy ol' pal? Ol' chum?" Sakura batted her eyelashes at him, slowly reaching a hand into his chip bag. He pulled away from her.

"Under any other circumstance, I would Sakura-san. But, I have a very strict diet. If I don't eat the necessary amount of food, my body will go into shock-"

"Yeah Yeah Yeah," Sakura sighed, rested her chin on her hand. "Continue." she waved nonchalantly.

"If we divided into teams of 4, we'd have to pick based on quality attributes." Shino pondered aloud.

"So pairings that compliment each others skills,yeah?" Deidara asked.

"Exactly. So, Any suggestions?" Sasori asked, glancing around.

"Sakura." Deidara and Hidan stated at the same time. They both turned to glare at one another.

"Anybody but you two." Sasori gritted her teeth, sighing.

"Hinata,Sakura,Sasori, and Lee."

"Hidan, Kakuzu, Chouji, and Neji."

"Deidara, TenTen, Gai, and Shino."

"Kisame and Myself." Itachi declared suddenly, making everyone turn to face him slowly.

"Did you just list every team?" Sakura asked him while he shrugged.

"How do these teams compliment anything?" Hidan wondered. Everyone ignored him.

"Sounds bad to me, but..I'm guessing no matter what they couldn't get any better." Sasori stated.

"You're only saying that cause your with Sakura-chan,Danna!" Deidara accused. Sasori snorted.

"Like I give a rat's ass if I'm with her or not.I'd prefer not to be. She's a magnet for trouble." Sasori sighed dejectedly while Sakura slapped his arm.

"Hey! I resent that!" She exclaimed, crossing her arms over top of her chest.

"Now we need an actual plan. I'd suggest making each team go in a different way. That way we can cover more ground." Kisame suggested, earning a nod of approval from the current plan captain, Sasori.

"Sounds good. And within your groups, we should also have you split up into groups of two if your group comes across an area where there are two ways to go."

"Does that mean you'll be my partner, Danna?" Sakura asked him, her eyes sparkling. He cringed visibly to tease her, watching her frown.

"I suppose. No offence, but I don't believe Lee could protect you." Sasori sniffed, as he lifted his nose into the air.

"Protect _me_? I was thinking the same thing but for you! Lee couldn't protect you like I can, Saso-chan." Sakura winked, watching his eyes twitch in annoyance.

"If once team gets c-caught, W-What will we do?" Hinata stuttered.

"You'd die." Hidan bluntly stated making Hinata's jaw drop open. Sakura hit his shoulder.

"Don't worry, Hinata! I'll be on your team! If we get caught, we'll kick shit up! Won't we, Saso-chan?" Sakura smirked, looking at Sasori who sighed.

"Can I change teams?" He asked sullenly. Sakura whacked him.

"Don't worry, Hinata. If you call for help, I'll be there for ya!" Kisame grinned, making Hinata blush.

"Awww! That's so cute!I'm rooting for you big guy!" Tenten called from the doorway, a room key swinging around her finger. Lee and Neji were behind her.

"Sakura-chan! My beautiful blossom! I overheard that we are teammates! Is this fate giving us a shot at love?" Lee exclaimed. Hidan growled.

"I take you up on that offer to switch, puppet." Hidan pointed directly at Sasori who blinked. Tenten shook her head.

"You can't switch, dumbass!"

"Calm your tits, bitch! I wasn't talking to your ass!" Hidan glared at her.

"If anyone should be complaining about teams, it's me. But I'm not! So shut up and zip it!" Tenten spat, crossing her arms.

"Uh...You wanna switch, Tenten? Not to deny your last demand! But I figured you might wanna be with another girl-" Sakura trailed off.

"No trading. It's final. Suck it up." Itachi stated, making everyone quiet down.

"I see you lovely specimens have started. Good! I've got to make a call to the Hokage so I'll leave you to it. If ya need me, I'll be in the lobby!" Gai-sensei announced as he gave them a wink and a thumbs up before exiting.

"I fucking hate that guy." Hidan said as a gasp filled the room.

"How dare you say something so disrespectful about Gai-Sensei! He is my idol!" Lee jumped up, getting in Hidan's face who in return, shoved him away. Hidan stood up.

"I've had enough of this bullshit."

"Surprisingly, Hidan's right. This is ridiculous. Perhaps we should continue this tomorrow after everyone's had a goodnight sleep." Kakuzu suggested, getting up as well.

"Goodnight Saso-chan! Hina-chan!" Sakura waved as she headed back to her room while her team and Team Gai followed.

Sasori grunted while Hinata murmured a goodnight back.

Once both teams were inside the room, Sakura's eyebrow rose at Neji,Tenten and Lee.

"Um..where is your guy's room?" Sakura asked them. Tenten shrugged.

"We dunno. Gai-sensei said he would sort it out. That's why he went to the lobby 'cause apparently, they gave our room to someone else."

"You must be fucking kidding me. I'm not sharing a room with you bitches. I can barely stand sharing it with the blonde pansy!"

"_Hey_,yeah!" Deidara glared at him as he took a seat in one of the chairs by the window.

"Can we stay here, Sakura?We won't be trouble, I swear on my life!" Lee pleaded as Tenten groaned.

"Don't ask that you idiot! It's rude!" Tenten hit Lee on the back of the head.

"Uh..It's not really my place to say-" Sakura trailed off, nervously. Hidan snorted in disbelief as Deidara sighed.

"Guys...We can't just throw them out." Sakura tried to reason with her team.

"Oh yes we can." Hidan smirked as he narrowed his gaze at Team Gai.

"We must not intrude." Neji stated as Lee dejectedly sank to the floor.

"Will we have to sleep in the hallways? In the lobby? IN THE STREETS?" Lee exclaimed as Sakura slowly moved away from him.

"Bad news, my fellow companions!" A voice boomed from the doorway as Gai-sensei strolled into the room.

"What is it, Gai-sensei? Is there something wrong?Are you hurt? I'll protect you!" Lee declared as Gai-sensei placed a hand on Lee's shoulder.

"Nobody's hurt, my star pupil. We just have nowhere's to stay tonight. Actually, now that I think of it...Sakura! May we sleep among your team tonight?" Gai-sensei asked, looking as hopeful as Lee.

"Uh..."

"Just get the fuck in and shut the fuck up! I'm trying to sleep here!" Hidan barked as he rolled over on the bed.

"Your a very kind man-" Gai started before Sakura cut him off.

"Uh, I wouldn't say that. Now, I'll try to make some room-"

"Do not fret, Sakura. We will go get our things in the lobby and be back up in a jiffy!" Gai-sensei gave her a thumbs up before ushering his team out the door.

Sakura sighed, rubbing her temples.

"What have you done, Sakura?" Sakura asked herself while Deidara snorted.

"It wasn't your fault, Sakura-chan! It was Hidan who said they could stay,yeah!"

"Shut the fuck up. I'm sleeping." Hidan murmured.

Sakura groaned as she walked towards the table where her bag was placed by someone. Hm, probably Kisame.

"I'll be right back." She nonchalantly waved to them as she went into the bathroom and shut the door. A few minutes later she emerged in a pair of black pyjama bottoms and a navy t-shirt. Shoving her usual outfit into her bag, she frowned.

"Oh yeah. What are the sleeping arrangements?"

Everyone glanced at her.

"One person will have to have the floor with the others." Itachi commented.

"But what if we pushed the bed Hidan's on against the wall? We can fit three onto that." She commented while Kisame grinned.

"Might as well. We probably won't get any sleep tonight with them in the room, anyways." He sighed, scratching his head.

Sakura sighed once again as she walked over towards Hidan and lifted him up from the bed. She carried him around to the other bed and dropped him down.

"Geez, you've got some muscles, bitch." He cracked open an eye and smirked.

"Yeah yeah yeah." She rolled her eyes as she turned around and helped Kisame shoved the bed over to the wall.

"We're back Sakura-chan! Did you miss me?" Lee smiled at her as she half-smiled back.

"Oh yeah. A ton." She stated as Kisame laughed. Walking back to Hidan she looked at him as he stared back. She sighed, picking him up before dropping him back where he was in the first place. His arm circled around her waist as he dragged her onto the bed.

"Hidan! You're such a tool,yeah!" Deidara objected as Sakura fell onto the bed.

"You are absolutely right, my blonde individual!" Lee agreed with him as they both stood over the snuggling Hidan and the nervous Sakura on the bed.

"Let our Sakura-chan go!" They both cried in unison.

"Guys, it's late." Sakura tried to reason as Hidan pressed his nose to her neck.

"Stop being ridiculous." Itachi stated as he shut off the lights.

"Ah, I was in the middle of preparing for bed, Itachi-san. No matter! I will perform my necessities in the dark and if I cannot do that, I will run up and down the stairs 1000 times!" Gai-sensei announced. Sakura felt someone lay down on her other side and snuggle against her arm.

"You said you'd sleep with me tonight, Sakura-chan!" Deidara gleefully exclaimed as he pressed his face to Sakura's shoulder. A tired growl was heard.

"Know your place, you fucking rat." Hidan mumbled against Sakura's neck who in turn sighed.

"Go to sleep. If anyone should be complaining, it should be me. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

"That is, if we survive." Neji suddenly declared making Sakura tense. She had completely forgot they were there.

"Do not emit such violently negative waves, Neji-san! We will do nothing but survive! 'Cause that is our ninja way!" Lee cheered while sniffles were heard.

"I'm so proud of you Lee!"

"Thank you, Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Shut the fuck up! Both of you!" Tenten shouted making them silent.

"This is the first time I've ever had a slight amount of respect for you, bitch." The muffled voice of Hidan muttered.

"You shut the fuck up too!"

Sakura laughed quietly as she snuggled into the embrace of Hidan and reluctantly, Deidara.

* * *

Sakura was peacefully sleeping on a hard, warm surface when she was jolted awake by rough hands.

"Wake the fuck up!" a voice whispered urgently.

Sakura groaned, reluctantly prying open her eyes as she expected to see rays of sunshine emitting from the window. But, to her surprise, it was still dark out. She lifted her head up to read the clock.

**2:33 AM.**

"Hidan!" Sakura whined as a hand clamped over her mouth. She looked down at her makeshift pillow to see Deidara who was snoring. She blinked, turning to look at Hidan in the dark.

"He's here." Hidan whispered in the dark, keeping his hand over her mouth. Sakura blinked once again as Hidan licked his lips.

"_Sasuke_."

Sakura's eyes widened as she briefly proceeded to scan for his familiar chakra but she couldn't sense it. She felt Hidan get up from the bed and head towards the door. She stepped out of the bed as well and proceeded to walk towards him.

"Maybe we should-"

Suddenly, Hidan turned towards her, and looked down at her. She swallowed thickly, glancing up at him.

"Sakura...I-"

Sakura's breath hitched.

"I love-"

_BAM!_

All of a sudden, the door flew open. Hidan's eyes opened in shock as a katana blade was shoved cleanly through his stomach. Sakura's eyes widened.

"H-Hidan..."

"You _dick.". _Hidan managed to cough out as he slumped towards the floor.

Sakura eyes flooded with tears.

_'I thought you were a Jashinist! Get the fuck up!'_

"Heh. Should've worried more about himself than about you." A dark voice mocked from the doorway. Sakura wiped her eyes, looking at a smirk. And at the mangekyo sharingan.

_Sasuke_...

* * *

"Wake the fuck up!"

Sakura awoke on high alert as she gasped. Frantically she looked around the room to see Hidan beside her on his knees while Deidara was hovering to the side of her.

"Sakura-chan! Wake up,yeah!"

"What's wrong?" her raspy voice asked as she tried to clear it. Hidan rolled his eyes.

"What's _wrong? _Jesus, you'd think _we_ were the ones thrashing and screaming like a fucking maniac."

Sakura turned to look at Hidan, her mouth open in shock. Suddenly, she was on top of him, frantically running her hands down his stomach, searching for his katana wound. Deidara gasped in shock.

"S-Sakura-chan! W-What are you doing, yeah?" Deidara blushed.

"It was here, It's here, No...W-Where is it?" Sakura panicked as Hidan stared at her in puzzlement.

"Where the fuck is what?" Hidan asked her, shivering slightly as her hands ran down one of his abs.

"The _wound!_" Sakura screeched at him as if it should be obvious as to what she was searching for.

"...What wound? Are you talking about my ritual?" Hidan narrowed his gaze in absolute confusion.

"No! I'm not talking about your damn ritual! It was here! No, maybe here. Yeah, and it was bleeding like...and you fell over...and _Sasuke..._" Sakura trailed off, staring profusely at where the stabbing should be on Hidan's body. Realization hit her suddenly and she felt like crying.

_'Dammit...don't cry. It was only a dream you idiot. You cannot cry in front of Akatsuki. You're stronger now. ' _Sakura told herself as she glanced to the ceiling and bit her lip.

"Come with me." A voice demanded lightly as Sakura felt a tug on her arm. She was whirled up and off the bed as Hidan dragged her towards the door and pushed her out into the hallway as he followed, shutting the door behind him.

"What in the _hell_ are we doing out here?" Sakura whispered, trying not to wake anyone.

"Do it." Hidan abruptly stated making Sakura blink.

"Huh?"

Hidan growled low in his throat.

"Do I have to fucking say it twice? Do it. Cry."

"I'm not going to cry." Sakura unconvincingly told him as Hidan stared at her. Swiftly, He sighed as he grabbed her shoulders and pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her. Sakura sniffled.

"Sometimes, you can be so fucking dense. You can't fucking be strong all the time. Everyone has a weakness, that anyone can use against you," Hidan thoughtfully muttered. "So don't fucking try to be strong and shit!"

_'Wow. Way to ruin the speech.'_ Sakura mentally laughed as her tears fell down her cheeks. She was about to grip the back of Hidan's shirt, before realizing he wasn't wearing one.

Which made her choke on a laugh as she cried harder. Hidan patted her back awkwardly.

"Oh. And just an F.Y.I, that Uchiha bastard _wouldn't_ be able to kill me. Hell, _nobody_ would be able to actually kill me. So stop dreaming this shit up!" He continued, as Sakura frowned.

"It's not my fault I dreamt that! It just happened. So be more sensitive about it!" she stated as she wiped her eyes.

"I will not be fucking sensitive. It's considered a weakness in this fucked up world. And I've already got a weakness so I don't fucking feel like having another one!"

Sakura blinked as she pulled back from Hidan's embrace. The look on Hidan's face clearly said that he didn't mean to say that.

"You have a weakness? What is it?"

The door, without warning, opened to reveal a disheveled Kisame.

"You kiddies coming in? Itachi was gonna order room service."

Sakura grinned half-heartedly at being interrupted.

_'Seems like everyone's awake.'_

"Be right in, Kisa-chan."

He nodded as he stumbled back into the room, obviously still in sleep mode.

Sakura turned to go in when two arms shot out in front of her, pinning her to the wall.

"Uh...?" Sakura questioned as she stared at Hidan who stared back in annoyance.

"Just so you know, no one will ever find out my weakness," He placed his mouth beside Sakura's ear. "as long as you don't die."

He smirked at her, entering the room as she stayed, eyes wide, in the hallway grinning like an idiot.

* * *

After they all ate, they decided to go over the plan once again for good measure to which Hidan groaned about how they'll spend more time planning the plan than actually doing the plan. To which Kakuzu slapped the back of his head, which explained the fist-sized lump that was now on his skull.

It was 1:00PM. They decided that the plan would commence at dusk meaning they still had several hours before they left. So, Sakura and Hinata decided to go walk around the village.

Clearly, it was a big mistake.

"You are _not_ walking around enemy territory during the day. It's severely dangerous." Sasori declared.

"Okay, _Mom_. But we're bored. Plus, we're ninjas so back off." Sakura reasoned, crossing her arms overtop of her chest.

"Hinata, I would prefer if you didn't walk around Sound." Kisame told her as she blushed.

"Uh!...O-Okay, Kisame-san." Hinata cast a sorry glance towards Sakura who looked at her in shock.

"Hinata!"

"I-I'm Sorry, Sakura-chan." Hinata bit her lip, afraid that Sakura would be angry with her. Sakura sighed, dejectedly.

"Now, why can't you be as simple as her?" Sasori asked her, with his hands on his hips. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"'Cause _Mom_, I am not gonna let you guys suck the fun out of everything like usual. And I'm not sitting around in this room all day staring at Itachi as he blinks occasionally!...no offense, Ita-chan."

"Hn."

"_Sakura_..." Sasori warned.

Everyone on Sakura's team saw that strange twinkle in her eyes, and sighed.

"Y'know, I find it fucking hilarious how Pinocchio over there does our job for us. And in the end, she gets pissed at him, not me!" Hidan pointed out as Kakuzu slapped the back of his head again.

"Ow! Kakuzu! You bitch!"

"I don't see how it's a problem." Sakura shrugged nonchalantly.

"It is because I said so."

"_Very_ mature of you."

"Hn." Sasori grunted.

Sakura sighed in annoyance before gently sitting on the bed. She wasn't even down for three seconds when she sprung up and sprinted towards the door. She abruptly was yanked back. She opened her mouth in shock as Sasori smirked, wiggling his fingers.

"Get your goddamn chakra strings off me!" Sakura huffed, wishing she had her kunais with her, but they were in the other room.

"Promise you will not go to town."

"I will not promise that."

Sakura watched, slightly fascinated as Sasori's eyebrows pulled together in frustration.

"You are like a three year old child."

"At least I grow."

"Humph. What a pathetic comeback."

"I'm going to town." Sakura defiantly told him as she struggled to rip his chakra strings off.

"Like _hell_ you are."

"What does it matter? You're not on my team!"

"Actually, I _am_. For this mission. So you can listen to me for once and stop thinking you run everything."

"_I _think I run everything? Please! Tell me who was giving the speech about the plan _yesterday?"_

"_Shut up_."

"Make me."

"Geez, I've never seen Danna this angry before." Deidara whispered to Lee who nodded at him.

"You can tell my lovely blossom isn't at all serious, but this argument might escalate into a disaster." Lee whispered back as Deidara and Kisame nervously glanced at Sasori.

"You want me to _make_ you?" Sasori threatened as he took a step closer. Sakura involuntarily took a step back.

"H-Hey! Why don't you come with me? That way I'll be perfectly safe."

"Why would I risk my safety to protect you? Not like I'd be in any danger." Sasori narrowed his gaze.

"I think that's the whole point of 'protecting' someone,yeah." Deidara mentioned but shrunk back once Sasori glared at him.

"You know what? If you want to go out and get yourself killed then go ahead." Sasori crossed his arms as Sakura narrowed her gaze.

"He couldn't have just kept his mouth fucking shut..." Hidan cursed while Deidara groaned.

"Excuse me? I am perfectly capable of protecting myself!"

"Ha. I doubt that. Ever since we've had this alliance, we've protected you more than your village!"

Sakura blinked in shock as what Sasori stated sunk in. Anger boiled beneath her skin.

"Fine. Well, I just kidding about going to town but now, I think I'll actually pay it a visit. Who knows, I might do you a favour and get _killed!_" she spat out before violently snapping Sasori's chakra strings off her body and stomping into the other room to grab her pouch. They all jumped when the door was slammed forcefully as Sakura took off down the hall.

"Nice going, Danna." Deidara commented while Sasori glared at him.

"Shut up, brat. She'll be back." Sasori smirked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Kisame and Deidara shared a glance.

_'Dude. You have no clue how stubborn she is.'_

* * *

"The nerve of that asshole! I mean _c'mon_! Even Deidara could tell I was messing with him at first! No one can take a joke!" Sakura grumbled to herself as she stomped past several food stands in town. A light fog had settled that morning, surrounding the village.

"Like I would actually let him push me around! I'm not a child! I can do whatever I damn well please."

"And Hinata! Why would she obey Kisame like he's a freakin' god? All hail the fish man! _Please!"_ she snorted while mildly observing the people around her whom in return, observed her as well.

"He didn't have to be so rude. What he said really hurt." Sakura mumbled to herself as she stopped in front of a dango stand.

"_Ha. I doubt that. Ever since we've had this alliance, we've protected you more than your village!"_

Sakura frowned as she handed over the necessary amount of money to the vendor and took her dango stick.

"Che. Who needs you anyways. I'll complete my portion of the mission, get back to Tsunade-sama, and then request a few days vacation to a hots springs! Yush! That sounds like a plan!" Sakura smiled to herself as she munched on her dango.

"I don't see why they were pissing vinegar about me going into town. This is a very nice place. Plus, everyone looks so nice!" She waved to a few children who were shyly looking at her from behind a bench. They smiled back timidly before running off.

_'Hm. Those kids remind me of when we transformed Hidan and Deidara into kids to trail Kisame. Hahaha.' _Sakura thought as she laughed before stopping herself.

_'Dont think of them, Sakura. They were on the evil Saso-ass-bastard's side.'_ She reminded herself as she kicked a pebble.

Sakura continued walking all over the village, stopping momentarily to try and buy each sample of food displayed in the villagers carts. Sakura was entranced by the different types of food that she completely lost track of time and ended up around the outskirts of the village by late afternoon.

"Dammit. I can't believe the vendors carts line up all the way out of town! Must be for tourists." Sakura told herself as she nervously wondered how pissed Sasori were gonna be at her being an hour late for their final plan revision.

Sakura snorted.

"Like we actually need to do that. Frig you guys. You don't even appreciate me at all! It pisses me off! I've saved your asses on more than one occasion, I'll tell you that!" she exclaimed to no one in particular...because nobody was around.

"O...kay. This is creepy. And it's not even night time!" Sakura joked as a chill ran through the air. She rubbed her arms as she quickly moved back towards the town.

"They all think you're weak, don't they?" a voice suddenly declared. Sakura jumped internally as she turned around swiftly to see two men in masks looking at her.

"E-Excuse me?" Sakura politely asked while internally narrowing her gaze. She could tell these men weren't ninjas due to their low chakra levels.

"Your teammates. They don't think you are strong enough to be of any help." one of the commented as Sakura tried to hide her slightly panicked emotions.

"Uh, Who are you? I don't have teammates. I'm here with my family. They...never listen to me." Sakura bluffed as she nervously watched the males eyes shift towards her and back to each other.

"Is that so? Well then, you're more than welcome to come with us. We will gladly escort you back into town." one of them offered.

"No thank you. I'm not allowed to talk to strangers." Sakura politely and charmingly told them while smiling. She turned back around and walked a little faster back towards town. The two men followed her. One slung an arm around her shoulder.

"Now don't be like that. We were just trying to help."

Sakura shrugged his arm off.

"I know you were. Thank you for being so kind to me. But, I really should be-"

"Listen here, bitch." the other men snarled. "You're gonna shut the fuck up and listen for once, okay? Clearly your 'family' or whatever doesn't wanna be around you. So, you can come the fuck with us and hope you don't piss us off. Or, you can-"

"How about you listen, _bitch? _I don't plan on taking orders from _you_ or _him_ so you can shut the fuck up and go or I'll make you." Sakura swiftly turned back around and hastily jogged towards town.

"Hey! Get the fuck back here!"

Sakura cursed her luck. Clearly, she couldn't use her chakra to punch the oblivion out of these guys because she should be saving it for Orochimaru's hideout. And she couldn't afford to hit them...because if they managed to hit her first, she'd get the 'I told you so' speech from Sasori and never live it down.

Her only option was to run. And hope to god all those Ironmellows hadn't gotten her out of shape.

The trees sped past her in a blur as she managed to see a few-vacant- vendors carts up ahead. Sakura blew her bangs out of her face, hearing the loud footsteps of the men behind her.

"Come back here bitch! We'll teach you manners!"

Sakura's lungs were starting to hurt. Curse her luck.

_'I'm definitely going to rejoin Itachi's boot camp when I get back. If I ever get back!'_

Sakura took a turn behind a vendors cart to try and lose them, but wished she hadn't. The brick wall in front of her was a taunting wall of doom as the two males behind her stopped to gasp for air...and block off her escape route.

"You...r-rotten..." one panted.

"Bitch?" Sakura finished for him, feeling kind of down knowing that she'll have to waste some of her chakra...or risk getting her face indented.

"D-Don't act all cheeky, whore! We'll put you in your place!" One walked up to her, grabbing her hair roughly. Sakura hissed, trying to hold back.

_'They're just civilians. They're just civilians. You need your chakra. Risk the lecture!'_

"We're gonna have bundles of fun together! I hope you're not a virgin." He winked as she drew in a sharp breath and her eyes widened.

"You're pimps?" Sakura stated accidentally before getting backhanded across the mouth.

"I would advise you know your place,bitch." He snarled.

"I would advise that you know _**yours**_." a voice growled from the male farthest away who turned around quickly before falling towards the ground, unconscious.

"You all right?" The guy holding Sakura called out as Sakura kneed him in the crotch. He doubled over, attempting to take her with him towards the ground but a hand shot out and untangled her from his grasp before he landed.

Sakura rubbed her head with one hand and her cheek with the other. She silently prayed that when she turned around, it wouldn't be Sasori.

Okay on the count of three.

One.

Two.

Three.

Sakura spun around and came face to face with an annoyed, pissed off Sasori.

She groaned at her luck.

Sasori glared her down for five whole minutes without blinking. Sakura fidgeted before realizing that he just saved her again. She sighed.

_'I guess it's true that I'm useless.'_

"Thanks." She mumbled dejectedly as she attempted to walk past him but he shot his arm out in front of her path.

"You...puzzle me." Sasori managed as he glared at her. Sakura blinked.

'_Really? That's what you decide to say?'_

"Why didn't you use your chakra? Or attempt to fight back?" he asked her. Beneath his glare, Sakura saw that he was slightly curious.

Sakura shrugged.

"I don't know. I figured that if I used my chakra now, I wouldn't have any for later when I really need it. And I didn't wanna fight back in case they did more than just slap me..." Sakura trailed off before glaring back at him. "I didn't want to receive a damn lecture from you!"

Sasori blinked as a smirk tugged at his lips.

"Che. I don't even know why I lecture you idiots. You don't listen to me anyways."

Sakura sighed.

_'Here he goes again.'_

"Yeah, okay. Sorry." Sakura waved off as she tried once more to stroll past him.

"You're mad." Sasori observed as she snorted at him.

"Ya think?" She answered while forcing her way through. Sasori strolled beside her, while Sakura tried to speed up.

"Dammit, Sakura! Would you just stop for a second?" Sasori demanded as Sakura froze, turning around slightly.

"I'm waiting." She commented after a while. Sasori grimaced.

"I...I apologize. For calling you weak. It...I...I didn't mean it."

Sakura's eyes narrowed. "Honestly? That seemed to take a while to come out."

He nodded back at her with a glare, annoyed that he caved in and apologized to her.

"Okay. You can prove it by piggybacking me back to the room." Sakura smiled cheekily as she motioned for him to crouch down.

"I find your silent treatment way better than this." He muttered as he crouched down and allowed Sakura to climb onto his back. He straightened himself and started walking. Two minutes into it he stopped and set her down. Puzzled, she looked at him.

"Sasori?"

"Your face." was all he said. Smooth, lifeless hands held her cheek and moved her face from side to side, inspecting her now growing bruise.

Sakura waved his hand away.

"I'm fine. I can take a little slap!" She emphasized by slapping her hands together to which Sasori's eyes narrowed.

"Hidan will have my wooden ass on a stick if I bring you back harmed." He smirked. Sakura giggled quietly.

"Che. Yeah right. He wouldn't even be able to graze you." Sakura winked as Sasori picked her up again.

"Hm. Flattery? Nice touch." he commented as they headed back towards the hotel.

"Yeah well, I had to try." she mumbled, snuggling into his back.

* * *

"Finally bitch it's about-_what the fuck is that?" _Hidan snarled as Sakura jumped off Sasori and shoved Hidan into the bathroom, locking the door. She placed a hand over his mouth.

"Don't freak. It's nothing serious."

"_Nothing serious?_ Your face is half blue! You look like the spawn of Kisame and a Barbie doll!" He growled as he gently probbed her cheek. She hissed.

"Who did this? I'll kill them." he stated.

"I don't even know who it was. Sasori came and saved me." Sakura muttered bitterly. She watched as Hidan's eyebrow rose in slight amusement.

"Ah. Needed some help, weakling?" he joked as to draw his rage away from her current condition.

Sakura kicked him in the shin. "Fuck you!"

"Fuck..."Hidan gritted through his teeth. "I was kidding. You're very strong. Not so much emotionally but physically, yeah."

A silence followed.

"Che. As If I should even waste my fucking breath. You probably won't even acknowledge my fucking concern." Hidan pointed out as he crossed his arms and stared down at her. Sakura sighed.

"Look, I'm grateful for your concern but I'm fine! I'm a ninja for crying out loud! These punks weren't even-"

"_These punks?_ How many of them were there?" Hidan narrowed his gaze.

"Two."

Hidan cracked his knuckles. "Seems like two poor fuckers wanna meet Jashin-sama."

"_Hidan_."

The walls blurred slightly as Hidan blinked.

"You cannot go into the hideout looking injured,yeah." A voice called from the doorway. Sakura looked over her shoulder as Deidara joined the conversation. Hidan snorted.

"We didn't ask for any obvious comments, dumbass."

"I was just trying to be thoughtful, yeah." Deidara frowned. Sakura grabbed his arm and squeezed it, making Deidara blush lightly.

"Thank you, Dei." She smiled.

"_Please, bitch._ I was about to say the same thing." Hidan muttered as Deidara shot him a victorious glare.

"You wanna go?" Hidan taunted before Sakura pushed him away.

"Seriously, guys? Knock it off! We're a team! We're supposed to be fighting on the same side!"

"Well _maybe_ if he wasn't trying to fucking steal-"

"Steal _what_,yeah?" Deidara challenged as he narrowed his gaze with a smirk. Sakura groaned internally, knowing that Deidara was trying to back Hidan into a corner.

_'Hm. I wonder what he'll say. We aren't necessarily lovers-Hell, far from it! He probably doesn't even think of me as his girlfriend...What **are** we?'_ Sakura asked herself as she bit her lip, turning towards Hidan who was glaring daggers at Deidara.

"Steal this bitch." Hidan pointed at Sakura who shook in anger.

"I have a name! You rotten ass!"

"Just _this bitch_? Not _girlfriend?" _Deidara questioned him once more. Sakura waved her hands as a distraction.

"No need to make everything awkward, Dei-"

"That's right. Stop trying to steal what's _mine_." He growled, wrapping a protective arm around Sakura's waist.

"She doesn't belong to you,yeah. You won't even recognize her as your girlfriend! Clearly, you don't have any feelings for her so stop leading her on!" Deidara exclaimed as he grabbed a hold of Sakura's arm and tugged her away from Hidan's grasp. Hidan clenched his fists.

"Maybe I should show you how a real man kisses the girl he likes,yeah." Deidara pressed on as he twirled Sakura around to face him.

"Don't you **dare**." Hidan demanded, his eyes intently focused on Sakura as if what he stated was directed at her. Sakura gulped.

"Deidara, don't do this. We've got to work together-"

"Shut up, Sakura. You talk way too much,yeah." He winked as he lowered his face towards hers. She gasped as she tried to pull away but he had her face secured within his hands.

"Feeling helpless, Hidan? As if she could fall for _me_ at any given moment? If you don't take your chance, you'll never have it." Deidara whispered a few inches away from Sakura's lips.

* * *

"Kai!" A voice whispered urgently as Hidan opened his eyes quickly, scanning his surroundings. They were still in the bathroom. Hidan was currently laying on the floor while Sakura hovered above him, looking slightly concerned.

"What the fuck?" Hidan groaned as he sat up, glaring at the door.

"You were under a genjutsu." Sakura blinked at him as she proceeded to help him sit up but he grabbed her face.

"_Deidara."_ he growled as he recalled what the blonde had tried to put him through.

"What?" Sakura's eyes widened as Hidan suddenly sat up and captured her lips with his own. He grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her on top of himself. She squeaked at the sudden movement but managed to catch herself before falling onto Hidan. He scooted back to the wall, leaning against it as he kissed down her neck, being wary of her bruises. Sakura gasped as she nuzzled her face against Hidan's hair who in return, cupped her ass and squeezed it firmly.

"Hey!" She squeaked as Hidan smiled at her. She gazed at him in awe as he smiled. She watched as he kissed her a few more times after that, just lightly pecking her lips. Sakura looked at him, slightly dazed.

"What was that for?" She whispered as he smirked.

"Because I wanted to."

"O-Oh." she stuttered as she watched his eyebrow lift up in amusement.

"Stuttering now are we? You must be embarrassed! My fucking kiss must've blew you off your feet!"He boosted his ego while Sakura's eyebrows furrowed.

_'Wow. Way to be .'_

"Geez." Sakura rolled her eyes as she got off of Hidan who was smirking up at her.

"C'mon. We've gotta go. Time for the mission to actually take place." Sakura offered a hand to Hidan who accepted, pulling himself up.

"I'd rather stay here and finish-" Hidan suggested.

"Let's go." Sakura rolled her eyes as she exited the bathroom. Hidan smiled after her until he reached the door as all playfulness erased from his face. He cracked his knuckles.

"It's showtime bitches."

* * *

:~

shivering slightly as her hands ran down one of his **abs.**

as her hands ran down one of his** abs.**

ran down one of his **abs.**

one of his **abs.**

**abs.**

^Had to do it! I regret nothing.

Didja see what I did with the title?

SOUNDS like a plan?

Sound...as in Sound village?

Ha. Ha. Ha.

I crack myself up.

*So the Saso/Saku? I figured I could try it out! I wanna know what you think! It's still Hida/Saku I was just trying it a bit ;)

Thank you for reading this & sticking with me through it all! :D

Even if this chapter sucked, I wanna hear what you think of it

so Review pls.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed for the story, and who reviewed to tell me to pull my head out of my ass and finish this chapter ;D

I couldn't have done it without you~ {This Chapters kinda long so I'll list your names in the next chapter ;)}


	29. To The Hideout We Go!

**Bound to Happen**

**Chapter 29:** _To The Hideout We Go!_

"The entrance is in plain site yeah, over."

"Hopefully, you aren't in plain site of the entrance,over."

"Excuse me?! I'm not a complete idiot yeah, over."

"I'm just looking out for the _team_,over."

"I'm not a complete dumbass. It's obvious that the only person you're considering is Sakura."

"Fuck you. You're so jealous."

"Can you _both_ just shut the hell up?! This isn't supposed to be used as your love line...over."

Sakura smirked at Sasori from the rock they were currently behind at his sudden outburst. Shortly after Sakura and Hidan had their discussion in the bathroom, the crew decided that then would be as good a time as ever to commence the plan. The night had grown cold around them as the moon shone high in the sky. Sakura rubbed her arms and shared a smile with Hinata as Lee spoke into the headset a few feet away from her.

"Objection: To find clues about anything that has to do with the war. Time frame: Until dawn." Lee recapped.

"Or until we all get killed." a voice commented brutally on the line.

"Negativity Neji-san! It's ridiculous how downcast your being! We need some positive energy up in here!"

"Shhh!Lee! Your team is stationed near the _entrance_. You've got to be-" Tenten explained quietly.

"I'm sorry could you repeat that, Tenten?! I can't hear you!" Lee yelled making Sakura groan. It was decided amongst the groups that they all use headsets to communicate. Sakura was doubtful about the teams at first but with the headsets, It'll be as if they are all together.

When Lee continued to yell, Sakura did everyone a favor and whacked the back of Lee's head.

"Ow! My beautiful violent blossom, why did you hit me?!"

"I was doing everyone a favor. Now, please shut up."

"I love you, Saku-chan,yeah." Deidara exclaimed in gratitude. Sakura chuckled nervously.

"No problem, Dei. He was getting annoying...no offense Lee."

"_What did you just fucking say?" _Sakura heard Hidan through the line. She groaned.

"Ah! I didn't mean it like that,yeah." Sakura could see the blush that would be forming on his face in her mind.

"I'd watch what you say, brat." Sasori grumbled as Sakura raised an eyebrow at him.

"Sorry, Danna." he mumbled into the earpiece.

"Stop using this line as your own little soap opera. This is for communicating for the mission only." Itachi commanded. Sakura silently thanked him for stopping the soon to be tense fight.

"Okay. It's time to go in. Everyone click your earpiece off. Only use it in an emergency. Be safe, Kitten. Watch over Hinata for me." Kisame stated.

"Aye, Aye Captain." Sakura saluted.

"Be on your toes. The enemy's a bastard." Kakuzu inserted.

"B-Be careful, everyone." Hinata encouraged as Sakura gave her a thumbs up to keep going. "E-Er, K-Kisame-san."

"Huh? What is it, Hina?"

"J-Just...A-Ah..B-B-Be Careful." She sputtered out before covering her cheeks with her hands.

"Hahaha! Don't you worry about me Hina! I'll be fine." He laughed into the earpiece.

"Okay, it's almost time-"

"Before we have to click out I'm just going to say _If any of you die_, I'll kill you all." Sakura declared into the headset before she could stop herself. A silence followed.

_'Eh?! Why did I say that? We're only teammates until the war is done. Dammit...Well, they never care about their personal well being.'_ Sakura reasoned as she panicked slightly in her mind, hoping that she didn't just start an awkward situation.

"Hahahaha, I promise not to die, Kitten." Kisame laughed nervously. Sakura's cheeked flushed.

"Hn." Itachi added.

"Don't you worry about me, Saku-chan! I'll see ya in there!" Deidara joked.

"Che. Worry about your fucking self for once."

Sakura smiled. She was about to click off her earpiece when a voice interrupted her.

"If you die,yeah_..." _Deidara trailed off.

"We'll fucking kill you too." Hidan added.

"Just so you know, Kitten." Kisame finished.

"Hn." Itachi agreed.

Sakura snorted. "As if. I'll be the one coming to your rescue. Just so you know." she smiled as she heard their laughter.

"What's so funny, huh?! " Sakura feigned anger, rolling her eyes with a smirk.

**Click.**

Sakura clicked off her earpiece as she watched Lee try to boost Hinata's confidence after her brief conversation with Kisame.

"Just so you know, Saso-chan," Sakura trailed off as he looked at her. "I'll kill you as well." She smirked as he huffed in annoyance.

"I cannot die." He simply stated. Sakura shook her head in laughter.

"Neither can Hidan. Or so he says. Let's just _not _test ?" She winked.

"I promise." he muttered, looking away. Sakura beamed at him.

"Alright," she commented as she pulled one of her gloves on. "Let's break down that door."

"To the hideout we go!" Lee cheered, making his teammates groan.

* * *

"I miss Saku-chan,yeah."

"Well, If you're not careful, you'll never see her again." Tenten threatened as she stepped over an obvious net trap on the floor.

"These traps seem way too simple for a hideout." Shino commented.

"They probably knew Deidara was coming and figured these would snag him. And they probably would if we weren't here." Tenten stated as Deidara glared at her.

"Fear not, my beautiful comrades! These are simply laid here for precaution! I do not believe we've been found as of yet!" Gai-sensei assured them as he proudly strutted through the halls.

"Gai-sensei please! Stop being so obviously loud!" Tenten shushed him as she avoided another easily laid trap.

"I wonder if my lovely pupil Lee has found any trouble as of yet?" Gai-sensei asked no one in particular as he leaped gracefully over a large crack in the ground.

* * *

"Does everyone have traps like this or is it just us?!" Lee wailed as he watched Hinata cut at the net he was caught in with a kunai. Sasori snorted, leaning up against a wall.

"That trap wasn't very hard to spot-"

"Wasn't hard to spot? It wasn't even visible! You're only saying that because YOU weren't caught in it!" Lee argued as the rope Hinata was cutting snapped. Lee landed in a crouched position.

"Are we even going in the right direction? We should be heading towards Kabuto's room for clues right?" Sakura asked Sasori who sighed, rubbing his forehead.

"I have absolutely no clue if Kabuto's headquarters are in this region...but I'm assuming so that's good enough."

"I-I think w-we should c-contact someone.." Hinata suggested, twiddling her fingers. Sasori glanced at her swiftly.

"The connection down here is pathetic in itself. Whose idea was it anyways to use these communication devices?" Sasori asked rhetorically. Sakura shrugged.

"Probably that stupid brat. He can't stand to be away from his little Sakura-chan for too long." Sasori mocked as Sakura hit his arm.

"Hey! Stop making fun of Dei. I thought the headset idea was very smart...I think ours are the only ones not working..." she trailed off as they continued walking down the hall. Suddenly, they came to a staircase. Sakura glanced downwards, seeing nothing but darkness.

"How helpful Ita-chan would be right now," Sakura trailed off, sighing. "Are we...going down there?" she asked Sasori who nodded.

"Oi, Lee. Keep ahold of Hinata's sleeve. We don't want anyone getting lost." He narrowed his gaze at the ladies of the group. Hinata shyly looked down while Sakura growled in annoyance.

"We don't need babysitters." Sakura snorted. Sasori sighed.

"Spare me your objections. Just do it."

"Aye aye, Captain!" He saluted, taking ahold of Hinata's sleeve, slowly going down the steps.

Sakura closed her fingers around Sasori's sleeve, slowly following him down the steps. Several times, she tripped over her feet but Sasori was there to steady her.

"You're a complete klutz."

"Don't I know it." Sakura grumbled as she continued down the flight of stairs. Suddenly, she felt vibrations running underneath her feet.

"What in the..." she trailed off as the rumbling got louder. All of a sudden, the floors started shaking violently.

"What in the fuck?!" Sakura cursed as she tried to steady herself against the wall beside the staircase.

"Captain-san!" Lee exclaimed a few steps down, yet still hidden in the darkness. "Hinata is stuck!"

"Hina-chan! How did you get stuck?!" Sakura yelled down below while bracing her hand against the wall. Her legs shook with the ground.

"I-I don't know! The step d-down here split and my foot-" Hinata was cut off as the shaking got worse.

Sasori cursed, clutching Sakura's arm. "Stay here." he muttered finally as he released Sakura and stumbled down into the darkness. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Okay Sakura! You can do this...What in the fuck is making us shake anyways?" she asked herself as she felt her step crack.

"Oh no. This isn't good," She commented nervously. "Sasori! These steps seem a bit-"

CRACK.

"Eeeekkk!" Sakura screamed as she plummeted through the hole in the step she was currently on.

* * *

"_Hello? Hello? Anyone there...Hello? C'mon, yeah. I'm tryin' to file a complaint about this crazy woman on my team that keeps throwing weapons!...Hello!?"_

"_This line is for emergencies only. You can complain all you want to your comrades how much you hate them."_

"_You fucking Uchiha! I know that! I'm not stupid!" _Deidara huffed to the Uchiha.

"_Could've fucking fooled me." _Hidan growled in annoyance.

"_Hidan what the hell are you doing on here,yeah?"_

"_I was bored. Meh, Kakuzu keeps tryin' to kill me. Says I complain too much."_

"_You do." _Kakuzu snorted.

"_Ya, fuck you too buddy."_

"_As was stated before, this isn't a soap opera line. This is for emergencies only.."_

"_Hey hey! Calm the fuck down...I'm only on for a second...to talk to Sakura."_

"_Oh yeah! Sakura-chan,yeah? How are you guys making out?"_

"_Y'know...I heard some explosions earlier...sounded like paper bombs..I had thought it was just Hidan being a total dick."_

"_Hey!"_

"_Regardless...it seems like the only team that isn't calling in is hers..." _Kisame pondered as a silence fell on the groups. Suddenly, a muffled voice was heard.

"_K-Kisame-s-san!"_

"_Hm? Hina-chan? Why does it sound so static-y?"_

"_H-Hai! W-We've run into s-some trouble! There w-was an e-explosion!"_

"_A **what**?!" _Hidan growled into his headset.

"_An e-explosion! The g-ground suddenly s-started s-s-shaking as w-we went down some stairs!"_

"_I can't understand a fucking thing! Sasori! Explain. Now." _Hidan demanded. Silence met Hidan's command.

"_SASORI!"_

"_H-He went down to find my beautiful blossom!" _Lee added hastily.

"_What do you mean he went **down**?! Down where?!"_

"_Sakura fell through the steps."_

* * *

She keep falling, for what seemed like forever before hitting the ground, butt first. A cloud of dust emerged from underneath her, making her cough in discomfort.

"Ow." Sakura moaned. "Why is it always the ass? First in Suna, now here."

Slowly, Sakura stood up and looked around her...except she saw nothing but darkness. Even the hole she plummeted through was nowhere to be seen from above.

"Sasori!" Sakura yelled. "Hina! Lee! Guys!" No one responded.

"Shit! Shit shit shit shit shit." Sakura mumbled as she placed a hand on the closest wall she could feel and slid down, leaning against it.

"I know...I'll use the headset...hopefully it still works..." Sakura muttered as she flicked it on. "Hey...someone...anyone," she murmured into the speaker. "Please answer someone. " Silence answered her.

"Aww man. I'm going to be buried alive." Sakura groaned in horror as she thought of multiple way to get out of her predicament.

"Hmm..well I could punch through the wall...but its not like I'd go outside...I'd probably collapse something." Sakura chuckled nervously, standing up.

"Well, there's no point in sitting here and whining. Lets at least see where this tunnel goes." Sakura sighed, starting to walk down the tunnel. The farther she got, she realized it was colder. Rubbing her arms, she continued down the dusty, dark, tunnel. She felt the air suddenly become...quite creepy.

"Well, Well, Well. If it isn't Sakura Haruno." a voice taunted, making Sakura whip her head to the side. She was correct in her assumption.

"Who's there?!" Sakura demanded, clenching her fists. She could make out a shadowy figure looming a few feet away from her.

"Ah, ah, ah. Sakura-chan! That's not a good way to treat someone who lets you roam their house." Kabuto chuckled as he walked towards her.

"Fuck you! You dirty, lying bastard! I'll do whatever I please." Sakura raised her fist in the air, clearly intending to punch his lights out.

Kabuto raised in hands in surrender. "Fighting isn't on my agenda today, Sakura-chan.. I am simply here to deliver another message." his smirk irritated Sakura to no ends.

"Oh?," Sakura crossed her arms, leaning against the cave-like wall in boredom. "And what could that be?"

Kabuto laughed. "You seem to be hiding your fear. Alright then...You and your comrades who seem to think it polite to roam others homes should be aware that while you are here...you have no idea what is happening at home, do you?" By the look that briefly passed over her face, Kabuto knew he was right.

"Orochimaru could be anywhere and you are more worried about seeing how we decorate our hideouts? Hahaha! Maybe you should get your priorities in order, dear _Sa-ku-ra_."

Sakura growled, pushing herself off the wall. Enough was enough. Orochimaru wasn't attacking her village right now. Kabuto was bluffing. Even if he was attacking, there's still Tsunade-sama and Pein-san there to defend Konoha...This lying_ bastard!_

"You have the nerve to lie through your teeth to me?!" Sakura's voice echoed off the walls as she cracked her knuckles. Kabuto shook his head, laughing.

"My my, what a temper. You seem to think you act intimidating...Must be all that time you spend around worthless Akatsuki's." Sakura's eyes narrowed.

"The only things worthless in this world is you and your master." Sakura smirked as Kabuto's jaw clenched together in obvious anger.

"I wasn't here to fight you, Sakura-chan...but it seems you cannot keep your mouth from uttering such things.." He whipped out his scalpel and flung it at Sakura, aiming for her shoulder. Sakura dodged it with ease as she punched the ground with her chakra infused fists. While Kabuto moved to get out of her path of destruction she hastily threw shuriken at his air born figure.

"Tsk tsk, Sakura. Look at the mess you made of my home." Kabuto's disapproving frown made Sakura smirk with a shrug.

"What can you do? I don't know...maybe move to another one of your 10 hideouts?"

"Your sarcasm isn't needed nor wanted here." He smiled as he disappeared from her sight. Sakura tensed as his chakra signature disappeared as well.

"You want a game of cat and mouse? Fine.." Sakura muttered as she focused all around her. Quieting her breath and concentrating on any hint of chakra, Sakura was focusing so hard, she didn't hear the hint of static from her headset as she slowly moved around the cave, looking for Kabuto.

_"Sakura?"_ A static-y voice that sounded like Kakuzu made her jump, breaking her concentration. Suddenly, she felt a presence behind her. Before she could react, Kabuto slammed into her back, causing her to smash against the nearest wall. She groaned, chuckling darkly as she licked the blood near her lip.

"Kakuzu..Nice of you to finally pick up." she panted with a chuckle.

_"Sakura!"_ Numerous voices exclaimed. Suddenly, a herd of voices assaulted her ears as she winced.

_"What the hell happened to you?!"_

_"Where are you? Are you safe,yeah?!"_

_"I'm coming to get you right fucking now."_

_"Is Sasori there with you?"_

The last question made Sakura smile despite herself. So Sasori_ did_ attempt to come and get her. Suddenly, the looming figure of Kabuto brought her back to what her current predicament was.

"Sorry guys, you'll have to call back. A little busy right now. Kabuto has decided to grace me with his disturbing presence." She smirked, clicking off her earpiece as she stood up, shakily. She could internally hear the outbursts from her companions on the other end of the headsets. Oh well.. she didnt have time to be distracted with that.

"Sakura-chan, you're making your companions worry." Kabuto smirked as he peaked through the Sakura shaped hole in the cave wall.

"They'll live." Sakura narrowed her eyes as she quickly jumped through the hole her body made and quickly threw a paper bomb at Kabuto who looked slightly surprised. The shock of the paper bomb exploded the walls around her. Sakura cursed herself.

_'Well...didn't think that through.'_ she bitterly commented as she saw Kabuto disappear in a puff of smoke. Chunks of rock fell from above, missing the pink-haired kunoichi by inches.

"Well he's getting out okay." Sakura bitterly said as she tried to duck for cover from the debris. A sudden hand around her waist not only scared the living daylights out of her but made her question Kabuto's sanity.

"What in the fuc-" she started as she looked around into Sasori's face. She sighed in relief.

"Saso-chan," Sakura's eyes filled with tears. "I'm so happy to see you."

"Surprisingly, same over here." He grunted as he avoided a piece of falling rock. "Did you really have to use a paper bomb?" Sakura huffed.

"Well, My bad! I was just trying to survive! I wasn't thinking and..wait, how do you know? Were..you watching?" Sakura blinked up at him who scowled.

"I arrived when the paper bomb exploded. Probably the reason Kabuto decided to disperse his clone."

"Ah.." Sakura trailed off as another rock fell near her foot making her jump up in Sasori's arms, who caught her.

"I'd say 'let's get out of here' but I don't know the way." Sakura joked as she leaned her head on Sasori's chest.

"I shall get us out." Sasori stated as he tightened his hold on the pinkette who squeaked as Sasori proceeded upwards, jumping from falling rock to falling rock.

After a few minutes, they were back to where Sakura had first fallen. They landed on a lone step that hadn't quite fallen yet and quickly ran up the distance they had covered before, wishing just to get the fuck out of the hideout as quick as possible.

Sakura eyes, which were previously shut, opened in shock as she tugged on Sasori's cloak. He glanced down in slight annoyance.

"What about Hinata and Lee?! We left them where the stairs fell!" she panicked while Sasori shook his head.

"They are fine. I instructed them to go back and they should be outside if not with another group."

Sakura's sigh of relief met Sasori's ears as he half-smirked. Continuing with his blinding pace, Sasori's objection to make it outside met his eyes as he sped out the entrance of the hideout. Sasori snorted at the sight that greeted him. Sakura looked over at what Sasori was looking at to see several anxious faces rushing up to greet her.

"Sakura-chan,yeah!" She saw Deidara's arms rushing to hug her but before she felt them Sasori dodged.

"Watch it,brat." Sasori growled as he brought Sakura closer to his chest.

"Danna! I'll hold her now!" Deidara's arms swung out as Sasori walked past him.

"No."

"S-Sakura-chan! Are you okay?" Hinata timidly asked her. Sakura nodded smiling brightly.

"Oh, I'm fine, Hina. Sasori is only carrying me because we had to jump back up once I fell." Sakura chuckled nervously as she spotted Kisame behind Hinata.

"You seem okay, Kitten. Despite that nasty cut," Sakura winced as Kisame touched her cheek. "Sorry. That message you delivered wasn't really comforting." He joked, ruffling her hair. She smiled.

"My bad. Kakuzu was the one who interrupted my concentration."

"Hn. And what of Kabuto?" Itachi, who was seated on a rock a ways away stated. Sakura shrugged.

"He got away."

"Hm?" Itachi raised a brow.

"Well...I might've, kind of...blew the back of the cave up."

"Hahahahahahaahahaha!" Kisame roared with laughter. "Is that what we felt?!"

"Probably,yes." Sakura pouted as her eyes scanned the crowd for a certain white-haired individual.

"Where's Kakuzu, Hidan and those other two?" Sasori asked as he looked around briefly.

"Oh yeah..Neji-nii-san isn't here.." Hinata looked around with big eyes.

"Chouji neither.." Tenten commented as she sharped one of her many swords while sitting on the ground.

"They had said they were going to continue on in search of more information. Seeing as how our group was the only one who received any." Itachi sighed as he brought a scroll out of his pocket. He opened it, drawing the attention of most of them. Sakura pouted as she listened.

"Snake Sannin, It is our great pleasure to join you against the retched village that is Konoha who have paired up with none other than the Akatsuki. We must protect our people! Konoha clearly doesn't care about theirs! We shall meet at a later date to discuss tactics. Sincerely, The Land of Snow." Itachi finished reading tonelessly as he slid the scroll back into his pocket.

Sakura clenched her fist. "Not only do they write to Tsunade-sama and declare that they're abandoning us but they just _had_ to team up with Orochimaru too!"

Kisame sighed. "At least we have something to bring back.. Where did you find that, Itachi?"

"Orochimaru's headquarters." He nonchalantly stated, earning several surprised looks.

"When did you.."

"Hn." He waved away that question, dropping farther decision. The movement of figures coming from the entrance made Sakura gasp at what she saw.

"What in the fuck happened to you, Hidan?!" Deidara laughed as he and Tenten enjoyed what they saw.

"Shut the fuck up! This isn't my fault!" Hidan glared accusingly at Kakuzu who shrugged slightly.

"I did not tell you to provoke me into throwing an ink bottle at you." Kakuzu stated as if it was a completely normal occurrence.

Sakura blinked at the now black haired male who in turn, directed his gaze at her, or more specifically, Sasori's arm's holding her.

"Nice hair." She commented, earning a glare.

"I don't want to fucking hear it." He groaned as he trudged towards Sasori and Sakura, holding out his arms.

"Haha yeah right!" Deidara snorted at Hidan's attempt. And was even more surprised when Sasori handed her over to him.

"What the fuck, Danna!?" Deidara exclaimed, earning a slap on the back of the head.

"Shut up." He glared as he headed over to the entrance to chat with Kakuzu.

"Guys..I can walk." Sakura grumbled, tumbling out of Hidan's arms. He scowled, running his fingers through his hair on impulse. He cursed as it came away black.

"Jashin damn you, Kakuzu!"

"I am glad I did that." Kakuzu commented as Kisame laughed once again.

* * *

Shortly after, they headed back to the hotel and decided if they should stay until morning or head out that night.

"Can't we just stay? It's more dangerous to travel at night." Tenten stated from where she sat on the floor of Sasori's room.

"Bitch please, I'm the most dangerous thing that you could possibly encounter and I'm here." Hidan exclaimed from the other room's bathroom where Sakura and Hinata were washing the ink out of his hair in the sink.

"Ah yes, you are currently getting your hair shampoo'd by your pink-haired girlfriend. You sir are frightening." Tenten sarcastically yelled from the other room. Hidan growled, attempting to go out and make her shut up.

"Hey," Sakura shoved his head back in the sink. "We aren't finished."

Hinata nodded in quiet agreement as she helped Sakura wash the blackness down the drain. Sakura sighed, hoping she'd see even a bit of Hidan's white hair soon.

"Why isn't this coming out?" Sakura muttered to herself as she grabbed some complimentary hotel shampoo and squirted it on Hidan's head.

"What do you mean it isn't comin' out?" Hidan groaned.

"I mean exactly that. Now stop distracting me." Sakura frustratingly bit out, causing Hidan to snort in distaste at her tone.

"Didn't know you liked my hair so much." Hidan smirked as Sakura angrily blushed.

"I-I don't! Geez.." She entangled herself from Hidan's short locks as Hinata took her place. Wiping her hands on a nearby towel, she walked out of the bathroom to the beds and grabbed the phone on the dresser. Pressing the number for the front desk, she waited semi-patiently. She glanced around the room, seeing that everyone was over in the other room.

"Hello! I am Henry, your hotel's manager, how may I help you?"

"Oh crap." Sakura sighed, faking a cheerful tone.

"Oh yes! Hello! I was just wondering if you had any tips on getting ink out of..hair?"

"Um..an unusual request but I can send up some very good shampoo! The ones in the room are just complimentary so this shampoo will cost you Twenty-three dollars."

"T-Twenty-three dollars?!" Sakura whispered to herself, internally groaning. She thought of simply saying 'no way in hell' but believe it or not, she missed Hidan's white hair.

"Fine." She sighed.

"Excellent! It shall be right up to you! What is your room number?"

"Um," Sakura nervously fidgeted. "521."

"Hmm, Miss _'I don't have 6.99$ and I don't intend to pay it_'..What a pleasure."

"Look," Sakura sighed. "I have the money. I'll willing to pay, so please just bring it up."

Sakura could mentally see the fake smile plastered on Henry's face.

"Right away! Thank you for choosing this hotel as your-"

Sakura hung up the phone, closing her eyes briefly. She groaned, going over to her bag and digging out all the money she had in her pouch which covered the cost exactly. She put it in her pocket and walked passed the bathroom, quickly peeking in to see Hinata scrubbing at Hidan's head who groaned in displeasure.

A swift knock at the door made Sakura turn and open it, seeing Henry. She quickly handed him the money who i turn handed her the bottle of shampoo. She hastily shut the door before anyone questioned who was there. She walked into the bathroom.

"Step aside please, Hina." Sakura commented as Hinata moved. She unscrewed the cap and emptied its contents onto Hidan's head.

"What is this shit? It tingles.." Hidan complained as Sakura shushed him. Lathering it into his hair she waited for this to work.

_'This better fucking work I spent all of my money I brought on it.'_ Sakura internally told herself as she sighed externally.

"It's working, Sakura-chan!" Hinata gasped. Sakura glanced down as well to see the slight whiteish tint of Hidan's original hair colour.

"Yes! It worked!" Sakura cheered as she continued lathering. Hinata dried her hands on the nearby towel and excused herself from the bathroom.

"So.." Hidan started as he watched the black ink go down the drain.

"So." Sakura stated as she rinsed the last of the black out of Hidan's hair. She grabbed a towel and proceeded to dry his hair.

"Do I look incredibly sexy with black hair?" She could see his smirk in her mind as she snorted.

"Oh yeah, obviously." Sakura sarcastically laughed, throwing the blackened towel in the bathtub.

"But not as sexy as I do now, right?" He smiled at her making her blush.

"Y-You idiot, don't ask me that." Sakura crossed her arms as she exited the bathroom and headed into the next room where everyone was chatting idly.

"So, Is Hidan all better now?" Kisame chuckled as Sakura smirked, nodding.

"I'm gorgeous as always." Hidan commented as he entered the room as well.

"So..what are we doing?" Sakura asked, silently hoping they were just going to sleep an extra night. Everyone suddenly spoke at once.

"I want to go as soon as possible." Shino stated suddenly.

"Me too!" Chouji added.

"I have numerous bounties to complete and no time to waste." Kakuzu said.

"Yeah..sleepin' next to Itachi isn't the best thing that I ever did."

"Hn."

"I believe we shall be as youthful as Gai-Sensei and spring into action!"

"That is a great idea, Lee!"

"Finally, fuck yeah!" Hidan cheered.

"I wanna go home, yeah." Deidara chanted.

"We shall depart in one hour." Itachi told her. Sakura groaned.

"See? Sakura's upet too! Let's just stay! C'mon!" Tenten pleaded as Gai-sensei pondered her request.

"Nah, Tenten! You can make it! Don't worry about travelling at night! That is when a young, ripe soul matures best!" Gai-sensei winked. Tenten sighed in displeasure.

"It's pretty much all the girls here that are complainin'." Chouji remarked as he ate more chips.

"Theres only three girls here!" Tenten fought back.

"It'd be eleven to three regardless." Sakura sighed as she wandered but into the other room and flopped back on the bed, shutting her eyes.

"Look what you did now." Tenten glared at the men in the room, hoping to provoke them into deciding to stay the night.

"What's wrong with her?" Neji asked boredly.

"She's probably just tired or something." Shino stated, waving it off.

Hinata glanced around the room, standing up. "Would it really be all that hard to stay one e-extra night?"

Everyone turned to look like her she had three heads. Kisame chuckled, watching it play out.

"Um.." Shino trailed off.

"Maybe you're not tired because you didn't do anything." Hinata pointed out,watching Shino's eyes narrow.

"Hinata.." Neji warned, earning a glare from Kisame. Something inside Hinata snapped.

"What Neji-nii-san? What is there for you to scold me about? I haven't done a thing wrong. Like it or not, Sakura probably did the most this entire time. Sure, she might've knocked down more than half of the hideout but she still did the fighting. A-All you did was run your mouth." Hinata looked at him quickly, watching as he activated his Byakugan. Kisame hastily stood up as well as Tenten.

"Okay! That's enough!" She grabbed Hinata and ran into the other room,chaining the door behind her. Sakura quickly sat up at the intrusion.

"Um..hi?"

"Hinata that was awesome!" Tenten cheered. Hinata blushed.

"Hm? What happened, Hina?" Sakura asked.

"What happened?! Hinata just told off Shino and Neji! It was awesome!" Tenten repeated as she flopped down and relaxed on Itachi and Kisame's bed.

"Damn! I missed it," Sakura laughed. "Way to go, Hina!"

"I-It was really nothing.. I just wanted you to be able to rest. We all need it and it should be a f-fair decision..not boys versus girls..Also, I-T just felt something inside me snap." Hinata fidgeted to herself, pointing her index fingers together.

Sakura grabbed her shoulders and hugged her, surprising the usually quiet girl.

"Thank you, Hina." Sakura smiled gratefully.

"It w-was really no problem...A-Although, I doubt it did much except anger them.." Hinata mumbled.

"I just want to stay one more night.. It's always three against eleven!" Tenten moaned into the pillow, making Sakura and Hinata giggle.

"Hmm, just wait a sec. It isn't three against eleven..." Sakura smirked.

"What do you mean?" Hinata wondered.

"We each vote to stay, I obviously can convince Hidan, Deidara and who knows who else to agree and you can convince Kisame! We will be able to stay!"

"That is probably the best plan ever...especially since it's 11:30pm and I don't want to move." Tenten laughed as they all got up and unchained the door.

Their jaws dropped at what greeted them.

One bed was completely destroyed, sheets and blankets shredded in someones hast to get out from underneath them. Sakura realized that that person was probably Deidara or Chouji, who was now in a headlock by Deidara.

"You say that one more fucking time! I dare you!" Hidan growled, hand curved around Shino's neck.

"I don't think you realize the position you're in.." Kisame trailed off, a look of complete malice on his face as he held Neji by his collar.

"You must be kidding me." Sakura angrily glared at what was occurring before her. While those pairs fought with one another, everyone else was sitting on the other bed, not even moving an inch.

"Well, looks like we can't stay now." Tenten grumbled as she went to go pack her things. Hinata watched with wide eyes as her crush and her cousin fought.

"Woah, this isn't necessary!" Sakura barged in and walked over to Hidan and Shino, trying to pry his hand off of Shino's neck.

"Saks, don't get in the fucking way!" Hidan commanded, shoving her slightly.

"In the way?! What do you guys think you're doing?! You destroyed that bed and guess what? You'll have to pay for it meaning if we don't want to pay, we'll have to leave now and some people are tired and really aren't keen on travelling at night!" She exclaimed in frustration.

Sasori sighed at the pinkette who looked distressed enough as it was. He decided to intervene.

"Okay, break it up." He pried Deidara's arm off of Chouji's neck. Itachi disentangled Kisame from Neji and Sakura was still trying to get Hidan to let go of Shino.

"Fix the bed. We depart in 20 minutes." Itachi announced, opening the door and leaving out into the hallway.

"Where's he headed?" Tenten asked, coming into the room with her bag. Sakura sighed, rubbing her temples.

"Probably to pay for the bed or something. We leave in 20 minutes." Sakura told her, going into the other room to pack her bag. Tenten followed her. After a few minutes, in which Sakura told Tenten what happened a loud outburst was heard.

"FUCKING AKATSUKI'S!"

* * *

20 minutes later, they were all done at the reception desk, proceeding to check out. As Itachi talked at the desk, Sakura jumped from foot to foot trying to stay awake.

"You going for a jog?" Hidan asked her as he stretched his arms. Sakura ignored him.

"What? The silent treatment? That's cute." Hidan sarcastically commented as she gave him the finger.

"Saku-chan, yeah! Let's travel beside each other!" Deidara said. Sakura rose an eyebrow and walked away from the two males to go stand beside Sasori.

"Sa-so-ri no danna yo!" She childishly greeted as he snorted.

"Yo?"

"Trying out new greetings, no big deal." She smiled as she linked her arm with his. He looked at her strangely.

"I assume that you are making us travel buddies?" He asked, sighing as he saw the look on Deidara and Hidan's faces.

"You assume correctly."

"Lucky me." Sasori smirked in sarcasm, making Sakura huff in mock anger.

"I am one hell of a travel buddy, Saso-chan. Now let's go home, I'm beat."

* * *

Thank you all so very much for staying with this story. Summer is near meaning chapter updates!

Thank you for reviewing as well! ^-^!


	30. Zetsu vs Sakura

I don't own Naruto~ First chapter of 2014 (this is supposed to be happy but it's kind of sad ^^')

Hope you enjoy! And are still with me to experience Bound to Happen as well get closer and closer to the end.

* * *

**Chapter 30: Zetsu vs Sakura**

"Kakuzu-chan." Sakura whispered loudly, as she stepped off the next branch.

"What do you want?" He grumbled out from beside her, she motioned him closer to whisper in his ear.

"I really have to pee."

Kakuzu rolled his eyes. "Thanks for sharing that."

"Seriously though...I do." Sakura bit her lip, cursing even Jashin for placing her in this predicament.

"Dumbass. You should've used the bathroom before we left."

"That was three hours ago! And I didn't have to go then." She pouted stopping mid step and glancing around for a bush. Kakuzu glanced ahead as he and Sakura were at the back of the pack. The group was almost gone from sight but he distinctly saw Itachi glance back in their direction briefly before continuing on.

_'That stupid ass Jashinist can't even keep an eye on his girl. Now I'm the one who has to play nanny.' _he internally sighed as he averted his glance from the pink haired girl squatting in the bushes.

"All done! Thanks for waiting, Kakuzu-chan! You didn't have to!" Sakura beamed at him as he looked over in shock.

_'What? I didn't even have to wait?! Bloody hell.' _he grumbled tenfold in his mind as they continued their journey to Konoha, trying to catch up with the ten minutes, which to Kakuzu felt like an eternity, they finally caught up to the others who in turn were taking a short break.

"There you are Saku-chan,yeah! I was worried!" Deidara stood up as Sakura landed in front of him. She snorted.

"Dei I haven't been following you for ten minutes! You really didn't notice?" She smirked at his ashamed face.

"S-Sorry, Saku-chan." he chuckled, rubbing the back of his head.

"No worries. Kakuzu-chan was with me!"

"Don't call me that."

Sakura smirked at the grumpy money lover, making Hidan smirk as well.

"Kakuzu, Kakuzu, Kakuzu. You are a big fucking softy!" Hidan roared in laughter. Suddenly, a kunai struck him in the chest, the impact flinging him off his perch on a tree branch. Sakura gasped for a second before realizing the attack wouldn't have done him much harm. She sighed, rubbing her temples.

"You guys are seriously the worst S-class criminals I've ever laid my eyes on." Neji stated, gaining a glare from Sasori and Deidara.

"Shut up, Hyuuga, yeah! I've had enough of you and your fancy eye techniques for the rest of my life!" Deidara huffed, strutting away from Neji who rose an eyebrow.

"I didn't even use my Byakugan." Neji noted. Shino sighed.

"This is more than I bargained for." he uttered.

"Ditto." Tenten agreed, standing up from her spot on the ground. Hinata twiddled her fingers, feeling a fight brewing.

"Kakuzu," Hidan groaned as he sat up. "You bastard!"

"Like that would even harm you! Unfortunately.." Tenten muttered darkly, sensing a glare on the back of her head.

"Who are you staring at?" She asked Hidan who smirked in return.

"No one really. Just a fucking bitch!"

"Enough. Let us make haste. These arguments are futile." Itachi announced as he took off into the trees. Everyone followed him, hoping to get home as soon as possible.

* * *

"Finally! Home sweet home!" Sakura sang as she dug through her bedroom drawer for a towel.

"Taking a bath?" Kisame wondered as he shrugged off his Akatsuki robe and shirt.

"Not here," Sakura rolled her eyes as she grabbed her pyjamas as well. "Over at Naruto's place. Where the door actually _locks_...and there's actually a door."

"You're funeral." Kisame chuckled as Sakura glanced warily at him.

"Why?"

"The Kyuubi bunks with Kakashi Hatake, Konan and Zetsu. Seeing as how Kakashi and Konan have other arrangements, he would be alone or with Zetsu."

Sakura's eyes widened before narrowing. "Kisa-chan, you're just trying to scare me. Pfft, I'm sure Zetsu is...nice. And besides, he would have better things to do than mope around his apartment." she snorted.

"Now I'm only sayin' this cause I don't want Leader to piss on me for knowin', and destruction to happen to the apartments, but Zetsu _loves _to fight." Kisame smiled lethally; Sakura was certain that she would've been scared had she not known the shark man. Sakura rolled her eyes as she hurriedly made her way down the hall,passing the other three men in the living room.

"Where are you going, Saku-chan?" Deidara asked as she quickly sped past them. Hidan rose an eyebrow as she left the apartment.

"What's her hurry?" Deidara asked Kisame who shrugged, sharing a glance with Itachi. "She went to go bathe, our establishment isn't good enough for Pinky." He smirked.

"Where did she go?" Itachi eyed him as Kisame roared with laughter.

* * *

"Thanks for letting me use your bath, Naruto!" Sakura smiled as she arranged her towel beside the tub.

"Don't worry about it! Thanks for coming by! It does get lonely! Hehe...nobody on my team really stops by much. Anyways, I'm going to go take a nap! Shout if you need anything!" Naruto chuckled as he left the bathroom. Sakura sighed.

_'Oh Naruto...Well..I'll talk to him afterwards! Perhaps he'd want to come over for a sleepover sometime!'_ Sakura beamed. And then her thoughts turned evil _'Perhaps...I should invite Hinata too..maybe that'll speed up the relationship between her and Kisame.'_

Satisifed with her thought process, Sakura slowly stripped off her dirt covered clothes and lowered herself into the tub. Sighing softly she enjoyed the heat that cleansed her skin.

Suddenly, she heard the door creak open slightly. Angered, she turned her face towards the door.

"Naruto! You have some nerve!" She clenched her fist. But her eyes opened in shock at what she saw.

"Z-Zetsu-san?!" Sakura stuttered, sinking lower into the bath. Zetsu raised an eyebrow at the scene that greeted him.

"Haruno-san. What a pleasant surprise." **"In our bathroom no less."**

"Um...Can I help you?" She muttered, making sure her ladies weren't exposed to the plant-like Akatsuki member. Zetsu smirked as his eyes glanced her over. As he started walking closer, Sakura's eyes narrowed in warning, her eyebrows raising.

"If you want the bathroom you could ask. _Men_." She scoffed as she quickly grabbed her towel and wrapped it around herself in the tub before standing up. Zetsu watched her as she walked towards him.

"I was merely observing." Zetsu nonchalantly replied, making Sakura get extremely pissed off.

"You're a pervert Zetsu!" A fist came out to clip black Zetsu right in the jaw. He stumbled back slightly, rubbing his damaged face. Sakura's eyes narrowed, not thinking for even a second that her fist would connect.

"Ow! Haruno-san! That hurt!" "**You aren't supposed to hit teammates."**

"Teammates? Che, You were the pervert to begin with!" She stomped, shaking the floor under her wrath.

"I was shocked myself to find you laying in our bathtub." **"Don't you have one?"**

"My door got broken down, as I'm sure you are well aware of by now." Sakura muttered, earning another eyebrow raise from Zetsu who smirked.

"**You're quite feisty."** "We should have a spar sometime, _Sakura-san_."

Sakura huffed, checking to make sure her towel didn't fall off in her attempt to frighten the Akatsuki away from her. Unfortunately, it appeared to do the opposite.

"**Unless you're too frightened."** the black Zetsu's smirk reached tenfold as he gazed at her, challenge in his eyes.

_'Huh. I had no idea Zetsu was like this.'_

"You're on, Oreo." Sakura smirked at his soured expression.

"Oreo?"

"Hm, I enjoy your new nickname," She smiled, securing the towel to her body once more. "Kisame warned me that you enjoyed a good fight. I'll make this enjoyable for you." Sakura smirked once more.

"Let's see how well you can fight with your mind preoccupied on your towel, Sakura-san." **"This should be fun."**

Sakura's eyes widened. "Wait! I don't even get to fucking change?!" A fist answered her question as she ducked from Zetsu's quick movements.

"This is a challenge, Sakura-san." **"The enemy won't wait for you to change."**

* * *

"Bring it, Oreo."

The sound of the walls shaking drew Naruto from his light sleep. As his blue eyes slowly opened, he blinked, thinking he was dreaming. Shaking his head, he quickly stood up and ran into the hallway.

"Sakura-chan! What-" he glanced at the kitchen where Sakura stood, draped in nothing but a towel. She blushed as she noticed Naruto but quickly averted her attention to Zetsu.

"**We are sparring." **"Don't mind us, Kyuubi-san."

"Hey! Don't attack Sakura so underhandedly! She isn't comfortable!" Naruto challenged Zetsu who shrugged.

"I will kick your ass so far back to Ame that you'll regret even intruding in on my bath!" Sakura glared, punching the space Zetsu was previously. Naruto gasped in shock and anger.

"Did you peek at Sakura-chan you bastard!?" He accusingly pointed a finger at Zetsu who smirked.

"She was in our bathroom." **"I have the rights to see everything that goes on in my apartment."**

"You pervert!" Naruto declared, making a shadow clone. Sakura clenched her fist.

"That has already been stated." White Zetsu commented as a vine suddenly whipped out of the floor and wrapped around Sakura's ankle. Shocked, she tried to wrestle her ankle from the green appendage before it hung her upside down in front of Zetsu and Naruto. She screamed, holding her towel around her as if it were her lifeline.

"Your towel distracts you." **"If this was a serious threat you wouldn't survive."**

"You can try whatever you want Oreo but you'll never see me naked! CHA!" She cheered for herself as she sent a pulse of her controlled chakra through the vine around her ankle which recoiled almost immediately, lying limp on the floor.

"Interesting." Black Zetsu commented as Sakura smirked at his semi dumbfounded expression.

"Did I surprise you, Zetsu? My bad." she mocked as the smirk appeared on Zetsu's face once more. Sakura growled as her towel began to slip so she quickly clasped the towel with a bit of her chakra, molding it to her body to keep it from sliding down. Satisfied, she turned her attention back to the plant man in time for his fist to ram into her stomach. With a grunt, Sakura slammed into the fridge behind her, feeling and hearing the metal crack with the impact.

"Did you not heed my warning? You cannot distract yourself from the enemy. Orochimaru will not be as merciful." He lectured, watching her peel her aching body out of the shape she left on the fridge. Biting her lip, Sakura quickly plunged her fist towards Zetsu, cursing as he moved and her fist crashed into the countertop. Sakura looked around at the plant man, slowly realizing the damage she has done to her friend's apartment. Glancing around at the evident damage and the future damage that could befall Naruto's apartment, Sakura blanched.

_'I guess I should take this elsewhere.'_

"Sorry about the apartment, Naruto." She glanced at him before tearing out of the apartment like a bat out of hell. Zetsu sunk into the floor, obviously following her.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled after her, inwardly impressed at how well Sakura was handling herself again this Akatsuki. He quickly followed them, giving his ruined apartment a short glance.

* * *

"Shit!" Sakura cursed, glancing slightly behind her as she ran down the hallway at top speed. Behind her, more than a dozen vines chased her. Sakura laughed bitterly.

"Why the fuck did I agree to this again? Especially inside the building." Sakura groaned as she headed towards her destination.

"Blossom?!" A shocked voice declared as Sakura passed Lee who was standing at his door.

"Hey Lee!" She quickly replied, too annoyed and busy to care about her nickname, as the multiple vines followed her around the corner.

_'He was right. Focusing my attention on a towel is making me self-conscious which makes my attention go elsewhere. Even though I secured it, I'm still thinking about it...but hell if I drop my towel! I'll be the talk of nation for at least a month!'_ Sakura groaned internally as she stopped in the hall and punched the ground.

"CHA! I will get you ZETSU!" She exclaimed, pretty sure that the entire building heard her.

"Did you hear that, yeah?!" Deidara stood up from his spot on the couch and listened intently towards the door.

"It was Sakura." Itachi stated the obvious as Hidan glared.

"No fucking shit it was!" Deidara and Hidan were headed towards the door as it flung open, revealing a panting Sakura clad in just a towel. Deidara blushed.

"Sakura-chan?! Where are your clothes?" He asked her as she swatted his question away, glancing around the kitchen for signs of the green Akatsuki. By this time, Itachi and Kisame also joined them in the kitchen.

"What in the hell are you looking for?" Hidan asked her, eyes resting on her ass as she checked the bottom cupboard in frustration.

"Zetsu."

"Ehhhhhh?! Why Zetsu,yeah?" Deidara asked, keeping his eyes off her figure, as in this state it reminded him of his view of her without the towel, making him blush more. Kisame smacked him in the back of the head, clearly seeing through him.

"Long story short, I was taking a bath. Got interrupted by Zetsu and he kind of...convinced me to a fight." She said quickly, ignoring the looks of pure disbelief on their faces.

"A _fight_,yeah?! Do you have any idea what you've started?" He groaned as she raised an eyebrow.

"No?"

"I already warned you before, Kitten." Kisame stated with a sigh. This was what he was worried about...especially with her stubborn attitude.

"Oh c'mon. We're teammates."

"He almost put me in the hospital once,yeah."

"Well shit." Sakura commented, seeing a flash of movement in the living room.

"There you are." Sakura smirked as she ran into the living room, chakra scalpel in hand. Zetsu sighed.

"Never show the enemy what you intend to do, Sakura." White Zetsu scolded as another vine shot up from the ground with the intent to lock around her neck. Despite the speed of the vine, Sakura saw it coming. She cleanly sliced the appendage in a swirl, coming back around to slice the next vine Sakura predicted would spring out of the ground.

"Wood Release." Zetsu stated as wood sprouted from the floor, catching Sakura off guard. It wrapped around her tightly. She gasped as a vine swung dangerously close to her neck.

_'The first Hokage's jutsu!'_

With a poof, she darted away leaving a log in her place. Her escape was short lived as Zetsu swung a vine behind him, making Sakura duck into a crouch. With a chakra infused punch, Sakura clipped Zetsu in the side, hearing his white side laugh.

"She got us a little!"

"**Hmph. She landed a lucky shot."**

Sakura didn't let Zetsu's banter slow her down as she swung her leg around and right into the side of Zetsu's leg. A slight crack was heard, informing Sakura that she had successfully broken the bone.

"Ouch!"

"**You little brat."**

Sakura scooted backwards as another vine headed towards her. It just missed her head as she ducked to the side, rolling to her feet. Sakura glanced at Zetsu who was walking towards her. She wondered if the snap she heard had been all in her head, as the pain one would feel from such a blow was not currently evident in Zetsu.

"Cmon, Zetsu yeah! Leave her alone! This sparring thing is just stupid!" Deidara stepped in front of Sakura. Hidan shoved him aside quickly, clearly not impressed that Deidara was defending what was _his._

"This is for her own good, Deidara." **"Now butt out."**

"As usual, it seems like you idiots are up to no good." A voice commented casually from behind Sakura. She quickly spun around, surprise etched on her face.

"Gaara?"

"In the flesh." Kankuro beamed as he caught Sakura in a headlock. "Thanks for showing excitement at my appearance too, Sis."

Sakura rolled her eyes, feeling the gazes of everyone in the room on her. She suddenly remembered Zetsu and spun around, but Zetsu had long since left, melting back into the floor Sakura presumed. Seeing her state of undress, and Gaara's face at her state of undress, she quickly hightailed it into the bedroom and put on a pair of black leggings and throwing on her signature Haruno clan red tank top. When she was done she quickly ran back out to interact with her company.

"What's with all the destruction in the halls? That wasn't you by chance, was it?" Temari gave a knowing smile towards Sakura who sheepishly lowered her gaze.

"What the hell are you doing here? Don't you have a nation of your own to run?" Hidan muttered as his and Gaara's gaze meet unflinchingly.

"I desired to visit-"

"_his_ fiancé._" _Kankuro finished, smirking towards Deidara who rolled his eyes.

"Shut up, Kankuro." Temari rolled her eyes as well, smirking. Gaara sported a blush almost as pink as Sakura's hair.

"Stop runnin' your mouth." Hidan warned, catching Gaara's side glance. Said redhead gave Hidan a snort before giving a small half smirk of his own.

"He is right. I came to see Sakura. Is that not alright with you? Do I need your permission?"

Hidan scuffed, walking past Sakura and Kankuro to stand in front of Gaara. He gazed downwards at the redhead.

"You're still fucking going on about that shit?"

Gaara blinked before meeting the eyes of Sakura, who in turn was sporting a small blush of her own.

"We're to be married after the war is over."

A long silence ensued. Itachi glanced over at Sakura who was just as surprised as everyone else at the quick and bold affirmation from the Kazekage.

"Gaara-" Sakura started but trailed off, having nothing on her mind that she could say to make the situation better in the slightest. Hell, she didn't even think that the whole wedding thing was serious.

"You _must _understand-" she started once more but was rudely interrupted by Kankuro.

"No need to be shy, Sis! Besides...you can't stay with this wackjobs forever anyways." he concluded, as Deidara growled low in his throat, making the crowd present turn to look at him in surprise.

"Us? The only wackjobs here are you idiots,yeah!"

* * *

:o

The wedding is back. This time it's looking pretty serious

Anyways, thank you all for sticking with this story despite the long updates.

Review please :D


	31. Blossom Marriage

**Chapter 31: Blossom Marriage**

"I've had just about enough of this whole situation, yeah!" Deidara fumed, stomping over towards Kankuro who raised an eyebrow at the childish display. With a glare to rival Hidan's, Deidara stood between Kankuro and Sakura, protectively trying to shield her from him.

"Dei!" Sakura protested, watching Kankuro's frame grow rigid by the gesture. Deidara himself curled his lip at the puppet boy, as he crossed his tense arms over his chest.

"Sakura is apart of our team. As such, I can assure you that she doesn't want to be married to you!" He yelled, pointing an accusing finger at Gaara. Hidan's eye twitched at the golden haired bomber, but let him continue without saying a word.

"You can't just barge into our apartment and start picking out wives! Besides, Sakura-chan would rather marry Kakuzu then you, you little ginger midget,yeah!" Deidara insulted, huffing in distaste as he heard Kisame break out into laughter behind him.

"Deidara that is enough insulting Gaara!" Sakura turned towards him with narrowed eyes as he shrunk back at her tone. "If I wanted to marry anyone, it wouldn't be your say anyway! Or any of you!" She glanced at the males on her team before looking over at Kankuro who avoided her gaze.

"Gaara, I'm sorry but I honestly had not heard of this marriage before Kankuro mentioned it in the Sand, and even then I had suspected it to be a joke." Sakura explained while rubbing her temples. Gaara watched her with concentration before moving to sit on the couch. He suggested her to sit beside him, which she politely did before listening to what he was about to say. For awhile, he didn't say anything. He merely glanced at each one of her teammates, sizing them up from his seat on the couch. Finally, he spoke up about the issue.

"This whole thing..It was planned before, y'know."

Sakura's eyes widened as she silently took in everything he was saying, being polite enough to not interrupt him, unlike Hidan who's mouth was suddenly covered by a large, blue hand.

"When I was young, it was already decided for me. That I would acquire an arranged marriage. I didn't care much, for as long as I had the people that treated me with kindness, It would all be okay. I remember one day, I had overheard that your clan had been killed, whereas my father had assumed you had as well and crossed you from the arranged marriage list. We were being considered and discussed, after all." Gaara paused in his memory, closing his eyes at the images that flew through his mind.

"Anyways," He continued as Sakura's eyes never left his face. "My mother...whom had died, loved sakura blossoms. They were her favourite, or so my uncle would tell me. They do not grow back home, but they do grow here. My mother travelled her once and surprisingly, she met your mother at a festival."

Sakura's eyes widened at the story. "My...mother?" a look of disbelief appeared on her face as she absorbed the story in fine detail. Only when Hidan snorted did she turn her head away to glare at him before resuming her previous position.

"They became friends and continuously send letters back and forth. They had discussed us marrying and had planned it out but my father agreed if only he could pick back up options in case of..well, inconvenience." Gaara grimaced at his own words, carefully choosing what he would say next.

"In the end, " He concluded. "My mother had passed away during my birth. The plans of our marriage were decided before we were even born. Uncle would constantly remind father of the decision to marry you and I and when we grew old enough, it was to be arranged. When your clan was killed, the decision was broken. But, here you are now. And I would like to continue on with what our parents had decided long ago, wouldn't you Sakura?" Gaara turned to look at her, as did everyone else in the room. The piercing gazes of both Deidara and Hidan didn't help her access the situation.

"If my mother...had this planned, why did she place me up for adoption?" Sakura asked, crossing her legs. "It makes no sense if she had a plan. It would mean that she wanted a child...correct? And then she had my younger brother as well which makes no sense that she kept him and not me if she planned a fucking arranged _marriage-"_

"Sakura." Itachi commanded, as he walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder. She stopped rambling, taking a deep breath before glancing up at Itachi with a grateful glance.

"I'm sorry. It's just...so frustrating!" She sighed angrily as she clenched and unclenched her fist.

"I can't answer any of your questions, Sakura. I'm sorry I do not know more on the issue." Gaara answered with earnest sympathy.

"Dad was a fucking prick anyways. I woulda gave my daughter up for adoption too if I had to have a father in law like-"

"_Kankuro_." Gaara commanded with a stern glare. Kankuro sighed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Sorry, Sis. I didn't mean anything offensive by it." he mumbled while she shook her head.

"It's fine. I prefer the truth anyway to lies." She smiled back at him, a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Anyways, that is the tale. It was a decision made long ago and I was told a year ago that I was to take a bride sometime soon. I felt I could be a good ruler with or without a bride, but the council wouldn't agree to me. They rummaged for the list that was created years ago by my uncle and my father and as I perused it, I saw your name scratched out at the top. It suddenly all came back to me so I requested you be sent to Sand for hospital work and the rest is history." He explained before standing up from his perch on the couch and standing in front of her.

"I realize this is sudden to you and I know you cannot agree on the spot but give it some thought." He finished as he headed through the kitchen and towards the front door.

"Wait," Sakura got up as well and headed after him and his siblings. Hidan growled in distaste at the turn of events. His anger suddenly couldn't be contained as he aimed a kick at the spot where Gaara was previously sitting. The couch snapped in two as cotton and springs flew onto the floor. Deidara, watching the anger radiating off of Hidan, stepped back towards the wall to avoid becoming Hidan's next punching bag.

"Sakura's gonna be _pissed." _Kisame commented while Deidara sighed, discontented.

"Hopefully she's also not gonna be engaged, yeah-"

"_Shut the fuck up._" Hidan snarled at Deidara before transporting out of the apartment, leaving nothing but smoke behind. Sakura suddenly came back into the room as three pairs of eyes met hers.

"Okay so I think they're staying at an Inn because there isn't enough rooms built in here so-What in the utter fuck happened to my new couch!?"

"Hidan." three voices chimed in unison.

"That _bastard!"_

* * *

"And then that stupid fucking idiot had the fucking nerve to tell a sob story about his mother dying and shit which made Sakura feel fucking obliged to- Oi, are you even listenin' to me?" Hidan glanced down from where he was seated on a tree branch above Kakuzu, who was sitting against the base of the tree.

"Mm." Kakuzu hummed as he fished for a stack of money in his pocket to count. Listening to Hidan whine was becoming a headache.

"I can't fucking stand that fucker! I mean we were allies with Konoha even when they were gonna back out! Some fucking allies! If she marries him, he'll leave her to die somewhere out in the fucking desert!" Hidan snatched a leaf from the branch above him, crumpled it up and threw it at Kakuzu's head which bounced off ungracefully.

"While if, lets say _you_ married her, and she was in danger, you'd save her?" Kakuzu asked, not really caring for an answer. He only hoped the idiot would leave him alone soon enough.

"_Save her? _Kakuzu, buddy, I don't think you are seeing this the right fucking way. Sakura could probably slam both of our asses into the center of the earth."

"That's to be determined." Kakuzu snorted, highly doubting a little girl could do him such damage. Hidan rolled his eyes at his old partner's attitude.

"What I meant anyways, was that when the going gets rough, you can't abandon people like that. It makes you a fucking scumbag." Hidan pointed out before a comment from before caught up to him. "What the fuck do you mean _'If I married her?!'_ What kind of fucking drugs are you on, Kakuzu! I don't do marriage. Nor do I do emotional and connected shit." he stated with a huff as he glanced up at the sky.

" You could've fooled me. Seeing as how you sulked away, like a jealous teenager, at the mere thought of Sakura marrying another man." Kakuzu stated while he continued counting his loot, hearing his white-haired companion go silent at his inquiry.

"She's mine. We have fun, that's all it is. It's a temporary thing. I'm _immortal_ for fucks sake. Kakuzu you are a fucking mindless dope. Holy Jashin! I am not in love with Sakura Haruno."

"...I didn't say you were."

"You didn't have to! I could guess where your thoughts were headed before I even found you here!" Hidan quickly changed the focal point as he flung another crumpled leaf at Kakuzu's head.

"Stop throwing shit at me."

"No."

"I'm leaving then. Go talk to her. Unless you're in love with me, which I do not reciprocate, I suggest you get away from me." Kakuzu waved as he stood up and trudged off into the woods. Hidan huffed, mumbling curses under his breath as he jumped down from his branch. With a drawn out sigh, Hidan stretched before heading back towards the apartments, no doubt about to get yelled at by a certain pink-haired firecracker.

"Here we go," Hidan grumbled.

* * *

"Here you go, Miss Haruno." the man huffed as he lowered her replacement couch into the living room, in the exact spot that the old one had been previously. Sakura nervously rubbed the back of her neck.

"Hehe, thank you so much."

"Yknow, when we say we will replace any damaged furniture, that doesn't mean you should purposefully destroy it to get a new one..." the man trailed off, eyeing the old disaster of a couch being carried away by his workers.

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience. I'll tell the roommate who destroyed it to stop having wrestling matches with sixty year old women on it." Sakura nonchalantly waved her hand, watching the worker slowly back towards the kitchen before sprinting out of the apartment.

"I would've left too. That's just weird." Kisame commented as he tested out their new couch. Sakura sighed, tapping her foot against the floor.

"When will Hidan be back? I can only be as pissed off as before for so long before the new couch lets me forget about my anger." She huffed, sitting down beside him. Kisame laughed, ruffling Sakura's hair as he got more comfortable on the piece of furniture.

"Probably whining about his jealousy to Kakuzu." Kisame joked as he draped an arm over Sakura's shoulders to which, she relaxed into his side.

"Where did Dei go? And Itachi? Don't tell me they are spending quality time together." Sakura smiled as Kisame followed suit before bursting out laughing.

"Nah, Deidara said something about meeting Sasori and Itachi went out for a walk or something. Damned if I know where that stoic guy goes." Sakura nodded, absently tracing the lines on Kisame's hand.

"Isn't this a cute photo." A voice sarcastically commented, making Kisame and Sakura whip their heads around at the sound. Kisame chuckled, tightening his hold on Sakura's shoulders.

"It is isn't it? We were just discussing marriage so Sakura had more options-"

"_Shut _your mouth, you fucking shark." Hidan huffed, clearly not in the mood for any more marriage jokes. Sakura raised an eyebrow at Hidan's display.

"I don't think you have a right to be angry with anyone, Hidan. You're the one who broke the couch." she accused with narrowed eyes, watching him redirect his attention to her.

"Broke is a harsh word. I'd rather use that I 'used my skills to enhance your chances of clearly getting a new couch.' It obviously worked so _you're welcome._" He smirked, seeing her roll her eyes at his comment.

"You destroyed the couch because you were jealous of a marriage that I didn't even have a say in!" Sakura stood up, jabbing an accusing finger at Hidan's chest. With eyes narrowed into slits, Hidan glanced towards Kisame who avoided his gaze with a grin. Standing up from his comfortable position on the couch, Kisame turned towards the kitchen and out the door to give them privacy. Only when he heard a click, did Hidan's shoulder sag.

"Besides, it isn't like _we _are anything anyway, right? I'm just entertainment for you until this alliance is over. I get it, I'm _yours._ Or whatever it is you're telling people but guess what? I actually have a future I have to plan for and Gaara is a really sweet guy that I'm sure over time I could even-"

"Shut up." Hidan commanded with dark eyes. Sakura glanced towards him with a glare, clearly intending to challenge his order.

"Excuse me?" Sakura asked, cracking her knuckles. "Wanna say that again?"

"All you do is _**talk**_." He growled, shoving her up against the wall. Her back hit with a dull thud against the hard surface but she paid no mind to that. Her eyes never left his as he stared at her, jade clashing with lavender.

"It annoys me. Everything you say, _**your voice.**_Your face, your smile, your promises. Your _heart,_"To which he jabbed her chest, watching her gaze flicker down towards his finger.

"Your strength, Your weaknesses, Your intelligence, and your _**body**_," he grabbed her hand, trailing his fingers up over her bare hand. He felt her shiver at the tickling sensation.

"All of it annoys me. Because I can't get _enough _of it. I _**fucking**_ can't!" He exclaimed, slamming his hand onto the wall beside her head. Sakura's eyes never left his as she slowly raised the same hand he had been touching before up to cup his cheek. She watched him unconsciously sink into her touch, closing his eyes in the process.

"Hidan...are you in love with me?"

Two lavender eyes cracked open at the question and gazed into Sakura's. The desire to withdraw was evident as his body stiffened but Sakura held a firm grip onto his head to prevent escaping easily.

"I dont _do _love. Why does everyone kept asking me that?" He asked nobody in particular. With a snort, Sakura restated her previous question.

"Hida-_bastard! _I am asking you a question! Do you love me? Yes or no? If not, then why are you so upset over Gaara's proposal? And _**do not**_ say it's because of me being yours!" Sakura's anger rose as her frustration grew along with it. How hard could it be to tell someone you love that you love them? Sure, she had loved Sasuke forever but he could obviously tell that! And she did confess eventually! But still!

With her rise in voice came Hidan's anger as well.

"Why do you even fucking care about that shit?! Even if I did say anything, you'd be all like 'Well that's cute. Thanks but I'd rather not get involved with an immortal Jashinist who is a member of a fucking criminal organization!'" he roughly stated, ripping her hand off his face.

"I care because maybe I do and it's nice to be told you are loved by someone other than Naruto sometime in your life! God, Hidan you can be so dense. Do you take me as somebody who would kiss random people that meant nothing to them? Do you think of me as easy?" she questioned,a smidgen of hurt reflecting in her eyes as she glanced up at Hidan who was at a loss of what to say.

"I..." he trailed off, watching her mouth curl into a disapproving frown. Wrenching herself away from her position against the wall, Sakura straightened her posture, regarding Hidan.

"Well I'd hate to take up anymore of your time, but I am quite an _easy _person and I have plenty of men to kiss and screw around with today. And then after, I'll have to go find Gaara to seal the-"

A hard pressure fell against Sakura's lips, accompanied by two arms with wrapped themselves around her waist. Sakura stiffened, not letting a kiss distract from Hidan's insult a moment ago. She pulled away with a raised brow, wondering what the hell he was trying to pull this time.

"I don't think you're easy and you better not go find that _fucking_ ginger midget. I swear to Jashin, Sakura." Hidan eyed her closely, his grip around her waist not loosening in the slightest. With a small sigh, Sakura looked up at him.

"What does being immortal mean?" He continued, looking at her with an expression she didn't quite recognize.

"...Live forever? To never die?" Sakura slowly responded, as if thinking this might be a trick question. One nod of the head told her she had answered correct.

"Yes. That's _exactly _what it fucking means. Sakura you don't get it. You...do you love me?" Hidan warily asked her, as if hoping she would say no and everything could go back to being as simple as it was before.

"I promised myself to never fall in love so easily again," She responded quietly watching his eyes. "But I would be lying If I said I didn't feel even a little spark of something whenever I'm with you despite how angry you make me sometimes." She glanced at the new couch thoughtfully. Hidan redirected her attention back towards the conversation.

"Fuck," He sighed, sliding one hand off her waist to run through his hair. "Saks, I'm immortal, a Jashinist and an Akatsuki. Three things you are against. It doesn't take science to realize that shit. You will keep on _aging_. You will die. You will outlive me, Sakura Haruno and that is something I don't think you'll be able to handle."

A sudden slap was heard and felt as Hidan's face whipped to the side from the impact. With a groan, he turned to look at Sakura who, despite the unushed tears glistening in her eyes, was angry as hell.

"Listen here, Hidan. I'm not some weak, fragile girl who wallows in despair at the smallest problem! I've had just about enough of people pushing me away due to their issues, okay? Sasuke did it, even Naruto did it! But _you_ will not do this to me, do I make myself clear?"

"But, I won't die-"

"If you don't stop your stupid train of thought I will personally find a way to kill you." Sakura threatened. She was a firecracker, a hot headed flame. Hidan smirked, rubbing his cheek.

"You're way too feisty." Hidan commented lightly, earning a snort from Sakura.

"Maybe. But quite honestly I don't think you'd be able to 'handle' it either actually. You probably would ditch me when I got old and wrinkly anyways." Sakura joked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I wouldn't!" a sudden outburst made Sakura look up at Hidan, startled. His face was blushing at his abrupt proclamation. With a cough, he rubbed the back of his neck furiously.

"I mean, fuck.. well yeah. I'm not a complete dick that I give a shit about that-" Sakura silenced him with a quick kiss before pulling back and laughing at his rare pouty expression.

"I get it, Hidan. You don't have to exaggerate this hypothetical situation. You dont _do_ love, I know." She yawned, stretching her arms up above her head before regarding him with a grin.

"But that doesn't mean you get to decide my life. I highly dislike when people try and decide what's best for me. It _downright pisses me off_." Sakura smirked, willing him to try and counter what she had said.

"Why did I pick the pink-haired flame from hell for an interest?" Hidan looked down, asking Jashin as Sakura hit his arm playfully.

"Why did I pick the white-haired albino Jashinist from the grave for an interest?" Hidan snorted, flicking her on the forehead. He suddenly picked her up and slung her over his shoulder. The next thing she knew, Sakura fell onto the bed, her cheeks flaming as Hidan smirked down at her. She hid her face from his wandering gaze.

"Sakura."

No answer.

"Sakura, look at me."

Cracking open an eye, Sakura turned her head back to look up at Hidan who slowly lowered his head down to connect their lips. She quickly switched their positions, shoving Hidan down in her previous spot with a triumphant smirk. She pulled away, trailing kisses down his jaw, enjoying the feeling of his heart rate speeding up at her actions.

"S-Saku-" he murmured when she suddenly bit down on the side of his neck, provoking a shudder from the Jashinist. A quick apologetic lick later, and Sakura was back to kissing his lips which were quivering in anticipation. She kissed him deeply, pouring her past and current emotions for him into this kiss. Sakura could feel his eyes on her closed ones as she continued kissing him softly. He pulled away, much to Sakura's surprise, and sat up, pulling her into his lap. He started kissing her neck, invoking tiny sounds of contentment from Sakura's throat.

"Don't move. Not until I'm done." He ordered softly, lips pressed against her neck. She nodded mutely, silently vowing that if he reached for her zipper she would _definitely _be moving. And shoving her foot up his ass.

He continued to trail kisses down her neck before reaching the base of her throat, where he pressed a hot, open mouthed kiss. Sakura shivered as his tongue flicked over her skin lightly.

"What...are you doing?" she whispered, feeling a smile pressed against her throat. He shh'd her, before resuming his small ritual.

"Hidan is this a freaking ritual or something? You've never given me so many kisses in your life." She joked, fidgeting in his grasp. He tightened his hold, a quick reminder to stop moving. With a sigh, she stilled, feeling him place light kisses across her collarbone and down her arm. When he reached the ends of her fingertips, he placed a last kiss on her forehead.

"You better not fucking marry him or I'll take this charm and shove it up his ass." Hidan murmured with a smirk, his sadistic humour once more returning to the surface.

"If you're asking if I love him then I don't," Sakura stated, flicking his nose lightly with a smirk. "But it is pressure that our parents had this decided."

"Oh cry me a fucking river. That was the lamest story I have ever fucking heard. He's trying to make you feel bad for him so he can bring honour to his fucking mother. Yours didn't even want you so you have nothing to prove to that wench, Understood?" Hidan assured, as he patted her head. Sakura scowled at his bluntness but sighed with a smile at his way of trying to keep her away from what was bothering him.

"You just love me so much that you don't want me to be stolen away from you!" Sakura laughed getting up from her perch on Hidan's lap to silently jump off the bed. Once she landed, she suddenly remembered something Hidan had said.

"Wait...did you say _charm_? What charm? What did you do to me, Hidan?" Sakura curiously asked with narrowed eyes. Hidan whistled nonchalantly before laughing, straightening up from his position and standing beside her.

"Oh, nothing Saks. I just practised some of my Jashin skills. Gotta be on top of my game." He winked, making her even more curious as well as frustrated.

"If what you did interferes with my chakra or fighting..." she trailed off, heavily implying damage will be done. Hidan quickly put wrapped his arms around her form, giving her a hug while chuckling.

"Now, now. Don't pop a blood vessel on that pretty little face of yours." He kissed her cheek.

"I know thirty seven ways to make your manhood rot and fall off. Keep that in mind, _darling_." She kissed his cheek in return before skipping out of the bedroom and down the hall. He cringed slightly at her implication before following her into the kitchen. A loud knock resonated throughout the apartment, as Sakura went to the door to answer it.

"Sakura! Where have you been?" A slightly out of breath Naruto stood at her door. With a raised brow, Sakura told him that she was where he saw her.

"Well Gaara is at the Hokage's office and so are all your teammates. Apparently they are discussing taking you away from Konoha to be placed in Suna! Like some sort of peace offering or something like that! Because _apparently_ you and Gaara are to be married-"

"Naruto! How do you know this?!" Sakura asked, her eyes widening at the information.

"I was eavesdropping! Now-"

A loud growl startled Naruto as Hidan came up and stood behind a startled Sakura. "Over my dead body," He snarled, grabbing his cloak and stomping past Naruto who raised both his eyebrows at the display.

"I didn't think he could die..." Naruto trailed off while Sakura cursed, strapping on her shoes.

"That's exactly why if we don't hurry, there may be a death match in the Hokage's office!" Sakura sprinted past Naruto who cursed as well, speeding up along side her.

* * *

"Sakura-chan is needed here,yeah! She can't go to Suna!" Deidara argued for the fifth time, slamming his hands down on Pein's desk who watched on with mild amusement.

"This is not my matter, Deidara. Do not slam your hands down over here, it will do you no good." he responded, watching the scene play out in front of him. He had been talking to Itachi beforehand, who had stopped by to chat about how he had asked Zetsu to keep the Konoha ninja on their toes, when suddenly the Kazekage and his siblings burst into the office, Tsunade following closely behind as well his Deidara and Sasori. Shortly after, Kisame showed up, dragging along the Hyuga girl. He had just about enough of this party in his and Tsunade's office.

"You cannot take a member from a team and switch her over without consent of the individual as well as her team." Sasori added, sending an icy glare towards Gaara who sent him an unamused glance back.

"I can do whatever I think is best for my nation. Now please, do not interfere in matters that are not your own." Gaara waved his hand at Sasori who's eyes narrowed even farther.

"How dare you talk to Danna that way!" Deidara fumed, walking over to the Kazekage but was stopped by Kankuro who eyed him carefully.

"Don't start a brawl between nations, _idiot._" Kankuro retorted as Deidara's fists shook in anger.

"With all due respect, Sakura is apart of our team. She was assigned just like we were and is to be with us until the war is over. She is our medic as well as a fighter and we need her to complete our team." Kisame seriously commented as Hinata glanced sideways at him with a small smile.

"With all due respect _to you_, it isn't your business. This matter is to be discussed with Gaara, Sakura and the Hokage." Temari stated, ignoring the glares sent her way. Hidan burst through the door at that second, looking even angrier than Sasori and Deidara combined.

"What type of utter _bullshit_ are you trying to pull?" Hidan glared at Gaara, who crossed his arms over his chest.

"Hidan-" Tsunade and Pein tried to reason at the same time, but were cut off.

"Making decisions behind her teams back? Yeah, I expect that shit from you. But even making it without her present to confirm it? What the fuck is wrong with you?!" Hidan accused once again as Deidara nodded angrily to his accusations.

"I wouldn't expect you _Akatsuki_ to understand-" Gaara started before he was interrupted by the pink-haired firecracker herself.

"What...the _hell_...is happening here?!" Sakura panted, leaning up against the door frame as Naruto beside her did the same. Everyone in the room froze at the sudden appearance of Sakura herself.

"This keep getting more interesting," Pein commented, earning a look from Tsunade.

"Sakura-chan,yeah!" Deidara exclaimed as Sasori sighed, glancing towards Sakura.

"First of all, _thanks _for telling me there was a meeting. About me," Sakura glanced at her teammates, disapprovingly. "I found out from Naruto who isn't even on my team!"

"Naruto! Were you eavesdropping?!" Tsunade questioned sternly to which Naruto rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Sorry, Grannie Tsunade. But this was important! Sakura-chan is needed here in Konoha! I promised her I would save Sasuke!"

"Naruto," Sakura groaned, hitting him on the head. "Don't talk about Sasuke right now."

"I apologize for not including you in this meeting, Sakura. I had only planned on meeting with Tsunade and then heading back to Suna to hear of the results at a later date." Gaara explained, watching her face for any sign that she was still mad at him.

"I just feel that if it's about me, I should be in on it. That's all. So carry on and tell me what it is that I will possibly be involved in." Sakura walked into the room and situated herself beside Itachi who was watching the scene unfold silently.

"Well," Gaara cleared his throat, glancing between Tsunade and Sakura. "As I was saying before, with the idea of marriage looming over us, I suggest that Sakura works in Suna til the war breaks out, allowing her to stabilize our peace treaty as well as spend time with me as well."

"Oh please,yeah." Deidara grumbled, earning a quick slap on the back of his head from Sasori.

"Kazekage, I understand what it is you are implying,But we do need Sakura here. She helps out around the hospital as well as has her own team. Besides, She already spent time in Suna with your hospital so I don't understand what your motive is.." Tsunade trailed off, willing him to explain himself farther.

"Oh for the love of god, Gaara wants to spend more time with Sakura! If she comes to Suna, she will be able to and then eventually be accustomed enough to move into the village." Kankuro explained, earning a glare from his brother.

Sakura's eyes widened at the information. Her?! Become a resident of Suna?!

But Konoha was her home! It was where her friends were, her job, everything!

"This is complete shit!" Hidan argued, to which Deidara nodded in agreement.

"You're trying to take her away from her home, yeah!"

"Our parents desired for us to be married. I want more than anything to fulfil my mother's wishes," Gaara concluded, heading towards the door. "And I'm sure Sakura wants the same." he glanced at her quickly.

"I'll stop by your apartment tonight. That'll give you time to think it over."

"I'm sorry, Gaara. I don't need time to think it over." Sakura apologized, giving him the respect of staring into his eyes. She watched them widen in surprise.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that I'm not the type of person to marry based on what others desired for me. Especially my mother who abandoned me. But also, I havent even been around you that much, Gaara. I am not in love with you." She finished, glancing at him quietly.

"It's not that I could never love you, It's that I don't. And I have somebody else who I..." Sakura trailed off, hoping he'd get the picture. "Anyways, I appreciate the offer. Both of them. I'm sorry I am disrespecting your mother this way but it's something that I have to do. Please forgive me and have a safe journey home." Sakura bowed her head low, ignoring the stares she got as she presented herself with the highest respect for the Kazekage.

A sigh was heard from Gaara as he ordered her to raise her head. Staring into his eyes, Sakura waited from his response.

"I would be lying if I said I wasn't disappointed...Maybe had no alliances been made," He glanced at Hidan quickly "We would be in a different situation. This war had destroyed this. But it is what it is. It is okay, Sakura. Do not blame yourself. Do come and visit sometime though. We will be waiting." Gaara finished before nodding to the Hokage and leaving his siblings behind. As Kankuro was about to follow him, he gave Sakura a look of sadness.

"Awn, I was lookin' forward to having you as a sister! Oh well, come visit, ne?" He winked, exiting the Hokage's office with a slam of the door. Sakura sighed, rubbing her temples.

"Well. That's that. At least that's one stressful situation down." Tsunade commented, breaking everyone from their staring. Deidara immediately latched onto Sakura.

"Saku-chan! I was so worried you were gonna accept his offer!" She sighed, patting his head before Sasori pulled him off her.

"None of you had any faith in me whatsoever." Sakura huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I did, Sakura-chan!" Naruto beamed to which, Sakura smiled back.

"Yes, Naruto did. Not my teammates." She pointed out, flicking Deidara on the nose. Stretching, and noticing the sunset outside of the Hokage's window, Sakura decided it was time to go home.

"I'm leaving." She announced, opening the door. Immediately, Kisame walked over to her, draping an arm around her shoulders. Hinata giggled, holding onto Sakura's other arm.

"All in a days work. Tomorrow we'll spar some! But now we will be escorting Kitten back, won't we Hina?" Kisame roared with laughter as the three of them headed outside. Itachi followed suit shortly after as did Hidan who mumbled cursed along the way.

Then, It was only Deidara, Sasori, Tsunade and Pein left in the office.

"They always leave me behind,yeah!" Deidara pouted, earning a flick to the side of the head from Sasori.

"..Get out. Both of you," Pein sighed, rubbing his temples.

* * *

:3 Thank you for reading! Have an amazing day/night!

R&R!~ And thank you for sticking with Bound to Happen!


End file.
